Regret
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sakura's true powers are finally released from within her, romances are crawling their way out, lives re-awakened, and the final fight against their greatest enemies. This is a story for all you Sakura fans out there who wish Sakura to be more bad-ass.Pairings are: Sasuxsaku, naruxhina, kakaxiru, and more! Rated M...maybe rated R later on. Read more inside! ENJOY! :
1. PLEASE READ!

**DON'T OWN NARUTO! ( Wish I did :'[ )**

**FYI: Bolded words mean what Sakura is thinking**

_Italicized words mean what inner Sakura is saying_

Anything else is what other people are saying in general

**PLEASE READ! OK, now that I've got your attention this story is about Sakura and future Sakura x Sasuke. My plan for this story is to make Sakura entirely bad ass! Which kind of…sort of…means that the characters may be a little –ok a lot! – OOC! (Out of Character). However some sacrifices need to be made to make an amazing story. Therefore, as future warning or current warnings there may be: foul language, sexual scenes/situations, verbal gore and violence. All in all I would probably rate this story as Mature and possibly in the future rated R! If you are NOT a fan of Sakura, or the pairings I have in this story, don't write verbal aggressions towards the story because you don't like it. If you don't like what part(s) you are reading than don't read it. **

**Otherwise for all you other fans out there! ENJOY! :-) **

**Ok now the actual summary of the story! This story is about how Sakura isn't the only one with great amounts of power/chakra (referencing towards Naruto and Sasuke) which is actually stored up in her mind but can be released more easily from her back (you'll read about that later ;). Everything about Sakura and her future bad ass-ness will be explained throughout the story. Sorry not a very good summary but I don't want to give anything away. Anywho pairings that are found in this story are as follows: sasuxsaku, naruxhina, shikaxino, nejixten, kakaxiru, tsuxjirai, **

**So sit back and relax, grab a drink and hold on! Cause you won't want to stop reading the story I can promise you that!**


	2. B1, Ch1 The middle never the end

**DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Book 1**

**Chapter 1**

**The Not So Far Away Future**

* * *

Darkening Sharingan eyes bore into bold and angry emerald ones. The onlookers (hiding themselves amongst the trees) consisting of her friends, comrades, and the elite, became shocked at the scene displayed before them.

She had morphed…transformed…changed. The elder of the Haruno clan kept her power and her past a secret. They believe the terrifying power would one day come out (which has recently been proven) due to anger; obscure and twisted anger. But she knew it wasn't. She knew better than that. There was only one thing it could have been that had released the power dwelled up in her mind –regret.

Regret for never having stood up for Naruto all those years ago when he was helpless against the cruelty bestowed upon him and the loneliness he held alone; he needed help and a friend.

Regret for pushing Sasuke away (once brought back by Naruto) so her heart wouldn't fall a second time into the Uchiha's trap; she felt that after the past few months, once Sasuke returned, he was trying to get closer to her and she feared his kind words so much, that she pushed him away.

Regret for making her friends believe that she was weak. That she could never reach the potential of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or even Tsunade.

And finally, regret for tricking everyone into believing she was something she was not.

Her yells and her attacks may have been based upon anger (and I'm sure they mostly where) but the root of that anger was regret. The ability to not protect the people she loved due to the weakness not only in her heart and mind but her soul as well. That is why the pink haired, twenty two year old women before them had transformed into her original state of being.

Haruno Sakura was and always shall be, **Death's Angel. **

**死の天使**

* * *

**Ok guys what do you think? Pretty catchy huh? :-] anyway the writing below Death's Angel is how it is written in Japanese. Which will probably be prudent later on in the story…Ok next chapter!**


	3. Ch 2 Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback**

**(Seven to Eight Months Earlier)**

Sakura woke up that warm summer night for the fifth time from the nightmares that invaded her already chaotic mind.

"Get the hell out of my head" Sakura choked on the words gritting her teeth in anger. Two days ago she had learned from the Elders in her village a few non pro-quo things. These things were going to change her world forever.

1) She was never allowed in the Haruno clan's village; banished forever. However, upon being banished she was given back her memories that they stole from her as a child.

2) She was about to stumble upon the power within herself that could kill all the people she cared about (which caused the Elders to become worried; this leads to the first thing on the list).

3) This power was said to have been given by death himself (hence the name) within Sakura while she was inside her mother still.

4) And finally, she would need to study and control this power secretively knowing that she could be turned away from her only other home (Konohagakure) and/or her friends would never accept her. Or rather…she was too frightened to hear their words on the topic. To Sakura, it was a little bit ridiculous not to tell her friends, but she was still afraid of what they would say.

(I mean it took a while for either Naruto or Sasuke to have real friends that they could trust…just saying).

**I want to tell them so badly, but I'll regret it in the end I'm sure.** Sakura's hands were shaking at the thought.

_If they were your real friend they'd accept you no matter what. _That was supposedly the Death's Angels' voice currently taking up the room in Sakura's head. The power had no real form or shape so it manifested itself in the simplest way possible (Sakura's "harmless" little inner self).

Sakura sighed angrily**. It's not that easy and you know it!** Sakura yelled inside her head. **Even though you're inside my head that makes my friends your friends too! Aren't you in the least bit worried that they'll turn us away? **Sakura got no reply to the thought and sighed angrily again.

"Your just SO helpful sometimes" Sakura said aloud, annoyed. Sakura knew from the very beginning there was something odd about her (apart from her pink hair and green eyes and supposed big forehead –declared by "Ino-pig"). The first thing that she realized when she was little was that she couldn't remember much before she was five. She didn't really understand her "mother" and couldn't remember her father. Whenever she asked about him, her "mother" told her to not ask silly questions. Even though this was strange to Sakura, it wasn't the only thing.

No one was allowed in her mind. Even so, very recently she discovered that the Sharingan when used on her, held no chains around her mind, allowing for her to fight against the invader. It was always out of fear and the fact that she didn't want anyone else to know that the Sharingan never truly affected her. She didn't want others to find out considering everyone would probably want her eyes and she definitely didn't want her retinas pulled out. The very thought of this reminded her of Madara (at least I heard it was Madara) who had pulled out his own brothers Sharingan eyes because his Sharingan caused him to go blind.

Sakura sighed in exasperation. The nightmare was about how she had become and orphan in the Haruno clan; a very recent memory that was given back to her.

_**Flashback within a flashback!**_

**(Warning: gets a little gruesome)**

When Sakura was only three years old, she could already understand every single word anyone said to her; even though she couldn't speak them herself. She remembered that she was wearing a white kimono in an open courtyard. She was surrounded by people clad in white and wearing hoods; dark whispers whirled in the air. The very trees and greenery seemed to shudder and still at the scene about to unfold.

Someone had called her name, she thought it was her mother but it could have been her father; she couldn't tell. They both came up to her, each with a sword in their hands.

Her father had dark black hair and even darker black eyes. In her opinion they were soulless. He wore a dark blue kimono and bent over Sakura speaking coldly, "You have shamed us; never will you be accepted." Her mother had long pitch black hair and ice cold blue eyes. She wore a dark green kimono and spoke much crueler to her. She said, "Hopefully death will find you swiftly and take you away; hopefully you will die soon, sparing us from yourself. "

The leader of the clan spoke softly into Sakura's ear, "Death, will never be the beginning for you."

Then with the swiftness of her parent's swords, they decapitated each other in their own regret of ever having bared Sakura as their child. Sakura only remembered the blood. Kami! It was everywhere, sinking and swirling, spurting and flowing darkening her once white kimono.

Her three year old self screamed, her voice becoming scratched and sore, but her tears wouldn't stop flowing. No one tried to pull her away, no one tried to stop her screams; everyone left her alone in the courtyard hoping her departure from the Haruno clan would be decision made quickly by the Elders.

_**End of Flashback within a flashback**_

Sakura would wake up in a cold sweat shaking from the memory. The woman she lived with for nine years was the woman charged for a crime (thieving, etc.) to look after Sakura once she was banished and moved to Konoha (the Haruno clan has very strict rules/policies). The elders believed that if she were to move there and actually lose control, the ninjas would be able to take her down while the Haruno clan would have no casualties. However, once Sakura had Tsunade as a mentor for several years (after her third year of being under her training) the woman's sentence was up and moved back to the Haruno clan.

It was already 4:32 AM and knew she wouldn't be able to get back sleep. Sakura had to figure out a plan from what she figured out on her own. First off, she knew that Madara Uchiha, Shinju Uchiha, and Kabuto Yakushi made a pact together to control and destroy the world. (In the end Sakura knew that they would fight each other for the last of the power in the world if no one could stop them). She knew that almost everyone had assumed the same thing as her and thought they would be attacking in a few months. What Sakura could figure out (in more specificity) was that they were going to attack sometime again in the spring, which would be somewhere in April (sometime farther away than what everyone's guess was). It was already mid-September and she had to get ready.

She had to train, she needed to control this power, and she had to do it alone.

**Okay so I need to persuade Tsunade to give me time off so I can train secretly in order to control an uncontrollable power…** Sakura wanted to cry at the thought.

_Well good luck with that _Sakura's inner replied_._

**Look if you don't help me control **_**our **_**power, we'll die by Madara, Shinju, or Kabuto who will kill **_**our**_** friends which makes the reason for you to be within me a total waste. **

There was no reply, so Sakura went into her kitchen and made tea thinking of how to get Tsunade to let her take leave from the hospital.

**Since I've worked at the hospital for almost 10 years…I should have about three months of vacation time left.**

Sakura was currently thinking on how she would convince the fifth when she heard one word.

_Okay_

Sakura's eyes widened. **You're…you're agreeing to help me train?** Sakura felt so happy at the moment she couldn't breathe properly.

_Yes. This is my body as well and I will protect it as such. Besides our reputation would be ruined if we lost right?_ She could hear the smirk behind those words.

**I hope you're not being sarcastic or lying.** Sakura smiled gently knowing her inner wasn't.

_Shut up girl! And let's get to work making you the best bad ass ninja the world has ever known. _

Sakura pumped her fist in the air scrambling to get her clothes on, scarfing down her breakfast, and straightening her bed-head hair style. Sakura smiled in the mirror placing her fingers gently in the middle of her forehead, **Thank you** Sakura whispered gently knowing she wouldn't be getting a response.

**Let's just hope things will go as planned… I may even buy shisho a gift to "butter" her up.**

Sakura clapped her hands together and headed for the marketplace in search of a gift. First she would work her shift at the hospital (which was one of her better and faster shifts-6:30AM to 1:30PM considering no recent teams went on any B to S ranked missions except for a team that included Tenten).

Tenten was given a mission with a different team (considering her normal team consisting of Neji, Gai, and Lee, were sent on a mission while she was sick). Her mission went from a C-rank turning A-rank. Her original team, once hearing the news their team mate was injured, immediately returned from the mission and was in the hospital, were fit to be tied.

Tenten didn't have severe injuries but requested Sakura anyway considering she was her friend and trusted her more when it came to her own health.

After her shift at the hospital she would talk to Tsunade.

_But normally in life, things never go as planned._

* * *

**Ok guys here chapter 2 is finished! I know things are kind of going slowly but I want to explain everything so it all makes sense later and no ends are left undone. In the end its all for you guys so keep in tuned for the next chapter. **


	4. Ch 3 Shopping

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets**

Sakura walked down the main path towards the market. There was a slight breeze and a clear Azul sky. **What a wonderful day…maybe this could be a good omen. **Sakura thought cheerfully as she was passing the vegetable stands and saw Roma tomatoes were on sale; her mind couldn't help but wander towards Sasuke.

The day he returned, he was welcomed back by very few people. Naruto tried to explain how anyone with the curse mark had all senses contorted and fell for its evil power; it couldn't be stopped. However when Sakura told Naruto that if he forced his own power into the curse mark in the fight, the force of the two chakras against each other would then cancel out the evil power within them and leave only power to the holder; the holder will no longer be perverse and use the power for his own cares. Whether they holder uses the power for good or for evil, it is up to them; they'd have a choice.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were brought into the hospital for serious medical care, she ran up first to hug Naruto, thanking him and asking if he was okay. Sasuke didn't assume Sakura would give him any kind of recognition or care considering the things he did to her (he left, tried to kill her, etc.) but Sakura then gave him a hug as well; she refused to add to the list of regret she already had. She asked if he was alright and he gave her a slight nod.

**How could she possibly hug me after all that I did to her? **Sasuke thought shocked.

After that, Naruto and Sasuke shared the same hospital room and were released after four months. Sasuke was put on suspension and would have Anbu check on him daily.

Sakura clearly remembered the look on his face and tried not to laugh. Ino had come over on a daily bases to make sure she was okay and told Sakura the things her and Shikamaru did. Sakura would always tell her she should be dating Shikamaru by now but Ino said she didn't have the confidence to ask (it could ruin their friendship she believed); Sakura found this hard to believe. Ino had the most confident personality she knew of.

Sakura sighed, troubled at the promise she made to herself. When Sasuke returned, she would only be his friend and refused to be anything else to him; her heart wouldn't take it a second time.

Sakura quickly stopped herself realizing that she was in front of the intended store she was looking for. Sakura smiled to herself; it was time for mission _"get Tsunade the perfect gift in order for her to let me take vacation time"_ was on.

**On the street ahead of Sakura**

Naruto just happened to run into Sasuke on his way to the ramen stand and now both had ended up walking together. Naruto kept talking and talking the entire time.

**How can anyone talk that much in the morning **Sasuke thought annoyed. Sasuke suddenly saw pink in his peripheral vision before Naruto yelled directly into his ear "Hey! There's Sakura!" Sasuke was about to yell at him for being so loud when Naruto spoke before him, "I wonder what she's doing?"

Naruto rubbed his chin, lifting his eye brow, wondering why Sakura was shopping. Sasuke was about to tell him that it wasn't that abnormal to go shopping when Naruto stopped him from speaking again.

"Well she normally goes shopping on Wednesdays because she doesn't have work, but today's Thursday." Both lifted an eyebrow up at each other and quickly went to follow her in. They searched for about ten minutes only to find Sakura having a dilemma between the candy and the alcoholic beverages that were next to each other.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled a bit too loudly. Sakura quickly turned to the person calling her noticing Naruto and Sasuke coming towards her; she smiled gently, waving. Naruto waved back enthusiastically while Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets whispering a simple, "Hi Sakura."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you already go shopping?" Naruto pondered inspecting her face for any strange reactions.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her face innocently saying "Well yeah but…what are you and Sasuke doing here?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"I was headed for Ichirakus' when I bumped into Teme and then we saw you and thought we'd say 'hi'" Naruto told her honestly.

Sakura smiled at her friends then sighed looking back at the drinks and snacks, "I need to find Tsunade-sama a gift." She laughed sheepishly.

"What for? Did you hide her liquor again and she found out it was you?" Naruto asked as though he was extremely proud of her if she had. Sakura was about to tell them she needed vacation time but that would have been very suspicious. She didn't need them asking questions as to where, when, or why she was going on a 'vacation.'

"It's a secret." Uh-oh, Sakura didn't mean to say that (she was already mentally slapping herself). She could have just agreed with Naruto and that wouldn't have been suspicious at all!

_Nice going, now that wasn't suspicious at all! _Her inner added sarcastically.

Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"A secret?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura curiously.

**Oh no, oh no! Don't look at me like that Sasuke! **She was dead for.

Sakura laughed slightly before saying, "Just kidding. Yeah Naruto, I hid her liquor." Naruto replied in a quiet okay; neither of them seemed to believe her. Sakura grabbed the closest Sake bottle and box of chocolate and ran out as fast as possible.

"Geez Sasuke, I would have though you would have said more than 'hi Sakura' "Naruto smirked at him.

"Shut it Dobe. Besides, what do you think she's up to?" Sasuke said with a slight tint to his cheeks. Naruto knew exactly why Sasuke was blushing –and knew that Sasuke was probably on a walk to figure out how to at least talk to Sakura properly again; Naruto always got an inkling that whenever Sasuke and Sakura saw each other, something was definitely sparking between them.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders to Sasuke's question.

"Why don't we find out?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Now they were going to follow ("stalk" *cough, cough*) Sakura for most of the day with no prior duties to do; without her knowledge of course.

They had been following her several hundred yards away giving them time to hide if she felt anything (even though they were hiding their chakra signatures from her). Then they bumped into Kakashi and Iruka who had waved to Sakura, passing by, wondering for a few seconds why she was in so much of a hurry but seemed to have let it go.

Kakashi was whispering who knows what into Iruka's ear who was getting a slight tint on his scar. The back of their hands continuously touched each other as they walked. Anyone looking closely would see that each was dying to hold the others hand. However, neither where dating (and their friends knew they wanted to) due to severe emotional and job related consequences that would occur if they did.

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the scene before them, about to bring in some more people into their mission of _"following Sakura to find out what secret she is hiding."_

* * *

**Ok guys! I'm about to bring in a whole lot of pairs into the next chapter, and things may go a little haywire at the hospital, which is to be expected of course!…but don't worry! It'll all still be fun in the end. **** ON TO CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Ch 4-5 It Can be Dangerous In Hospitals

**Ch. 4**

**Let the Chaos Begin**

**(Mwahahaha)**

Kakashi and Iruka were stopped suddenly by something bright orange and black. They reluctantly looked away from each other for the moment to see who it was. Both looked down to see the suspicious faces of Naruto and Sasuke. They had explained the story of what happened at the grocery store and now convinced two more people to join their group.

Sakura felt the cool breeze of an AC hit her body once she walked through the double doors of the hospital. Her first few hours would be checking on some elderly patients on the third floor. Then a 12:00PM appointment to give a child his vaccinations and make sure he wasn't allergic to bees (something his mother asked for). She would go on lunch and then the half hour before she would leave the hospital, she would visit Tenten and give her the 'okay' to be released from the hospital.

So far she had just finished the appointment with the little boy and his hysterical mother (quickly eating her lunch), and headed for Tenten's hospital room. Little did she know she was being followed by Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto (who came back from getting ramen thinking the best time and least suspicious moment would be when she was going to visit Tenten; then they would bring in more people on their "mission").

It was about one o'clock now and Sakura was a few doors down from Tenten's room, 216, when she heard a slight groan behind the door. She walked immediately through and stopped, blushing at the scene before. Neji was sitting behind her crossing his legs having Tenten lean against them. He was currently brushing her tangled hair which it seemed she had failed to do herself…or Neji wanted to do for her. Tenten was currently groaning at how excellent he brushed her hair (which definitely felt like a head massage to her) which in turn had caused Neji to have a tint to his cheeks at the sounds she was making.

She was definitely affecting him and if neither of them could tell, Sakura could.

"Wow Neji! I've never seen you so 'physical' before with another girl!" Naruto had suddenly burst in through the door along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka who had apparently been eavesdropping. Neji dropped the hairbrush in his hand and glared at said boy. Naruto sweat dropped waving his hands in front of his face innocently while Kakashi was chuckling quietly.

Tenten opened her eyes realizing that Neji had stopped and that they weren't alone. She screamed. Neji literally jumped, Tenten fell off the bed, and then Neji slapped his forehead in exasperation. Iruka had tried to quiet his laughing but was failing miserably along with everyone else. Sakura came over to the other side of the bed to see if Tenten was okay while everyone was still laughing pretty hard.

Suddenly Gai and Lee ran through the door. "What have you done to Tenten-chan, Neji you pervert!" Lee yelled loudly tackling Neji from the bed landing on top of Sakura and Tenten causing them to yell out in pain.

"Neji Has Defiled My Only Female Student!" Gai yelled shaking Kakashi by the collar, while Iruka was trying to loosen Gai's grip (it wasn't working out too well).

Naruto tried to stop Neji from killing Lee on the floor, while Sasuke was trying to get Sakura out of the dog pile.

Sakura ended up being pulled in both direction causing her to fall on top of Sasuke and both were awkwardly close to each other; only centimeters apart.

"H-Hi Sakura" Sasuke whispered again, his brain not able to function properly around her. Sakura blushed trying to get up. Both Sakura and Sasuke were able to get on solid ground again looking at each other blushing. Suddenly Gai had shaken Kakashi too hard (he is pretty much flinging Kakashi's body -now limp from exhaustion, which happens when spending too much time around Gai) and accidently shoved Iruka out of 216's door.

Iruka rolled his eyes at how much energy it took just to talk to Gai-sensei alone (or to try helping someone stuck with the Green Beast for long periods of time). Iruka wasn't going to give up though! Considering he really didn't want to drag an exhausted Kakashi out of the hospital, so he was going to distract the Green Beast with something shiny (all jounins like shiny objects of course!) He was digging through his pocket while hearing "Her Youth! What Will Happen To Her Youth?!" Iruka got up slowly, figuring out a plan, but was suddenly pushed down aggressively by three other jounin.

They were one of the few ninjas who disliked Iruka because they thought a chunnin/jounin relationship was wrong (and personally thought Iruka ruined everything for Kakashi since he was a higher ranking ninja). Iruka looked up shocked. "Well if it isn't Kakashi-san's little bitch!" The men glowered at him. Iruka swung his legs causing one of the men to fall. The motion brought Iruka back up into a standing position. However, one man was behind him in an instant and sent a punch at him which was deflected by Kakashi quickly while Gai was taking care of the other man.

"No one touches him! He's mine!" Kakashi barked at them who were currently in fighting positions but were slowly backing away.

"Don't you idiots dare fight in this hospital!" Sakura yelled at them running in between the group of men.

"How dare you attack a fellow jounin and Iruka-sensei no less!" Sakura yelled again. The man on the ground aimed a kick at her (which she was ready for) but Sasuke interpreted it first throwing the man into the wall angrily. He pulled Sakura safely against the wall (hiding at least half of her body behind him) while Kakashi and Gai fought the other men. Suddenly Lee was thrown out the door due to a kick from Neji causing him to bash into a nurse carrying freshly sterilized surgical tools.

The nurse yelled while Lee kept sending a stream of apologies to her. Back in the room Naruto was already informing Neji and Tenten about their "mission" and Kakashi had already told Gai while he was previously strangling him. The three men who had attacked Iruka were currently unconscious on the floor while Iruka was blushing madly at what Kakashi had said before.

Now Gai and Kakashi were currently in a rock-paper-scissors pose about to see who was going to throw them out the window. Sakura couldn't believe the scene before her. Neji was soothing Tenten who was blushing madly, while Naruto was patting Neji on the back with a giant grin on his face. Sasuke was currently in front of Sakura protectively, Kakashi and Gai were playing rock-paper-scissors, Iruka was blushing like a crazy person not sure what he should do, and Lee was helping the nurse pick up the once sterilized tools.

"Well….this has been a great visit guys but its 1:30 and that's when I'm off. So see you later!" Sakura was about to run off when Sasuke caught her by the arm.

"It's only 1:15 Sakura" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh…well…I still haven't taken my ten minute break which would only leave me five minutes which has no point at all and-" Sakura was cut short in her speech.

"Sakura your rambling" Sasuke declared, smirking.

"Oh well about that…" Sakura said nervously while Sasuke raised his eyebrow again.

_Go for it girl! I bet he'd blush as red as one of his cherished tomatoes…and let go of your arm…but whatever comes first!_

Sakura blushed before quickly giving Sasuke a gentle kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later okay!" She yelled while running down the hall.

Sasuke stood there, stunned and blushing not noticing Naruto putting his arm around his shoulder. "Well that went well!" Naruto said, grinning like an idiot.

"Get it off before I break it off, Dobe" Sasuke said rubbing his nose to get his blush to go away.

"Well it looks like you guys have yourself a team!" Gai said giving them a thumbs up.

"That's right!" Lee said striking the same pose as Gai. "…What is it we're doing?" Lee asked, confused. Everyone sweat dropped at the question.

* * *

Outside the hospital Sakura's blush wouldn't go away.

**I can't believe I just kissed Sasuke! **Sakura thought surprised.

_Did you see his face!? I told you he'd be as red as a tomato didn't I?! _

**You're definitely too proud about that! **Sakura rolled her eyes but was happy she did it anyways.

_I have a feeling the friendship promise you made to yourself isn't going to last too long _her inner grinned knowingly.

Sakura frowned at the thought knowing she was right. How she ever thought of going up against the man she has always loved was NOT going to work out in the least.

**Well it's time to see Tsunade **Sakura thought, nervous about the very meeting.

_I don't think anything could have beaten the charade back at the hospital…although I could be wrong. I have a feeling the shit is about to hit the fan._

"I hate it when you get those feelings. Have I ever told you that?" Sakura replied dryly. She knew her inner wasn't going to continue the conversation with her at the moment so Sakura carried on with the "mission" at hand.

_Let's do this…_

* * *

**OK guys here is chapter 4 for all of you out there! Any who I should have chapter five in a few days I promise! I was planning on making this a…pretty long story I guess. It's just that there are a lot of things I want to happen to make Sakura amazing along with the others too (It just seems Sakura has a lot of potential from the others but that's just me). Any who have an awesome day and stay tuned!**


	6. Ch 6 Misunderstanding

**Ch. 6**

**It's Hard to Persuade People**

Sakura had it all planned out as far as she knew (or at least as far as her inner knew). Now that she was twenty two, she had worked at the hospital for about ten years which left her over three months of vacation time.

**Okay so if I train for a month, and then work a month, and then train again and so on and so forth until all three months of vacation time are over (which is about six months total of work and training combined) I'll have about a month to prepare for the attack from the Phoenix Kings. **

_Yes. And this is how we're going to do it_ her inner said cheekily. Sakura didn't like where this was going already.

_There are 24 hours in the day and each day we will be as productive as possible. The first month we'll train on taijutsu and speed. The second month of training will be genjutsu and medical. The third month will be ninjutsu and my power. If we train for eight hours a day on the jutsu portion and the second portion (speed in this case for the first month) then that will leave us eight hours to sleep. _

Sakura gulped. **I didn't think from how you began your plan that you were going to let me sleep at all.**

_Nonsense! Sleep is essential to a working body!_

**Okay but why do I study the power within me last? Wouldn't I study that first so I can control it?**

_Listen Sakura, if you train your hardest with the three main jutsus and techniques each ninja should know, and you perfect them enough that I believe you are at an S ranked level, you be will be able to handle the power stored up within us. You'll just have to control it enough that you don't send too much out destroying everything within a ten mile radius…_

Sakura twitch at the thought. **I…guess that makes sense. **Sakura said, not sure she actually understood.

_Besides, I think by the last month you won't be working anyway considering things are probably going to become chaotic in the short amount of time we have. I also happen to know that I believe you have the greatest amount of chakra control I have ever seen _her inner smiled proudly.

Sakura smiled too and then sighed again knowing her inner was probably right; as well as noticing the nearing hallway that lead to the Hokage's office.

Sakura was walking down the hallway headed towards the Hokage's room when she heard a loud and muffled voice behind the door.

Sakura raised her eyebrow in question wondering who Tsunade was fighting with now.

_It's definitely a man's voice, and considering it's muffled like that, I'm sure it's an Anbu._

Sakura nodded her head in agreement able to overhear the conversation from a good distance, masking her chakra from her superior.

"Hokage-sama, our reports indicate that Madara, Shinju, and Kabuto are a one man cell and call themselves the 'Phoenix Kings', what are we going to do about this?! There knocking on our very door and yet we haven't made a single move that would be able to counter attack whatever forces they have!" The Anbu in the tiger mask replied angrily.

"Listen... there is only so much I can do! I can't go sending people on false look outs and see what comes up! It's a waste of our time! All we can do is keep the public calm and each ninja well informed on the actions and whereabouts of the 'Phoenix Kings'. If I just do reckless things by any means just because of these men, I put the lives of over half a million people in danger and I could lose all the important assets this village has!" Tsunade barked at him, annoyed at the fact that she couldn't do anything about the men coming after Konoha, but the entire world as well.

It seemed that they were about to continue the yelling match when Sakura thought it would be a good idea to stop them now before Tsunade got too riled up and wouldn't allow Sakura her 'vacation.'

Therefore she yelled down the hall to make her presence more obvious, hearing a soft 'poof' sound before coming through the door with the widest smile she could muster.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at her apprentice before rubbing her temples.

"Are you alright Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked with general concern.

Tsunade lifted up half a smile before groaning at the pile of papers before her.

_She sure can make it seem she's annoyed at papers when it's actually something else _her inner concluded. Sakura nodded her head mentally before continuing on.

"Shisho, I was wondering if I could ask you something…it's rather important" Sakura asked gently incase Tsunade really did have a headache. Tsunade looked gruffly at the girl before nodding her head.

"Well first I would like to give you these!" Sakura giggled handing her sensei the box of chocolate and Sake. When Tsunade had received them she looked surprised and had the most childish look of happiness upon her face.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Tsunade yelled happily pouring herself a glass of the Sake.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked through the smacking sounds she was making after delving for a caramel covered piece of chocolate.

"Well shisho, I was wondering if I could have some…time off" Sakura asked scratching the back of her neck.

"Well of course my dear! No one deserves more of a break than you!" Tsunade said happily. Sakura was pretty sure she said that because of the gifts she gave her.

"How much time were you thinking of taking off exactly? Two, three days?" Tsunade asked stuffing her face with another chocolate, about to drown some more Sake.

"About a month" Sakura blurted out.

Psthpthsft –is pretty much the sound Tsunade had made. Tsunade had just spewed what excellent Sake she was about to swallow all over her desk.

_Very nice and lady like I must say _her inner laughed

**Shut it! This is serious!**

"A month!" Tsunade roared. "Why the hell do you need a month off!? I was thinking more like a week is the normal amount for you or for anyone as a matter of fact!" Tsunade huffed angrily, glaring at Sakura to explain.

"Please shisho; it's…it's personal." Sakura finished lamely not sure she even believed herself, but it technically was.

"And why is it that I don't know about this!? You tell me everything that's wrong and yet you leave me in the dark about something that requires you a month's leave!" Tsunade asked angrily standing up behind her desk.

"Please Tsunade-sama, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, and I didn't tell you because…because" Sakura couldn't think of what to say.

"WELL!" Tsuande yelled rudely.

"… it's a secret."

**Oh god not that again! **Sakura thought slapping herself mentally as well as her inner. **You just can't come up with anything better, can you brain!**

Sakura smiled sheepishly as her sensei eyed her suspiciously. Tsunade walked to the front of her desk before sitting down on the edge of it.

"If someone has something on you Sakura, or if you're in trouble, you can tell me you know? Tsunade replied gently.

"I can handle myself pretty well shisho" Sakura said angrily, "and I'm trying to ask you nicely to give me the time I deserve, off!"

Tsunade looked at her riled apprentice, being pretty riled up herself, wondering what had made the girl so nervous and fidgety.

"And if I say 'no' to the amount of time you requested?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a simple question shisho!" Sakura yelled clenching her fist. "Yes or no!?"

Tsunade's thoughts there weighing the options she had before her. She didn't understand why Sakura would ask for so much time off nor the reason for Sakura's behavior. She knew that if she said 'no' Sakura would probably leave anyway or take a month's worth of sick days off.

Tsunade sighed angrily, glaring at the girl before her who was steadily glaring back.

"Fine" Tsunade said turning her back towards Sakura. "Leave my office." Tsunade said staring out the window, tapping her foot angrily.

Sakura bowed to Tsunade even though she knew she probably couldn't see her actions.

"Thank you shisho" Sakura said quietly. "I-I'm sorry I can't tell you!" Sakura whispered harshly, the air locked tight in her throat not allowing her to breathe properly.

Tsunade glanced back at her pupil who was looking severely pale and had just run out the door. Tsunade grimaced at the morbid look her pupil had on her face.

"Okay you idiots…you better explain" Tsunade said as she opened the window before her.

It seemed that an array of people had gathered outside the window, eavesdropping on the conversation. Naruto had explained to her everything they had learned so far, which wasn't much. They now had another person on their team, who had a hell of a lot more resources to use to figure everything out.

"What could she possibly be up to?" Tsunade asked, worried about her dear apprentice.

Everyone looked down contemplating on what any of this meant.

"Let's see what we can do to help her shall we?" Tsunade asked smugly. Everyone smiled in understanding, ready to help one of their most cherished friends.

* * *

**Okay guys, I don't really know how I'll explain the training or whatever, but I'll tell you all the moves and things she has learned to give you a general idea :-) Chapter six will come very soon so keep in tune and REVIEW! Later!**


	7. Ch 7 Love Gained or Lost?

**Ch. 7**

**Street Fight!**

"Okay does everybody understand the plan?" Naruto asked the group before him who were listening intently to the plan.

Everyone nodded getting prepared for the night ahead of them. Ino was going to invite Sakura to the bar to hang out (forcing her if need be). The others would meet them there and try to get Sakura to drink enough to let _something_ slip through. Each knew that this would be difficult considering Sakura normally didn't go past her limit and pushing her would end up with a fist to the face. Either way none of her friends were going to go down without a fight! Well… technically not without some answers but none the less.

When Ino got to Sakura's apartment, it didn't take much convincing at all to get Sakura to go out; this surprised Ino quite a bit but was happy Sakura agreed without force.

Ino was wearing a tight, short purple dress with tons of spaghetti straps and black heels. Sakura decided on wearing a tight, mid-thigh red dress that wrapped around her neck and crossed in the back. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strands hanging out and had black shoes with red bows on the band that wrapped around her ankle.

"Wow Sakura! You look spectacular!" Ino said proudly at her gorgeous friend.

"Thanks Ino-pig" Sakura whispered, blushing.

They walked down the street, getting the occasional wolf whistle, sending death glares at the person who did it which definitely shut them up.

They entered the bar and Sakura immediately saw all of her friends; she knew she should have been suspicious but decided to ignore the feeling and continue on with the night. She wouldn't be seeing her friends for a while and decided to see them off one final time before she left.

Naruto waved to them signaling that their table was in the corner of the bar. Both girls smiled at their friends. Sakura noticed, as they were walking over, that Shikamaru had a slight tint to his cheeks and was watching every move Ino made. She was truly happy for her friend, but had failed to notice that Sasuke as well, had a tint to his cheeks. Both boys had stopped blushing once Sakura and Ino sat down.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru while Sakura slid in next to Sasuke. Sakura's limit was about six glasses of liquor and right now she was at three. All of her friends got up to dance which left her and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata to sit at the table together (Ino was actually able to get Shikamaru to dance a little if you can believe that).

**I have to start a conversation with her! I want to make sure that we're at least friends still… **Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura was starting on her fourth glass.

"Um…Sakura" Sasuke said quietly getting the girl's attention. Naruto and Hinata were talking with each other (blushes illuminating their faces) not really paying attention to the two people across the table from them.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked giving him her complete attention.

"I was just wondering…how you're doing" Sasuke looked down towards his lab, twiddling thumbs. **God damn it, why can't I speak properly!?**

Sakura blinked once as though she had heard him incorrectly.

**Is Sasuke-kun actually worried about me? **

"I-I'm fine Sasuke-kun" Sakura blushed "Thank you for asking." Sasuke nodded his head hearing her.

"D-did you want to dance Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked knowing he would refuse her.

"Aren't you a little too tipsy to dance properly?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura sighed knowing that Sasuke was right and knew that she would fall over if she tried to move to the beat of the music. Sasuke glanced at her saddened face and couldn't help but say 'yes' in order to see her happy again.

"But if you'd like to…I'll make sure you don't fall" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck.

**Seriously! When did he get so cute!? I'm going to really miss him **Sakura thought sadly and decided to take Sasuke up on his offer.

"Yes please!" Sakura giggled, grabbing Sasuke-kun's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her actions but was secretly happy anyway.

"Whoa!" Sakura yelled tripping over her own feet. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling and pulled her flush against him so their faces were almost touching.

Both had blushes spreading across their faces at the closeness. To Sakura, it seemed as though Sasuke was leaning in almost to kiss her, to feel those soft lips against his own. And she would have accepted that kiss with all her might…until Naruto yelled out across the bar.

"Sakura-chan! What is that black thing on your back?" Sakura's eyes widened as did Sasuke's. She had a feeling that where the dress crossed in the back probably covered at least half of the curse mark on her back. Sakura immediately reached behind her back and placed her hand palm down to cover the mark.

Sasuke immediately got angry as Sakura began to walk away from them fast; her friends had become curious as to what she was hiding. Whatever it was, it was the reason behind her secret.

Sakura ran out the door with her hand on her upper back, only to have Sasuke leap in front of her quickly, blocking her path. Sakura stumbled back nervously ending up trapped against the wall. She only made it a few restaurants down from the bar before being stopped.

"Sakura…what are you hiding?" Sasuke asked bluntly looking dead serious.

Sakura shook her head knowing that even though she only had four drinks, she wasn't able to concentrate long enough to keep her curse mark hidden.

**How stupid of me! I should have never worn this dress in the first place. **Sakura closed her eyes angrily.

_You shouldn't have __gone__ in the first place. You can only concentrate up to three hours to keep it hidden yet you just had to dance with your "man" didn't you? _This was no time for her inner to be telling her what she shouldn't have done.

"Sakura…open your eyes…talk to me. Please!" Sakura opened her eyes, surprised perhaps at the desperation in his voice when he said 'please'.

"I care about you Sakura" Sasuke whispered, blushing, but continued on with his speech. "You can tell me Sakura, I want to help you."

Sakura was shocked at the possible fact that Sasuke could actually like her! But it wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about such things.

"I-I can't Sasuke…in the end it would only hurt you" Sakura said gently.

_You need to push him away…otherwise it will only hurt you more in the end. _Sakura knew her inner was right and decided she needed to push him away.

"Why don't you be with someone who doesn't cause you so much trouble Sasuke? Like Karin or something?" Sakura asked shaking her head as if confused at the thought, but knew it would show Sasuke that she wasn't interested in him.

Sasuke looked shocked, then immediately became angry with her. "I don't WANT Karin, Sakura! She's chasing after Sai now; I was only some stupid crush to her. I was only some stupid crush to a lot of people…" Sasuke said bluntly taking a step closer to Sakura making her eyes widen; he smirked at her reaction.

It was decided that Sasuke and Sai switch places between their teams considering Sai thought he should have more variety between people in order to learn more about emotions; he decided to join the people in Sasuke's group, rather than continue with Naruto's –considering Naruto usually just keeps the one bubbly personality around most of the time and Sakura hit him a lot; Karin didn't seem to mind at all. Neither did Suigetsu or Juugo who thought Sai was better than some psychopathic time-bomb that could kill any of them any second if they got him mad. Also, with Sasuke's new Sharingan, he was able to permanently kept Suigetsu's killing intent away for good unless Suigetsu activates the curse mark himself.

"What makes you think I still have a crush on you?!" Sakura asked angrily. "You're just a friend Sasuke! Nothing more!" Sakura huffed angrily. Sasuke grabbed her arm quickly not wanting her to run away from him or hit him. Sakura was about to struggle out of his grip only to have him tighten the grip on her arm taking a closer step towards her, lowering his head to whisper in her ear.

"I know…that you more than just like me Sakura. Your feelings for me have only grown from when we were kids, and have now matured greatly into something I… possessively want." Sasuke couldn't think of a better word to describe what it was he wanted from her, but smirked none the less.

Sakura ripped her arm from his grip aggressively getting away from the damned wall and into the middle of the street; hand still firmly pressed against her back. Sakura blushed realizing he might be right, while Sasuke only smirked at her reaction _knowing _he was right.

Sakura shook her head angrily afraid she had said more than she wanted to and had to distance herself from him (mentally, physically, etc.)…she hated the thought, but she needed to protect him.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, confused at Sakura's reaction. Sakura wanted to say he was wrong, to tell him coldly that she never wanted to see him again.

But she didn't. Instead she said something that had been weighing on her mind for quite some time.

"I love you…I always have." Sakura whispered. Her eyes widened and she bit her tongue in anger at what had just slipped out of her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He slowly walked up to her with a small smile on his face (an extra small smile) but it was definitely there. Sakura backed away from his movement causing Sasuke to become confused again until he realized that it was probably because he hadn't said it back.

"Sakura-chan, I lov-" Sasuke was starting to say proudly before Sakura yelled loudly interrupting him.

"NO! I don't want to hear it Sasuke. I don't want to believe anything you tell me because you'll just rip it away again like before!" Sakura said heatedly causing Sasuke to become not only shocked but furious at what she had just said.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke said in the deadliest voice he could muster. "You don't think that after all this time, that after all you and Naruto went through to take the evil out of the curse mark, in order to leave me to my own decisions, that I couldn't possibly have feelings for you in the slightest?!"

Sakura looked down at the ground, embarrassed at what she had just said.

"What makes you think that I'd ever leave you again Sakura!?" Sasuke barked at her.

"It's not you this time who needs to leave…" Sakura whispered quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization.

"You…you can't leave. Not when I…I mean I'm…why would you…" Sasuke had so many questions running though his mind.

"Is this payback for what I did to you all those years ago!?" Sasuke asked heatedly, not wanting to believe that Sakura would leave the village; to leave him.

"Please…trust me Sasuke. I need to leave, only every other month or something. But in the end…I guess it won't matter." Sakura said gently.

"What do you mean in the end it won't matter?" Sasuke asked confused and hurt.

"In the end… I will love you till my last breath and protect you with all my heart." Sakura let a tear slip from her closed eyes causing Sasuke's breath to hitch.

**She never cried once when I came back. **Sasuke knew that whatever Sakura was hiding, it was hurting her deeply to every extent.

Sakura quickly ran up to him, hand still firmly on her back. Sakura looked around to see if anyone was around.

_There's no one girl. Give him all you've got._

Sakura removed her hand from her back startling Sasuke before she placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. Sasuke's eyes widened at the movement not sure what to do before Sakura gently kissed him.

She pressed softly against his lips feeling the softness they held, feeling him move against her own lips. She opened her pink petal lips slightly to allow for more movement between the two. Sasuke tilted his head slightly to allow himself to press every single part of his lips against Sakura's. As Sasuke reached around to place his hands along her back, she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" Sakura whispered gently against his lips. And with that, she left in a quiet 'poof.' Sasuke stood there unable to move. However, everyone on the entire team (who had been spying on the two) ran out to talk with Sasuke. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back trying to soothe him knowing there really wasn't anything he could do for his brokenhearted friend.

Each one felt bad for Sasuke, they really did.

Sakura ran as fast as she could towards her apartment breathing heavily once she slammed the door behind her.

_Nice kiss!_ Her inner cheered causing Sakura to blush deeply.

_But it's time to pack and train. Get a good night's sleep tonight because we're leaving early in the morning to a discrete place I know of. _

Sakura nodded not interested in where she would be training for a month, but mauled over the fact that she had just kissed the love of her life.

**I'm so happy I kissed him! I will never regret having done that. **With that thought in mind, Sakura smiled proudly before falling into a deep slumber.

"Sasuke-"Naruto began before being interrupted.

"Whatever this thing is, we must stop it. I don't care how long it takes, I will save her" Sasuke said boldly, looking determinedly down the path in front of them.

Everyone knew that no one could change an Uchiha's mind.

Everyone knew that Haruno, Sakura was just as hardheaded as any Uchiha.

**What do you think guys? Getting pretty chaotic right? Well the next chapter will be short but full of explanations for techniques and issues and something may just happen. I kinda felt that the connection between Sakura and Sasuke might have been too soon, but what can you do? Stay in tuned and PLEASE RATE! I'd like to know what awesome moves you would like available and I might comply if I think its bad ass enough **** anyone up for the challenge? I will of course mention who gave me what ideas! Please come back soon for the next available chapter.**


	8. Ch 8 Training

**Ch. 8**

**Training**

When Sakura was awakened the next morning by her inner, the sun hadn't even begun to rise; just barely an orange tint infected the horizon. The sun would start to come up in about an hour and that was just enough time for Sakura to pack up and leave the village…for a month.

Sakura carefully checked and re-checked the items requested by her inner that would be necessary for the trip and decided that if she forgot anything, than hopefully she could find a place to buy whatever it was she was missing. However, her inner said that the place where they would be training was very secluded and was rare for ninjas and civilians to just happen across. Sakura knew that this was necessary considering whatever her inner was going to train her for would be dangerous to anyone around her (while keeping her curse a secret from prying eyes).

Sakura sighed nervously never having lied to her friends like this before, nor leaving without a team behind her ready for the mission ahead of them.

**Don't be so nervous! I'm here with you! If anything goes wrong I'll just stop the amount of power I'm trying to combine with you.**

_Yeah…I've just never done this before and I hope my friends aren't too mad at me_Sakura thought sadly. She already knew that she probably already pissed off Sasuke.

Sakura sighed again not wanting to think about the night before and headed out the door quietly heading silently towards the leaf village gates.

**STOP! **Her inner yelled at her. Sakura quickly hid behind a building a glanced around the corner to see several guards posted up front; one of them being Kakashi.

_God damn it! Now what? _Sakura asked angrily.

**Okay, I was saving this until we were at the training grounds, but here is training lesson number one! I want you to ignore all of the other noises that surround you. Concentrate hard on the voices you want to hear. **

Sakura did as she was told ignoring the birds, and the silent tap of signs against the buildings, hearing a slight murmur of voices.

**Concentrate!**

Sakura listened intently catching a few words, before hearing sentences, and then their entire conversation.

_I did it! _Sakura thought happily. _I'm a good 200 meters away _(about 640 feet) _and I can hear everything their saying! _

**I told you that if you concentrated you could do it **her inner replied proudly.

_Wait a second! What the hell?!_

"Look you guys, Tsunade asked us to stand post here while the others are to stand post at the other entrances of the village. So don't be so upset about it" Kotetsu replied annoyed.

"We need to follow the Hokage's orders, considering…" Izumo replied nervously glancing at Kakashi.

"Considering Sakura is being extremely suspicious, that's why" Kakashi replied, ruffled. Each man sighed knowing not to upset Kakashi any further on the matter.

"Maybe we should get Iruka so Kakashi doesn't kill something out of anger…" Izumo whispered to Kotetsu who nodded in agreement. Kakashi glared angrily at them making them hide behind one of the Anbu on guard.

_What do we do now? _Sakura asked, not wanting to go up against five men thinking she was up to no good.

**Okay I have a plan. We could try going around them, or just confront them and say we're going to a hot spring outside of the leaf village. **

_Why don't we try going around them and if we get __caught __we'll just pretend we didn't know they were there and say we were headed to a hot spring outside the village. _So far Sakura liked the plan; now it was time to put the plan into action.

Sakura took a deep breath and leapt over the fence she was next to, to get on the other side of the gate considering there was more coverage over there. Sakura stealthily went past the men and headed for the opening of the gate.

**Okay lesson number two. Look at each man and see what they are doing and see if there is a chance that any movement made by you will be seen from their peripheral vision. They cannot have any suspicion to look over by the gate, understand? **Sakura nodded her head mentally looking at each man carefully.

The first man was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the gate looking ahead on the street they were on. The second man was on top of the village gate archway looking further ahead on the street as well. Izumo and Kotetsu were talking to each other next to the stand by the village gates while Kakashi was listening to them, arms crossed. Kakashi, however, was facing the direction that led outside the village.

_Now what?! _Sakura asked angrily.

**Look I was saving some of this stuff for your training today but okay. Lesson number three. The power within us will appear as a pink hue; like when you heal someone or pumping chakra into your fist. Now extend your hand to that rock over there a few feet away from the stand. **

Sakura did as she was told, and concentrated the strange power into her hand. When it appeared, it was pink. Sakura looked at it interestingly, studying the strange hue of chakra. Sakura then remembered what she was supposed to do and looked at the rock before her thinking of one thing.

_Pick up the rock! _

The rock suddenly had a pinkish hue around it as well and noticed that none of the ninja seemed to sense her strange chakra presence near them.

**I am masking your chakra right now which we will have to work on later. Now concentrate!**

_Pick up… the rock! _Aggression ran through her as the rock began to rise up off the ground. Sakura, extremely impressed with herself, closed her fist in excitement only to have the rock flying at the back of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi, suddenly feeling something headed for him, ducked suddenly at the object headed for him only to have it hit Izumo in the face. All looked ahead of them to see who had thrown the rock.

**Run now! **Sakura didn't give a second thought and ran out the gate taking a sharp left pressing her back against the outside of the wall. Sakura glanced around the corner to see them scratching the back of their heads (and Izumo rubbing the sore spot on the bridge of his nose). Sakura glanced up to see the man on top of the village archway glance back once before looking in front of him at the village once more.

Sakura inwardly gave a sigh of relief before she ran like hell in the direction she was told. Suddenly Sakura's inner instructed Sakura to make a hand sign which had suddenly opened up a circular doorway into another forest where there were cherry blossom trees everywhere.

_What is this thing? _Sakura asked sticking her hand in the doorway feeling as though it was covered in a bubble.

**It's for transportation situations, but this forest is several hundred miles away from the Haruno clan. This way your friends can't track us and the Harunos can't sense us. Like I said before, it's a secluded place I only know of, now step in and let's get started!**

Sakura took a deep breath knowing her life was about to change forever.

**Month 1- Training**

Sakura's inner wasn't kidding when she said that it would be eight hours of taijutsu, eight hours of speed, and then eight hours of sleep a day. Sakura had begun excelling excellently at speed for the first half of the month before her inner said that her speed could be considered legendary and that her inner's chakra combined magnificently for Sakura to move quickly. However, it took a little bit over three weeks before Sakura's inner declared that her taijutsu would be just as good as Gai- sensei's; almost.

Sakura pumped her fist in the air excitedly pushing too much of her brand new chakra into her fist accidently causing the bird above her to be blown apart.

Sakura gasped at what had just happened running over to the parts of the bird that were left.

_What happened!? _Sakura asked worriedly.

**Listen Sakura, the chakra you poses is very dangerous and is like nothing you have seen before. **

_It's like it targets anything that's…alive. _Sakura stated, worried about her friends in case she gets angry at them. Like if she wanted to hit Naruto for doing something perverted again she could accidentally kill him.

**You could say that…but considering your excellent control, the chakra will not attack your friends. Maybe when your control becomes powerful enough, it could protect them in the end. **Her inner said trying to calm the girl down.

_This chakra is so uncontrollable, I'm afraid that I could really hurt them. It could take years to get my chakra control where it needs to be. It's just not possible in the amount of time we have. _

**God damn it girl! Lesson number 26: believe in yourself because no one else knows what you're doing so you're the only one who can support yourself.**

_I feel like you just make up most of these lessons… _Sakura grumbled mostly to herself.

**Okay today is the last day of training. I know we have only been out here for twelve hours, but you aren't sleeping well anymore. **Sakura looked at her inner strangely wondering what she meant.

**Oh…um…never mind just get some rest okay? **Her inner asked before falling asleep herself. Sakura sighed walking with a limp to a shady tree nearby; she instantly fell asleep once her cheek hit the soft grass.

The nightmares wouldn't stop coming. She just didn't know what to do. Her back burned insanely and she needed to wake up.

_Please! Someone! Anyone! Wake me up! _Sakura cried desperately. Suddenly, a power surge went through her as her inner aggressively awakened her. Sakura snapped open her eyes in a cold sweat. The once beautiful trees around her were now burnt to a crisp.

It was a horrific dream. Her friends were dying, there was so much blood. Screaming and pain; so much pain filled her seeing them like that. Only then did she see herself being the one who killed her friends. Sakura silently cried hugging herself at the horrible scenes that filled her mind.

**It's alright girl, your mind just needs to release some of the evil that it has. **

That was something Sakura had also learned. Considering Sakura's unique chakra was pure (everyone has a unique chakra signature and so on) when combined with the evil and black power, it formed a pink hue when it had been purified.

**Once all the chakra within us is purified, you will be like nothing anyone has ever seen before. **

Sakura understood to an extent that her power was extremely dangerous and needed to be purified. She also (kind of) figured out that the reason she needed to train with the evil power last, was in case it came back after not being fully purified. If that happened, then she would know when the evil chakra was coming back into her body. That way she would be used to both the evil and good power.

_Kami, this is seriously like yin and yang inside of me you know that! _Sakura yelled at her inner who gave her a devious smile in return. Sakura rolled her eyes at the reaction, packing her things up in order to get back to the village; hopefully her friends wouldn't be too mad at her.

Sakura opened the portal once more and re-entered the forest near the leaf village. She took a deep breath and headed for the main entrance.

_I wonder what would happen if they found out about this? _Sakura thought curiously. Oh she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell them but wondered none the less.

She didn't get a reply as she continued her walk and kept wondering about the possible situations that could occur if they found out; in the end, none of the outcomes were good.

**Shouldn't you be going around instead of straight through because wouldn't that give away that you left the village?**

_Well if they haven't figured out that I left the village by now…_

Both were silent not sure on what to say next as they were nearing the gates. Sakura couldn't really see if Izumo and Kotetsu were there but gave a sigh anyway prepared for the barrage of questions.

She walked quietly through the village gates noting the Izumo and Kotetsu were indeed at the entrance behind the stand talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly there was silence and Sakura knew then that they had noticed her. Izumo quietly whispered something to Kotetsu causing him to run off. Sakura assumed it was to the Hokage tower making Tsunade aware of her presence.

Sakura heard Izumo clearing his throat; she guessed it was to get her attention but she ignored him.

She was completely exhausted and headed for her apartment. It was about 4:30 in the morning and she knew most shops opened at five, and very few employees would be headed out to work. So there was a good chance no one was going to see her.

Sakura made it to her apartment without a mishap and shrugged off her backpack. She stripped off her clothes and headed for the shower. Once done relaxing her 'in-pain muscles,' she dried off and put on shorts and a tank top flopping onto the bed.

She was starting to get used to all the nightmares, but would always wake up with a gasp as though holding her breath, waiting for the final scene that never came. It was about 8:00 and the sun was clearly above the horizon shining in through the window which was shunned by her curtains.

Sakura decided to get up fully, aware that each and every night she never got more than three or four hours of sleep.

Sakura headed for her bathroom only to realize in the mirror that her hair was a giant rat's nest and she looked like a panda! Her eyes had grey circles underneath them due to lack of sleep, but her skin was still the same peach hue it had always been.

It took Sakura about twenty minutes to brush out most of her hair before getting fed up and placing it in a messy ponytail. In the month she had been training, it seemed as though her hair had gotten longer. It was no longer shoulder length, but had reached the top of her breasts.

_If my hair always grows like this, I think the hair stylists are going to be stealing most of my money._

Speaking of money, Sakura's stomach grumbled at the lack of content in her stomach which reminded her she had no food. In other words – she would have to go outside. To buy food. Which meant in public. Which leads to people seeing her. Which in turn means there is a higher chance her friends would see her. This would then lead her friends to ask questions that would need answering which Sakura wasn't particularly ready to give yet.

Sakura banged her forehead on the bathroom sink not wanting to deal with all the drama but her stomach grumbled in protest again. Sakura sighed and decided to put on pants.

Sakura left the safety of her apartment in search of food. On her walk it reminded her of when she began to notice eyes on her. Ino pointed it out to her and afterwards, she began noticing it a lot more. She also began to notice, once she turned twenty, that men would always look at her or give side glances (which is what some were doing now). She had asked Ino about this and she said it was because of her awesome body that just grew in. Sakura had rolled her eyes at Ino but then surveyed herself in her full length mirror when she got home.

Her breasts had definitely gotten bigger from their A sized cup to being a C –D sized cup (American sizes- for other sizes let's just say she went from small to big). Even so her legs had gotten longer and her stomach was still lean. Her ass was still the same heart shaped even from when she was young, and had gotten a tiny bit bigger once her leg size had increased. Over her womanhood was a small triangle of fine, pink, curly hairs (she didn't really think it was comfortable being hairy down there).

Sakura rolled her eyes mentally at men's behaviors until she stopped suddenly smelling the first scent of delicious food from a restaurant not too far down the street. She stepped in and asked for a single booth. The waitress led her to the only booth left open in the back of the restaurant; which Sakura was perfectly fine with.

Even though the waitress was looking at her with concern, Sakura ignored it and ordered a glass of water and the special breakfast of the day not feeling interested in looking at a menu right now. She assumed that the waitress noticed her raccoon eyes and guessed that she was worried about the chance of Sakura sleeping in her food.

Sakura scarfed down the food, still hungry for seconds, when an Anbu arrived at her table. It seemed no one else noticed their presence.

"Ms. Haruno, the Hokage would like to see you" The man said behind the mask.

Sakura took a sip from her water "You mean right now?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow at the man. The man silently nodded his head. Sakura sighed before standing up ready to head out before the Anbu grabbed her by the shoulder. Her shoulder reflexed at the surprised action, but she gave no other motion to chop the man's hand off.

"It will be faster if I teleport us" The man said grabbing Sakura by the elbow instead.

"How do I know that we will be teleporting to her office" Sakura questioned tightening the muscle in her arm, prepared for escape.

"I promise I'm not going to take you anywhere else today" The ninja said smugly. Sakura rolled her eyes before nodding her head, giving him permission.

VWOOH VWOOH. As the jutsu whirled around them she opened her eyes to see herself staring at the back of her sensei. The Anbu who was recently standing next to her was gone and now she was alone in the room with her sensei.

"Sakura" Tsunade began turning to face her student. "I-" But suddenly Tsunade had noticed Sakura's fatigue literally written on her face before quickly walking up to her student.

"Are you alright!? You look like somebody socked both of your eyes!" Tsunade glared at her pupil who was never so careless.

"I'm alright, I just haven't been having very good night's sleep is all" Sakura laughed awkwardly. Tsunade glared at her pupil before sighing continuing on with what she was saying before.

"I just wanted to let you know that the hospital will not be in need of your services tomorrow so you will have the day off" Sakura looked surprised to say the least.

"Thank you Shisho!" Sakura said happily hugging her sensei around the neck. Tsunade had gained some of her balance back once Sakura let go.

"Yes, yes Sakura," Tsunade said straightening her robes. "So, how was your vacation? Time well spent I'm guessing" Sakura's smile faltered a little but let none of it out of her façade in fear of being found out.

"Yes shisho it was really great to do." Sakura said happily backing away towards the door.

"It also seems that you had to leave the village in order to do so. May I ask why?" Sakura knew now that Tsunade was more than just suspicious about her. She was downright trying to squeeze information out of Sakura.

"Well there was this hot spring that I wanted to try outside of the village and-" but Sakura was cut short of her mumbling by Tsunade's outburst.

"God damn it Sakura I'm not some fool you can trick. Tell me the truth! What the hell is it you're hiding?! If you don't tell me immediately I will get Anbu to pry it from your head! Are we clear?" Tsunade wasn't only pissed at Sakura's secret antics, but was fearful for her student's safety as well as the villages'.

"Give me something to work with for Kami's sake!" Tsunade burst out. "Some kind of information! It doesn't even have to be about you!" Tsunade was huffing while Sakura was trying to get over her sensei's entire outburst.

She was being interrogated and threatened if she didn't tell her secret. She would never give it away no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

Sakura let her bangs fall over her eyes before clutching her fist in anger. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say?

_God damn it! Why did things have to be this way? _Sakura asked glumly not sure what to do anymore.

Tsunade was about to call someone in when Sakura interrupted her. "The-"But that's when Sakura realized that there were eavesdroppers outside the room for sure. She had a pretty good guess as to who they were.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked impatiently, almost excitedly, considering she was going to learn something her student was hiding.

"A-All I'm going to tell you right now is that… in five or six months from now…the Phoenix Kings will attack the village and begin the destruction of the world." Sakura whispered. She could see Tsunade's face through her bangs and see her flabbergasted and shocked face. Sakura bowed low to her sensei before escaping through the window. She didn't want to have to deal with the people outside the room right now.

"How in hell" Tsunade whispered shocked. That's when Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke burst in through the door along with three members from Anbu; all apparently shocked at the information given.

Each looked at each other not sure what to do about the current situation. Tsunade turned her back to them staring out the window once more.

"The plan for tomorrow will continue. Interrogate Haruno, Sakura as best to your ability without having her realize the information she is giving. Whatever she is hiding, it is probably not the worst or most surprising thing we have yet to hear." Tsunade heard all of them grumble yes before taking their leave.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said getting the boy's attention, "I hope you keep good on that promise you made" Tsunade said quietly giving the boy a questioning glance. Sasuke straightened considerably nodding his head in a strict nod intent on his promise. He then left with the others who needed to inform their other team members about the situation at hand and come up with a plan.

Once Sakura got to her apartment she screamed into her pillow.

**Geez don't suffocate yourself after all my efforts to make you badass in taijutsu and speed.**

Sakura groaned in frustration staring at the ceiling. Without having the need to sleep, she recalled some of the moves she had been training for.

Techniques learned:

Gouwan – strong arm

The power of the attack is equal to the user's strength plus ten percent of their chakra control. Considering Sakura trained her muscle power to be that of the strongest person in the world, also was able to keep her lean physique as well. Therefore, her normal strength (that of the strongest person's) plus the power within her, and only one percent of her chakra control needed – considering the less control needed the less chakra wasted, one punch at anything or anyone would be immediate death or destruction the size of three leaf villages put together. She was able to perfect it to S-rank (normally ranked as a 4 out of a 5 scale-then it can become an S-level if it passed 5.)

Suiken Ryuu – drunken fist

Sakura has allowed her mind to believe that she is in a drunken state allowing for her to have greater amount of fluidity, can take more damage without feeling pain, and gain higher agility without consuming alcohol (considering it may not always be in range in a fight or can be a weakness in battle if not present) nor having the effects of alcohol- no grogginess/dizziness, confusion, vomiting, etc. Sakura was able to let her mind believe this considering she was a top level medic. This is ranked as an S-level.

Raikou Chisoku – lightning speed

This allows for the user to run quickly and aim punches and kicks at the enemy that are not visible to the naked eye (thus why it is called lightning speed). Whilst training, Sakura perfected it so much so that a Sharingan user can barely see half of the moves she makes. This will be necessary also in case she becomes entrapped into the mind of the Sharingan user.

Movements made in a Sharingan user's mind are much slower so that the attacker with the Sharingan can dodge and attack easily.

Sakura sighed quietly deciding to read a book to pass the time, not sure whether or not tomorrow was really for a day off, or to watch her closely. Either way she would need to act normally.

What was she going to do? Sakura's mind throbbed at the thought which was Sakura's queue to dive into the book, trying to let her mind escape into the words created by someone else.

* * *

**I found some of these techniques and everything at this website . so I thought I'd give credit to those who deserve the credit. Although some of them are made up, but may not be because I haven't found them but whatever! I will be combining a lot together in the next chapter in order to get to a few climaxes within the story. So keep in tuned and please REVIEW! Next chapter will be coming shortly! **** Toodles! **


	9. Ch 9 Found Out!

**Ch. 9**

**No One Wants to Talk**

The next day no one was able to talk to Sakura, she didn't allow them knowing they just wanted to interrogate her. Her windows, door, and almost her entire apartment had tags that only allowed Sakura's specific chakra signature through. She never left the apartment or answered the door. She only left when she was assigned to her hospital shifts, but she easily avoided anyone. Anyone wanting to see her needed to make an appointment and have it approved by Sakura herself before anyone could see her. Now it was nearing the end of the month and Sakura would need to ask Tsunade again for another month off.

She only had one or two appointments now a days because no one wanted to see her anymore because of a rumor going around. The rumor only suggested that Sakura was doing unconventional things. The only ones that saw her were Mrs. Tonoo and her ancient cat Lilac. Both needed medicine all the time for their muscles and bones, joints and bodily functions (owners and pets entirely alike here). Mrs. Tonoo always told Sakura she was the only one she could trust.

Sakura didn't mind though, but wished her friends trusted her more like Mrs. Tonoo had. After her appointment she would run to the library and study medical techniques in the restricted section (only allowed for upper level medics and considering Sakura was Tsunade's pupil, she was clearly allowed).

No librarian, medic, or ninja, would give a second thought as to why Sakura was there.

Every day until the end of the month she planned on studying every dangerous and forbidden technique she could get her hands on (she knew that it was beyond rare for any Anbu to come to the medical forbidden section considering they believed it to be unimportant). Tsunade also wouldn't come to the section because she was far too busy with other duties.

This would be the second month based on training (month three) and it would deal with difficult medical techniques and genjutsu (considering these two things are what Sakura is best at). Considering Sakura could memorize any book in front of her she would be training from what she read –and with the help of her inner she would perfect them. Her inner would either agree or disagree with the techniques Sakura found and have Sakura read it if the moves were close to impossible to stop/defeat.

Now it was one day till the end of the month and Sakura needed to ask Tsunade again. She was nearing the end of the hallway of the Hokage office now that she had finished her short shift at the hospital and her "reading time" in the secluded and secret office of the library. Sakura knocked quietly against the door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Tsunade barked. She was apparently awake this afternoon, probably forced by Shizune to get some of her paperwork done. Sakura refrained from laughing knowing her shisho was more than upset with her already. Sakura gently closed the door behind her not making a sound. This made Tsunade look up from her paperwork only to realize that it was Sakura.

Tsunade slowly laced her fingers in between each other resting her chin on top of them.

"Well if it isn't my mysterious student coming for a mysterious visit" Tsunade said dryly. Sakura gulped watching her sensei's actions closely in case she tried to get answers from her.

"Here to tell me something? Or to ask me something" Tsunade bit out harshly.

"To ask something" Sakura whispered, before Tsunade could give her some kind of response. She blurted out "I'd like to have another month of vacation time off." Tsunade looked at Sakura as though she were crazy. As though she hadn't noticed how much hot water she was in.

"Bullshit. You don't have enough time in" Tsunade declared crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

"On the contrary, I have worked at the hospital for nearly ten years. I have more than enough time in. I've only used my shinobi vacation days when needed which are different from my medical vacation days."

Tsunade huffed angrily knowing Sakura had a legitimate standing as to what she was talking about.

"Under somewhat normal circumstances I would tell you yes. But in the recent month under suspicious intent, I'm saying no" Tsunade said carefully, watching Sakura's reaction intently.

"I can take a months-worth of sick leave you know." Both then looked at each other glaring, neither one backing down.

"Then do what you please brat" Tsunade answered harshly turning away from the girl. Sakura sighed sadly before waving goodbye to her sensei's back.

It was time she went packing.

**Three hours later**

"Are you three ready?" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded their heads. They were going to watch and follow Sakura, allowing for her to easily leave the village without it seeming too obvious as to what their plan was. They were going to watch her apartment from dusk until dawn until she left.

**The next morning**

Sakura left again around the same time avoiding the three guards at the entrance easily; unbeknownst to her, being followed just as stealthily by her old team seven. Kakashi and Sasuke memorized the jutsu Sakura did in order to transport themselves (Kakashi grabbing on to Naruto so he wouldn't complain about being left behind considering he doesn't have the Sharingan).

"What is this place?" Sasuke whispered surrounded by cherry blossom trees at every turn.

"I'm guessing whatever she's up to, it's the main area where she's doing it" Kakashi stated bluntly.

**Month 3 – Training **

The forest was far vaster then what they expected. They already came across two large lakes and the ocean. Wherever they went, they felt large amounts of dangerous and mysterious chakra being released, but couldn't find the source.

"Next time, let's bring Neji" Naruto declared exhausted from running around last night – more specifically running out of his last cup of ramen last night. Each nodded not sure there would be a next time. It had already been three weeks and they couldn't find one clue to Sakura's whereabouts. It was either every other day or every three days it rained or snowed (considering it was the end of the snow season now) so it made tracking almost impossible; also they didn't know where to start considering they couldn't find where they were in the beginning of their "mission."

They were now currently walking from tree to tree (each mushed in together tightly; barely any space between them so far). They were currently marking almost every tree so that they knew where they had been.

"Why did Sakura have to be so secretive for?!" Naruto complained loudly to no one in particular.

"Quiet!" Kakashi said loudly stopping them all in their tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Kakashi whispered. Both Naruto and Sasuke listened closely and could faintly hear something. What was it?

"It almost sounds like-" Naruto stated slowly listening carefully.

"Screaming" Sasuke whispered. He ran at full speed towards the sounds of the screams echoing across the forest. Both Kakashi and Naruto were right on his heels, the screaming growing louder.

They then could see a little ways ahead of them that the trees were thinning out and an opening coming up. All three stopped suddenly at the sight before them once reaching that opening. Sakura's clothes were torn to pieces and she was writhing on the ground clutching her back in agony; her screaming was off and on. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth; her knuckles were bruised and bloody. Every part of her was cut or torn, bloody or bruised. Tears streamed down her face unable to stop them from flowing.

Sasuke couldn't stand seeing her this way but the sight of her like this had definitely frozen his limbs in place as well as his teammates.

_Why won't the pain stop! Make it stop! Please! _Sakura cried in agony.

**This is the second to last stage of combining my powers with you! This is the only way to do it! You're doing this for your friend's sakes! Think of that! Think of Sasuke! Anyone! **

Her inner wasn't helping and her mind seemed to be going into a void.

_It's too much! I can't do it! _Sakura gave a loud agonizing scream. This caused Sasuke to unfreeze and run at her at a lightning speed. Even though each was afraid for their own safety at the moment, they needed to help her.

**Almost there!**

_I can't! I can't! _Sakura was yelling, screaming for her mind to do something about the pain to make it go away.

Then she heard it. "SAKURA!" It almost sounded like Sasuke. Almost. Sakura passed out from the pain then, body going limp.

Sasuke cradled her body against him, afraid she had died for a moment, but noticed she was breathing (even though it was extremely shallow).

"What do we do?" Naruto whispered, afraid of raising his voice.

"We're going to take her back to the village to be healed and watched carefully until she wakes up." Kakashi said just as quietly.

Sasuke sighed, nodding in agreement. They assumed the jutsu they used earlier could be used to get them back to the village and it did. They walked very carefully back, Sasuke caring her bridal style, watching her movements carefully. When they walked through the village, it seemed to become dead silent wherever they went as if the village knew to be quiet because of the state of things. Sasuke was walking towards the hospital when he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. He picked up speed so they wouldn't be caught in a downpour.

When they went to the hospital, Naruto running off to get Tsunade, no one spoke one word. Not one sound was made. All were fearful at what would happen if they became too loud. The rain splattered against the window; a gentle storm was going to come and go through the leaf village that day.

Tsunade slammed through the door to check over her pupil's wounds (nothing was considered life threatening at the moment) before Tsunade declared that they take her to an interrogation room, hospital equipment, bed, etcetera, included. There she would be interrogated later, but there was more room in case something happened when she woke up. There was only one way out of the room which would be heavily guarded both inside and outside.

Each person agreed considering things had gotten completely out of hand with Sakura.

Sasuke came in each day, along with Naruto and Kakashi. She had been asleep for the past four days and Sasuke was becoming antsy.

Kakashi had left a few hours earlier to relay information about Sakura to the others and to make Iruka aware of the current situation knowing he cared about each of them dearly.

Sasuke huffed angrily for the ump-teenth time that night. Naruto looked up at him curiously wondering why he was standing so suddenly.

"I want to see it" Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto raised his eyebrow in question.

"You know that the thing on her back is a curse mark. What else could it be?" Sasuke bit out angrily. Naruto closed his eyes tightly knowing his friend was right.

Sasuke gingerly touched Sakura's shoulder. The guards suddenly became interested in their actions but made no moves towards them. With the help of Naruto they avoided the wires and carefully turned their teammate over. Sasuke took his kunai and gingerly cut the back of her gown to about the middle of her back.

However there was no mark present. Both sat down confused. The two guards came over curious, but tilted their heads in confusion.

"Maybe it needs chakra to be activated?" Naruto thought rubbing his chin. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, while Naruto pumped a fair amount of chakra into his hand before placing it on the upper part of her back.

Nothing happened. The guards rubbed the back of their necks not sure what to do.

"Maybe it needs like…special chakra" one of the guards stated. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the guard curiously.

"Well you guys did say you felt a strange chakra while in that forest, maybe it needs to be activated by your Jinchuriki power or your Curse Mark power. Those are strange right?" The second guard stated. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other curiously before Naruto nodded at Sasuke to make the second move.

Sasuke pumped some of the deep purple/black chakra into his hand, placing it in the same area Naruto had.

Then it formed. It appeared to be shaped like angel wings. They were black and each feather could be seen clearly. It appeared that it had the smallest writing which created the lines of each curve and each feather. It also appeared that a thorn covered vine once squeezing the wings together, was becoming a light gray as though allowing the wings to puff out more from being released. But it didn't seem to have disappeared yet.

Each gasped in shock at the shape before them, curiously studying and tracing the curse mark.

_What the hell? Why do I hurt so much? _Sakura couldn't move her eyelids a millimeter.

**Oh good your awake. I was getting worried there girl. **

_Like I said... what the hell happened? _Sakura was getting angry and her back tingled.

**Our powers combined right before you blacked out. That was the hardest part if it makes you feel any better. **

_Liar. _Sakura said grumpily. _It feels like someone is touching my back though. Like a weird power activated it or something._

**That might be because someone is…it seems that your old team followed us, as impressive as that is. It also seems like they have found your curse mark and are studying it. **

"What do you four think you're doing!?" Tsunade had burst through the door as well as Kakashi and most of Anbu. Naruto and the two guards leapt away from the body startled, while Sasuke kept tracing the mark with his fingers.

_Our__ curse mark and she's so loud _Sakura thought glumly.

"Sasuke" Tsunade gently grabbed his hand looking at him sadly. The Anbu gathered around Sakura to study the mark.

_Awww. I liked that rubbing on my back. It felt nice. _

**Bet you can guess who was doing it too **her inner gave a snide smirk.

Sakura gasped mentally that Sasuke was actually just rubbing her back gently.

Sasuke was watching the Anbu's every move making sure nothing harmful was done to Sakura; Tsunade in turn stood next to Sasuke so he wouldn't do anything rash either.

Suddenly an Anbu pulled out a syringe causing Sasuke to walk quickly over about to rip it out of his hand. Tsunade gripped his shoulder tightly. "It's just a sedative so she doesn't feel anything in case there is pain." Sasuke relaxed a little, understanding.

**I suggest you do something before they give you pain killer and mess with our curse mark. **

Sakura nodded in agreement. She was not going to fall asleep again.

Tsunade gave the Anbu a nod giving him permission to continue with administering the shot. The Anbu nodded placing rubbing alcohol on the inside of her elbow. He placed the point of the syringe on top of the skin; everyone watching his every move. He was about to place it in when Sakura's arm reflexed at the action, breaking the metal tip off the syringe. Her eyes snapped open. She wind milled her legs quickly startling the Anbu causing them to back up quickly in surprise. She back flipped off the bed landing swiftly several yards (sliding along the cold tile) away from them, back against the wall. Her fists were up in an attack position.

No one moved or made a sound.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered quietly crouching low, getting on eye level with Sakura. Each person was in attack position watching her every move carefully. Sasuke's heart was pounding, praying she was still the same person; that she recognized her friends. That she recognized him.

Sasuke slowly made his way towards her now only three feet away. Sakura glanced at Sasuke's sword, his hand too close to the handle for her liking. Sasuke, noticing this, gripped the handle tightly, slightly startling Sakura for a moment. He laid the sword to the side; no one else made any similar moves.

**It's alright girl, they aren't going to hurt you if you don't hurt them.**

Sakura nodded in agreement before slowly standing up, Sasuke mimicking her movements. Sakura rubbed her temple with the growing headache that was about to become a migraine in a second.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Sakura said quietly staring at the floor.

Each one relaxed a little considering she was talking rationally.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked gently moving towards her so there was only a foot separating them.

"I'm about to get a headache" Sakura said grumpily.

"Well let's go sit down and get you a glass of water" Tsunade said normally, beckoning the girl over. Sakura eyed the Anbu with the syringe who quickly discarded the item.

Sasuke touched her shoulder gently steering her towards the small hospital bed. Sakura slowly drank her glass of water while a few of the Anbu brought in some chairs. Sasuke sat on her right while Naruto sat on her left.

She was going to have to tell them something. She didn't have a choice.

_Well I guess just answering their questions will be a place to start._

**Yeah you do that. **

_I know you're curious to find out what they are going to do if I say anything. _Sakura didn't know what to expect but she wasn't going to turn away from them. Not this time.

* * *

**Wooh another chapter! Let me know what you think. Review! Either way I'll be coming up with another chapter soon. Have a great day! :-) **


	10. Ch 10 Beginning

**Ch. 10**

**It's the End**

**(Not Really)**

Sakura was having an awkward staring contest between Sasuke, Naruto, and each Anbu member surrounding her bed. Sakura coughed awkwardly not sure there was any place she could look in the room without having an awkward staring contest with someone.

Then it got worse. Her friends burst in through the door (Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Gai, and Tenten) demanding they hear everything she has to say too. They took their places behind the Anbu sitting around Sakura.

Sakura bit her fingernail not sure what to expect from her friends.

Sakura looked to her left; Naruto raised his eyebrow. _This is horrible. No wait._

Sakura looked to her right; Sasuke glared mentally at her telling her to 'spill the beans.' _This is fucking fantastic._

**That's the spirit girly! **Her inner chided happily.

_I was being fucking SARCASTIC! _Sakura screamed angrily. _I don't want to tell them! What if…what if they-_

"Sakura, how would you like to start this?" Kakashi asked, rolling his eye while crossing his arms. Each person sat in a chair, in a horse-shoe formation around her hospital bed (except for Naruto and Sasuke sitting next to her); kind of like trapping her on the bed.

"Not at all," Sakura whispered quietly to Kakashi's question. Naruto cleared his throat crossing his arms. Tsunade harrumphed at her response as well, while some of the Anbu fidgeted in their seats.

"Is it really so bad to tell us, Sakura?" Ino asked nervously cocking her head in question. She then looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be contemplating something.

Sakura sighed closing her eyes tightly. "How secure is this room exactly?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

Each Anbu looked at each other, Sakura cracked open her eye to see their reaction, before the Anbu with the tiger mask nodded his head.

"Very secure" he said gruffly.

"Well Sakura?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Hold on a sec!" Sakura said putting two of her fingers against her temple at the still oncoming head ache.

_Should I tell them my story or lie saying the room isn't secure? _Sakura thought confused. She knew everyone was looking at her and were awaiting some kind of answer.

**Well they would check the entire perimeter and then know you were lying and then you'd be back here at square one. Just tell them. Get it over with. You might as well know what they have to say before assuming anything.**

Sakura sighed in agreement knowing she'd probably end up in this predicament one way or another.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Sakura?" Tenten suggested shrugging her shoulders. "It'd be easiest right?" She looked at Neji for conformation who suddenly rested his hand on top of hers.

Sakura groaned in frustration, "It's also the longest."

"We have time, and aren't going anywhere until you tell us" Sasuke said boldly grabbing Sakura gently by the wrist.

"It's still really complicated…" Sakura really didn't feel like telling them her life story at the moment but knew she didn't exactly have options to choose from for this situation.

"We'll ask questions once you're done talking, okay?" Naruto said quietly, touching her shoulder. Sakura didn't think there were very many moments where Naruto was so serious.

Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile while Kakashi nodded his head smiling as well (even though it was covered by his mask) which she could tell by the twinkle in his eye.

"Okay…" Sakura said bashfully before beginning her story –rather vaguely I might add.

She started explaining from her earliest memory of being in the courtyard (not explaining how her parents died even though everyone knew she had already skipped telling them an important detail). She then explained how no one could get into her mind and whispered so quietly about what the Sharingan couldn't do to her; this caused everyone to lean in and both Kakashi and Sasuke to immediately hold their tongues wanting to ask so many questions about how that could work. Sakura then continued on saying how her memories then returned (from the Harunos) and that she had been banished permanently from the Haruno clan.

The most difficult part to explain to them was the power she had and the thing inside her head; that the power could only be released from the curse mark on her back. She then explained that for the past few months she had been training in order to go up against the Phoenix Kings; but was extremely vague on _what _exactly she had been learning and _why _she specifically needed to go up against those men.

Sakura took a deep breath while everyone tried to let the new information sink in –even though it was extremely vague and left more questions than answers. Then everyone exploded with questions not sure what to ask first.

"How does this power work?"

"How good is your control?"

"Can we see this 'thing' inside your head?"

"How do you know information about the Phoenix Kings?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Can you explain what your curse mark means and how it came to be there?"

"Is there a reason as to why the vine thing with thorns was wrapped around your curse mark?"

"I don't understand how the Sharingan doesn't affect you?"

"Does it always cause you so much pain?"

"Didn't you trust us with your secret?"

"Umm" Sakura was overwhelmed with questions but tried her best to explain. While everyone was still firing questions at her Sasuke slid his hand from her wrist and into her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. Sakura looked at him questionably (nobody seemed to notice the motion –or didn't care). Sasuke gave her a look that she didn't understand. There was some kind of gleam….maybe it was a glint? But she had never really noticed it till now and couldn't understand what it meant; right now though there were more important things to attend to then trying to decode Sasuke's emotions.

"Listen guys…"Sakura said quietly raising her hand to stop them from speaking. "I've told you my story and now I'm extremely tired and getting a headache."

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst out surprised. Sakura smacked the back of his head causing him to make a loud 'ow' sound before she continued.

"I will answer one of your questions and then I am going to sleep." Everyone was about to argue with her that they would need _all_ of their questions answered but Sakura stopped them again.

"I will answer more tomorrow so don't get your panties in a knot." Sakura said rubbing her temple again for the ump-teenth time that night. Everyone sighed and then discussed with each other on what question they would like to ask first.

Sasuke and Sakura were awkwardly looking at each other –Sasuke refusing to let her hand go- while Sakura just rolled her eyes trying to figure out what kind of emotion he was portraying at the moment.

**I told you so! They were going to except you no matter what because you are their friend! **Her inner smile happily.

_Shut up! You were pessimistic the entire time about them excepting me or not._

**Was not! **Her inner stuck her tongue out at the girl but smiled mischievously. Sakura didn't even want to know what that look was for but everyone was still arguing about what question to ask.

"Sakura…how did your parents die?" This question came from Sasuke who asked it so quietly that only Naruto and Kakashi had heard him. Tsunade was still finagling with each Anbu member telling them to hurry up and pick a question already. Right now they were deciding between how she knew about the Phoenix Kings, how her curse mark can be controlled, and how it came to be there.

Sakura looked up nervously at Sasuke, a slight tint to her cheeks. He squeezed her hand gently in comfort. Sakura gave him a sad smile while Naruto gave her a reassuring smile in return. Kakashi ruffled her hair causing Sakura to pout and slap his hand away, causing him to chuckle softly.

_I didn't really expect Sasuke to ask me that. I was kind of thinking that Sasuke and Kakashi were going to ask me a question about the Sharingan._

**Well he is learning so much about you in one night –not to mention that this makes you two have more in common than anyone else. Besides he was already in love with you and now can't bear to let you go again.**

_He is not in love with me! _Sakura said before noticing his hand still encased hers and tried not to let a blush escape through her cheeks.

Sasuke cocked his head in question, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh…well…it's not that interesting really" Sakura said moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Kakashi cleared his throat looking down at the girl tapping his foot impatiently.

Sakura laughed nervously "Umm…well" Sakura cleared her throat before speaking unbearably fast, embarrassed; she couldn't lie to them, not now. "They beheaded themselves because they couldn't stand the shame of having bared me and told me so before they killed themselves. The elder then assigned me a fake mother so we wouldn't be suspicious in the leaf village –who was assigned to me because she committed some kind of crime I think- and then left once Tsunade became my sensei and…yeah" Sakura said scratching the back of her neck.

If her friends looked shocked before it didn't compare now. "Oh come on guys don't look like that. Your faces might freeze that way." Sakura gently pushed Sasuke's gaped mouth up, to close it, causing him to blush slightly.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep for a while." She then quickly pushed Naruto and Sasuke off the bed (still apparently surprised) and both fell on their faces with silent 'ows.' She then rolled on her side letting out a sigh. Everyone mumbled a goodbye and slowly made their way out of the room.

The Anbu and their group of friends left quite grumpily considering they weren't able to ask their question first.

"We are talking some more tomorrow whether you like it or not." Tsunade said quietly before walking out of the room, Kakashi right behind her.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before patting him on the shoulder giving his own silent goodbye.

Sasuke looked down at the girl before him whom he cared about more than anyone. He loved everything about her. Her hair, eyes, body, intellect, attitude, forgiving nature, care for others, ideas, and so much more. He loved absolutely _everything _about her. Even if she hated him, even if she never wanted to see, speak, or hear of him again, he would always love her. I guess he was just stubborn that way.

_Even though I'm stubborn, that just means I'll never let you go. _Sasuke smirked at the idea wondering what the pink-headed girl would say to that.

"This means we'll be hanging out a lot more" Sasuke whispered into her ear. He then kissed her gently behind the ear, smoothing out her hair.

Sasuke then left the room as well, while Sakura lay on the bed blushing like a crazy lady.

**And you said he didn't love you! He freakin' kissed you! **Her inner was currently jumping in the air knowing Sasuke was definitely the cure for Sakura's unhappiness.

_I-It doesn't mean anything! It's just a phase…nothing more! He's probably just doing it because he feels obligated for all the times he tried to kill me when we were younger. _With that thought rattling around in her head, Sakura became saddened at the most logical reasoning behind his actions and let a single tear escape her.

_God damn it! I thought I was done crying over him! _Sakura thought angrily _He is just adding to my already growing list of problems._

**Don't be such a sour puss! Why can't you just accept his love for you? **

_What happens if I die? If he dies!? Neither of us –well mostly me I'm sure- will be able to take the pain if either of us die! And why? Because if either of us get too close to each other, then it will just increase the heartache if either of us die. And I don't think my heart can take it if he fell in love with someone else, truthfully speaking…but I just can't believe that he actually (after all these years) could love me. _

_**Then fight to protect him.**_** Fight to protect all of them. If you do …you can even save yourself. And if you don't have the ability for some reason…they will definitely save you. More specifically, he will. Because**_** he loves you.**_** Besides! If you win then you can figure out the 'thing' you and Sasuke have without any bad guys getting in the way. **Her inner said with finality and meaning.

But Sakura wasn't stupid…she just didn't want to be hurt. She knew that from the bottom of her heart, and the deepest part of her mind, that there was something between her and Sasuke. She knew this but was very afraid to go after it.

_Shut up. I'm going to sleep because there will be a lot of explaining I have to do tomorrow. _Sakura snuggled into her pillow before smiling that her friends had actually accepted her (but was still nervous at what the elders of the village would do to her considering Tsunade had to tell them).

She then felt sleep sting her eyes, and she slowly closed them letting sleep over take her tired form.

**Outside **

"I'm such an idiot, Hatake!" Tsunade growled at herself. "I should have trusted her more but I was just cruel and gave her the cold shoulder."

"We all should have trusted her and realized that she wouldn't be hiding something from us if it wasn't important or probable." Kakashi said quietly. Both of them knew that it was mere luck that Sakura had told them anything at all.

In fact, they weren't even sure what they would have done if she told them that she wouldn't be telling them anything.

"I just hope the elders won't take what I have to tell them, the wrong way." Tsunade said, contemplating.

"You're telling me. If this is another fiasco like it was with Naruto, every single person in _that _group are seriously going to kill someone." Kakashi said chuckling, knowing full well that Tsunade agreed with him who was now smirking at the idea.

"We'll just have to wait a day or two to find that out…but I'd really like to apologize to her first." Tsunade said sadly knowing she hurt her pupil.

"She'll probably just wave it off knowing that you had good reasoning for the way you were reacting. That's just her nature. She just forgives those she cares about like it's nothing at all." Kakashi said smiling.

Tsunade smiled back at him as they both walked back in silence towards the Hokage tower.

"Oh crap! I'm late! Iruka's going to kill me!" Kakashi said running off from Tsunade leaving her to her own thoughts.

"Good luck with your relationship Kakashi. It's very hard to get people to except that kind of thing." Tsunade said under her breath. She then looked up to the sky, her mind wandering off to the dead love-of-her-life (even though she beat the shit out of him a lot for being a pervert) Jiraiya. She sighed, ready to take the longest sleep ever.

* * *

Kakashi skidded to their apartment door, quite in a hurry. Strangely enough, it opened right before he was about to break it in (I'm pretty sure the door knew that if it didn't open itself up that it would have been broken by the rushed owner it had).

"I'm home. Sorry I'm late!" Kakashi hated it when Iruka was mad at him for his tardiness so he tried to never be late for him; only for him of course.

Kakashi went to the kitchen smelling something tasty only to find his Iruka cooking a small meal for them.

"How did it go?" Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi snaked his arms around his lovers waist sighing.

"As best as we could hope." Kakashi said.

"Let's talk about it over dinner okay?" Iruka said with a smile plastered on his face. He then handed a stuttering Kakashi a plate of food before heading for his seat at the table. Kakashi then smiled and kissed his love on the cheek before digging into his own plate; explaining everything that had happened and what Sakura had said.

* * *

"Do you think everything will be alright for Sakura, Neji?" Tenten looked upset at Neji who looked down at her carefully.

"Everything will happen, because that's how it's supposed to happen" Neji said as cryptic as ever. Tenten rolled her eyes at the familiar monotone responses Neji always gave her.

She looked over at him under her lashes to see him just as straight as a board walking down the empty street with her. For some reason he had always walked her to her apartment. She had thought it was a gentlemen thing that Hyuugas did, but soon after realized that he did it with no other girls that had walked with them before.

She giggled at the thought causing Neji to look at her raising an eyebrow. Tenten knew this was 'Neji talk' for –what are you thinking about. She waved her hand in a 'don't worry about it motion' before they continued to walk on. They were almost to her house and Tenten reviewed what he normally did with her.

He would take her up to the door of her apartment. Nod without a word. And then walk away. This was their normal routine, but decided to make it more interesting.

She 'accidently' tripped causing Neji to become startled at her sudden motion and pulled her up against him confused. She giggled silently again liking this knew routine a lot more before she saw a tiny…very tiny glint of worry in his eyes.

"I was just thinking and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" she said casually with a small smile on her face. Neji rolled his eyes releasing the grip he had on her.

_I really liked him holding me like that _Tenten thought sadly. Suddenly she felt Neji grip her hand and she looked down surprised and then up at him in question.

"So you don't fall again since you're thinking" Neji said casually, continuing there walk. Tenten wanted to jump up and down at the further success she was creating in their relationship.

They finally ended up at her apartment and Neji reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Thanks for walking me home Neji" Tenten smiled happily at him. He cocked his head in question as to why she was thanking him considering he always did this for her.

_This might be pushing it by I'm going to go for it! _Tenten thought nervously. She then quickly kissed him chastely on the cheek before saying goodbye. Before closing the door she happened to notice a small blush adorning his cheeks.

Neji was now walking home, hand on his cheek with the smallest of smiles on his face.

* * *

"You really don't have to Naruto" Hinata quietly whispered. Naruto and Hinata were currently holding hands while Naruto was taking her home.

"I don't mind at all Hinata! Besides at least I have more guts to tell the person I like that I actually like them." Hinata knew Naruto was referring to Neji but smiled anyway. Hinata has never seen any girl affect Neji like Tenten did.

Hinata giggled. "I don't mind helping you get your mind off of Sakura-san for a while." Hinata knew that Naruto was clearly avoiding the subject but wanted him to know that she was there to help him.

Naruto looked kindly at the girl next to him tightening his grip on her hand "Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto then kissed Hinata gently on the lips who had returned the kiss as well. She, however, was bright red while Naruto was blabbing about something else entirely.

Neji just happened to notice their actions before turning into the house, unnoticed by them.

_Perhaps one day Tenten and I will be able to become that close to each other in public _Neji thought before turning in to bed that evening as well.

* * *

"Come on Shika! What were you thinking about! I wanna' KNOW!" Ino was currently pouting at the boy next to her, hands in his pockets.

He just smiled saying once again he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. He could hear slight mumbling from the girl next to him which he was pretty sure were crude words towards him.

They had finally arrived at her apartment. "Ino," Shikamaru said directly towards the girl.

"Yes, Shikamaru!?" Ino said excitedly thinking Shikamaru was going to tell her what he was thinking.

"Good night" Shikamaru said before smiling at the shocked and angered look on Ino's face. He tried very hard to not laugh but was failing miserably.

Ino noticed this and thought of a brilliantly evil plan.

"Hey Shika" Ino whispered into the chuckling boy's ear as breathy as she could. This stopped his chuckling immediately, she noticed. She then placed her cheek against his breathing into his ear hotly once more. "Are you sure there is no way you're going to tell me what you're thinking?" She said so quietly.

The said boy was blushing lightly not sure what to do. There was no time at all for him to analyze the situation.

"Please tell me" she whispered against his lips peering into his eyes knowing full well that her eyelids were half way down as is. She was trying her absolute best to look cute and sexy at the same time. However she noticed that Shikamaru gave no reply, nor budged for an instant.

Ino got the wrong idea immediately thinking that she had actually ruined something between them. She gave him a sad smile before kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry…thank you for walking me home" Ino said gently before closing her door quietly.

Shikamaru was probably standing there for a good five minutes before the realization hit him that he did absolutely nothing the entire time.

"Idiot" Shikamaru whispered to himself angrily walking home.

_God I'm such an idiot! _Ino replied to herself angrily letting the hot tears stream down her face. _I knew I'd ruin the friendship we had if I tried anything!_ She was currently holding her stuffed teddy bear Shikamaru had won for her many years ago, as tightly as she could.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the starry night sky above him smiling slightly as he saw a shooting star pass by. He knew exactly what he wished for and only let one word escape from his mouth "Love." He whispered so gently into the night air.

_Things are always in constant motion. An ending can always become a beginning and a beginning can always become an ending. That is one thing I've learned from you Sakura. But tomorrow is a new day and definitely a new beginning for us. _

* * *

**Well guys I wanted to add some other character plots into the story (even though they are rather short) but I wanted to give you guys some other ideas of what other characters are going through. The next chapter will be full of something interesting I promise! Maybe even another chapter of utter chaos. Probably…any who stay tuned, review, and have a nice day! **


	11. B2, Ch 11 Chaos

**Book 2**

**Chapter 11**

**Chaos**

**(Insert Evil Laugh Here)**

Sakura noticed someone had placed her clothes near her bed and was very grateful for whoever did (considering she didn't want to walk around in a hospital gown all the way back to her apartment).

_I wonder if it was Sasuke-kun _Sakura thought vaguely before yawning. She slowly got dress before leaving the room. It took her a good ten minutes to get out of the building before she headed to…wait. Where was she headed to exactly?

_What am I supposed to do now? _Sakura thought quietly before her stomach grumbled in response.

**Get some food because I feel like today is going to be a very interesting day. **Sakura lifted her eyebrow in question before sighing, not wanting to know what might happen further on in the day.

She walked into a small restaurant that served just breakfast and lunch and smiled at the delicious smells that wafted through her nose.

Sakura sat down ordering a skillet with everything and a side of bacon. She sipped on her lemonade while her tummy and herself were waiting patiently for the food.

"My darling pupil!" Tsunade burst in through the restaurant rather loudly causing Sakura and the other guests to jump.

"Tsunade-sama…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked nervously not sure what to expect.

"I've come to join you and let you know that the elders require your presence later on today." Tsunade said briskly noticing Sakura's saddened face.

"I will not allow them to throw you out of the village Sakura. And…I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to not believe that you had good reason behind keeping the secret that you did."

Sakura looked surprised, then smiled at her shisho knowing full well Tsunade felt bad about how she treated her.

"Shisho, you worry too much. You'll become more of an alcoholic that way." Sakura smiled.

"I am not an alcoholic by any means!" Tsunade pouted angrily.

They then smiled at each other knowing they had forgiven each other. Suddenly the waitress brought her, her plate of food. Tsunade chuckled at the look of ravenous intent Sakura had looking at her plate.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? We need to get to the training grounds immediately!" Sakura was suddenly pulled by her arm, away from her food, and headed out the door; this left Tsunade to attend to the uneaten food.

"Wait Ino! I'm seriously hungr-"

"Don't be so stubborn! Tenten and Hinata are meeting us there and we have so much to tell you!" Ino kept blabbing and blabbing literally dragging a hungry Sakura to the empty training grounds. Tenten and Hinata waved them down before Ino forcefully made Sakura sit with them.

Each explained their stories from last night. Each laughed at Tenten's story, and awed at Hinata's story. When it came to Ino's they all frowned and weren't sure what to tell the blonde.

Tenten and Hinata tried to explain that Shikamaru just didn't understand her actions, but the blonde just shrugged numbly.

"Maybe I should give up, he'd be happier without me so…I'll just leave him be." All of them aggressively shook their heads 'no' knowing that their friend would be beyond depressed.

"Ino, listen to me carefully" Ino looked up to her best friend, Sakura, who was speaking to her gently.

"I know you know Shikamaru better than anyone, but don't you think that even _he _would have that kind of reaction towards you?" Ino cocked her head in question not understanding.

"Since Shikamaru more than likely likes you –or something more- he definitely had a normal reaction. I mean what would you have done if Shikamaru had suddenly done that to you and you weren't such an outgoing person? You would have been too shocked to make a reaction and you know it!" Ino sighed at Sakura's explanation while the other two agreed with what she had said.

"I think that you should pretend to distance yourself from Shikamaru and see if he makes any kind of reaction." Tenten replied happily, smiling slyly.

"Your very devious when it comes to tricking men aren't you Tenten?" Hinata laughed quietly.

"Poor Neji!" Sakura laughed out loud.

Sakura's stomach growled loudly causing them all to laugh.

"Gee! _Someone's_ hungry!" Ino burst out.

"Well if _someone_ didn't drag me away from my breakfast this morning! I'm practically running on a _sip _of lemonade!" Sakura said pouting angrily.

"Well then let's go get lunch before you pass out" Hinata laughed loudly. Each one headed back into the village to the restaurant Sakura had visited the first time. They each sat down ordering their meal waiting to eat.

CRASH! Suddenly, lee flew in through the restaurant doors landing on his back.

"What the?!" Tenten gasped running up to her partially unconscious teammate.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Neji just happened to pop out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about it" Neji said rolling his eyes at said boy lying on the floor.

"And you thought you could win with that move!? Just try again my youthful student!" That was definitely Gai slamming through the restaurant, posed. Smiling, thumbs up, and winking at the bewildered people in the restaurant.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden intrusion.

"Geez do you have to be so loud?" Kakashi walked in board with a curious Iruka standing next to him wondering what was happening.

"Hinata-chan! I finally found you!" Naruto came bursting in the door tackling the girl to the floor who was blushing like crazy to get him off of her.

"Why are you people being so troublesome in a restaurant for?" Shikamaru drawled on, walking into the crowd slowly forming in the restaurant. The waitresses had no idea what to do about the people that were parading into the restaurant causing havoc.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, blushing, before lowering her eyes to the table not wanting to meet his gaze. However, she did feel like he was looking at her and she tried her hardest not to look up and see if she was right.

"What are you guys doing here exactly?" Sakura asked a little grumpily, considering she had nothing to eat for the last…who knows how many hours ago.

"We wanted to talk with you Sakura" Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask; Iruka nodded happily next to him.

"Why is everyone being so bothersome for?" Sasuke came in probably noticing the loudest part of town consisted of his friends.

"Teme!" Naruto leaped towards his friend who dodged him easily with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't dodge the hug Teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I will receive no such thing from you" Sasuke said coldly, turning away from the boy who pounced towards him again.

"Take it like a man!" Naruto yelled.

"How is giving a hug manly?!" Sasuke yelled back avoiding the yellow headed boy.

So far, Tenten was talking with Neji about Lee –worried that he probably got a concussion while Neji was reassuring her (with what seemed to be a caring glint in his eye towards his worried teammate) that Lee probably wouldn't give in to such a thing.

Gai, thinking that he was on one of his 'unstoppable days' was challenging Kakashi to an arm wrestling match; while Kakashi looked less then interested. He was trying to slowly back away while Gai was searching for an open table.

Ino was avoiding her gaze away from Shikamaru who wouldn't stop looking at her –she guessed he was trying to come up with a strategy to let Ino know that he liked her to.

Iruka was headed towards Sakura while trying to evade Naruto who was trying to catch Sasuke in order to give him a hug. Why? Sakura had no idea. Maybe Naruto was just in the mood to tackle and hug people.

All of this, happening inside of a tiny restaurant filled with scared and bewildered villagers and employees; they seemed to be trying to quietly file out without being seen by the horrible mass in front of them.

"It's good to see you Sakura-san" Iruka smiled gently at the girl. Sakura smiled at her caring sensei before offering him a seat.

"You said you were here to talk with me?" Sakura tilted her head in question.

"We heard that the elders were going to talk with you today and each of us wanted to let you know that we are behind you 100%!" Iruka yelled loudly pumping his fist into the air happily. Kakashi seemed to be trying to run towards his Iruka, but being held captive by an overexcited Gai.

"Thank you" Sakura said kindly to the people around her.

**That's probably why Ino found you this morning…so maybe you wouldn't be alone? **Sakura nodded in agreement at the possibility.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a force against her side and noticed that Naruto had succeeded in giving Sasuke a hug; now both Naruto and Sasuke were flying into her side and all three landed on the floor in a giant heap.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the boy, which was slightly muffled considering her face was in something dark.

Wait a second…her face was smashed into Sasuke's black cloth covered chest. Sakura looked up at the boy, both furiously blushing considering their bodies were squished together forcefully (Naruto was on top of them trying to free his arm from under Sasuke's leg).

"H-Hi" Sasuke stuttered.

_God why is he so cute! _Sakura and Sasuke were now carefully moving away from each other (after flinging Naruto off of them), Sasuke assisting her up. Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the ass causing him to slam into Iruka causing them both to fall to the floor.

"I will not lose to you so easily sensei!" Great…now Lee was up and ready to fight his superior.

"You do not give up easily! That is part of your glorious youth!" Gai yelled back ready to fight his pupil.

Kakashi didn't know whether he should stop them from fighting or to try and untangle the limbs of Iruka away from Naruto.

"See…I told you Lee would be up in no time" Neji said smirking.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Neji before getting an evil plan.

"Hey Neji …do you want anything to eat?" Tenten suddenly grabbed the bewildered boy by the arm dragging him to the table; she headed in the direction where Naruto and Iruka were still tangled up. Apparently zippers and hair don't work well together. Tenten suddenly tripped over Naruto who suddenly stuck out his leg, trying to free his hair from Iruka's jacket by force.

This caused them both to fall on top of each other.

_Wow…my plans rock! _Tenten thought giddily, her fan girl coming out from inside her head at the blush Neji was sporting. Naruto suddenly fell over the two causing Neji to accidently grab her breast in order to steady himself. This caused Tenten to give a half moan, half gasp like sound. Neji's entire face went red, trying to scramble away from the girl. Having little success, he accidently pushed Sasuke back into Sakura causing them to slam against the table.

This caused Sasuke to have the reaction of trying to catch himself, but ended up grabbing onto Sakura's leg and hip instead. His face went directly into her neckline causing him to blush like a mad man.

_Her legs are so smooth _Sasuke thought, blushing harder at the thought.

Kakashi went over to Iruka who was trying to make sure Naruto wasn't particularly wounded, who was currently sitting on the ground with Hinata rubbing his head.

Hinata and Naruto slowly got up together with the help of each other before Sasuke scurried to distance himself away from Sakura. This caused Naruto to slip onto his back giving him a _very _nice view of Hinata's light purple, silk laced, panties. Naruto immediately got a nose bleed and became unconscious causing Hinata to panic.

Shikamaru walked over Naruto unconscious body in order to get to Ino who noticed him coming and waving a small hello to her with a light blush. Ino bowed slightly to him, blushing, before getting up and walking towards the farther end of the restaurant. Shikamaru had none of this and followed her. From there Ino and Shikamaru kept quickly walking in circles around the restaurant (Ino made sure he was at least three feet away the entire time). Sakura noticed that she kept trying to hide the small smile that kept trying to get out from Shikamaru's actions.

Kakashi slapped his forehead at the unsubtle reaction from the both Naruto and Shikamaru. Gai and Lee were currently circling each other before Lee leapt towards him. Both knocked each other out with a fist to the face, flinging themselves against opposite walls.

Iruka tried to head for safety behind Kakashi who desperately grabbed his hand wanting to make it out of the chaos. Iruka however slipped on some spilled food from earlier bringing Kakashi on top of him.

"Well I didn't know you liked doing it in public Ruka!" Kakashi burst into a devious grin trying to kiss Iruka who was shoving his face away from his own with as much force as he could. He suddenly gave the biggest shove he could muster before Kakashi could finish unzipping his jacket causing the older man to sprawl onto his back. Iruka quickly headed behind Sakura who was currently having an awkward starring contest with Sasuke (both apparently frozen).

Suddenly, Choji had walked calmly into the restaurant before he raised his eyebrow shocked at the scenes displayed before him.

"I'm not even going to ask" Choji said calmly before grabbing a bag of potato chips from the stand by the door before calmly walking back out.

BAM! Choji was hit by both Gai and Lee who forced each other sideways and out the door with Choji who then extended both of his arms; one with Lee and one with Gai.

"Why the hell are you two fighting in a restaurant for?!" Choji yelled at them. Both were trying to loosen Choji's grip on them but there was very little use.

"We must continue to train in order to increase your youth and spirit!" Gai yelled to him.

"Our fighting spirits will live forever sensei!" Lee yelled across the street to him.

"What in the hell is going on here!?" Tsunade had burst in through the restaurant, noticing the commotion Gai, Lee, and Choji were making outside. She didn't really need to guess as to what to expect in the restaurant.

When she walked in, Neji and Tenten were currently blushing at each other from across the room. Shikamaru was quickly walking after Ino who were walking around the restaurant in udder haste trying to avoid him (which he didn't like in the least). Hinata had found a fan and was currently trying to cool off Naruto who was now groggy from fainting. Kakashi had currently cornered Iruka trying to kiss him while taking off his jacket; Iruka was currently trying to kick him in the shins while pushing his face away. Sakura and Sasuke were a good three feet away from each other blushing like mad. They were giving each other awkward glances catching each other's eye every now and again causing them to laugh awkwardly.

"There you are Sakura!" Tsunade yelled at her. Sakura and Sasuke looked up at her wondering what she was doing there.

"The elders have requested your presence today." Sakura immediately became grave as well as Sasuke. Sasuke held her hand gently in his noticing her saddened mood. The others noticed Tsunade's presence and slowly and calmly came towards the fifth Hokage.

"What's going to happen to her, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked calmly crossing his arms.

"Your guess is as good as mine brat" Tsunade huffed. "Let's go Sakura." Sakura calmly followed behind Tsunade, her hand slipped slowly out of Sasukes', waving 'goodbye' sadly to her friends. After about five minutes Sasuke left after them, apparently going to eavesdrop; along with everyone else.

Sakura was forced to wait out in the hallway on a lone chair waiting to be called in. She could hear muffled yelling but didn't allow herself to try and decipher what they were saying.

Tsunade exited from the room looking angry and standing before Sakura who slowly stood up.

"They have requested to speak with you alone." Tsunade gently grabbed Sakura giving her a gentle hug and an encouraging smile which seemed to be entirely fake.

**She seems nervous…** her inner replied quietly.

_Now you respond? _Sakura thought angrily in her head.

**Don't worry I'll be here! And your friends are going to be eavesdropping the entire time. **

_That doesn't make me feel any better. _Sakura thought glumly. She took a deep breath closing the door quietly behind her. There was a long table and sitting on one side facing the door were the elders of the village, their assistants, and several Anbu who currently had their backs against the walls. Sakura gulped.

**Don't be nervous, be bold! **Sakura straitened her back walking forward to the lone chair in the middle of the room sitting down quietly.

Sakura looked at the person at the head of the table. She noticed Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane on the left of the head person. Sakura remembered them from when the rest of her team had to face a powerful trap practitioner in the village on their own; successfully saving the village.

"Haruno, Sakura. You are called to this hearing because it has been discovered that an unknown, dangerous, and powerful source resides within you. Do you deny this?"

"No." Sakura said quietly looking at the floor.

"Is this 'thing' related to a Jinchurriki or the Cursed Seal?" The head of the table asked calmly.

"No." Sakura said nervously.

"Then what is it exactly?"

"In all honesty I have no idea per say…it's very complicated" Sakura said numbly. The elders were quietly discussing amongst each other.

_You know I haven't been able to find any kind of resource that explains what you are you know. _Sakura thought angrily.

**I told you, I will tell you when the time is right.**

_Like when!? _Sakura was about to refute some more with her inner before the elder spoke once more.

"Please explain what you know about this power of yours."

"It allows me to do things that may seem impossible, the Sharingan does not affect me because of it, and it has almost combined its chakra into my own." Sakura said in a hurrying rush.

"When you say impossible, what do you mean?"

It was hard for her to explain but she tried anyway. "It appears as a pink hue around whatever I choose to control; no one can see it but me. That's as much as I can explain I guess." The elders scratched their heads looking at each other.

"Are these the reasons why your clan removed you?"

"No." Sakura fiddled her thumbs knowing exactly what question was coming next.

"They why did they?"

**They seem nervous asking us that question.**

_You're telling me. What should I say?_

**The truth considering you probably will have to in the end anyway.**

"Ms. Haruno, please answer the question."

"T-They believed…" Sakura began.

_Damn it I've already stuttered! Now they'll know something bad is coming._

The Anbu straightened up, apparently curious about the new information.

"That if I were to lose control that the 'thing' inside my head would be unleashed, destroying me completely killing everyone in the world. That was specifically why they sent me to the leaf village considering news would spread quickly that the leaf village was under attack giving the Haruno Clan time to prepare themselves into hiding from 'it's' wraith …selfish bastards."

Sakura mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Do you believe this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because its power is combining with mine and I have been learning to control it during my training. Once my control is perfect, the power will become my own and I will use it like I would with my normal chakra; unless a mission or enemy requires me to do otherwise." Sakura said quite bluntly.

"How will you know when it's perfect?"

"Because it will tell me that it is." Sakura said bluntly. They were still very confused.

Sakura was becoming very annoyed and tired at the questioning. Not to mention light headed from the lack of food and increasing use of her energy.

She was continuously vague the entire time when they asked what she had learned; she could get into seriously deep shit if they found out she learned forbidden techniques.

"Ms. Haruno you may go now. We will have an answer of what to do with you momentarily." Sakura bowed low to the elders exiting the door only to run into Sasuke and her team (literally into Sasuke).

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke and the rest of her friends with worried faces.

"You guys heard everything I'm guessing" Sakura said quietly. Each nodded allowing Sakura to sit down in the one lone chair again. Everyone either sat cross-legged near her or leaned against the wall. Everyone looked nervously at each other.

Sakura was currently clutching onto her stomach tightly biting her bottom lip. "Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke whispered quietly.

Sakura shook her head 'no' whispering into his ear that she was starving. He gave an off smile looking off into the distance for a moment before returning back to normal. After what seemed like hours, the doors began to open. The council members and Anbu slowly exited the room, no one talking to each other. Everyone held their breath.

Sakura stood up quickly only to have Sasuke shield Sakura with half his body grabbing onto her hand tightly. Sakura squeezed back nervously.

Suddenly the three main elders stood before her. "You will be allowed to stay in the village. You will be closely watched like Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha are. Of course consequences for you will be obvious if control is lost." The elder gave a slight nod to a shocked Sakura.

"Do not disappoint us Ms. Haruno" Koharu Utatane branded rashly walking away. Tsuande growled at the old woman.

"It will be wise to maintain your temper as well" Homura Mitokado nodded slightly following after Koharu.

"Wow." Sakura breathed. Everyone let out a breath they had been holding.

"Let's train then!" Naruto fisted into the air excitedly grabbing Hinata while running out the door.

"Naruto don't be an idiot! She'll start tomorrow! It's too late in the day now." Tenten stated simply with Neji following after her shaking his head.

Ino hugged Sakura tightly while ignoring Shikamaru completely walking out the door. Shikamaru passed Sakura as well very confused while thinking on how to convince Ino.

Kakashi ruffled her hair while Iruka hugged her before both left. Gai and Lee were right behind them giving her a thumbs up and twinkling smiles. Sakura smiled gently glancing up at Sasuke who cocked his head to the side.

"Come." Sasuke said quietly making Sakura lift her eyebrow in question. He took her to the edge of a park telling her to stay there. Sakura, being grumpy and impatient from lack of food, was getting angry for having waited twenty minutes when in those very twenty minutes she could have eaten something.

Suddenly Sasuke popped out of nowhere handing her something.

"Bento?" Sakura grabbed it without question hurriedly digging in. She knew that if she didn't she could be interrupted for a third time and that was _not _going to happen again.

Sasuke smirked at her actions opening his own bento much more politely before eating.

When Sakura was about half way through she began to slow down knowing that maybe she could get through the rest without being interrupted; with some luck.

"Is this like a picnic Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke took that moment to look at her realizing the happiness in her eyes and the light blush on her face. The sun took that exact moment to shine its' light through the leaves of the trees above them causing Sakura to obtain a light glow around her being.

Sasuke's face immediately turned red turning his face away quickly making a quiet 'hn' sound.

"Thank you" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke quickly glanced back raising his eye brow.

"For buying me some dinner" Sakura's smile grew causing Sasuke to give another 'hn' sound, his cheeks burning intensely.

For about the next thirty minutes they sat eating before Sasuke took her back to her apartment.

"We'll meet you tomorrow at the training grounds at eight o'clock" Sasuke said briskly giving her a smirk.

"Are you serious? And who is we!" Sakura got no answer as Sasuke briskly kissed her on the cheek causing her to stutter while he walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Be warned that if you're late, _we'll_ come get you" Sasuke said from down the street.

Sakura pouted before shutting the door, hand on her cheek, smiling.

_I hope tomorrow doesn't suck too much._

**If it does we'll…we'll…you know let's just wing it if tomorrow does suck.**

_That was such an invigorating speech _Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically before plopping onto her bed, out like a light.

**Down the street**

_She likes me. Hook, line, and sinker. _Sasuke smirked looking up at the stars before heading home, unprepared for tomorrow; along with everyone else.

* * *

**That was really long! Sorry about that but don't worry! I won't let you guys down. It will take some time to get everything going but don't worry, when it does it'll go BAM! Straight to your face. And there will be crying, and yelling, and mood swings…eventually. But let's just keep going for now ****REVIEW!**


	12. Ch 12 In the Mind's Eye

**Ch. 12 **

**Today Is the Day**

**(Let's Do It!)**

_No! No! Don't you dare harm him! _Sakura saw a little boy very similar to Sasuke trying to run from a group of dangerous men with gruesome masks; they were trying to kill him and she was trying to get to him. In the end she never got to the boy and all she saw was blackness.

Sakura awoke startled, sweat dripping down her face. She wanted to cry at the nightmare still running through her mind.

**Would you relax girl. It was only a dream…and you were mumbling in your sleep again.**

_He looked almost like Sasuke! I know it! I just couldn't really see his face…but it was him as a child! It had to have been. _

**Quiet girl. You didn't know the Uchiha until you were in school with him. Now, do you remember what today is?**

_Ummm…Tuesday? _Sakura thought groggily. At least she thought it was Tuesday.

**NO Baka! Today is the day you train with your lover! And it's Thursday. **

_I don't have any lovers… _Sakura thought slowly getting up scratching her head.

**Sasuke you twit! **Her inner thought angrily. Talking to Sakura when she just woke up from a dead sleep was like talking to a corpse.

_We've only kissed once and that's because I did it! _Sakura yelled angrily while waiting for her half a bagel to toast up.

_Wouldn't it be better if we trained by ourselves instead! That way no one gets hurt, because of me. _Sakura shuddered at the thought remembering the frightened look-a-like Sasuke in her dream.

**I told you the worst fazes were over, now we just need to work on a few more things and even the Phoenix Kings will think you're beyond dangerous. **Her inner smiled proudly at the thought.

_Yeah…and I still think your lying. I feel like something is going to happen with our power. Whether it's good or not, I have no idea. _Sakura had been having this feeling ever since she returned to the village. She couldn't place the feeling quite yet, but it made her uneasy.

**What time are you supposed to be there again **her inner chided in sleepily.

_Why are you tired? And eight o'clock. _Sakura yawned letting her bagel cool down before she placed cream cheese on it. She brushed her hair and teeth, and got into a training outfit. This included: a tank top that was half sports bra, shorts, knee high boots, her gloves, kunai pouch, and medical pouch. Only the two pouches were white while the rest was black.

Sakura went to the small table in her apartment before sitting down taking a well-deserved bite of her bagel.

Sakura glanced at the clock.

_8: 20, I got time… _Sakura took another happy bite before…

_8:20! Holy shit I'm late! _Sakura ran out the door with a bagel in her mouth, trying to tie her hair up. These two things were not good to do at the same time. Especially when running on top of roof tops at full speed headed for the training grounds. Sakura was at the edge of the training grounds still trying to get her uncooperative hair up when suddenly, BAM! She ran into something. Or shall I say someone.

Sakura was lying face up on whoever she ran into, bagel still in mouth, when that someone sat up moving.

"Just because your late doesn't mean you have to run like a crazy person" Sasuke said drolly.

"klafhskesmthak" Sakura tried to speak correctly before Sasuke smirked at her.

"Maybe you should try to chew and swallow before speaking" Sasuke said smirking wider at the glare Sakura was giving him.

"Jerk" Sakura grumbled, half of the bagel gone.

"We haven't even started training and I'm giving you basics on basics." Sasuke said grumpily.

"Sorry" Sakura said as cutely as possible lifting her arms up for Sasuke to lift help her up (like what a kid would do). Sakura noticed Sasuke had a very slight tint to his cheeks before sighing. He grabbed both of her hands.

_She's lighter than I thought _Sasuke thought curiously, raising an eyebrow at the smiling girl.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggled slightly. She then noticed that Sasuke hadn't let go of her hands yet.

**Do it! **Sakura eyes turned mischievous for a second, which the Uchiha didn't notice, until Sakura gently kissed him on the cheek. This seemed to surprise him, his eyes showing excitement before they dimmed once more.

"Hn" Sasuke gave as a small reply to her sudden action. Sasuke released one of her hands, still holding onto the other, leading her to the place where they would be training.

When they went onto the grounds she gasped angrily. "So this is what you meant by 'we'?" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke noted her anger and frowned.

"You should have just said everyone" Sakura replied grumpily tearing her hand away from his. His eyebrows creased in confusion wondering why she was having such a problem with their friends being there.

"What's the matter? Their friends. They wanted to see what you could do as well." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't even _want_ to release my power considering I don't know how dangerous it is?! Or the fact that if I lost control you guys could be seriously injured or dead and it would be entirely my fault! Or how about if I lost control, all of my friends were miraculously there and I ended up killing them! How does that sound?!" Sakura was fuming by now, arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke looked shocked.

"Sakura" Sasuke reached out gently to her, touching her shoulder. She wanted to shake it off, but Tsunade interrupted her tantrum.

"With the training we're going to be putting you through, you should be more worried about yourself then about us" Tsunade smirked at her pupil who lifted her eyebrow at her sensei's words.

"That's nice and all but do they have to be here?" Sakura pouted angrily pointing into the trees and then at her friends. (Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Lee).

"So you realized we were here already?" Four Anbu jumped out of the trees. Each was leaning against a tree looking at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But Sakura-chan! You were there for us; you've seen what we can do. So now it's our turn to see what you can do!" Naruto smiled triumphantly at his reasoning, each nodding their heads (except for Anbu of course).

"So then how do you all want to do this?" Sakura said quietly, still grumpy. She sat in the middle of the training field, holding her head up with her hand while her elbow rested on her knee.

Sasuke sat down next to her while her friends sat around her in a horse-shoe position.

"Well…we were thinking that you should explain more about this power of yours so we know what we're dealing with." Kakashi said scratching his head. "I know you've said before that it's difficult to explain, but can you think of any other method to explain it?"

"I'll _try_ to _if_ Anbu sit down in our little circle considering they're probably going to be here for a while." Sakura said smirking. The four Anbu completed the circle.

"Why do we have to be in the stupid circle for?" The Anbu with the lion mask said.

"Would you deal with it" Tsunade said before rolling her eyes.

Sakura smiled rubbing the back of her head. "So…how to tell you…" Sakura rubbed her chin, thinking on how to tell them, which was what everyone else was trying to do.

"How 'bout drawing pictures?"

"How about sock puppets?"

"Why would sock puppets be helpful Dobe!?"

"Maybe if you could compare it to something?"

"Why not try to write it down?"

"That's it!" Sakura clapped her hands.

"What? Writing it down?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck while others lifted their eyebrows.

"No, no. That just gave me an idea." Sakura smiled, and then became very nervous.

"What are you thinking then?" Ino said crossing her arms.

"I'll show you what I see" Sakura smiled gently.

Everyone looked at each other wondering how that could be possible.

"How exactly?" One of the Anbu said quietly.

"I'll take you into my mind. Hopefully you won't be killed if I do that…" Sakura rubbed her head nervously while everyone looked just as nervous.

"Okay Sakura-chan! I trust you." Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's go for it Sakura!" Lee shouted giving her a twinkling smile.

Several of the others sighed or nodded; all in all, they agreed to what she wanted to do.

"Okay, close your eyes. It will only work if they are closed." Sakura said gently. She noticed the Anbu stiffen slightly.

"The area is secure. However, if trouble is to arise, I will release you. Don't fret." Sakura saw each Anbu relax slightly. She looked at each one, getting a single nod from each.

"Close your eyes. Let your mind relax, and wander." Sakura said gently. Noticing everyone's eyes were closed (and trusting that the Anbu's were as well) she slowly let her chakra out. She incased each of them in the pink hue only she could see.

"This feels strange" Tenten said quietly.

"That is normal I believe," Sakura said just as quietly. Everyone nodded, feeling the same thing.

Sakura placed her hands together before bringing them down quickly (palms down) on top of the ground before yelling out slightly at the action.

"You may open your eyes." Sakura's voice sounded like an echo. When everyone did, they were surrounded by darkness, only able to see each other, and it was somewhat difficult to breathe (like if you're at high elevation).

Each one looked around each other in fighting stances not sure what to expect.

"Where are you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well, it's difficult for me to explain, but right now, I am unable to appear as myself in my own mind…" Sakura said awkwardly.

"There aren't exactly any pathways to follow, rooms to go into, or doors to walk through in here" Neji said crossing his arms.

Suddenly their entire group was encircled by plain gray doors, each with symbols that had no writing underneath them. Ino grabbed onto Shikamaru by reflex, causing him to smirk, while Tenten smacked Neji lightly in the back of the head.

"Why the hell did you say door for?" Tenten asked angrily.

"Like I knew that would have happened woman" Neji said angrily.

"What do these symbols mean do you think?" Hinata asked quietly, slightly behind Naruto.

One door had a cloud; the one next to it had a cloud with lightning. Then there was a door with the three commas (like the Sharingan). Another had what looked like a book. One had a fist, another had an open hand, and another had two hands together. Another door had a circle on it, while the very last door was completely plain.

Nine doors; each as mysterious as the next.

"Perhaps they are things Sakura thinks about." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"I was thinking the same" Shikamaru added in.

"Hey Shikamaru," Ino said quietly getting the boys attention. "You know how you cloud watch all the time…" Shikamaru nodded his head slowly, "Well since you daydream all day under them, maybe the one with the cloud on the door is the door of Sakura's dreams." Ino said thinking about it carefully.

"That actually makes sense Ino-chan!" Lee said giving her a thumbs up.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not…" Ino said confused.

"Hey if that's true…then the one with lightning must be nightmares then right? Cause something is disrupting the cloud." Tsundae said excitedly. Then they grouped together, spreading out looking at the other doors thinking what each could mean.

The assumed that the one with the three commas was obviously something related to the Sharingan, the book for the knowledge that Sakura knew of, the fist for taijutsu, the open hand for genjutsu, and the two hands for ninjutsu. The circle was for her clan. The Anbu were currently looking at the blank door trying to decipher the meaning behind it.

Sasuke looked at the door with the cloud and lightning.

_Nightmares…I wonder…_ Sasuke thought before reaching for the silver door handle.

When he opened it, it gave a slow creek. Everyone looked towards the noise and saw that Sasuke had opened one of the doors. No one moved, carefully watching the door.

Then a speed of images ran past the door, all of it a blur. Sasuke reached out into the door causing the images to stop. Suddenly, they saw an open field. Trees were on one side and tall yellowing grass filled their view. A boy was running across the field. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Suddenly they heard Sakura's voice yelling out for someone not to hurt him; then it all went black and images began to speed past the door once again. Everyone looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Well…since we're opening doors, I'm going to open this one" Kakashi said, reaching for the one with the Sharingan on it.

**What are they doing here **an eerie voice came out of nowhere. It didn't sound like Sakura, it sounded…evil.

Everyone's eyes widened wondering who or what the hell was talking.

_They are my friends! They came to see, not to steal! _That was Sakura's voice and it sounded like she was pleading to someone.

"Sakura-chan? Who is that?" Naruto asked loudly.

**If they try to take what is not theirs, they will die where they stand. **The voice said quietly, each word biting.

It was silent and each was afraid to move. Kakashi retreated his hand back to his side giving the door a weary glance.

Tenten looked at each door noticing the one that was plain. She reached for the plain door suddenly grabbing onto the silver knob.

"No Tenten!" Neji grabbed her and pulled her against him. Each looked at the newly open door. Considering nothing happened to them they thought it would be safe.

Tenten looked up at Neji worried, before growing confident and letting Neji loosen his grasp. She held onto his hand setting one foot through the door. Suddenly, a stone walk way appeared. Everyone looked at each other before each went through the door. The door disappeared behind them once everyone had stepped onto the stone walkway.

"I don't like this" the Anbu in the cat mask replied quietly. Each gave a slight nod.

"Let's just follow the path for now" Kakashi said quietly.

Each walked in pairs down the pathway which twisted and turned. Sasuke was ahead of them before stopping suddenly.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quietly. Each got into fighting positions ready for anything.

"I hear…giggling." Sasuke said quietly. Each looked around them back to back.

"Hello!" Everyone jumped and Sasuke fell onto his butt. It was Sakura! Well it looked like Sakura when she was about four or five. She had a big white sweater, shorts, tennis shoes, and a back pack that was a big pink bunny.

Naruto and Kakashi were currently giving baby talk and gestures to the little Sakura. "Would you two shut up!" Sasuke said angrily getting up.

"Big-Sakura said that since she couldn't come help you, she sent me! I'm here to help you find whatever you need!" The little Sakura replied cutely.

"But I thought Sakura couldn't show herself in her mind? Aren't you apart of her?"

"Yes and no. I am a memory from long ago." The little Sakura said mischievously. She then began to walk away while everyone walked behind her, reluctantly.

"What is this?" One of the Anbu asked. It was a single, giant wall with three openings; the openings were pitch black.

"It looks like…a maze" Shikamaru said looking up at the structure.

"Three ways in, one way out. More than ten miles long to you –twisting and turning in_ all _directions; always in constant movement. Never trust the walls or what you find, seeing is not believing in this maze." The little Sakura said eerily.

"Do you always talk in riddles?!" Tenten asked grumpily.

"…No…" The little girl smiled.

"I suggest each of you grab a person's hand and the person behind you until you are in a line. That way it is safe, without losing someone or getting lost." The little girl said quietly. Once they had done so, the little girl grabbed Sasuke's hand (who was at the front of the line) before heading into the opening on the far left.

Once they entered the maze, the entrance that they just walked through disappeared. It was pitch dark except for an eerie blue mist that seemed to glow from the walls. There was a ceiling above them and each section of the maze was perfectly identical. No one could make a mark on the stone without it disappearing strangely. For a moment they all seemed to be crawling on all fours through a tunnel, and then climbing spiral stairs that only led them further into the maze.

Here and there the little Sakura would touch a wall that would move itself out of place, or there would have been no wall at all; only the illusion of a wall being there. Every step someone took in the maze would confuse the mind, and trick the eye. After what seemed like forever, they were out of the maze. Each rested, exhausted.

"That was one hell of a labyrinth!" Shikamaru and one of the Anbu said at the same time.

"If someone wanted to get in Sakura's mind, they would definitely be fucked just by entering that stupid maze." The Anbu in the lion mask said angrily.

"Once moving forward you will then see the darkness that has been hidden for more than a century." Each looked at the girl before them who was pointing along the green path.

"The darkness is fading and being replaced, if you do not go quickly you along with it, will be erased." The girl said before disappearing into nothingness.

Each then began a line of two by two, headed down the path before them, entering a giant opening. The opening was very bright and was no longer filled with darkness but was filled with white. However, in the farthest corner of the opening, blackness stilled seemed to creep along the edges. Sasuke had stopped them, heading to that part of the opening by himself. Only getting halfway through the opening did a black hand with long sharp nails, gently make its way out of the darkness.

**Uchiha…do not come any closer, for this power does not like invaders. **Sasuke quickly stopped, while the others behind him moved forward to stand as close as Sasuke was to the darkness.

"Are you the power that resides in Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly.

**Yes. **

"Then please explain to us what you are." The Anbu with the lion mask asked calmly.

**I am called…Death's Angel. Forcibly placed into the girl before she was born. Cursed forever with the power of evil within a pure heart and mind. This entire opening you see before you was once filled with this darkened power, but her strength of will and mind has enabled us to control this evil. Now what remains of the evil before you is what you see. Once fully controlled, she will be unstoppable. Once she curves the power to her own will, I will be gone and she will always have the power of Death's Angel inside her.**

Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say or do.

**With you by her side, you will be an unstoppable force and you will defeat the Phoenix Kings; intent only on destroying what is left of the world. Death…is only for those whose time has come; they have already seen and gone past that time. **

"Is there any way to release Sakura from this…power?"

**If you are referring to the pain she had before, that was only the second to last step in purification. Do not worry for her Uchiha. She is stronger than you think. **

"But…Death's Angel…what if it isn't enough to stop the Phoenix Kings. They can do and create horrific things that are unimaginable." The Anbu said angrily.

**When the time comes, not even those three can cheat Death. **The hand from the darkness slowly receded back, not another word coming out.

"Wait! We need to know more!" Sasuke said angrily running towards the blackness.

WOOSH! Each person opened their eyes to see that they were back at the training grounds and it was nearly dusk. Sakura had disappeared and they were left to their own thoughts.

_Why the fuck did you not tell me what you were! _Sakura thought angrily, running towards the river.

**It didn't seem like there was a good moment yet.**

_Yet you tell __them__! They'll think I'm a freak. An evil monster bent on killing them if I lose control! _Sakura wiped away a tear that sneaked out of her tear duct remembering Sasuke running towards the black mass in desperation trying to figure out more in order to help her. To understand what she was going through. In reality no one did. She was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't be strong enough when the time came.

She could hear footsteps following behind her but she needed to get to the river. She jumped off the tree sliding onto her knees to the bank of the river bed splashing her face in desperation. She hid her face behind her hands unable to breathe at the new information hidden from her for twenty two years.

"Sakura" Sasuke said gently. He sat knelt down next to Sakura. He held her gently against him placing his head on top of hers.

"Let's get you back to your apartment." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura however didn't move.

_Don't you think that I'm a freak Sasuke-kun? _Sakura thought quietly peeking out of her hands. Sasuke pulled away from her looking at her now revealed eyes. He gently lifted up her chin to face him fully. He looked like he had a thousand questions running through his mind but kept them held tightly within his throat.

Sakura slowly got up, while Sasuke held her against him while they walked into the direction of her apartment. She passed each one of her friends, her senseis and the Anbu. Each looked like they had a question of their own, but held it back due to her state –and the glare that Sasuke gave them if they tried to ask anything.

They had finally reached Sakura's apartment after twenty minutes. He opened the door to the still immobile girl. He closed the door gently behind them sitting the girl down onto the bed. He sat next to her rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sakura" Sasuke said gently.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't know!" Sakura grabbed onto his shirt placing her face into his chest shaking. "I didn't know! I don't want to hurt anyone. That's why I don't want to train with anyone. If I hurt my friends…if I hurt you…" Sakura clutched onto his shirt tighter.

Sasuke carefully pushed her away from him lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet. Sakura moved her head so she was looking away from him, hands still clutched onto his shirt. Suddenly Sasuke moved his head underneath Sakuras', placing his lips gently against hers. Sakura froze.

_He…he's kissing me! _Sakura thought shocked. He put a bit more force behind the kiss mindlessly asking her to kiss him back, and she complied. She pressed her lips against his tightly pushing as much emotion as she could into the kiss. He held onto her hips placing her even closer to him while she placed both of her hands against his face holding their faces together. They slanted each other's mouths to taste more of each other. Their tongues wrestled each other to see who could win against their loving battle. He released her mouth with a warm suckling sound before placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

He pushed her down gently sucking onto her neck in different places causing Sakura to moan. This in turn made Sasuke blush at the sounds she admitted due to his ministrations. He then slowly hugged her placing his head into the curve of her neck breathing Sakura's scent in deeply.

Her scent had always been warm and sweet and he loved it dearly. Sakura gently ran her fingers through his hair enjoying how soft it felt.

"Sakura" Sasuke said again. "I will always protect you, with my life." Sakura then sat up, causing Sasuke to do the same. She tilted her head to the side, unsure of what he was saying.

"This thing doesn't make you who you are. How you push yourself, the way you treat others, and what you believe is right, will make you the person you are meant to be." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura widened her eyes at the realization that she had said the same thing to him when he was in the hospital after he had returned; he didn't understand why his first friends were still so nice to him. It was because they believed that he was truly a kind hearted and loving person deep down; DEEP down.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke, smiling gently at his words.

"I wouldn't care if you had three eyes, a horn, webbed feet, or even scales because I love you and…I'm also a monster. So…we can be monsters together, if you like." He said quietly, barely above a whisper, before he kissed her forehead gently. Sakura blushed up at him noticing the small smile he had.

He kissed her hand, standing up, and waved goodbye before he walked out the door.

_Holy Kami…I am seriously head over heels for him. God damn it. Stupid heart! How could you fall for him! _Sakura thought blushing furiously before laying on the bed.

**Who wouldn't love him? He kisses like a god and has the body of one too! Plus he's smart and freaking gorgeous. I bet besides having a big ego he also has a big –**

_Don't even say it you pervert! _Sakura thought. She could still feel where his hot lips had been and blushed furiously. She sighed, shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts before gently closing her eyes, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

_She is mine, and mine alone. Even if she doesn't say 'I love you' back, I know just by the look in her eyes that she sees no one but me. _Sasuke thought smiling, touching his lips, remembering Sakura's unique and delicious taste.

_I will protect you from the evil power within you, no matter what. _Sasuke looked up at the stars boldly, ready to fight and train for the evil that was soon to come.

* * *

"We will train and learn from this thing inside of Sakura. Tell the surrounding areas to be prepared for war. This time, we will be the most unstoppable force the world has ever seen." Tsunade said looking at the people before her.

"We will never fail when we work together Baa-chan" Naruto said stepping forward. "When this war starts, it will be one that will be remembered forever. It will be a story that will encourage people to fight for what they believe in. Even if it loses its way amongst other stories, it will be a legend, and one day when we have all passed away, it will become a myth. Everyone will know that what we are about to do is something only the best would ever dream possible in order to prove their worth as a ninja. To show that as people, we fight for what they know…is right."

Each of them smiled; amazed at the speech Naruto had given. He was right. They were going to win because they all refused to lose. It was completely against their nature, and they loved it that way.

It was time, to begin.

* * *

**Alright folks this is where things will get intense from this chapter on! There will be sexual situations, violence/gore, return of people (you'll see what I mean by that later ;P) and much more. So stay in touch, REVIEW, and get ready for some kick-butt action ready to start!**


	13. Ch 13 A Fickled Fiend

**Ch. 13**

**Trouble**

**(Let's fight)**

For the next several weeks, Sakura would walk to the training grounds to meet her friends. They would train from dawn until dusk trying to think of anything they needed practice in until their moves were perfect. Almost every day either Sasuke or Iruka would come walk her to the training grounds because she would always wake up late.

Everyone had the suspicion it was because of her increase in nightmares (Iruka was informed by Kakashi of what had transpired earlier on in the day from the first 'training day'). Today was the end of the third month of training which mostly dealt with medical and genjutsu techniques.

All in all for the past couple of weeks Sakura gave nothing away about the Sharingan to either Sasuke or Kakashi who were continuously trying to get her to let _something_ slip out about how the Sharingan didn't affect her.

Of course she would never give it away and therefore, reluctantly agreed upon by her teammates, she could continue on with her next month of training without the need to work at the hospital unless Tsunade deemed it necessary.

Sakura sighed once again. The unsettled feeling she had, had grown to its peak today and she was definitely worried. She hadn't told anyone about this feeling but she knew if something were to escalate in the village she would need to tell her friends.

"Sakura!" Sakura suddenly turned to see that Iruka was waving her down. He didn't look happy, she noticed, but smiled anyway to his fake one.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, are you going to walk with me again today?" Sakura asked kindly noticing Iruka's sensitive mood at the moment.

"If you don't mind, it's in the same direction as the store" Iruka asked nervously.

"Well of course you can walk with me! I enjoy your company all the time –it takes my mind off of things." Sakura smiled widely at him only to have Iruka return her smile with a smaller one. Their walk, for some reason, had grown awkward. Sakura thought it had something to do with what Iruka was thinking about since he normally talked with her on their walks.

**You've got enough things to worry about girl!**

_He would ask me what's wrong no matter what he's dealing with! _

"Iruka-sensei…are you alright? You seem a bit down." Sakura said quietly, looking up at her blushing teacher. Yup, he was upset and apparently thought he was hiding it well.

"I-It's nothing Sakura. Don't worry! Everything is okay" Iruka said softly scratching the back of his head.

"Please tell me. If there is anything I can do to help…" Sakura said kindly. Iruka smiled softly at the girl before giving a sad sigh at the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"Kakashi and I had an argument. Things were said and I've wanted to apologize but…he keeps avoiding me." Iruka said sadly staring at the ground they were walking on.

"Kakashi-sensei cares about you a lot! Just give him some time to cool off and everything will be alright." Sakura said gently smiling again.

"But it's been three days, and I've wanted to apologize for some time now. I know that what I said was kind of mean and I don't mean to upset Kakashi, but I really miss him." Iruka looked down at his hands; it was a horrible thing to be lonely, but worse when you cause the loneliness yourself. "I hate it when we fight." Iruka spoke softly.

"Everyone fights Iruka-sensei, its normal in relationships. Not everyone's partner will agree with them on everything. But the love two people have for each other will out-weigh whatever things they dislike in the relationship. I know for a fact that you two have more positives than negatives in your relationship then probably half the people in the entire village. So relax! Everything will end up how it's supposed to be when the time comes." Sakura gave him a wide and encouraging smile.

Iruka gave her a more relaxed smile (which was still a little nervous) but was happy that he had told someone about his problem. It felt like a little bit of pressure was released from him now that he talked to a friend, and someone who understood (to an extent) what he was feeling.

They were almost to the edge of the training grounds, several groups of ninja were near their anyway. Sakura guessed it was the beginning of their planning for the up and coming war.

"Well Sakura, I guess this is where I'll take my leave." Iruka said giving his ex-student a hug.

"Thanks for talking with me, it really helped" Iruka smiled at her kindly.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can come see me train or help me train if you like –considering you receive most of your information from Kakashi anyway." Sakura smiled at her sensei already knowing he'd refuse, but asked him anyway.

Iruka shook his head 'no' saying, "I like hearing the stories from Kakashi himself. He makes them sound more interesting than if I were to see what he's talking about." Iruka softly laughed along with Sakura.

"Well look who it is. The Freak and the Fag!" A group of ninja had been walking past them, apparently the same ones from the hospital Sakura noticed. They were the ones that did not like Iruka in the slightest and from their previous comment, they liked her even less.

Both Sakura and Iruka ignored them, waiting for them to pass by, but they just leaned up against the trees that led to the training grounds instead. Sakura noticed that there were now four of them (instead of just the two same men from the hospital) and that both her and Iruka had clenched fists and jaws from the comments.

"What should we do Sakura? Their blocking your path and I'm sure they'll probably follow one of us, or both of us" Iruka whispered quietly making sure he was out of ear shot.

"I'd say kick their asses, but no one else seemed to notice what they said." Sakura said quietly. Apparently what they said was only for them to hear.

"Were you talking to us? I don't think we heard you" Iruka said to the four men who seemed to have frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I called you a fag and the bitch next to you a freak" the man said callously. Sakura noticed that he said it this time a bit louder which caused a few groups of ninja to look their way. It seemed that they were talking to each other about what could possibly be going on.

**Let's kick their mother fucking asses! **Her inner burst out angrily.

"Sakura, why don't I walk you the rest of the way to the training grounds? Maybe you could show me a few of those moves you were talking about" Iruka smiled mischievously.

_Iruka-sensei definitely knows how to not get caught _Sakura smiled at her former sensei nodding while he led her by the shoulders, closer to the entrance to the training grounds.

**This way everyone will think that those four idiots are the assholes and we're the victims. So it's definitely a win-win for us. **Her inner gave Sakura a 'thumbs up' before she heard something whooshing in her direction.

As if in slow motion Sakura saw a rotten tomato heading for her, she didn't really know what to do considering it was harmless, but saw that Iruka sensei stepped in front of her to take the blow.

The rotten tomato was on the top right corner of Iruka's vest having its juices go the rest of the way down the jacket.

"I-Iruka-sensei" Sakura said shocked.

"I didn't want your outfit ruined" Iruka said bashfully. "Besides mine needed to go to the cleaners anyway, so what's a little bit more damage going to do to it?"

Sakura hugged her sensei happily thinking that it would probably suck smelling like tomatoes while training.

**I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind in the least if you smelled like tomato…maybe he'd even try to eat you **her inner gave an evil smile which Sakura mentally scowled at.

"Why the hell are you two so happy for?" One of the men said coldly. That snapped Sakura's attention back to the matter at hand. Every other ninja was now paying attention to the scene. Some had shocked faces either for: what the men had said to Sakura and Iruka, or that the men actually had the guts to throw something at Sakura and Iruka.

Sakura now had a rumor going around about her possessing frightening power; Iruka was said to be the lover of one of the best and most elite ninja in the village. Those two combinations put together were just plain stupid to go up against.

The men suddenly pulled out their kunais prepared to attack the two the malicious intent.

"What have _you_ done to _my_ Iruka" a cold voice shot out from the trees. It sounded like Kakashi. In fact it was Kakashi; a very _pissed off _Kakashi to be exact.

The four men grew shocked that their plan to embarrass and hurt Sakura and Iruka might not go as planned.

"No one tries to harm Iruka…no one." Kakashi said darkly. He lifted his headband revealing a whirling new Sharingan that Sakura had suddenly noticed had formed.

_Is that a new Sharingan! _Sakura thought shocked.

**It must have occurred considering Kakashi is standing up and protecting the person he loves… and lost his temper in doing so **her inner said quietly.

Once the Sharingan had fully formed into its new form, the four men suddenly began choking. They scratched at their throats as if they couldn't breathe; as if they were on fire considering the red streaks that were forming from their scratching.

Every single person watching the scene before them froze in terror.

"Kashi…stop. Please?" Iruka said quietly, boldly walking up to the infuriated Kakashi, tugging on his sleeve. Kakashi slowly closed his eye breathing deeply. Everyone thought that at the moment, Iruka was probably the bravest of them all to even walk up to Kakashi.

"Sakura" Kakashi said quietly. "Please look at my Sharingan later." Sakura gave a slight nod. She had told Sasuke and Kakashi that since they wanted to train as well (along with everyone else) that she could help them figure out how to go step by step through the Sharingan in order to make it stronger. She would always check a few days after their training to make sure their eyesight and nerve endings were still okay; and also make sure their eyes were in perfect vision and health.

"Iruka…what happened to your vest?" Kakashi asked quietly, picking off pieces of the rotten tomato.

"It's…nothing serious." Iruka said bashfully.

"Let's get it cleaned shall we?" Kakashi said quietly taking Iruka's hand into his before leading Iruka off in the direction of the dry cleaners…or was it his apartment?

Iruka looked nervously back at Sakura who had given him a 'thumbs up' and an encouraging smile to let him know that he should apologize like he had planned to.

_Now off to the training grounds! I'm so late…again. I think Sasuke is going to smack me…_

**Maybe you should have him smack you in the-**

_I don't want to hear it! Now let's just go before __I__ smack __you__! _Sakura said blushing madly while running into the forest.

* * *

**(Things get a little dirty…no pun intended :P )**

Iruka had taken off his vest, a request made by Kakashi, who had then placed it into his washing machine. Iruka took a deep breath, while Kakashi was turning the dial turning on the machine.

"I'm sorry!" (Both said at the same time).

Iruka looked down at the floor while Kakashi chuckled softly. Kakashi looked at the wall in front of him, scratching the back of his head, not sure on what he should do.

Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled Kakashi's waist while Iruka rested his head onto Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi took Iruka's hands causing him to release them from around his waist before Kakashi kissed his knuckles. They both fully faced each then smiling at each other lovingly.

"I missed you" Iruka said softly hugging Kakashi tightly.

Kakashi kissed him gently, holding him close. He placed his hand on Iruka's hip dragging him closer up against his body. Iruka pushed himself against Kakashi causing them to slam against the washing machine. Kakashi grinned against Iruka's mouth sneakily sliding his hand up Iruka's shirt. He felt the smooth abs underneath his shirt and the tightening of his muscles in reflex to Kakashi's wandering hands.

"Kashi…what are you…doing?" Iruka asked in between kisses.

"Your shirt is dirty too" Kakashi said against Iruka's shoulder who was currently leaving several small read hickeys against the tan skin.

"Liar" Iruka said quietly, gliding his hands through Kakashi's hair feeling the soft, thick pieces in his hand.

"It's about to be," Kakashi said evilly, suddenly lifting Iruka's shirt off of him. Iruka blushed smacking Kakashi on the arm. Suddenly, Kakashi lifted Iruka off of the ground causing him to wrap his legs around Kakashi's pelvis. They both smiled at each other while Kakashi carried him off to their bedroom.

"You'll probably have to do your laundry too then, Kashi" Iruka said currently kissing Kakashi's muscular shoulder.

"You're so thoughtful Ruka" Kakashi winked at him. He then carefully placed Iruka onto the bed removing his own vest and shirt. It was very difficult not to ogle at the finely toned chest before him.

"It-It's morning you know!" Iruka burst out bashfully trying to push Kakashi's kissing away from his abdomen.

"So? It's good to do it any time of the day don't you think?" Kakashi said smirking.

"N-No!" Iruka said trying to quiet his moan.

"W-What about your Sharingan? Didn't it ware you out?" Iruka said between a gasp and a moan hearing Kakashi make a gruffled 'no'.

"But you asked Sakura-san to take a look at it for you!" Iruka said biting the back of his hand to muffle the sounds from his throat.

"Ruka…I'm perfectly fine. But I'd be even better if you could assist me" Kakashi said deviously to the panting man.

"W-With what?" Iruka asked. Kakashi took Iruka's hand placing it on his growing need. Iruka blushed madly, gulping quietly, before boldly kissing Kakashi happily knowing he wouldn't get away from this 'devious man.' Of course who would when one of the finest of men wanted you?

"There's going to be a lot of laundry today" Iruka said grumpily while trying to silence his moan.

"More than one load if I had to guess" Kakashi smiled diabolically at Iruka who made a whimper/groan sound at the words.

"Now…how about we get started" Kakashi said deviously before unzipping the younger man's pants.

* * *

"Can we get started yet!?" Naruto said for the fifth time that morning. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, annoyed, before Sakura walked out of the trees onto the rendezvoused training grounds.

"Sakura-chan! It's about time!" Naruto said loudly running up to the girl.

"Do you intend to be late every single time?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Something came up so it took me a little longer to get here was all…" Sakura said nervously causing them to raise their eyebrows.

"Nothing dire, I swear!" Sakura said, laughing at her protective friends.

"Well then let's finish up the last day of your genjutsu training before you start your medical training" Sasuke said briskly walking into the middle of the field.

"Teme just wants to have more time to spend with you" Naruto whispered into her ear, winking.

Normally what would happen was Sakura would train and practice her genjutsu with Sasuke (most likely figuring out how to get out of it/solve the genjutsu). She would then fight against Naruto and whatever attacks he would dish out. Then Tsunade would come later in the day after most of her Hokage duties were finished, to teach Sakura (and for Sakura to show her) medical moves that each knew.

Of course Sakura would never allow more than half of the dark chakra inside of her out; fearful that she could injure her friends. However, her inner constantly told her that keeping a large amount of the dangerous chakra within herself was not allowing the fullness of her abilities to come out. In the end she could hurt herself and never know her true potential.

Sakura was about to tell Sasuke that Kakashi created another step in the Sharingan; she was going to tell him she assumed that it transformed because he protected the person he loved/cared about the most.

She mostly wanted to see his reaction when she told him that.

However, Naruto grabbed her arm placing her several feet away from Sasuke while he leaned against the tree several yards away from the pair, observing them. Sakura sighed before nodding to Sasuke that they could now begin; now that she's paying attention anyway.

It takes about an hour or two for the group to warm up in between sessions. Right now it was almost an hour of her just concentrating and controlling her breathing.

Sakura honed her ears for the sounds within the training grounds, adjusting her eyes slightly with the strange chakra. When she did this, she could see the movements around her in slow motion allowing her to make her moves quicker than her attackers. She also begun playing shogi with Shikamaru when she could spare the time, and he had taught her how to maneuver and strategically outwit her opponents. Sakura was fairly good at it, but no one could beat Shikamaru at shogi.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a breath on the wind; a whisper through the trees. She could feel a dark presence coming closer to the far grounds of the Land of Fire. Sakura's breathe hitched at the feeling; this was it. The nervousness she had been feeling deep within the pit of her stomach. She had frozen. She could sense something…someone…was planning. Scheming. She didn't know _how _she knew…but she did.

Sasuke stopped his sudden planning noticing Sakura's open stance. This caused both him and Naruto to walk up to the suddenly frozen girl.

"Is she alright?" Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten walked out of the forest; apparently there to see the fight.

"She just froze" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Perhaps she is talking to that thing inside her head" Tenten pointed out. It could be possible. Something similar had happened before when Sakura and her inner had a fight about a move during her training. She sat on the ground clenching and unclenching her fist mumbling curse words under her breathe for a few hours.

"But she isn't moving or saying anything" Sasuke stated angrily, worried.

"No" Sakura said as terrified, unable whisper. It was so quiet it was as if the very wind had said it.

Sakura breathed out the one word before moving as fast as the wind could take her, far past the training grounds and into the densest part of the forest. There she knew she would find him. One of the Phoenix Kings would be there; she knew that something was about to start.

_It's too soon! I-I'm not ready for this!_

**You no longer have a choice. Save your friends, or die trying. **Sakura couldn't feel her friend's chakra signatures anymore; she was moving so quickly through the forest she doubted they could follow her.

**If I had to guess, he would be near one of the secretive openings the Anbu have. This, I believe, is where we will find him.**

Sakura nodded in agreement; she wanted to hurl.

_Please…Let something good come from this _Sakura prayed inside of her head before landing skillfully onto the ground into a clearing. Dust settled around her. Her hair slowly blew into the wind as she saw the dark cloaked figure standing not more than a playing field away from her.

She looked into the eyes of her attacker making her blood boil. She knew that there were others a distance away from the scene; only close enough to see some of the details before them. Once she looked into those cold eyes did she remember. When she looked into those cold eyes her fear and nervousness left her as quickly as a summer breeze.

She would fight him until even her will was gone.

The onlookers began to remember what the girl had told them months ago about the power within her; only then did fear tingle down their spines and make their hair stand on end.

They all remembered.

* * *

_Darkening Sharingan eyes bore into bold and angry emerald ones. The onlookers (hiding themselves amongst the trees) consisting of her friends, comrades, and the elite, became shocked at the scene displayed before them._

_She had morphed…transformed…changed. The elder of the Haruno clan kept her power and her past a secret. They believe the terrifying power would one day come out (which has recently been proven) due to anger; obscure and twisted anger. But she knew it wasn't. She knew better than that. There was only one thing it could have been that had released the power dwelled up in her mind –regret._

_Regret for never having stood up for Naruto all those years ago when he was helpless against the cruelty bestowed upon him and the loneliness he held alone; he needed help and a friend._

_Regret for pushing Sasuke away (once brought back by Naruto) so her heart wouldn't fall a second time into the Uchiha's trap; she felt that after the past few months, once Sasuke returned, he was trying to get closer to her and she feared his kind words so much, that she pushed him away._

_Regret for making her friends believe that she was weak. That she could never reach the potential of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or even Tsunade._

_And finally, regret for tricking everyone into believing she was something she was not._

_Her yells and her attacks may have been based upon anger (and I'm sure they mostly where) but the root of that anger was regret. The ability to not protect the people she loved due to the weakness not only in her heart and mind but her soul as well. That is why the pink haired, twenty two year old women before them had transformed into her original state of being._

_Haruno Sakura was and always shall be, Death's Angel._

* * *

They all remembered, and so it began.

The Sharingan user before her was none other than Shinju Uchiha. What she knew from him was that he was born of both Senju and Uchiha clan bloodlines. This meant that his fire techniques were unparalleled and that his Sharingan was one of the best in the world.

"Well if it isn't _little miss Haruno, Sakura_" Shinju bit out icily.

"Uchiha, Shinju." Sakura said heatedly.

"It seems you realized I was here…impressive I suppose" He smiled mockingly at the girl.

"If you think I am no match for you, prepare to be proven wrong!" Sakura yelled out boldly to him. She saw him stiffen slightly, and then relax giving out a barking laugh.

"Don't be such a foolish _little_ girl. You are no match for me and I know it full well, as do you I'm sure." He said brutally.

"Then you are about to eat your words because I will not allow you to harm my friends or my home!" Sakura yelled out to him moving into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry. Since you're in my way I'll make your death quick. Whether or not it's painless…well actually it won't be painless at all." Shinju laughed maniacally before standing in an open stance before her. Only then did she realize that he would attack with his Sharingan making her death painful and quiet.

When it formed, she only glanced at it for a second before she was pulled into his Sharingan. It looked like an upside down bird, which Sakura remembered reading in the Uchiha archives long ago that it represented a Phoenix; someone who had truly mastered the element of fire.

She was surrounded by darkness and red. She was bound to a post from the ground with Shinju standing several feet from her, blade in hand.

"Goodbye, _little_ girl." Shinju said smirking.

Suddenly Sakura's inner had released itself from her mind as a black mass, allowing Sakura to escape her bindings from the post landing in front of the shocked man before pulling out her own twin machetes that had pink lighting twisting itself around her blades.

"Let's play Shinju" Sakura said coldly pointing the tip of the blade at his chest.

"Looks like someone wants to play with fire then" Shinju said, angered that someone had actually escaped from his trap.

Sakura had predicted his next move of attack to be at her side which she blocked before swinging her own blow at him which he dodged as well.

"Impressive_ little_ girl!" Shinju burst out before aiming a blow to Sakura's stomach which she barely missed sending a round-house kick to his side causing him to jump high above her. This continued for another five minutes. Shinju, exhausted from using his Sharingan for so long, was slowly losing his power.

"Are you tired already Shinju?" Sakura sarcastically smirked to the already angered man.

"You should not be able to do this!" Shinju screamed again at her before bounding towards her with his own katana in hand. Sakura became catlike in her movements before getting into her "drunken fist stance" (which needed no alcohol present-which was perfect for the situation). This was going to be a long fight.

Her friends were not too far away from her, amongst the trees, looking at the two stilled people before them. Each saw and realized that Shinju had Sakura in his Sharingan and that there was a mental fight going on. Sasuke was about to intervene in order to help Sakura before Naruto grabbed his shoulder shaking his head 'no'.

"I want to see what this new power of hers' can do" Naruto said quietly, looking back at Sakura along everyone else.

"As do we." It was the entire Anbu squad present to their own meeting grounds. Tsunade suddenly jumped to their tree giving them a hard glance ("Tsunade-talk" for don't do anything) before moving her attention back to her pupil. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru already knew of these grounds considering each was in Anbu part time (Sasuke newly added). Naruto did as well but was training under Tsunade as the Hokage's apprentice. They now focused on the invisible battle before them praying for two things. That Shinju loses the fight and that Sakura does **not** lose control.

Time stood still.

* * *

They had been fighting with everything they had –it was unknown to Shinju that they were actually inside Sakura's mind– for what seemed to be hours (in actual time about 30 minutes). Both were bloodied and bruised and worn out entirely. But Sakura still stood before her enemy; not even close to giving up.

"I'm tired of playing with you _little _girl! This is where you die!" Shinju yelled at her. He appeared so quickly before her, slicing at her throat which she evaded before sending a powerful punch to his stomach yelling out as she did so.

_This is it! _They were both released from his Sharingan and for that instant, Sakura ran at Shinju faster than anyone could see. She kicked him under the chin, back flipping do to the force behind it. This caused her entire appearance to change once she had touched him in reality.

Her normal training outfit had changed entirely. She now had thin high heels with red ribbon around her ankles. She wore black tights that stopped a few inches above her mid-thigh, each with red bows on their sides. She wore black shorts that had fish net stocking going straight up her torso (a sliver that was a few inches past her belly button on both sides). The fish net went straight up through her breasts and up her throat. Her chest was covered with a black material that stopped at her sternum and had the top of the shirt folded and hanging off of her shoulders. She had black gloves and mask. Her hair gently flew up putting itself in a messy pony tail which was held by two long, square needles which in Japanese red characters wrote "Death's Angel."

She had morphed into this new style (in a matter of seconds), while Shinju was currently heading to the ground before Sakura pulled out her machetes from the air 'magically,' before pink lightning erupted from them. She swung them down at Shinju, in an X-shape, releasing the lightning at him which roared across the field in a blur. As he landed, he became bound by the lightning, unable to move and was barely conscious.

**Kill him **

Sakura, for one moment, saw Shinju's darkened soul; it was unbelievable. She slowly and carefully made her way to Shinju who was currently screaming in frustration. Sakura's back tingled and the strange chakra was leaking out of her seal; growing as if forming a cocoon around her all by itself.

**Do it quickly before you lose control!**

Sakura lifted her blade to his face before cutting both of his eyes; he gave a brutal scream.

**Now girl, before-**

Sakura screamed grabbing her back which now felt like it was on fire.

**No! No!**Her inner screamed before the power released itself.

A tunnel of black and pink twisting power that reached towards the heavens encircled both her and Shinju. This immediately caused his screaming to increase into that of agony before being destroyed piece by piece; till nothing was left. Sakura was in darkness until she saw a shadow of a hand pull two bright orbs out of nothing. Her eyes went back to seeing up into the chakra encased vortex. She slowly fell backwards before the orbs landed several feet away from her onto the field. She slowly closed her eyes realizing what her actions had caused, and smiled, before passing out.

"No-No way!" Naruto couldn't believe it. They all couldn't believe it. It was all too much! Sakura had defeated Shinju yes, but now two people that were once dead were now unconscious and fully alive before them.

A few of the ninja began crying while others fainted. One word escaped from both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time before they both looked at each other shocked; tears streaming down their faces.

"Jiraiya"

"Itachi"

This was indeed, impossible.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that now were you!? Sorry that took me so long, but here it is! I feel like my chapters just keep getting longer and longer…oh well! Lot's to say and do! I just like surprising you guys (: A****ny way, the next chapter will be coming soon so don't fret, REVIEW, and have an awesome reading day!**


	14. Ch 14 Trapped

**Ch.14**

**Wake-y, Wake-y**

**(Eggs and Bake-y)**

They say that when you first wake up it's because of a noise that has disturbed the silence. Then a smell that reminds you of something or someplace. You start to feel where you are; either the softness, roughness, smoothness, bumpiness, or every texture in between the tips of your fingers. Then slowly, ever so slowly, you realize where you are before shutting your eyes tightly again letting your mind wander back into its previous state of unconsciousness.

This was not the case.

_Damn it Kami, why the hell does my body hurt so much? _Sakura squeezed her eyes in frustration only to realize that it hurt to do that as well.

_Shit…what the hell is going on!? _Sakura wanted to move and crawl in a corner somewhere away from the pain, away from this mysterious place, and away from her problems at the moment.

_Come on body work! _Sakura could hear arguing somewhere, but was unable to pinpoint where exactly; she had no clue as to where she was. She could smell disinfectant and the taste of the air was very clean and dry. Her fingertips felt the cotton bed below her which was lumpy, yet comforting.

All in all she was thirsty and could only think of cool, moisturizing water run down her parched throat.

_Come on body…if you want water we'll need to open our eyes first to find it!" _That worked. Sakura carefully opened her eyes, her vision a blur, before she blinked profusely only to see that she was placed in the same room when her friends had interrogated her.

She glanced to her left, not moving her head in case she had a headache from it. She noticed several medical supplies and an IV dripping down and into her arm. She glanced to her right to see a metal table that had several medical tools that were covered in blood. She assumed it was her own; this caused her to mentally flinch, wondering what kind of wounds she could have sustained.

Sakura sighed slowly before deciding she should try sitting up. Sakura slowly placed her elbows at her sides before carefully pushing herself up. At first it hurt a lot but she was desperate, not wanting to give up. After what seemed like eternity, she rested her back on the backboard of her hospital bed and breathed heavily seeing black spots in front of her eyes briefly.

Sakura lifted her right hand only to notice that it was covered in bandages up to her elbow. She then noticed that most of her body was actually pretty damaged. Her left foot to shin was covered as well as her torso; her belly button all the way up to her neck. She finally realized that her back was searing in pain from the pressure she had on it from pressing it against the backboard. She leaned forward feeling immediate relief. Sakura looked around the empty and huge room (considering she was placed directly in the center of the room). Sakura didn't like this at all but found that the distant arguing must have been down a hall outside the room.

_Outside…_ _I bet it would feel nice to lie in the grass under the sun…_ Sakura thought tiredly before rubbing sand from her eyes.

Sakura saw a shiny metal pitcher, out of the corner of her eye, hoping it was water. It stood on a small stand, which at the moment seemed the farthest away from her.

_Who the hell in their right mind would put a pitcher all the way across the room? _Sakura could hear the arguing increase in volume and was hoping everything was going to be alright.

Sakura slowly dangled her legs off of the bed before placing her bare feet onto the cold floor. She undid the IV attached to her arm. It startled her because of the numb yet searing pain she began to feel from doing so. However, her legs weren't functioning yet and she fell to the ground into a heap before yelping in pain seeing more black spots before her eyes.

_This is seriously the most painful thing I have ever done to get a glass of water. _Sakura brooded for a few more minutes before rubbing her legs, messaging them as she went, before feeling the muscles come back to life.

Sakura hung onto the top of her bed, dragging herself up as she went, before hunching over the bed to get her footing again. Sakura could feel a drop of sweat roll down the back of her neck (turning slowly to face the metal pitcher) before she sucked in a deep breath taking a step forward.

_So far, so good _Sakura thought nervously, hoping she didn't jinx herself. She was halfway across the room, almost to her precious water, before the volume of the fighting voices reached near the door. She could make out a few sentences but her hearing hadn't caught up with her until she had reached her destination.

"She will not wake up as that thing inside her head god damn it!"

"You don't know that! No one knows that!"

"She isn't a monster! She will not harm us!"

"Look at what happened when she released that power! She brought back two people from the dead! And you know as well as I do that it is easier to kill someone than bring them back!"

"What she did did not harm anyone!"

"That doesn't matter! She could have easily killed all of us!"

"But she didn't! Like she said before, she is learning to control the power!"

"She lost control of it obviously!"

Sakura's hearing returned to her task at hand not wanting to hear the quarreling.

_Almost there! _Sakura gingerly felt the cold metal pitcher against her hand. Seeing no glass near her she carefully worked the muscles in her good hand around the handle. She slowly lifted it to her lips to feel the taste of the cool water running down her throat.

_This was totally worth it! _Sakura smiled happily before leaning her head against the cold wall next to the door. Her head throbbed in pain but relaxed slightly once her forehead touched the cold bricks against the wall.

The doors suddenly burst open with a group of people charging in and yelling at each other; Sakura glanced at the group of people not wanting to remove the cooling sensation from her head. It consisted of Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, Anbu, her group of friends, and…Itachi and Jiraiya! Sakura's mouth fell open as she stared at the two –once dead- people standing before her.

"Where the hell is she!?" Sasuke yelled suddenly getting everyone's attention to the empty bed.

"This is what the hell I'm talking about!" One of the Anbu yelled through his mask before turning around.

The Anbu froze in place seeing the gown covered back of Haruno Sakura. The others noticed his immobile state and froze as well seeing Sakura standing across the room from them.

Sakura's eyes widened against the wall not wanting to see their faces, afraid that they would think she was a monster. She had lost control of her power and for that they would have a reason to kick her out of the village. Sakura became deathly afraid that her friends would hate her…that Sasuke would hate her.

Everyone only stared at Sakura's hospital gown covered back, not sure what to say or do.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered quietly which seemed to have echoed around the room. Sasuke saw Sakura stiffen slightly and wasn't sure anyone else did, but took it as a sign that she was her old self.

Sasuke briskly walked towards her, only to have Itachi touch his shoulder stopping him. Itachi quirked his eyebrow in question before Sasuke gave him a slight nod that it was alright.

When Jiraiya and Itachi came back, they were immediately brought to the hospital, clothed, and questioned profusely; there was also a lot of crying. Once Sasuke had explained to them (almost every ninja in the village) that his brother was on their side from the beginning –Itachi further explained to them why he joined Akatsuki and killed their clan (which Sasuke was finally able to hear in full detail). Itachi was still on house arrest, but was allowed to stay in the Uchiha compound where Sasuke was. Both brothers seemed happy about this even though they didn't show any emotion.

When Sasuke and Itachi got home they had a very long talk, questions were answered, and they were both (secretly of course) happy to see each other.

Jiraiya on the other hand was taken forcibly to the Hokage tower by Tsunade who yelled and cried at him while he tried to calm her down. In the end they had very steamy sex that made Tsunade's doubts disappear (at least most of them anyway).

All in all everyone was happy for the return of both men (Itachi was especially surprised the village let him stay even though Anbu had very close theories to Itachi's truths). Nonetheless, everyone was confused…yet happy.

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and her bandage-free hand held lightly. Sakura slowly turned to the person behind her, knowing full well it was Sasuke. They both looked into each other's eyes; Sasuke was beyond worried while Sakura was confused. Sakura leaned her head onto his shoulder, hoping he didn't mind, which was apparent that he didn't considering he rested his head on top of hers.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked quietly while the others were slowly making their way towards them.

"I was thirsty" Sakura whispered as if it was the most normal answer in the world. Sasuke smiled into her hair, happy that she was definitely herself.

"Let's get you back to bed" Sasuke said, pulling away from her as their friends slowly nodded in agreement. Sakura blushed slightly remembering how much it hurt to walk at the moment. She coughed softly knowing that she would probably crumple to the ground if she tried to walk again. Sasuke, noticing this, looked down at her trembling legs before smiling softly.

_She's much too prideful not mention that it must be painful to walk _Sasuke said looking at her bandaged leg which bent inwards in pain. Sasuke quickly snuck a kiss onto her forehead before lifting her bridal style and taking her to the bed. Sakura closed her eyes in embarrassment and in gratitude.

She felt the soft bed beneath her which seemed to sooth her back for some reason. She opened her eyes again to see Sasuke giving her the smallest of frowns, and the look of worry evident on his face.

She cupped his cheek with her hand which seemed to calm him down some before he took his place next to his brother quietly.

"Sakura" Tsunade began angrily, giving her pupil a hardened glare.

"No, shisho" Sakura said quietly causing Tsunade's anger to boil.

"What do you mean 'no'!? We have questions and you need to give us answers!" Tsunade barked at her.

"No, because I'm about to-" Sakura never finished her sentence though before passing out, asleep.

"Great…" Tsunade huffed angrily. Everyone, not sure what to do, left the room quietly. Sasuke and Itachi remained in the room for a little while longer.

"She must be some girl to win your affections" Itachi said quietly looking at his brother with interest.

"She is" Sasuke whispered quietly before smirking up to his brother.

"And she's all mine" Sasuke said boldly.

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment before smirking back. "Any person would be a fool to get in the way" Itachi spoke smugly.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair before leaving the room with his lovesick brother to watch over the woman who had the most control over his heart.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully, before reaching down. He lifted her hand to his lips kissing her bandaged hand softly. He bent low to her ear whispering "I love you" gently kissing her on the lips. He sighed deeply into her neck before letting her hand slip back to her side, quietly leaving the room.

Sakura opened her eyes gently to look at Sasuke's back before the door closed behind him.

"I think I can finally believe you Sasuke-kun. And…**I** **know** that I love you too" Sakura whispered to herself before falling to an actual and much needed sleep.

* * *

_It's only been fifteen minutes and they are still not done talking over each other, asking me question after question, without me even answering them! _Sakura thought annoyed. She looked at the arguing group before her, sighing in frustration.

She was behind a small table which they had placed in the room with an uncomfortable chair for her to sit on. Sasuke left for a few minutes to return with a second chair which he placed next to her, sitting closely.

Sasuke was currently holding her hand rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"You must admit that this was expected" Sasuke whispered gently into her ear. Sakura blushed at his closeness.

_His scent is so intoxicating…I wish he could hold me instead of sit next to me… _Sakura thought sadly before mentally smacking herself at what she just thought. Sakura took this chance to rest her head onto his shoulder which he leaned into.

"Don't remind me…can't they just ask one at a time instead of quarreling?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Neither broke eye contact with each other. Sasuke gently looked at Sakura's pink lips while Sakura did the same to Sasuke's lips. He slowly leaned towards her, their lips barely a few centimeters apart.

"Okay Sakura. They main question here is how in the hell did you bring _them _back to life? Is it only a temporary thing?" Tsunade asked briskly ruining the mood between the two entirely.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, sweat dropping, before saying simply, "It's complicated."

"Everything with you is complicated you know that!?" One of the Anbu yelled at her. Sasuke glared at the man giving him a silent warning to not yell at her or he would personally shut him up.

"Well try your best to explain it then" Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke suddenly noticed Sakura's distress and squeezed her hand tightly, trying to comfort her.

"I-I saw death…I think" Sakura whispered quietly, confused at the words she just said. No one moved, or made a sound.

"I-It was his hand." Sakura seemed to entrance herself as she lifted her own hand looking at it with interest.

"He pulled…two white orbs out of nowhere…out of nothing." Sakura's eyes dimmed trying to remember.

"But I was pulled away, along with the orbs." Sakura said quietly looking down again.

"Please understand…I am new at this as well and don't completely understand anything either" Sakura rubbed her temple in frustration. She had no idea in hell what they were expecting from her. They needed to believe that she had answers…answers they were looking for. But deep down they all knew she didn't.

"Sakura" Naruto had asked her quietly.

"Look… I don't know if what's happened to Jiraiya-san and Itachi-san is tempo-"but Sakura froze. Her inner hadn't been talking at all from the moment she first woke up.

"Sakura" Sasuke asked worried, grabbing her shoulder as he saw her eyes suddenly glaze over.

_Where are you…are you still here? Please, help me understand! _Sakura thought desperately in her head.

"Sakura" Sasuke ground out aggressively into her ear. Everyone suddenly became nervous not sure what Sakura was doing. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's hand that was on her shoulder which seemed to calm him slightly.

"H-hold on" Sakura whispered.

"Are you talking to 'her' again?" Sasuke whispered gently.

Sakura didn't move but he assumed that she was.

_Please answer me! _Sakura cried. She couldn't do this alone, not yet.

**Would you relax girl! **Her inners voice was weak, tired.

_Are you alright! Please explain to me. _Sakura wanted to cry.

**Don't you understand yet? This was supposed to be your last trial but something didn't go as planned… I don't know why. But I am apart of you. Everything I know you will soon know as well. All that is left of your dark power is what you see before you. My shape and form is all that is left. You have molded it to yourself well. Keep training and controlling. There isn't much left for me now…keep your friends close and your lover deep within your heart.**

Sakura smiled gently at her inner. _What about Jiraiya and Itachi? Is what happened to them temporary?_

**Life is always temporary. So their lives should be as long as they want to make them, but everyone dies eventually of course. **

Sakura sighed in relief before her inner disappeared once more.

**A word of caution. Look at them closely. If something is odd about them, see what you can do. **

_Like what?_

**If there is a sign of damage within their body, they were not returned…fully intact.**

Sakura gulped nervously before sighing gently. She refocused her eyes at her worried and curious friends.

"Sasuke" Sakura said gently. Sasuke looked at her with curiosity.

"Help me stand please" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded, holding her hand in his, while he held her by the waist; he walked her around the table and placed her in front of her friends.

"Jiraiya-sama…Itachi-sama" Sakura said gently, "Please come here a moment." Everyone stiffened, afraid that this would be temporary; that would be painful.

Sakura placed her palm over Jiraiya's heart first, concentrating. He looked absolutely nervous. Tsunade was right behind him, holding onto his hand in fear. Sakura removed her hand away, not looking at them before moving onto Itachi doing the same thing.

Sasuke nervously looked up at his brother who had the tiniest hint of worry in his eyes –Sasuke noticed. Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's waist tighter in nervousness. Everyone was at a standstill, afraid of the lack of confidence and happiness on Sakura's face; she was contemplating. Thinking.

_I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary from what I could tell._

**Then there are no problems they face with their…souls.**

_I'm so glad…_Sakura smiled inwardly noticing her friends were extremely high strung at the moment.

"No worries. They are perfectly fine." Sakura smiled gently at her friends. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, relaxing.

"What should we do now?" Neji asked quietly. "_One_ of the Phoenix Kings was defeated, but there are still two left."

"Don't be so negative Neji! If Sakura took out that…what was his name…Shinju guy? Then she can do it to the others" Tenten spouted angrily.

Sakura had a nervous feeling that even though Madara would cause a definite problem, her real nemesis was Kabuto. She already knew what he had done. He combined Orochimaru's genes with his own combining their powers. However, Orichamaru was revived but was immediately killed by Kabuto.

The power Kabuto had gained was definitely something to be feared and not to be taken lightly.

"Things have changed and…I'm not sure I can do much damage" Sakura thought nervously. She knew deep down she had unbelievable power but was completely unwilling to lose control knowing just how close her friends could have been to death.

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Ino asked shyly, slightly behind Shikamaru.

"Sometimes…it's best to do so" Sakura said quietly not looking at them anymore, but found interest in the tiled floor. Everyone looked at her questionably not sure what to say to her.

Sakura sighed looking at them before smirking; this signaled them she was allowing them to ask her whatever questions they pleased before she fell asleep again that day.

* * *

Sakura quickly recovered (while answering hundreds of questions while in her hospital bed) before she was allowed to train again. The curse mark now appeared as a faded mark and only while looking at her back at particular angles would allow someone to see it. Her recovery time was amazing and she left the hospital bed in about two weeks.

Sakura knew that Madara and Kabuto would be furious considering Shinju had some role to play in their plans. Now they would have to rethink some of the details. She hoped that gave her friends a bit more time in preparing. As of right now she was having a large picnic with her friends after a day of training.

Tsunade had given orders for there to be an escape plan ready in order to avoid the Phoenix Kings. Sakura had agreed that she would allow some of her (or what's left of) the dark power within her, out. She still refused to use all of it, afraid she would hurt/ kill someone; they didn't blame her for thinking that way. Sakura was so happy looking out at all her friends that surrounded her. All of them were becoming so strong and powerful and she could see their relationships growing and blossoming into something more passionate.

Tenten and Neji were currently relaxing under a tree (very close together) having a very quiet and private conversation; both were smiling and laughing.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were by the river discussing what they found and how it came to be their; they decided on coming up with the most profound theories possible. Ino's version (being the most profound so far) of how a lone piece of mica was in the riverbed was because a mermaid's child had accidently dropped it. All of them were currently laughing at how she was really good at coming up with ridiculous theories.

Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and Kurenai were cooing Kurenai's child while talking about nothing in particular (Kakashi was holding Iruka's hand firmly the entire time).

Naruto and Hinata went for a walk in the forest –but I'm pretty sure it was to do _something _other than observe the scenery on the trail.

Sakura believed that Jiraiya and Tsunade were at the somewhat secret Hokage mansion behind the tower doing…well let's just say we know exactly what they are doing.

Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura underneath a tree, relaxing. They were so close together they were almost on top of each other. Sasuke was currently running his hands through her hair. Sasuke suddenly perked up, remembering a question that had been bugging him for a while that everyone seemed to forget or not ask about.

"Sakura… why did your outfit change the way it did?" Naruto and Hinata came back from their walk at the moment sitting across from them (both with heated cheeks) interested in their conversation.

"The style my clothes turned into was mocking the person I was fighting; normally to anger them. So you see Shinju's main power was the Sharingan. Therefore, my outfit was black and red. I guess it would signify that they were about to be defeated or something."

"That's weird" Naruto said bluntly. Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"I don't get it either." Sakura said bashfully.

"I was just curious, that's all." Sasuke replied quietly. Sakura laughed nervously before she stiffened to concentrate on something.

_It's been a month and a half now, neither of the Phoenix Kings should be prepared this quickly._

Sakura had a bad feeling again which didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Naruto yelled her name dramatically trying to get her attention but she failed to respond. Now she was surrounded by her friends who looked worried. Sasuke masked his eyes with his bangs holding onto her hand tightly; afraid she would run off like last time.

_I don't know when…a few days perhaps. I hope._

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered quietly. Sasuke had snapped Sakura's concentration back to her surroundings.

"Are they here?" He said in a low voice.

"No…" This seemed to relax them but this was no time to be unguarded. Sakura jumped so suddenly startling her friends and forcing Sasuke to stand up as well considering he hadn't released her hand.

"I think…one of them will be here in a few days. We should prepare…" Sakura said quietly looking away. Kakashi and Gai nodded. Kakashi gave Iruka a kiss on the cheek before heading off with Gai to warn the Hokage.

"Isn't this a bit soon?" Shikamaru piped up thinking the same thing Sakura had.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other confused. "The only logical explanations are: either Shinju wasn't part of their larger invasion plan or Kabuto and Madara are willing to get rid of the job Shinju had in order to continue on with their plan."

Everyone slowly walked each other back home per usual –Iruka going to the Hokage tower to meet up with Kakashi. Sasuke led Sakura back to the Uchiha complex. Sasuke knew that Itachi was with an Anbu unit to check the border and to stay in the other villages to warn them.

Sakura assumed they would attack Konoha directly. Once they were out of the way, no one else stood a chance considering Konoha had the best known Shinobi in the world.

"What are we doing at your house, Sasuke?" Sakura was bewildered as he led her down the hallway towards what she assumed was his bedroom.

"I love you" Sasuke said quietly while still leading her to the room. He gently sat her on the bed taking both of her hands in his. They both flushed, not sure what to say at the moment.

"This may be my pessimistic side coming out, but if I were to lose you-" Sakura started quietly.

"You aren't going to lose me and I refuse to lose you!" Sasuke kissed her gently looking so troubled. Sakura didn't know what to tell him to comfort him.

"I want you… if you let me have you I know the wounds will be deeper if I ever lost you. I want us to have a happy memory to hang on to before those bastards ruin anything."

Sasuke waited for her reply. He had known her for more than eight years and had been longing to join with her for some time. He knew it was his animalistic intent for Sakura to be his and only his. She slowly made him insane over the years what with her kind words, beautiful body and mind. He always became jealous if other men looked at her, made her smile, touched her (i.e. the arm, shoulder, hands, etc.). It just made him want to decapitate them.

"You just want a reason to have sex." Sakura smirked playfully. "We haven't even officially considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You were always so much more to me." Sasuke looked at her gently.

**Next Part NOT for Kids! You Have Been Warned, Don't Comment Rashly!**

Sakura suddenly hugged him around the neck before he pushed her back onto the bed gently, nibbling on her ear whispering sweet nothings while messaging her beast.

_Their so soft _Sasuke thought, blushing. He heard Sakura give a soft moan as he brushed over her nipple which hardened at his actions.

"So sensitive" He whispered lowly into her ear. She suddenly kissed him greedily gently opening her mouth, wanting him to explore her mouth fully. Sasuke of course obliged. She tasted so sweet, so gentle, and her particular taste drove him insane. He wanted more, they both wanted more.

Sasuke removed Sakura's clothes slowly leaving burning kisses on her newly exposed skin. Once he finished undressing her, she was left in her moist panties while he stripped down to his boxers. Sakura didn't mind the scene before her at all. Sasuke was definitely muscular, yet lean.

_Oh Kami he is __fine__!_

He was all hers, and she was all his.

Sasuke jumped onto the bed, bending down to her neck sucking on her collarbone causing Sakura to moan as Sasuke rubbed her nipple with his fingertips. His other hand held her hip in place trying to stop her from grinding into his groin so much. She was definitely good at driving him crazy.

Sasuke slowly slipped his fingers down to her clothed entrance rubbing her through the cloth. Sakura bucked her hips at the pleasure that burned through her. Sasuke began sucking and nibbling at her nipples, rubbing the other one gently in his palm.

With his free hand he slipped off her underwear, down her long and gorgeous legs. He let go of her breast from his mouth with a warm pop. She was practically wreathing underneath him. Her half lidded gaze was filled with lust and love as moan after moan left her pink lips.

Sasuke left a trail of warm kisses up her shin making his way to her thigh and repeating the process on her other leg; she was trembling with anticipation. A cute and tiny patch of pink curls met his gaze and he was holding back on whether he should say something about her being a natural pink. But of course that could wait considering he had other priorities to attend to.

He licked her panty line liking the way it tasted. He then licked her entrance lips entranced by the smell and taste it created. Sakura was moaning nonstop loving the sensations that filled her.

He licked her again fully from top to bottom sucking on her clit gently. Sakura's hips convulsed instantly at the feeling. He held onto her hips not wanting to miss any of the juices that were slipping out of her.

She was wet, oh so wet. Sucking on her clit brutally he inserted a finger causing Sakura to give a half moan half gasp sound. He moved it slowly in and out and then picked up the pace adding a second.

_She's so god damn tight _Sasuke moaned quietly to 's boxers were growing increasingly tight around his manhood which strained to be inside the hot, tight pussy he was currently torturing. He added a third finger humming around her clit which had grown into a tight pearl due to his ministrations.

Sakura could feel everything tightening in her abdomen. It was so blissful and so pleasurable she could barely stand it. She could feel her vaginal walls rhythmically moving around his fingers pleasurably from his work.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura breathed heavily grabbing Sasuke's head, forcing him to keep licking and fingering her opening. Sasuke happily obliged flicking her clit back and forth slowly and then quickly and then slowly again.

She was close.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out gripping his hair tightly while her other hand was clawing at his bed sheet.

"Cum for me Sakura. Let me taste you properly" Sasuke said huskily turning Sakura on to no end.

"Sakura cum!" Sasuke commanded sucking on her clit hard while practically slamming his fingers into her.

Sakura's back arched as she gasped before silently screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke continued licking her opening tasting the juices that spilled out of her. He gripped her thighs, keeping them open as he continued licking her. Some of her juices dribbled onto the bed while a single drop escaped from his parted lips and down his chin. He licked his fingers while smirking proudly down at her.

Sasuke licked every drop he could find addicted to her taste.

Sakura was coming down from her high while Sasuke practically ripped his boxers off of himself allowing his cock to stand proudly before her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly before sitting up grabbing his manhood forcefully, surprising him. She gave his manhood small kisses here and there before licking him fully up and down his shaft.

She suddenly took the tip of his cock into her mouth sucking on it gently. Sasuke gave low grunts and moans she gently cupped his balls, messaging them in her hands.

"Sakura" Sasuke said huskily, eyes half lidded looking down at the show before him. It was seriously turning him on.

"I want you inside me Sasuke" Sakura said deviously, almost purring. Sasuke laid her back down onto the bed placing his manhood at her entrance.

Sasuke leaned his head against Sakura's "Are you ready?" He really didn't want her to say 'no' considering he probably couldn't stop if he wanted to. Neither one cared anymore about power or rank. They were simply a man and a women looking for comfort and wanted to create pleasure in one another both desperately needed after so much hardship. Sakura gave a quick, determined nod.

Sasuke kissed her then, hard, before pushing all the way through quickly. Both froze for a moment. Sasuke was somewhat relieved to feel that Sakura was still indeed a virgin. He had asked Naruto a little while back if she was a virgin and Naruto wasn't entirely sure. This almost made Sasuke feel nauseous that someone had been touching _his _Sakura.

Sakura knew it would be painful, but read that the pain would go away once the other started moving. Sasuke suddenly kissed away the two stray tears that had run down her cheeks which surprised Sakura considering she didn't feel the tears escape her.

"M-Move" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in. Sakura felt slight pleasure and pain and gave a small moan and a slight flinch at the feeling. This gave Sasuke confidence to move farther out and push back in until he set up a slow speed causing Sakura's pain to ebb away and the need for him to go faster.

"Faster" Sakura said hanging onto him tightly. Sasuke could feel Sakura's muscle's squeeze his member tightly causing him to groan as he pumped into her faster until Sakura was screaming his name at the speed he was going within her.

Sasuke suddenly lifted Sakura's legs up and over his shoulder being able to push more of him inside of her while still being able to move quickly. He held onto her hips, ramming into her, as Sakura's hands delved into the sheets around her. Sakura met his thrusts with her own causing the couple to moan at the feelings and friction that was being created. Even the backboard was keeping up with their motions scratching the paint behind it.

Sasuke was slamming into her hard, almost crushing her into the bed. They were both so close and needed release. Sasuke bent down, kissing Sakura hard, before reaching down to rub her clitoris brutally causing Sakura to arch her back pushing her breasts into his chest.

"Cum over my hard cock" Sasuke said huskily whispering into her ear before biting down onto her neck leaving a very evident mark.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed scratching his back with her nails as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Sasuke felt her walls clamp down tightly over his weeping member as he came hard into her shaking womanhood giving a satisfied moan. A sheen of sweat was evident on their bodies once the moonlight shown itself through Sasuke's window. Once both had calmed down, Sasuke rolled off of her spooning her wrecked body, holding her close.

**Ok Perverted Scene Over! Okay for Kiddies to Look Now **

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked back at Sasuke who looked at her lovingly.

"I-I think I should tell you" Sakura said shyly causing Sasuke to turn her over to face him.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked quietly moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura looked down placing her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I love you" Sakura said, too embarrassed to look up at him. She hadn't told him that since…since _that _time. The day before she left to train.

Sasuke lifted her chin up gently with the look of excitement in his eyes. "Say it again" Sasuke said quietly.

"Please…look at me. I want to hear you say it" Sasuke whispered gently. Sakura never broke eye contact with him.

"I lo-love you" Sakura said bashfully before Sasuke slammed his mouth against hers. How long he had waited to hear those words from the woman he loved who was not confused to the feelings she had for him.

Sasuke rested his head against Sakura's as both tried to catch their breath. Sasuke's smile was full blown.

Sakura blushed at how beautiful Sasuke looked right now. He was happy, because of her, and he loved her with everything he had.

"You don't know how happy I am that you…didn't do it with any other man" Sasuke whispered against her forehead.

"No man has ever affected me the way you had so I waited till I found him…and I did" Sakura whispered, leaning into his shoulder. Her eyes slowly drifted closed before she fell asleep.

Sasuke kissed her gently whispering "I love you, koi" before falling asleep himself, holding Sakura tightly against him, refusing to ever let her go.

Sakura woke up to the light that was streaking through Sasuke's curtained window. Sakura snuggled further into Sasuke's chest loving the feeling as he squeezed her unconsciously in return.

Sakura would be damned to admit that she had a dream about this once; Sasuke however was so much better than her fantasies. She slowly released herself from Sasuke getting up to take a shower, kissing Sasuke on the cheek gently who leaned into her kiss.

_I've never seen him so peacefully relaxed before._ Sakura gave him a knowing glance before walking into the bathroom. The gentle shower soothed her body and she went down stairs to see what she could make them for breakfast, biting into an apple. Suddenly, Sakura's horrible feeling doubled.

She wrote Sasuke a quick note that she was outside the village checking _something_ before forming a jutsu (which created a pink and blue bird made of chakra) to send a letter to Tsunade that the battle might be today.

It was far later in the day then she thought. She transported herself to the border seeing if she could spot either of the Phoenix Kings.

Sasuke awoke slowly trying to find Sakura with his outstretched arm. He suddenly became worried when he didn't find her next to him and leapt out of bed to see a note on the bed stand.

_Went to check something. Went outside of village. Don't freak out!_

_Love you always – Sakura._

Sasuke had a bad feeling and took a quick shower, dressing, and running to the Hokage tower. A meeting began forming where Tsunade was commanding groups to certain areas. Before everyone took their places in the village, they all waited for the words that were on the tip of Tsunade's tongue; the room was deathly silent.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream that made them all jump. Everyone ran out of the building to see what had caused it. The sky had turned a murky gray and at the entrance of the village had what looked like giant dogs from hell. They were pure black with their own charred skin falling off of them. Their muscles could be seen once parts of their skin fell off; they smelled liked singed flesh.

They stood on four legs and were still about five feet tall. It was an army of these soulless monsters that gave brutal howls. All of the villagers scrambled in haste towards the Hokage mountain. When the ninja began attacking them, their bodies were like acid and destroyed weapons aimed at them that burnt to a crumble. Jutsus didn't work on them either, and one touch from them would cause immediate damage to that place. If a person was bitten, they turned into one of those horrible monsters and the transformation was irreversible.

So far three of the villagers had been attacked and transformed. Others were running up the stairs to the Hokage tower while the ninjas were trying to come up with some form of attack and defense strategy while trying to evade the monsters themselves.

Suddenly, Sakura's pink and blue chakra bird squawked loudly before giving a powerful beat of its wings creating a pinkish force field around the Hokage monument and tower (destroying itself in the process), and the buildings where everyone was heading. It was a giant bubble around them that obliterated any of the monsters that came close to them.

Everyone was breathing heavily while others were getting treatment to their singed flesh.

Worry was in every tip of Sasuke's being. He yelled at the force field hoping Sakura could hear him as he screamed her name running towards the edge of the monument.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled feeling the tears welling up in his eyes, about to spill over.

Naruto ran to him restraining him as he kept yelling out her name in desperation. Neji had to assist Naruto with restraining the devastated boy while Tenten was watching heartbroken from afar; Neji gave her a worried glance.

Sasuke was now on his hands and knees (being forced to the ground by Naruto and Neji) breathing harshly as he covered his eyes with his hand trying to gain composure but was failing miserably.

He could hear others crying and screaming for their loved ones which they seemed to have gotten separated from.

"I'll take him!" Itachi and the Anbu made it back, dodging the horde as they went through the forest towards the village. Itachi lifted up Sasuke placing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He leaned him up against a building in order to try and sooth his hysterical brother.

"Iruka!" Kakashi was yelling through the mob of people trying to find him.

Kakashi was almost as hysterical as Sasuke, while Shikamaru climbed a building yelling Kakashi's name pointing to the building on the far left.

Iruka stood amongst the crowd of people looking hysterically for Kakashi. He was pushing and shoving through the crowd in order to climb a building and see if he could spot a mop of white hair that belonged to Kakashi. He was suddenly grabbed tightly by Kakashi, surprising yet relieving the man. Iruka spun around holding Kakashi tightly who returned his hug, relieved. Shikamaru jumped down finding Ino; they both then searched for their team mate Choji. They found him trying to soothe two children, promising that he was going to help them find their parents. Their parents finally ran out of the crowd thanking Choji for comforting their children.

Tsunade screamed loudly getting and silencing the attention of everyone. Jiraiya stood next to her angrily, looking out of the force field at the vast number of beasts that were growing.

"We don't know how long the force field will last!" Tsunade yelled atop the building.

"The escape tunnels are field with those things too!" One of the Anbu yelled from a tunnel before running back into the force field.

"Damn!" Tsunade clenched her fist in anger. Everyone sat down quietly knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Tears were being shed while families were still trying to find their loved ones. Sasuke walked away from his brother who looked at him worriedly, thinking he might jump out of the force field in anger any minute. Sasuke headed towards the edge of the force field, his brother not too far behind him.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that Sakura had mentioned something about bringing things from a Sharingan users mind out into the real world. The only way to get rid of these things was from the source of the user.

"I'll kill you Madara!" Sasuke screamed through the force field causing the beasts pacing back and forth in front of the force field to freeze. Suddenly they all began to darkly laugh. One of the larger beasts came up close to Sasuke standing on its hind legs causing it to become at least eight feet tall now.

"Good luck" The evil demon spoke horrifically causing several people in the crowd to gasp in shock.

The demons waited outside the force field ready to pounce once it disappeared.

"We are so fucked" was the last thought passing through everyone's mind.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! Work keeps me busy and tired. Any who drama is starting to take affect which will now escalate a lot in the next few chapters ;) surprises await!**


	15. Ch 15 Demons

**Ch. 15**

**Demons vs. Death**

**(Who Will Win?)**

It had been nearly 24 hours since the attack on the village and the barrier was still holding strong. Civilians were placed in the far back corner of the cliff while the ninja were guarding the front (near the edge of the barrier).

It had been 24 hours since Sasuke had last seen Sakura and he was slowly going insane. He didn't like this. He mentally took back how he wouldn't mind the deep wounds their relationship would create if one of them went missing or was killed. He missed her, wanted her, needed to see her, hear her.

_Let me just see you one last time god damn it!_ Sasuke thought angrily. He was currently leaning against the building farthest from the others looking out on the village. He hadn't moved an inch from that spot once Itachi had taken him away from the barrier and the laughing demons. Almost everyone knew that there was at least _something_ between Sasuke and Sakura and knew that when Sakura was not with him he had extensive inner turmoil.

Hours turned into days. Three days had already gone by and they were running low on food and supplies. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and several other ninja were coming up with a strategic plan to get to the closest food source that was available outside the barrier.

They realized three things about these horrible beasts. One, they slept during the coolness of the night and had very good hearing if someone were to step out of the barrier. Two, they were asexual and could reproduce willingly on their own (but it took few days to do say they assumed). Three, their allies could have been attacked by the same force like they were and could already be dead; their only hope of lasting through this would be if Sakura could at least aid them. This is because Sakura seemed to know how to defend against the creatures at least.

The only thing Sasuke could assume at the moment was that it was roughly four in the morning. The edge of the horizon barely begun to turn a hue-ish pink; then he really did see pink. A whole head of pink to be precise.

_Sakura! _Sasuke suddenly straightened immediately activating his Sharingan in order to see the speck of a person all the way at the front gates of the village.

It was her! She looked worried and was in a black cloak. Her arm looked injured but otherwise she appeared to be fine. Sasuke suddenly ran towards the edge of the barrier, startling several of the ninja and his brother.

All of the ninja stared at Sasuke's reaction who abruptly stopped at the edge of the barrier wondering what in the hell he was doing. Suddenly Sasuke began waving his arms rapidly.

"Is he trying to provoke those things or something?" Tenten asked angrily. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arms quickly before Sasuke pointed below. Everyone looked curiously over the cliff to see Sakura still standing at the edge of the leaf village gates.

_Okay…they are at the top of the Hokage mountain…surrounded by these creatures Madara so __willingly__ produced…and I need to dodge them all __without__ making a sound before dawn. _

**Good luck with that one kiddo **her inner quietly taunted. Sakura scowled before thinking of a strategy to get around the mob of demons. She noticed that most of these creatures laid on the ground and a small amount were found on roofs. That would be her best bet. Sakura took a deep breath before jumping onto the roofs running quickly on top of them.

Everyone was watching her movements carefully some gasped when she almost touched one while others just gaped in awe at the flexible and quick girl before them.

Sakura was half way through the village; she clutched her arm in pain whenever her body refused a particular motion she made. She could feel the cold morning air becoming warmer and she knew that the once dark horizon was now forming a light glow from the rising sun.

Sakura looked up at the Hokage Mountain, relieved her friends weren't hurt, only to see Sasuke pointing towards the village gates. Sakura glanced behind her to see that the sun was in deed rising quicker than she had anticipated and picked up speed while still being stealthy. She was half way up the mountain when she heard a lot of rustling down below her and saw some of the evil demons yawn as they awoke to the heat of the morning sun.

Sakura bolted up the mountain jumping over the railing. She was no more than 15 yards away from the barrier which was unfortunately surrounded by a row of those hell hounds. Each one slowly stirred as the sun's light touched their grotesque faces.

Every ninja froze, one sound and Sakura wouldn't have a chance to get out of there, but it was too late. A hell hound noticed Sakura and gave a ruthful howl causing the army below her to head up the side of the mountain.

_Okay! You want to play!? Let's play! _Sakura bound towards the hell hound that leapt towards her. She placed both gloved hands onto his back jumping over him. She dodged their teeth and their claws which tore through her cloak.

_Ten more yards! _Sakura thought desperately. Sakura pushed as much chakra into her legs bounding towards the barrier. Sasuke slightly ran out of the barrier with outstretched arms but Sakura's wounded arm was hit by a swinging, razor sharp claw causing Sakura to yell in pain. Sasuke leaped towards her (now several feet out of the barrier) grabbing her body before pulling her forcefully into the barrier with the help of Itachi and Naruto.

The hell hounds began screeching in anger; they were not able to kill her before she got to the barrier. They began quickly pacing outside the barrier while each ninja was on edge from what had just happened.

"H-Hi" Sakura said looking up from Sasuke's lap to see his face filled with worry and anger. Sakura thought he was about to yell at her but he suddenly held her close to his body; cradling her form against him. Itachi sighed quietly hoping that Sasuke would be a little more calm now that Sakura was here.

Sasuke lifted Sakura up bridal style and headed towards Tsunade who was running towards them with Jiraiya not too far behind her.

Sasuke sat her on the ground, letting her cloak drop past her shoulders, to see that her arm was indeed broken. Sasuke paled as he saw her bone sticking out from her wrist; the claw marks on her shoulder were leaking blood all down her arm.

Sakura's wounds didn't look like it was affected by the same acidic touch; it only looked like a kunai-type wound.

Tsunade caused Sakura's bone to make several popping sounds before being able to heal her pupil fully. Sakura sighed, thanking her shisho, before standing up with the help of Sasuke who clutched onto her unhurt arm tightly glaring at her angrily.

Sakura chastely kissed him on the cheek but he looked away once she did.

"How long is this barrier up for?" One of the Anbu butted in loudly. The villagers and ninja had slowly crowded around them.

"Wouldn't know…never tried it before" Sakura said, mumbling awkwardly. Some of the ninja yelled out angrily. Why use a jutsu knowing it might not work?

"Shut it! Without Sakura's barrier we would all be dead, one of those monsters, or running for our lives so be grateful!" Naruto yelled angrily back at them. Sakura was going to smile up at Naruto for standing up for her but noticed his angry glare at her as well. Sakura frowned slightly.

_No matter what I do I always end up doing something that makes them all pissed off at me! _Sakura thought angrily in her head. She tore her arm away from Sasuke's hand who tried to reach back for her again only to have his hand slapped away.

Sakura walked to the edge of the barrier leaning her back against the building before sitting down. Her shoulders were hunched and she placed her head in her hand, she could feel a headache coming on.

_What do they want me to do!? I can never make them fucking happy! _Sakura could feel their eyes bore into her back but she didn't want to face them. She needed to rest before Madara tried continuing on with his plan (whatever that was). She already sent four other birds to the surrounding shinobi villages in case they were attacked too. But like she assumed before, the Phoenix Kings would be attacking Konoha first. Once the Phoenix Kings knew Konaha's forces were out they would attack the other villages.

What with the Jinchiruuki, users of the Curse Seal, Anbu, two Legendary Sannin, three other Sharingan users, ninja with exceptional powers, and of course Death's Angel on their side, they were a _bit_ more of a hassle then others. But of course Madara was no pushover and had exceptional powers of his own that could challenge any of them.

Sakura heard people quietly arguing and she guessed they were being shooed away from her to give her time to think or something along those lines. Sakura heard someone sit next to her and assumed it was Sasuke. She could just imagine his vacant expression and wasn't in any mood to talk with him. She knew he would be mad but wished he was just happy that she was alive.

Sakura felt him squeeze her elbow which was the same arm that was propping her head up. Sakura felt him tug on her arm asking her to look at him. Sakura didn't move her arm in the slightest only to feel something wet on her cheek.

_A tear? _Sakura didn't have the slightest clue as to why she was crying but suddenly felt her arm being tugged from underneath her and both of her arms were grabbed by Sasuke; forcing her to look at him. Sakura moved her face away not wanting to look at him but Sasuke ducked his head under hers' forcing a kiss onto her.

Sakura could feel another tear roll down her cheek which was gently brushed away by Sasuke who cradled her in his arms. Sakura returned his kiss gently so sad at the moment but loved him so much.

Sasuke broke the contact between their lips to look at Sakura clearly. He had a very confused expression but Sakura leaned into his shoulder gripping his shirt tightly in her hands scared he would disappear.

"I-I'm a freak. I can't do anything right and I only upset you." Sakura said quietly sounding so bitter. "I thought I might have lost you…"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin forcing her to look at him, startling her.

"Don't you ever say that you're a freak! Don't you ever!" Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura looked away from him again before he tugged at her chin once more.

"Even if you upset me, I still love you! Just try not to disappear like that for so long…" Sasuke whispered moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Without you I'm sure we would have been screwed." Sasuke said quietly placing his forehead against hers. Sakura, once getting over the initial shock that he still loved her, tackled him with a tight hug nearly causing him to land on his back.

Sasuke pushed her up against the building kissing her again causing them to start panting once he finished enjoying her taste once more. He sighed into her neck, happy that he was holding her again.

"I was so…worried…that I wouldn't ever see you again" Sasuke said in a whisper worried someone might actually hear him.

"What happened to you not minding the deep cuts that our relationship might create if either of us died or something" Sakura smirked "or did you really just want to get in my pants?"

Sasuke looked angry for a second before smirking at her playfulness.

Sakura heard a baby from far away start crying while a ninja was trying to explain the shortage of food they had. Sakura suddenly remembered that she had a jutsu tag just for the situation. It was about a year's supply of food, but guessed with the amount of people it could last two days, maybe three if they didn't get large portions.

Sakura suddenly stood up while Sasuke was walking behind her curious as to what she was up to.

"Everyone please form four orderly lines in front of me! You will be getting some food!" At the mention of food people scurried to get into a…sort of line. Most of the ninja were curious considering Sakura had a large space in front of her open for whatever she was up to.

Sakura pulled out a small tag with the symbol of food written on it laying it down several yards away from her in the middle of the Hokage Mountain. Sakura lifted her hands saying something under her breath before the tag 'poofed' in the middle of the mountain. The middle of the area was surrounded in dust. Once it began to settle people gasped in shock at the large amount of food before them.

Everything ranging from: solid foods to liquid foods, bottles of water and juice, silverware and plates.

"Do not take your fill! If we can manage scavenging for a while we can make this food last at least three days so please! Do NOT be greedy!" Sakura then bowed allowing them to head for the food which was slowly taken by the villagers.

They watched one another carefully, yelling at those who took too much. The rest of the day was quiet while the ninja thought about what they should do in their current situation. It was reaching around eleven at night and there was a full moon surrounded by black clouds. What made Sakura nervous was the hell hounds didn't seem to be sleeping like they should have been. They were wide awake and watching.

Suddenly Sakura saw a cloaked figure at the entrance of the leaf village and heard a man shout across the way.

"You have delayed our plans long enough! You are all going to die!" That was completely and totally Madara; no doubt about it. The chunnins and jounins awoke the sleepy villagers rushing them into the buildings for safety. Most of the ninja knew that they would not be of much use in the fight, but would stand and fight for their lives and the villages'.

Suddenly Kakashi leapt out of the barrier, not one of the hell hounds attacking him, and headed straight for Madara.

"What do we do Sakura!?" Iruka yelled into her ear.

"We will see what Kakashi's new Sharingan can do" Sakura said crossing her arms.

It was a long fight, both being evenly beaten up by one another. Kakashi's Sharingan allowed him to be ten times faster and create jutsus at his whim without wasting much chakra.

Suddenly, Madara's hell hounds attacked Kakashi surprising him while creating searing wounds to his flesh. It seemed he was ahead of the fight with Madara before Madara trapped Kakashi within a water dome that would in the end suffocate him to his last breath. Iruka gasped while the other ninja's eyes around them widened in shock.

He was winning! How could he have been trapped so easily?

_Because Madara always plays with toy soldiers before teaching them a lesson about true power _Sakura thought bitterly.

Kakashi's Sharingan was powerful, but Madara never liked playing fair.

It was time she stepped in; she refused having Sasuke fight him as well and most likely ending with the same fate.

Sakura stepped in front of the crowd forming near the edge of the cliff.

"Are you going to play now too, little girl?" Madara smiled manically. "Don't worry; I'll play with your boyfriend next."

Sakura's anger boiled then. _No one harms my Sasuke! _Sakura thought angrily. Suddenly the moon showed itself from the clouds as she stepped onto the safety bars; it gave Sakura an eerie glow.

Sakura jumped slightly in the air spinning three hundred and sixty degrees before swan diving off of the cliff's edge. As she was falling, she transformed into the same outfit she had before while fighting Shinju. She scissor kicked ten yards away from the ground landing softly below her only having dust settle around her.

Suddenly the hell hounds began heading towards Sakura at full speed. Sakura ran towards them suddenly dropping her hands to the ground into her shadow. She had pulled out her two machetes that began to crackle with pink lightning. She began slashing and stabbing, jumping and dodging until there were only less than a dozen left and she was out of breath.

"Your quiet impressive, but I am much better!" Madara yelled at her running towards her. In that instant Sakura saw his Sharingan activate into a bird as well like Shinju's, but was upright this time. Suddenly, Madara formed a hand seal that caused the entire area they were in to be surrounded in black, white and red as if they were in the Sharingan itself. But they were not; they were definitely still in the village.

**He attacks with his Sharingan outside a person's mind! **

He ran at her throwing a punch, she dodged it but was barely hit by one of his knuckles which pushed her back several feet. He smirked at her cockily, angering her even more. They ran at each other aiming punches and kicks, both dodging them skillfully. Suddenly Sakura saw her friends run past them and attack the hell hounds which had moved to being behind her. She saw several of the Anbu release Kakashi from the water cage getting him to safety.

Suddenly Madara yelled and started sprinting towards her. He had suddenly transformed into a half human half hell hound maniac that was double the size of a normal one and had his own skin peeling off of him as he ran towards her. He leapt off the ground arching back, before plummeting back sending a stream of black lightning at them. As if in slow motion, it scorched the earth beneath him demolishing the buildings as it went.

Sakura ran towards the lightning, arms crossed over her chest and her hands open. She swung them down releasing a surge of pink chakra that destroyed the black lightning before hitting Madara, hard; this released his Sharingan world that was set around them.

Madara fell to the ground coughing up his own blood trying to stand up again; apparently his leg was broken and his lungs were quickly filling with blood. Sakura slowly walked over to him, picking up her machetes again.

She looked down at Madara who had finally fallen so far. She put both of her blades together which cracked under pressure suddenly forming one single blade that had stretched and formed into a samurai sword; it had the pink lighting circle around it, crackling in anticipation.

She brought the sword down to his throat and he suddenly looked up at her with hatred in his eyes.

Then she saw it again. The blackness that was present in his soul that was in great amounts within his body and mind. She pitied him for caving under the will of evil and darkness. Of course she didn't understand how Shinju or Madara could have fallen for such darkness. She had far more evil darkness within herself for twenty two years which she had almost finished purifying; yet they didn't have the will to change the darkness within themselves.

"You will never save them…never" Madara said quietly, smirking up at her evilly. "Kabuto is something no one has ever seen before and you will surely die by his hand."

"Even if I die, I'll take that asshole with me…you can be sure of that" Sakura said angrily slicing his eyes in half like she did with Shinju. No one would ever again steal the eyes of a Sharingan user. She quickly cut Madara's throat to stop his incessant screaming. She heard quick footsteps behind her and assumed it was her friends.

She didn't know how long she had been fighting him, but now there was a pink hue on the horizon and felt completely drained of energy. She wanted to go back to her apartment (hopefully with Sasuke) and sleep for the next year.

"Sakura…" It sounded like Sasuke but Sakura didn't turn around yet looking at the village gates incase the hell hounds didn't disappear even if the user that created them had been killed.

"Sakura…are you alright" Sasuke gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, ready to pull away in case the darkness had taken over her again.

"Sasuke" Sakura said gently turning her head to see him next to her, curious, before hugging her looking past the village gates as well. She heard the others come towards them but started to hear loud clapping. All of the ninja turned to see that all of the villagers were applauding them and whistling loudly at their success at saving all of their lives.

"Maybe we'll get gifts!" Ino clapped her hands together jumping up and down while Shikamaru tried to contain her, rolling his eyes.

"I think I'd like an expensive bottle of sake!" Tsunade said happily while Jiraiya swung his arm around her shoulders lazily.

"I want that expensive meat in the market that's fifty dollars a pound!" Iruka smiled brilliantly while holding up a happy Kakashi around the waist (he had three broken ribs).

"I want a life time supply of ramen!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Naruto you'll get sick if you are allowed as much ramen as you want" Hinata said quietly.

"I want a new weapons case!" Tenten jumped up and down while Neji held her down by the shoulders smirking at her obvious excitement at the idea.

"I want every new brand of chips they come out with to try for free!" Choji said happily while his parents smiled behind him.

Everyone started to excitedly shout out what they wanted or needed and this made Sakura laugh. She was laughing so hard she was hanging onto her side. Some joined in with her while others just scratched their heads in confusion.

They were all so _normal._

Sasuke held Sakura by the waist kissing her on the cheek telling her that when they got home they were going to do it again.

"Yeah right…I'm going to sleep for a year." Sakura whispered into his ear. This made Sasuke frown but then smirked down at her.

"Then I'll sleep right along with you, then we can do it once you wake up" Sasuke whispered happily into her ear. Sakura was pretty sure every person she did or didn't know in the village was going to be doing something really _dirty _tonight.

"I want all of you" Sasuke whispered seductively. Sakura blushed slightly before smiling. All of them were wounded, bruised, and far from beaten.

"I might need some medical attention" Sakura said cutely.

"Don't we all" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Sakura placed her head on his shoulder looking at the now rising sun. Another day has come and gone, and only one enemy was left that threatened their existence and the existence of the world. How long they would have to wait…only time would tell.

But until that moment…until that time came…they would all fight together. As an army, as a group of skilled men and women, as a group of people fighting for a belief. A belief that will always be worth fighting for.

So now, as one people, they watched the sunrise together basking in the glow of life.

* * *

**I had a day off from work so I just kind of sat down and wrote it, WOOH! Don't worry another chapter coming up with more awesomeness, and maybe in the next chapter or the one after it you'll read about that surprise I promised you ;). Now, now don't get too excited…okay I lied. GET EXCITED! Any who I'll try to get out the next chapter soon. However I will be going on vacation for five days but it'll still continue so don't freak out if another chapter isn't out after Sunday. REVIEW, stay awesome, and read! **


	16. Ch 16 Death or God?

**Ch. 16**

**Oops…**_**That's**_** My Bad**

**(Yeah Cause' **_**That**_** Happens Every Day)**

Sakura's arm was beginning to feel cold and could feel the warm body behind her radiating off a comfortable heat. She decided to turn over putting her arm in front of her chest so it touched the body in front of her.

_So warm, _Sakura thought snuggling in deeper. The calming scent of sweet spices and the scent of rain surrounded her. Kami she loved that smell; it was purely Sasuke.

She felt Sasuke completely cage her in unconsciously, causing her to smile, peaking open her eye up at his exhausted face. Sakura stayed like that for the next few minutes before deciding she needed a shower.

She kind of… okay entirely, took Sasuke up on his promise of having sex when they got back. And oh sweet heaven their sexual endeavors and orgasms were getting better and better the more they did it; of course neither minded in the slightest. It had actually been like this for the last two weeks.

_Okay brain, time to get up. He's all ours so we can always come back after the shower_ that seemed to convince her body to get up. She could feel how sweaty and sticky her body was and flinched when she felt something run down her leg. Kami it was probably a mess down there but once the hot water hit her body everything felt much better (and cleaner).

Sakura wrapped her body in a towel brushing her hair in the mirror. Suddenly, she got another feeling that was almost nauseating.

_Only one asshole left. Doesn't he need any time to think things through!? _Sakura thought angrily, pinning her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her stomach felt horrible but decided that food would settle it. She went back to Sasuke's bedroom, pulling on a fresh pair of panties (she had convinced Sasuke to allow her to stop by her apartment so she could grab a few things before they went to stay at his house for who knew how long). Of course Itachi was living in a different section of the Uchiha grounds so no one could hear their raucous love making.

She suddenly saw one of Sasuke's shirts sticking out of his drawer and had the brilliant idea of putting it on. The shirt stopped right under her butt and was very baggy; she looked absolutely adorable.

She went down the hall and found a cereal box on top of the fridge; she hoped it wasn't too old. She sat down with the cold bowl of cereal and milk and dug in. That seemed to calm her stomach and her nerves. Sakura got up, washing her bowl clean, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Why didn't you wake me up" Sasuke yawned sleepily into her shoulder.

"I've never seen you so peaceful so often before" Sakura smiled up at him. He kissed her gently resting his head onto her forehead.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Cereal" Sakura said happily.

"Want me to make you a bowl?" Sakura said hugging him around the neck.

"If it's not too much trouble" Sasuke lead on. Sakura took his hand pushing him down in the chair. Sakura poured him a bowl with milk and was walking back to the sink, smiling. She was going to dry her already clean bowl before he grabbed her around the waist making her sit on his lap.

"Is that…my shirt?" Sasuke said lifting his eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Sakura said blushing slightly. She decided to try something then; to see if she could make him give reactions whenever she wanted.

Sakura turned to him slightly, cocking her head (with her cheeks still flushed in embarrassment). She half lidded her gaze at him pouting out her lips slightly.

Sasuke was currently taking a bite of his cereal before glancing at Sakura. That's when he had a double take with milk dripping down his chin.

"Do you really mind so much?" Sakura said seductively, twirling her ponytail with her finger.

Sasuke choked down his bite of cereal, worrying Sakura who started rubbing his back (freaking out).

"S-Sakura" Sasuke said looking up at her shocked. Kami she was good at making him have reactions and feelings.

Sakura suddenly licked the dribble of milk that had missed his mouth causing him to blush furiously.

"I-I don't mind" Sasuke said unable to sound sure at all.

"Well finish your cereal!" Sakura said, patting his head feeling his soft hair, before lifting herself from his lap.

"I'm gonna' get dressed" Sakura said turning the corner to his bedroom. She thought she heard Sasuke faintly say that he liked seeing her in his clothing but Sakura just giggled as she went down the hallway.

The nauseating feeling in her stomach was growing, but she had no idea what to do. She took Madara's words to heart that Kabuto would indeed be the most difficult opponent she would ever face.

As long as Sasuke, her friends and the village were safe, she didn't care if she ended up dead. Although she _preferred_ not to die.

Sakura got into a simple outfit of flat, toe closed shoes, a light blue, mid-thigh skirt that showed off her beautifully long legs, and a white shirt that hung off of her shoulders exposing her neck. She liked how her hair looked, even though it was messy, and kept it that way. She walked back down the hallway to see Sasuke cleaning his dishes when her stomach got another queasy feeling. This time however, it didn't go away like the other two.

Sasuke turned around feeling another person's presence, only to smile realizing Sakura was in the doorway.

"Do you always look good on your days off?" Sasuke said smirking.

"I didn't think you ever noticed" Sakura smirked easily back. Sasuke chuckled lightly before drying the bowl and putting it away to go up to Sakura, holding her limply by the waist.

He noticed a troubled expression in her eyes and frowned immediately.

"What is it?" Sasuke said angrily.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura said loudly, surprised by the sudden question.

"Sakura I know that somehow you can sense their evil presences or something which is technically what happened that last two times. If something is wrong please tell me" Sasuke said looking suspiciously down at her.

"I promise I'll tell you when I know something…for a fact" Sakura said quietly, whispering the last part. Sasuke lifted up her chin looking into her eyes trying to get her to spill whatever she was hiding with his gaze.

Sakura just smiled up at him making him sigh.

"We're going to Tsunade" this made Sakura frown.

"There's no need!" Sakura said.

"I was just thinking we could go on a date or something" Sakura said quietly, looking down while blushing. Sakura heard him sigh again before grabbing her arm back to their bedroom. He got dressed quickly before grabbing her by the elbow and headed out the door.

They passed one park and then two. Sakura assumed they were going to the far west park in the village where the apple trees were in bloom. Suddenly, Sasuke turned a corner and they were right in the path of the Hokage tower.

"Hey wait a second! I said it wasn't necessary!" Sakura yelled, trying to release his grip. He pulled her towards him so they were facing each other. He put his hand in front of her face lifting up his finger.

"One, the first time you felt the presence of Shinju you ran off by yourself into the forest to fight him alone." Sasuke then held up a second finger. "Two, you felt the presence of Madara and ran out of the village in what I assume was to cut him off before he got to the village, but got your arm hurt in doing so by one of his hell hounds." Sasuke was about to lift up his third finger but stopped.

"I don't want there to be a third time so please, don't run off again…please" Sasuke looked down not sure what she was going to say. When she didn't say anything he turned back around towards the Hokage tower. She seemed rather willing, but when he turned to glance at her every now and then she looked very sad.

They stopped at the closed Hokage door.

"Sakura" Sasuke said curiously with worry, he didn't really understand why she was sad, and quiet, and not yelling or defying him like she normally did.

Sakura knocked on the door suddenly, not answering his question as though she didn't hear him.

"Come in" Tsunade had barked behind the door. They were surprised to see that she was actually doing her work proficiently. They guessed that it was because Jiraiya had promised to take her out someplace nice again (he had been doing such actions ever since he came 'back'). When he was killed, both realized how much pain there was, but decided to move on from it.

Although everyone knew that the pain would dwell in their hearts forever.

Tsunade looked up to see her pupil and Sasuke standing in the doorway. Sakura looked sad and seemed to be contemplating something. Sasuke seemed confused but responded to Tsunade's questioning gaze first.

"Well it just seemed to me that Sakura was getting one of her 'bad feelings', not that she would tell me, but she won't say anything so I'm not sure what to do" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Is this true Sakura?" Tsunade said, carefully placing down her papers.

Sakura scratched the back of her head slowly shaking her head 'no' until Sasuke softly elbowed her in the arm to say something.

"This feeling is…different from the others. I'm not sure what to make of it…that's why I said not to worry about it" Sakura said angrily before leaving the office in a hurry.

Sasuke and Tsunade exchanged worried glances before Sasuke ran up to her.

"Hey hold on a second" Sasuke said grabbing her shoulder. Sakura wanted to shake it off but decided that she just needed to cool down and didn't want to worry Sasuke more than he already was. Besides, she would regret it later for being mean to him when he was just being protective.

Sasuke noticed her distress and decided to wait in asking her some questions. He grabbed onto her hand instead, making Sakura quickly look up at him in confusion.

"Do you still want to go on our date?" Sasuke asked as if the last ten minutes didn't happen. Sakura understood entirely and mentally thanked him for knowing her so well.

They had ended up walking to the far west park where the apple trees were in bloom. They stopped by a vendor and got some ice cream; well Sakura got an ice cream. Sasuke got some coffee instead saying he wasn't fully awake or something.

They had walked around the newly designed park, commenting on the different things the landscapers had created: the bridges, the fountains, the statues, the ponds and so much more. Sakura had definitely cooled down from the situation; even her stomach was calm for a while.

Suddenly a hawk had landed next to the couple sitting on the bench together with a message attached to its' back in a very small harness. Sasuke took the message from the hawk who gave a loud squawk at him before flying away.

"It seems Tsunade wants to talk to us at the Anbu meeting grounds where you fought Shinju. Both lifted their eyebrows in question but ran over to the Anbu grounds quickly only to see that everyone…and I mean everyone was there. Sakura didn't even understand why…did something happen?

"Well, now that everyone has arrived let's begin" Tsunade said briskly. "Okay Sakura, start explaining."

"Explaining what?" Sakura asked angrily.

"What is this about Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"We need her to explain how Kabuto would be different from the rest" Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"How the hell should I know? I just assume things" Sakura said angrily.

"Even assumptions come from facts" Shikamaru said monotonously.

Sakura sighed not sure she even wanted to be here. She didn't know when Kabuto was going to attack, how powerful that attack would be, and if she could even defend against that attack. They all expected her to know every detail from her enemies but the truth was that whenever she faced them she just felt like she knew what to do. It was rather difficult to explain to anyone.

"I have no assumptions because I have no facts. And just basing facts on the feelings I have, doesn't prove anything." Sakura looked sadly at them before walking through the open field grabbing onto her arm.

_I wish they would stop expecting so much from me. _Sakura thought angrily. She liked it when they believed she was strong and no longer a weak little girl. Someone who understood what it meant to be a ninja, to protect the people she loved, and the people she knew would protect her back.

_There the ones who made me the person I am today and I need…I have to protect them with my life so that they know that I…that I…_ Sakura couldn't finish the thought.

_They just don't understand._ Sakura could hear someone running towards her and assumed it was Sasuke, but the footsteps had stopped and Sakura had continued on her slow walk. The queasy feeling was increasing and she knew that she would regret it later for walking away from her friends who were only curious and wanted help in understanding; their lives were in danger too.

Sakura just needed to be alone for a while to think, but knew that Sasuke would be angry at her for walking away by herself again.

The horrible sinking feeling in her stomach increased and she could feel painful tingles run down her spine. She knew an attack was going to happen soon but ignored it. She needed to think. She needed to figure out how to explain to them how she felt, what she was feeling, and why she had left in the first place.

Yes, it was reckless stupidity but Sakura wouldn't do it any other way if it was to save her friends and the man she loved.

_Kami I feel like hurling _Sakura desperately wanted a glass of water, feeling that mint ice cream coming back up her throat stinging her esophagus. Suddenly, Sakura heard a low hissing to her left when suddenly a snake leapt at her quickly. Sakura was completely unprepared as her vision blurred suddenly and she fell to the ground.

She fell because a certain black haired boyfriend of hers pushed her away quickly (causing her to lose balance) and unsheathed his blade cutting off the snakes head. Sasuke was standing in front of her protectively while their friends were running towards them before they were barraged with a field full of snakes.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura said quietly look up at him sadly. Sasuke cut every single snake apart that came close to Sakura; no matter what direction they came in, he killed them all.

Suddenly a purple shadow had grabbed Sasuke by the ankle flinging him away from Sakura. Sakura leapt up running towards him, dodging and cutting snakes with her kunai. She was barely three yards away when the snakes disappeared in a 'poof' and Kabuto appeared behind her in his black cloak. His white, scaly skin could barely be seen beneath it, but his slanted eyes could be seen under the cloak and he was glaring at her.

Sakura froze as she felt a cool blade against her neck.

_Shit _Sakura thought instantly. This was a horrible situation.

"Let her go asshole" Sasuke yelled venomously.

"Now, now, I have some leverage in the situation as well, Uchiha" he spat out Sasuke's name as though it were a bad taste in his mouth.

"Let me take your Sharingan, and I'll let the girl go" Kabuto said as a snide remark.

Sakura's eyes widened knowing he was using her as a hostage until he got what he wanted; and then he would kill her.

"You're an idiot Kabuto" Sakura said angrily. He pushed the blade closer to her throat telling her to shut up; a dribble of blood slowly slid down her throat as the blade was pushed harder against her skin.

Sasuke growled lowly at him and got up looking angry. The others around them knew exactly what the odds were in hostage situations and didn't like how things looked. Sasuke was slowly walking towards Sakura and Kabuto. His fingers fidgeted slightly around his katana.

"Don't try anything funny Uchiha or I slit her throat" Kabuto smiled smugly. Sasuke stopped suddenly, brows furrowing in anger knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything for her.

**Like hell we'll be killed so easily while you threaten our boyfriend! **Sakura's inner yelled angrily. Sakura then remembered a jutsu she had created for just the situation. Sakura breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

_Here goes nothing _Sakura said nervously.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" Kabuto said angrily. Suddenly, Sakura pushed back against him, hard, before exploding into a flurry of cherry blossoms. She had transported herself to the safety at Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked shocked before smiling at her impressive jutsu. All of the ninja slowly surrounded Kabuto in a circle, ready to attack. But Sakura didn't feel right about the situation, it was as if he was up to…something. Something had changed and he wasn't following his plans anymore; that was the feeling she got from him.

He was too fast; far faster than any of them had imagined him to be. He suddenly appeared before Sasuke with his blade ready to slash his guts, but Sakura moved in front, causing his blade to slice her side as Sasuke fell to the ground.

Suddenly it felt like things were being pulled and shifted. Everything went black and they had _all _ended up below the ground. They were in some kind of giant opening below ground. Each was placed into a caged section of the ground against the walls. They were placed in different places around the cave as if they were wild animals. There was the sound of dripping water coming from somewhere. Sakura's concern was that she was the only one not in one of the cave walls but felt just as trapped.

The caged bars they stood behind had a special kind of jutsu that trapped them in, no matter how much power or skill someone had, there was no escaping.

"The only way to free your friends is by killing me!" Kabuto barked out maniacally. Sakura gave him a feral growl that would have shaken the bones in any man.

"Did I mention that if you die, I will fight them one on one till all of them are dead or die in their cages?" Kabuto started laughing madly as if he had already won. That one way or another, Sakura would have no choice but to fight him and kill him.

Sakura didn't like these odds at all. Kabuto had the advantage of holding her friends hostage, plus an underground cave that apparently had no way in or out. Sakura guessed if she killed him they would all be released from this hell hole.

_Hell hole…that's a pretty good definition as to where we are _Sakura thought, trying to come up with some kind of strategy. The cave seemed to be just one giant area, which Kabuto most likely knew every corner of, not to mention the power he had gained from others with the Curse Seal (that and also Orochimaru's power –not including Anko, Sasuke, or Sasuke's old team that's now with Sai).

This would be one hell of a fight that was for sure.

Suddenly, Kabuto had formed a giant gray dome of chakra that surrounded them. Sakura threw her kunai at the gray dome which incinerated it immediately. If she even touched it, she would be killed.

_Just peachy…a trap within a trap. _Sakura thought angrily. Kabuto ran towards her, fast, aiming punches and kicks at her, which she barely dodged.

_He's too fast! What the hell am I supposed to do? _Sakura tried aiming her own punches and kicks but her movements were slow compared to his. Kabuto suddenly kicked her in the shoulder causing her to fly backwards sliding against the ground, hard.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled furiously through his cage. He released some of the Curse Seal's power hitting the cage bars with a powerful blow that would have destroyed anything. Unfortunately it seemed to only increase the thickness of chakra surrounding his cage bars.

"Don't worry Uchiha; I'll make sure you watch her die slowly. It must be a terrible burden to be so useless!" Kabuto yelled out. Sasuke activated his Sharingan (which was a complicated mix of red and black together). Kabuto caught eye contact with Sasuke for less than a second causing him to scream in agony. In desperation Kabuto flung multi-colored chakra from his hand at Sasuke. It flew through his cage bars hitting Sasuke hard, flinging him against the cage wall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out panicked. Everyone began yelling and hitting their cage bars with any techniques they could think of.

"I can't believe Shinju and Madara lost to such a pathetic and weak little girl." Kabuto said cruelly. Sakura suddenly pumped huge amounts chakra into her entire body as Kabuto ran at her again. She let out a chakra surge that had definitely stopped Kabuto in his tracks moving him back a few feet.

"Looks like you know how to play" Kabuto smiled. Sakura suddenly smiled too; she was going to kill him if it was the last thing she ever did.

Kabuto suddenly frowned, attacking her side, which Sakura had ducked and tried to summersault a kick at him; of course Kabuto dodged it easily laughing hard again at her failed efforts to even lay a scratch on him.

"You're such a _snake _in the grass" Sakura smiled ruefully at him. Kabuto lowered his hood, revealing a scaled face with a flat nose and slanted eyes.

"Don't you ever call me a fucking snake! I have past that level and have become a dragon!" Kabuto yelled out stretching his hands up into the air as if he were in a spotlight.

Sakura's eyes widened considering Kabuto had actually reached a level of power that was considered legendary; but Sakura's power was a myth in and of itself.

"You're a puny little snake with a horrible self-image that's completely egotistical so why don't you shove it where your mouth is" Sakura bit out. If she was going to die she was at least going to rile him up as much as she could.

Kabuto ripped off his cloak screaming at the top of his lungs. From his back, two white and scaly wings sprung out; very similar to a bat's wings. His legs had hyperextended (bending back like a birds) with his feet becoming claw-like paws. His arms had grown longer and his hands had become white, scaly claws as well. His mouth had widened to fit sharp teeth like the ones of Madara's hell hounds.

He was definitely something else. Everyone was silent from shock.

Sakura took a step back and then suddenly knew what she had to do. This was going to be a fight with a powerful demon strait from hell.

_His power is held by very little control; perhaps I can break it, destroying him in the process. _Well that was what she was going to go with. What other option did she have? Her stomach became nauseated at the thought, and Sakura's vision blurred for a second.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Sakura thought before her perfect vision came back.

Sakura's mind slowed down his motions before Kabuto ran at her again. She ran straight towards him, head on, not backing down in the slightest. She would have to release the rest of the power within her. Hopefully it would be enough to at least wear him down so maybe one of her friends could defeat him.

She was worn out, bruised, bloodied, dizzy, and absolutely positively the most crazy reckless idiot at the moment.

"I'll play with your boyfriend next!" Kabuto yelled at her.

"You do not touch him!" Sakura yelled in anger. Suddenly, through the smallest crack of the cave, a stream of light came through hitting Sakura the very second her and Kabuto were going to give their final attacks.

In those few seconds, Sakura's eyes rolled back as she felt like she was floating in the air, before hitting Kabuto hard in the chest releasing as much of her powerful energy within her. The darkness had finally left her body and a white explosion of chakra encircled the two. The gray barrier was destroyed and Sakura felt her back burn for one last time; the very last time.

In the light, wings slowly came out of her back…like angel wings. They were pure white with the edges a light pink. Her clothes looked as though they were slowly burning away from her body and were now in rags. Pain seared through her again and she knew it was time to take them away.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed out of her eyes.

Just like that, Kabuto was obliterated screaming as his body and soul were ripped apart until nothing was left. The black parts of the soul Sakura always saw, were now gone, destroyed and sent to Death himself.

In those last few minutes, the light dimmed, and then disappeared. Everyone was released and back into the field that now grew cold. Sakura lied on the ground, limp and slowly falling off the edge and into the darkness.

She was so cold, her eyes blurring the scenery around her. She could hear a noise…no wait…it was a person. But who?

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke ran up to her holding her body against his tightly. Tears were slowly forming and welling up in his eyes as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

Sakura peaked open her eyes to see a very blurry Sasuke above her. Sakura lifted her hand slowly to his face which was gently grabbed by his hand.

"I love you" Sakura whispered tightly as she let one last breath escape her mouth before her head limped sideways.

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly, pressing it into his cheek. "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! So sorry I couldn't protect you. I couldn't help you at all!" Tears slowly began to escape his closed eyes as he held her, squeezing her so tightly against him.

"I wasn't good enough, you should have hated me but you loved me instead! I should have run after you when you had walked away. I should have loved you more! I was just a conceded bastard only thinking of my own happiness" Sasuke was becoming so bitter, a shell was already forming around him as the tears couldn't stop flowing. The woman he loved was cold and dead to the world; she had taken her last breath, with him at her side.

He was trying to bring life back into her with the warmth that radiated off of his body.

"Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me you hate me! That you don't need me! Tell me you need me! Hit me…scream at me! Do s-something!" Sasuke balled into her shoulder which was becoming damp and cold. Everyone stood around them, their own tears flowing down their cheeks at the loss of a hero…of a friend.

Itachi slowly detached Sasuke's fingers from around Sakura's battered clothes, letting her slowly fall to the ground gracefully. Itachi placed his little brother onto his back, like when he was younger, only to feel his brothers tears continue to wet his own shirt and hear sobbing hiccups escape his mouth.

The Anbu had taken Sakura's body to the morgue, each giving her a slight bow before walking out. The morticians were slowly fixing her dead and damaged body, tears rolled down their own cheeks.

* * *

When Sakura drifted….she dreamed. She only saw darkness, but she saw light. She was lost and scared, she wanted to float away…float away with Sasuke hoping he would hold on to her forever. Deep down Sakura knew. She knew she wasn't alone in this dark world. Oh so badly she wanted to touch her stomach because she _knew_ and she began to cry in loneliness.

It was such a reckless, crazy, idiotic move to make. She suddenly heard a voice; she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman's, but it said one thing.

"Both will live."

* * *

One of the morticians gasped suddenly, freezing. The others went to the same location on her body, shocked as well. One of them ran out of the morgue to tell Tsunade the urgent news. Sakura…wasn't the only one who died.

"That's all we can do for her" one of the morticians said quietly. He slid her body into a cooler on the wall. As he shut the door, the strangest thing happened (as do most things when faith is gone). Her body began to disappear slowly, cherry blossom by cherry blossom.

Someday death will eventually come to all, but for her, it was not going to be dust by dust.

* * *

**Now you didn't think I was just going to kill off my favorite character now did you? Now I know you are all thinking 'what could it possibly be that she's hiding'…and I'm sure you guys are good at guessing at what it could be. I mean if you look at the amount of time in between "certain" scenes you'll realize the timing ;). ****Any who poor Sasuke :'( but I didn't want to make you guys cry too much. Any who I might get another chapter out before I go for five days, but NO promises! REVIEW, enjoy, and you'll be surprised at what happens next…if you haven't guessed it yet I mean. BYE!**


	17. Ch 17 Nope!

**Book 3**

**Chapter 17**

**Not Doing It**

**(Sorry I Don't Feel Like Giving It Away With The Title…Too Bad!)**

"Godaime Hokage!" A mortician burst in through the room loudly, interrupting Tsunade's slow progress through her papers. Not because she was tired or had been drinking, but because she had been mourning the death of her pupil; of her friend.

Tsunade's head jerked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Tsunade observed the mortician before her who was breathing heavily as though he had been running a mile.

"What is it?" Tsunade angrily spoke out.

The mortician bowed low, apologizing for the intrusion, but looked up at her worried.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked more gently, rubbing her temple at the lack of sleep she had been getting.

"The other morticians and I were doing our regular routine we do for all bodies…and well…we just thought we should make you aware of Ms. Haruno's condition" the mortician quietly said; barely above a whisper.

"What condition? Sakura was in perfect health! If you're talking about the mark on her back, we've discussed this before when you were working at the hospital" Tsunade said crossing her arms in confusion.

"Yes I understand, however the curse mark is no longer on her back from what we could see…but that's not the issue here" the mortician ground out sternly.

Tsunade glared at the man, she hated it when people 'beat around the bush' for long periods of time.

"Would you spit it out Shojo!" Tsunade shouted heatedly.

"Ms. Haruno was pregnant" The mortician blurted out.

Tsunade froze in shock. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth was open, before she slowly placed her face in her hands; she didn't know what to say or do. The mortician wasn't sure what he should do to comfort the distressed woman.

"Get me Shizune…you are dismissed" Tsunade said quietly. She did not see the mortician bow before he left, but heard the door close quietly behind him. In a few minutes she heard hurried footsteps towards her office before Shizune slammed through the door.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune asked quickly "More trouble?!"

Tsunade carefully lifted up her head to gaze at her long-time friend. When Shizune saw the sadness in Tsunade's eyes, Shizune nervously looked at her.

The last time they looked like this, they both ended up crying for the better part of the day in her office.

"Sakura…" Tsunade started out before Shizune walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Tsunade reached for the hand on her shoulder tightly. "She was…pregnant" Tsunade whispered out sharply, closing her eyes tightly.

Tsunade heard Shizune take in a sharp gasp at the new information. Tsunade looked up to see Shizune have a few tears slip out.

"Does…Sasuke know?" Shizune closed her eyes tightly; poor Sasuke. He lost his family, his new family that he would never have, that he would never hold, that he would never see.

"Do the others know? Should they know?" Shizune asked in a hurry of questions as her tears began to slow.

"Do you think we should hold information like this from the people who loved and cared about her?" Tsunade asked quietly placing her closed hands below her chin.

"Sasuke-san is already morbidly depressed…won't this make it worse?" Shizune asked quietly.

"What if he did find out? He'd erupt and might do the unthinkable later" Tsunade said quietly.

Shizune didn't know what to say. It was true that Sasuke would be beyond crushed, but to keep it a secret would be complete heresy in a sense.

"Please call in Sakura's normal group of friends if you will." Tsunade asked briskly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Shizune bowed, wiping the last of her tears away as she sent for Sakura's friends.

It took longer than it should have to get everyone to gather into her office, the group already looking like they didn't want to be there at all. But this had to be done, they had to know.

Sasuke was the last to come in who was actually lead in by the shoulder by Itachi. From the looks of it, it had taken all of Itachi's power to get Sasuke there (of course it probably would have been easier to knock him out but that would have just gotten Sasuke pissed off later).

"Thank you all for coming, I know it's been hard" Tsunade said quietly. She saw all the people in the group fidget slightly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well I have good news and bad news" Tsunade glanced up before trying to organize her messy desk ever so slowly.

"It seems that Sakura's curse mark is no longer on her back which means she has finally purified the power within her" Tsunade said carefully, watching their reactions, "that's the good news." No one really seemed to relax, only to stiffen in waiting for the bad news which would most likely be tragic.

"The bad news is a bit distraught, so…"Tsunade said quietly, debating on whether or not she should tell them, to tell Sasuke.

"Remember back in the field when Sakura couldn't describe the feeling she was having? She said something along the lines of 'this feeling is different from the others and didn't know what to make of it." She saw everyone slowly nod their heads not sure they knew what Tsunade was getting at.

"Well, the morticians figured out what exactly _it_ was that was making her feel that way" Tsunade said quietly.

"What would morticians have to do with this?" Kakashi said curtly. Frankly that didn't really make sense.

"Because" Tsunade said angrily before turning quiet once more. Sasuke and Tsunade connected eyes for a moment. Sasuke was looking very bitter and was silently telling her to tell them already. Without breaking eye contact with him she sort of blurted it out like the mortician had.

"Sakura was pregnant" Tsunade said quietly watching their reactions. Everyone froze in place, each having the same facial expressions as Tsunade did before.

Tsunade turned her chair away from them, facing the wall behind her desk.

"That is all…you are all dismissed" Tsunade of course knew that they wouldn't be leaving very quickly, the shock still taking affect.

Sasuke had run out of the building so quickly, no one had time to stop him. He reached the Uchiha complex in less than four minutes. His body and lungs were burning at the activity. He ran to his room, slamming the door, before sliding down the smooth wood –back pressed into it, hard. Sasuke fisted his hands, covering his eyes, as the tears streamed and streamed down his face and onto the floor. Onto his clothes. Onto his shaking hands.

Sasuke was shaking so badly against the door, his breathing ragged, he was devastated. More than that, he had not only lost the love of his life, but their child as well.

He was going to have a family, and he just let her die; he let them both die.

_Our b-bab-by…Sakura! _Sasuke already hadn't been eating well, but now, what was the point? He didn't really have anyone, except his brother, but he had his own life to live. Sasuke couldn't just have Itachi watching him day in and day out.

"Sasuke?" Itachi suddenly knocked on the door lightly.

_Like hell I'm going to open this door… I won't drag him with me. I've suffered alone before so…_

But Sasuke knew that this loneliness was going to be much worse, and the pain in his heart would never go away; that he could never block it out.

It had been almost one week since Sakura's death and Tsunade had finally finished her pupil's funeral arrangements. Anyone and everyone from anywhere and everywhere was invited to come, but Sasuke hadn't left his room at all since then.

His brother would leave a food of tray in front of his door every day, knocking to let him know that there was food outside his door. Itachi would always come back to find that the food was untouched.

Sasuke would take very cold showers until his teeth would chatter; he left his hair damp hoping that he might get a cold. He would walk around the room touching different items whispering 'Sakura' under his breath because of the memories that flew through his mind.

Everything just reminded Sasuke of Sakura.

Today was the day of Sakura's funeral and he was NOT going. Nope! He wasn't moving from his room.

"Sasuke…the funeral is at two…you should go" Itachi said quietly through the door. This was the third time Itachi tried to convince Sasuke to go to the funeral but it was, yet again, a complete failure; Sasuke didn't even voice a response.

Itachi sighed again; it was about 1:45, if he didn't leave now he'd be late.

At the funeral everyone was slowly arriving at the bottom of the Hokage Mountain, right below the faces. Naruto found Itachi and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said sadly. He knew his friend was extremely morbid, but hadn't seen him for a week and was getting worried.

"He's…not coming" Itachi said with a twinge of anger in his voice. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in anger before he stormed away to the Uchiha complex.

"You asshole" Naruto kicked open the door to see Sasuke gazing out the window. He looked pale, like he hadn't eaten for days (which he hasn't), and looked depressed.

Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Naruto spouted angrily.

"I don't want to hear what they have to say about her" Sasuke said quietly, speaking for the first time in a week.

"Don't make me go" Sasuke said, looking sadly at Naruto who gave him a pitied look until fire raged in him.

"You're disrespecting her if you don't! You don't even have to be in the crowd! Be on the side or something! Just please, go…" Naruto said walking over to his friend. He grabbed his elbow gently (noticing Sasuke gave no negative response), taking it as a sign he was giving in, and walked him around the other way to the funeral.

Tsunade already started the speech and from the sound of it, she was only five minutes in. Naruto placed Sasuke right on the edge of the crowd in line with the plaque that had cherry blossom all around it; he was in the shadow of the mountain and only if you bothered looking closely in that direction would you notice him.

Sasuke looked at the plaque imagining Sakura smile at him. He was definitely going off the deep end. Sasuke wasn't listening to the speech at all knowing if he got anymore sucked into the tragedy…well let's just say things were going to end.

In the speech Sasuke heard Tsunade's voice crack and saw Jiraiya holding her hand looking upset right along with everyone else.

Sasuke wanted to scream out to the heavens, pray to Kami, pray to death that he wished to have his Sakura back…that she didn't deserve to die. She was the last person to die that kind of death. That she was needed and wanted by everyone here, but more than that, Sasuke needed her because when she died, she took his heart with her.

_Come back to me_ Sasuke thought bitterly in his head, punching the rock wall next to him.

People say when you fall in a dream that it wakes you up. They say that the fear of falling is what causes this. Well in this case, Sakura never felt so free…so…alive.

Sakura felt a force against her body as she began to fall, and fall, and fall. Sakura felt wind blowing into her ears and her body felt limp and painful. It also felt…wet. Why was it wet? The wind blew against her face hard forcing her eyes open. She was literally falling; free falling!

Sakura's body began to spin downwards, fast. Her ragged clothing was almost constricting her breathing; the deep wounds from her battle with Kabuto were spurting out blood quickly. She could feel her heart beat quicken in fear and adrenaline.

Sakura's spinning caused her to head dive downward towards the Earth through the clouds; freezing water within them froze her bones almost causing a hypodermic reaction.

She couldn't breathe or move. She was in pain and falling (from who the hell knows where she was falling from). Sakura saw light shoot through the clouds and the wind had suddenly knocked her into that light.

Once she was in the light she headed straight down as though no wind could touch her from within.

Her flesh burned from the cold as she began to see land formations below her. It…looked like a village. The light she was within was almost blinding her.

She began plummeting down in a matter of seconds to meet the hard surface below. Wait. It was…the Leaf?

Sakura's mind was racing. She couldn't move, she could hardly see, she was in pain, blood was spurting out of her wounds, and yet she wanted to scream in happiness at the feeling of being alive.

That _they_ were alive, but her voice wouldn't escape her throat.

Sakura suddenly saw a large crowd of people below her piled in front of the Hokage Mountain.

One thing passed through Sakura's mind as she only had about ten seconds before most likely going 'splat' onto the ground.

_This is going to hurt _Sakura shut her eyes tightly preparing for impact.

10…9…8…7

"Now, as you start to leave, you may bring up your flowers and such to the plaque." Tsunade finished quietly. People slowly began to move towards the plaque as Tsunade turned around to hug Jiraiya who held her tightly.

Sasuke looked at them all with hatred and sorrow not wanting any of this to be real. Naruto had told Kakashi and Itachi that he had placed Sasuke over to the side of the memorial. All three were standing behind the infuriated Uchiha; several of their friends were looking over in their direction with pitied and sad looks at Sasuke.

6…5…4…3

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke gently "Do you want to say something?" Naruto didn't expect a reply and received none at first.

"Give her back" Sasuke said gently, fist against the wall.

"What?" Naruto asked gently touching his shoulder. Sasuke began to fall to his knees, placing his face into his free hand.

"Give her back" Sasuke didn't raise his voice, not yelling or screaming in agony. Just…pleading…begging for her to come back.

2…1…

"Sasuke, Sakura is-"

BAM! The noise was startling causing several people to scream while others gasped. The light had dropped Sakura onto the ground, gently enough not to break every bone in her body. But she was alive just…unconscious.

No one moved…no one breathed. The light had slowly dissipated away from Sakura. Everyone began to whisper and slowly back away. She was dead…she was supposed to be dead!

People whispered of her being a ghost, someone must have been pulling a prank, this was impossible.

Sasuke was the first to take a step towards her, the smallest bit of hope rushing through his veins. No one else had made similar movements so he continued walking towards her, slowly. He was barely a foot away from her now. This was no prank, no genjutsu. He saw her have quickened breathes and noticed that she needed some serious medical attention.

He bent down slowly, afraid that this dream might disappear into one big 'poof'. If that happened then he wasn't going to make it.

He touched her on the arm. When he was sure she wasn't going to disappear, he grabbed her arm, holding on tightly.

He bent low to her face, whispering her name, "Sakura." Sakura peaked open a blurry eye to see a black blob above her. Only one person ran through her mind as to who it could be. She lifted up the corner of her mouth before seeing blackness once more.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he quickly lifted her up bridal style.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke commanded in a harsh voice telling her to follow him immediately. Sasuke ran full speed to the hospital with a mob of people right behind him.

Tsunade and the others had been working for what had seemed to be hours. Sasuke was nervously moving his foot up and down with anticipation with their friends pacing up and down the hallway.

Sasuke's heart was beating sporadically.

_Maybe…just maybe_

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke jumped up immediately while the others around him stopped and froze.

Tsunade had a look of shock and awe on her face as she didn't know what to tell them.

"She's…alive?" Tsunade said scratching her head. "They're both alive?" Tsunade just walked down the hall mumbling incoherent things under her breath as Jiraiya slowly followed her, shrugging his shoulders to the group in front of the door.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. Naruto patted his shoulder encouragingly telling him that he could go in first. They would come in sometime later to give them some alone time; although she was unconscious as far as they knew. Sasuke took in a deep breath before walking through the door, quietly closing it behind him.

She was very pale and covered in bandages. The heart monitor had a very calm heart beat flowing through it. He slowly walked towards her, hoping, praying, that he wouldn't wake up. If this was a dream, he wanted to sleep forever.

He got onto his knees looking up at her face, watching her breathe calmly, asleep. He gently grabbed her bandaged hand into his shaking one feeling her warmth pulse through her hand.

He slowly let the silent tears roll down his face, knowing, seeing, and feeling Sakura's life before him was real.

He didn't care how or why, if it was fate or if it was luck, he was just happy that she was alive and he refused to let this happen ever again.

He laid his head down onto her pillow, letting his body relax while he rested on the floor. He fell asleep then, tightly holding onto her hand, never letting her go.

Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open, surprised at her surroundings. That she even had surroundings.

_I thought I was supposed to be dead _Sakura thought confused. She suddenly had the feeling that someone owed her one somewhere which was why she was alive. Sakura couldn't remember a thing, just that the feeling inside her told her so.

Sakura could feel coldness running through her arm as her sudden groggy eyesight saw an IV dripping into her arm.

Sakura began to wonder how long she had been in there. She was very stiff and very nauseous.

_I'm going to hurl _Sakura thought as the sickening feeling suddenly bubbled to her throat. That gave her the motivation to reach down and grab the trash can, dry heaving.

Sakura moaned at the feeling before suddenly realizing.

_The baby! _Sakura gasped. She looked down to see her torso bandaged as well. She rested her hand onto her stomach. She slowly began rubbing it never having this kind of feeling before, the feeling of something living inside of you. It was truly amazing.

But there wasn't really a bump around her torso so hopefully she wasn't unconscious for too long. However, thinking back before she _died _she assumed that now she would be about a month along.

Sakura sighed closing her eyes. She desperately wanted to see Sasuke. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, that she didn't mean to not tell him that she was pregnant, that it wasn't his fault that she died.

She felt horrible and just wanted to see him god damn it!

She squeezed her eyelids shut in anger as she suddenly felt tears slip out of her eyes. She started to shake, holding in her cries so no one could hear her; so no one could see how ashamed she was for being such a reckless idiot.

_I'm a horrible person for doing this to him _Sakura buried her face in her hands as a few of her cries slipped out.

Sakura heard something very small crash to the floor as a voice she was so desperate to hear, said her name.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out, seeing her awake and crying.

"Where does it hurt?!" Sasuke ran to her holding her arms. Sakura suddenly looked up at him, noticing his worry, as she hiccupped to his question.

He didn't seem pleased with her reaction and gently grabbed her face so she could look at him directly.

"Can you see me clearly?" Sasuke asked loudly as if she was deaf too.

Sakura suddenly flung her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. Sasuke sat down onto the bed holding her gently against him.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" Sasuke said, rubbing her back.

Once Sakura's cries had quieted he gently pushed her away from his shoulder to look at her, studying her face.

Both thought of the exact same thing then and kissed each other forcefully. They couldn't get enough, they couldn't taste enough, smell enough, touch enough, see enough of each other. They broke apart panting as Sasuke gently helped her lean against the hospital bed. He sat down next to her, part of him falling off of the small bed, but he didn't care.

They caressed and studied each other for longer than either bothered to remember.

Sakura gently leaned into his shoulder, sighing, and breathing in Sasuke's addicting scent. Sasuke brought his arm around her shoulders to play with her hair; he cuddled into her soft hair.

Sakura suddenly realized what had crashed onto the floor. It was a small vase for flowers; the flowers were a mixture of red roses and pink and white verbena. Sakura guessed that he had dropped it in surprise at her sudden awakening.

Sakura sprang up from the bed in sudden haste, worry etching into her beautiful features. This caused Sasuke to fall out of the bed surprised before springing up from the floor.

"What is it? Is there someone else? You have to tell me!" Sasuke yelled worriedly at her.

Sakura suddenly looked at him scared and sad making him even more confused. She gently grabbed both of his hands looking at him, debating.

_I want to know about our child, whether he will be happy or sad, this baby is ours and we will love it with all our hearts. _With that thought in mind Sakura quietly, yet with bravado, asked her question nervously.

"Is the baby alright?" Sakura looked away shyly, still nervous about his reaction. She heard him give a quiet sigh before she released his hands looking away from him. She felt the bed dip as he leaned in towards her. He bent his head towards her neck before whispering, "The baby is alive and healthy."

Sakura gave a mental sigh before looking up at him. She wanted to know how he felt about the baby, his true honest opinion about them.

"Honestly, everyone was more worried over your health considering you seemed to be in a much poorer state then the baby" Sasuke said scratching the back of his head at the memory.

Sakura had been in the hospital, unconscious, for about a week. Sasuke spent almost every waking hour with her, while her friends came in almost as often. It seemed a lot had happened while she was gone. Both Naruto and Tenten had a verbal fight with Hinata's father and Neji's uncle about them being together. He finally gave in (unhappily of course) but the couples would finally be together without reprimand from the council.

Shikamaru and Ino had grown much closer and he had started to teach her his secrets in shogi; of course Shikamaru became aware of all the gossip in Konoha. Kakashi and Iruka would openly do things in public now (like holding hands and such) with very little brash comments from a few _select _ninja. But what can you do? Not every person in a society will accept every kind of couple. They didn't care though; they were happy.

"Sakura…I want this baby too, you know" Sasuke said gently, kissing Sakura on the forehead. Sakura looked extremely surprised at him which certainly confused him.

"Did you think I wouldn't? Even during my young age I wanted to rebuild my clan" Sasuke said holding her hand with his.

_That's true but even after all of the agony I put you through, you'll still accept me? _Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but so badly wanted to believe him.

"After all I put you through, shouldn't you push me away?" Sakura looked so confused while Sasuke shook his head 'no' in anger.

"Why would I push away the woman I love? The woman who accepted all of my faults after all I've done?" Sasuke said with his own questions. Both looked at each other, unsure of what to say, before gentle smiles bloomed from each of them. They held each other tightly, looking at the mid- morning sun from her window.

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked quietly, both were resting together, facing each other.

"About a week…I was getting worried since Tsunade-sama couldn't wake you up" Sasuke said playing with a strand of her hair.

Sakura blushed slightly; apparently he didn't get what she meant.

"I-I mean how _long_ has it been" Sakura said again. He lifted his eyebrow in question as Sakura gently touched her stomach before the realization hit him.

"I…don't know. I never asked because I was constantly concerned about your health not about the time it took" Sasuke said quietly.

Both looked around the room for a medical chart but found none.

"Perhaps it's outside of the door?" Sasuke looked at Sakura shrugging. Both were too comfortable to move though.

"I have a guess either way so it's okay" Sakura smiled into his chest playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"My guess would be like…a month maybe?" Sakura said shrugging. Sasuke smiled into her hair line. He hesitantly touched her hand which was currently touching her abdomen. Sakura looked up to see the bashfulness in his eyes before smiling gently.

She quickly grabbed his hand before he could pull away; she gently placed it onto her stomach. His blush grew as the realization became so real for him. He was going to have a family! A real family that he could finally call his own. He was going to be a father! Everything was rushing through his mind as his smile kept growing.

Sakura continuously gave him butterfly kisses all over his face as he gently rubbed her stomach.

Sakura's head suddenly began to spin as she felt very dizzy. She placed her hand on her head as her eyes became blurry.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said with concern.

"I-I think" Sakura began, but tried to breathe properly that moment.

"What is it?!" Sasuke grabbed her forearms aggressively.

"Faint" Sakura passed out. The heart monitor showed a few slight jumps on the screen, before returning back to normal. Sasuke gently laid her flat on the bed before informing Tsunade that her pupil had finally woken up for the first time in a week.

Several of her friends had hurried to the hospital in hopes of talking to her, but she had been out for the last few days.

_My head hurts _Sakura's head was numbly throbbing in pain as she peaked open her eyes to see that she was still in the hospital.

_Good…at least it wasn't a dream. _Sakura thought happily. She was alive and her baby was alive. Sakura sighed in contentment before idly wondering where the daddy was.

_Daddy _Sakura giggled at the thought.

"Your otou-san loves you" Sakura rubbed her abdomen gently.

"He also loves his Sakura-koi" Sasuke had suddenly walked in with a look of surprise before happiness appeared.

Sakura smiled at him stretching out her arms like a child, asking him to come over there. Sasuke smiled at her child-ness before hugging her while lying next to her.

"You're not feeling faint again are you?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow in question to see if he could tell if something was wrong with her. Sakura silently shook her head 'no' before her stomach grumbled angrily in response.

"I'm not ok! I'm hungry!" Her stomach talking out loud to them (not literally you weirdoes).

Sasuke chuckled before kissing Sakura on the forehead, leaving the room.

_Where is he going? _Sakura thought curiously before trying to mentally shut her stomach up. Apparently her stomach was tired of the IV food she was getting.

After what seemed like hours (about fifteen minutes) Sasuke came back with what seemed like the entire cafeteria. Sakura's mouth gaped open in shock. Even if she was hungry she couldn't eat all that (her stomach wasn't big enough).

"I can't eat all that!" Sakura spluttered.

"Don't worry I'll help" Sasuke smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes at his response.

"How willful" Sakura said quietly before sipping a bit of her tomato soup. It wasn't bad but to her stomach it was wonderful. Sasuke noticed how she ravenously ate her food, chuckling, while calmly eating a little of his own. After the few days that Sakura had returned Sasuke had slowly been eating again (small meals but his brother wasn't complaining).

Once Sakura had gotten her fill, Sasuke placed the tray onto the bedside table; they surprisingly ate a lot of the food.

Sasuke was currently lying on her shoulder in relaxation while Sakura unconsciously rubbed her stomach; Sasuke smiled very softly at the act. He heard Sakura give a sigh and looked up at her in question, she seemed to be contemplating.

Sasuke didn't even have to ask before Sakura answered his unanswered question.

"I was just thinking of what will happen from here…do you think things will be okay in the future?" Sakura looked at him confused hoping that nothing worse would happen to them.

"Sakura, I don't know if you've heard but, the future is never set in stone. It's ever changing so I can't fully say that nothing dangerous or harmful will happen in the future. There are still bad people in the world. But what I can tell you is that I will protect you every second of the way," Sasuke held her hand gently hoping it would be enough to convince her.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she gently kissed him which he returned gladly.

_I always paid attention to the regret that weld up inside of me letting it control who I was…what I did. _Sakura looked at Sasuke who was gently placing a strand of hair behind her ear. He had changed so much from when they were little.

It was funny really. The things a child did or saw was much more differently interpreted when they were adults. They could understand more. Yes they were still young, but even that was a good stepping stone to start on.

To realize that mistakes happen. And even when they do, that just form who we are. It places another stone on our path. Even though some people create paths that end up in the wrong direction, they'd eventually see the right path and then hopefully, someday, make the right choice to follow it.

Even if a person has regret, I'm sure most people wouldn't change whatever choices they made, because I know that I would live my life the same way if I got a second chance to live it (of course if I did the unthinkable fully knowing I hurt someone…I might change that).

Sakura smiled at Sasuke who returned it happily.

_**In the words of Alexander Graham bell – "When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." **_

**Well I'm back from vacation. I don't really know if I want this to be the last chapter or not. I'm kinda leaning towards it not to be my last chapter but I don't know…Any way if you like it the way it is I'll leave it that way. If not I'll continue with one or two more cute fluffy, romantic chapters including segments of each couple I think (the main being Sasuke and Sakura of course). Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW, and let me know what you think! **


	18. B3, Ch 18 Small Fights Can Be Big Fights

**Book 3**

**Ch. 18**

**Let's Try This Again**

**(It'll work)**

Sakura woke up slowly to the sun streaming in through her hospital window only to feel a weight on her shoulder and breast. She looked down to see Sasuke snuggled into her side and smiled happily at the fact that he had gotten so close to her (literally and physically) in all these years. If she was still her younger self she would have died happy.

But she was blind when she was young and now she could see and except all of his faults because she truly and deeply loved him; all of him.

But first thing was first, she wanted…no needed, to get out of her hospital gown. She was feeling completely compact and immobile in this room and wanted to leave and get fresh air, maybe even run around.

Sakura very slowly pushed Sasuke away from her breast letting him continue to slumber. She quickly threw off her gown to put on her freshly cleaned clothes that Sasuke had brought to her. She quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and noticed that Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

Sakura really didn't want to wake him up but she really didn't want to be in the room either. She finally decided on just leaving the room to fill out some medical paperwork and then maybe go outside to get some fresh air.

Sakura walked up to the nearest nurse and requested that the nurse bring her, her paperwork in order to leave the hospital. The nurse came back saying the paperwork had already been filled out and Sakura smiled saying thank you.

Sakura walked slowly back to her hospital room, sighing, thinking it would probably be best if she woke Sasuke up and go for a walk with him. When Sakura opened the door however, Sasuke was gone.

_What the…? _Sakura stared in confusion at the empty room wondering where Sasuke was.

Sakura decided to go outside anyway, for fresh air and better luck at finding Sasuke.

Sakura's first calming breath of outside air felt wonderful. Sakura walked around to the side of the hospital where a small garden and park was located for terminal patients. She walked across the wooden bridge that was built over a large koi pond.

She rested her arms on the side of the bridge looking down into the pond. Her reflection came in ripples due to the fish swirling about below.

Sakura closed her eyes thinking about nothing in particular for once. Sakura suddenly smiled inwardly sensing Sasuke's chakra near her own. When she opened her eyes he was standing next to her and his reflection rippled together with hers.

Sakura looked at him and saw something then. She saw a kind of "twinkle" in his eye, a kind of emotion she couldn't really identify or put her finger on.

"Hey" Sasuke said placing his forehead against hers.

"Hi" Sakura giggled at his little action.

"Where were you this morning?" Sasuke asked teasingly, but was still serious.

"Where were _you_ this morning?" Sakura repeated in Sasuke's same teasing voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her child-ness but grabbed her hand anyway taking her down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know…where were you this morning?" Sasuke said smirking as Sakura pouted at him. He completely avoided her question. Suddenly, Sasuke brought her into a very small restaurant for breakfast as Sakura's stomach quietly grumbled in thanks.

"I know how angry and exhausted you get without food so…" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head as he sat at the booth. Sakura sat down across from him, smiling at his kindness.

They both ate their plates of food happily. Sasuke quickly paid the bill before Sakura could refute anything. They headed through the park on their way to the Uchiha complex before Sasuke stopped.

"I…want you to move in with me" Sasuke said quietly. He looked directly at her waiting for her reaction. Sakura looked completely surprised at his request which upset him a little. It made him think that she never thought he would consider being with her.

_Well there are so many reasons why he would want me to stay…and one of them I am positive about is because I'm pregnant. _Sakura stood there thinking for a moment. Sasuke was waiting impatiently and nervously for her answer.

"OK!" Sakura hugged him around the neck, knocking them over. Sasuke stayed on the ground, somewhat surprised by her actions while a beaming Sakura looked down at him. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist kissing her gently which she gladly returned.

Sasuke was about to ask for entrance into her mouth while he softly nibbled her lip, before they heard someone cough rather loudly in their direction.

It seemed two old ladies had been passing by with groceries and thought they should make the couple aware that they were indeed in public. Sakura blushed madly while Sasuke just smirked before helping her up. They passed the Uchiha complex and Sakura was about to question as to why.

"I…kind of…wanted to do it today…unless you're exhausted or anything!" Sasuke said quickly knowing she did just get out of the hospital.

"I'd rather do some of it now rather than later. I mean it's kind of good timing actually considering my lease is up next week… what a strange coincidence." Sakura smiled to herself.

Sasuke suddenly coughed nervously, "Well I *cough* kind of knew" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura stopped with her mouth wide open, while Sasuke awkwardly kept walking towards her apartment.

_He looked! He actually went to see when my lease was up?! _Sakura didn't know if she was about to burst out in happiness or anger. Sakura was already overwhelmed by all of the nice things he had done for her and how he had accepted who she was. But now he was actually letting her live with him?! I mean they were already living together (sort of) after Sakura's first big fight against the enemy.

But now they were making it official. Sakura ran after Sasuke who was halfway down the street about to turn towards her apartments' direction. Sasuke, of course, could hear her happy footsteps running towards him and turned at exactly the right time to catch her before she slammed them to the ground (again).

Sakura kissed Sasuke fully trying to push in how happy he just made her.

"You keep doing that and I _will_ take you right here on the street" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed while trying to squirm away from his hold which only made him chuckle happily as he dragged her along with him.

It took a good three hours to box up all of Sakura's things that she wanted to leave with. And then it took about _another_ three hours just to unload half of her things and place them in Sasuke's house. They decided to finish where they were since it was already dusk and decided they'd pick up where they left off tomorrow.

They both sat against the wall tiredly, while looking at the many boxes before them.

"How can you fit so much stuff in such a little apartment?"

"Because I can organize it that way! You asked me to move in with you and that meant all my stuff too so there" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah I know" Sasuke smiled at her which she returned as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Food?" Sasuke asked watching Sakura immediately hop off the floor and run into the kitchen leaving him on the floor.

Sasuke sighed while walking towards the kitchen much more calmly, to find that Sakura started making some food with the ingredients she found around the kitchen.

"Now no complaining because I want to do something nice for you since you let me live here, I'll cook for you too" Sakura smiled at him.

"You're not obligated or-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura sternly.

"Well I like to cook anyway" Sakura smiled "It makes me calm and happy."

Sasuke smiled gently at her as she finished putting in the last of the water into the rice cooker. He wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing her here and there on her neck. Sakura sighed into the embrace before the oven 'beeped' that it was ready to cook food. Sakura slowly unwrapped Sasuke from around her, kissing him on the forehead, and told him to go wait for dinner.

Sakura had decided to make some orange chicken, rice, and green beans. She knew that Sasuke loved his tomatoes and that perhaps the sweet taste of the orange chicken sauce would upset him, so she sliced some tomatoes and placed mozzarella on top. She looked at the dinner proudly, placing the plates and silverware onto the table.

"Dinner!" Sakura yelled loudly, not knowing where Sasuke was at the moment.

Sakura suddenly had a thought pop into her mind, biting at her.

_What if he __only__ let me stay because I'm carrying his child? _Sakura looked at the food and remembered half an hour ago that he didn't really want her to cook.

_Does he really want me here? _Sakura thought sadly.

_What if he's just using me so he can rebuild his clan and get a maid while he's at it? _Sakura thought suddenly, surprising herself by the thought.

I mean she loved to clean because she hated dirty houses or rooms (the smell and clutter were horrible), and she did love to cook because it made her happy because to her it showed that she could do something other than kill and hurt people; even if she was a medic.

Sakura shook her head angrily trying to get rid of the thoughts, but that one thought kept running through her mind.

_Does he really want me here for a good reason? _Sakura thought but immediately put on her façade once Sasuke entered the room. She put on a bright smile and sat down at the table. Both took what they wanted and slowly began eating.

"This is wonderful Sakura" Sasuke said.

"To admit I wasn't that surprised considering you don't exactly spend your money on restaurants all the time like Dobe. So I kind of assumed you could cook meals for yourselves and I was right because this is good" Sasuke smiled again at her.

Sakura blushed about to reply before Itachi walked in.

"Oh, sorry. Pardon me" Itachi bowed slightly to Sakura considering she was a guest, and turned to leave before she stopped him.

"Please stay. I'd like you to try my food too if you please" Sakura said quietly.

Itachi turned around surprised by her kindness. "You made this?" He looked at the table of delicious food; he would be ridiculous to pass it up.

"Please?" Sakura asked again motioning for him to sit in the chair.

Sasuke nodded at his brother that he would like him to join them. It was very quiet but very pleasant. There was mostly small talk between both brothers and Sakura didn't want to interrupt their brotherly moment.

Once all three had finished Sasuke and Itachi seemed to keep talking so Sakura decided to do the dishes.

"I'll help" Itachi said quietly, but Sakura said she would like to do them today. Sasuke and Itachi continued their talk while Sakura was thinking.

_Do I even belong here? I feel so…out of place. What if he really is just with me because he found out I was pregnant? I mean I know he says he loves us but…I just have this…bad feeling that won't go away. I don't know if it's him but…_

"-kura"

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried again. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts giving a confused grunt.

"I asked what you thought?" Sasuke said lifting his eyebrow.

"About what?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, confused, slowly getting up from his chair.

"Yeah! I just wasn't paying attention was all…sorry" Sakura said sheepishly. Sakura decided to dry the dishes and put them away. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other not believing a word she said.

_Damn it! Note to self: think about these things when you're __alone__. _Sakura wanted to smack herself. Sakura carefully dried the dishes noticing her hands were shaking; it was starting to get hard to hold the dishes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly, walking towards her.

CRASH!

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sakura said embarrassed. Her shaking hands couldn't hold onto the plate any longer and she dropped it. Sakura placed her shaking hands behind her back.

"Are you hurt?" Itachi asked quietly.

"No, I'm alright" Sakura said quietly. "Sorry about the dish, I'll clean it up."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other worried, wondering what could possibly be going on.

They both looked down to see Sakura's hands furiously shaking not able to pick up the pieces very well.

_God damn hands…work! _Sakura was getting more and more aggravated.

"Sakura…" Sasuke bent down to her, grabbing her shaking hand, which currently wasn't able to hold anything.

"What is it? Is there someone else we should know about?" Itachi asked carefully. Sakura shook her head 'no' not sure what to say to them. She was unsure about this entire thing. She loved Sasuke but was so scared to be with him and she couldn't figure out why; or even if this feeling was caused by him. It just didn't make any sense.

"Why are your hands shaking? Are you not feeling good?" Sasuke looked at her worried putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"N-No." Sakura said quietly looking down at her hands again, one incased in his. "They just… won't stop shaking" Sakura said quietly, very confused.

"Maybe you're tired and need to sleep?" Itachi said quietly.

"We did do a lot of stuff today considering you just got of the hospital." Sakura didn't know what to say but was completely embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm probably tired. I'll go to bed okay?" Sakura said quietly. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and rounded the corner heading down the hallway, bowing slightly to Itachi on her way through the doorway.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Tsunade will want to know" Itachi said quietly. Sasuke only nodded his head in agreement. Itachi left to inform the Hokage (hopefully not walking in on something… disturbing).

_What's wrong Sakura? _Sasuke thought, alone in the kitchen, as he picked up the broken plate.

"God damn it!" Sakura whispered angrily under her breathe. She looked down at her shaking hands, clenching and unclenching them.

_Maybe I should go to bed _Sakura sighed. Sakura brushed her teeth and put on an oversized shirt, sleeping in her underwear.

_It'll go away tomorrow…I'm sure _Sakura closed her eyes at the thought but now, I'm sure she wished she hadn't.

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open only to see a large open field before her…it almost looked like…the Haruno Clan._

_In fact she was sure it was. The buildings looked the same from when she was little, and those horrible people still wore the same white outfits as before. Sakura suddenly saw herself, when she was a little girl, and quietly came over._

"_Excuse me" Sakura said quietly, her voice an echo in this place. The girl did not respond but suddenly stood up. Sakura saw several people headed towards them before it dawned on her that it would be the same dream she had had the first time her memories were given back._

_Sakura saw her younger self flinch as the people headed towards her and then Sakura realized something; there was something off about this dream. The group of Harunos surrounded them in a tight circle._

"_What a freak"_

"_A monster"_

"_She doesn't deserve to live"_

"_A disgrace"_

"_They both deserve to die"_

"_An embarrassment" _

"_Kill her!"_

"_Kill them!"_

"_Die!"_

_Sakura suddenly saw her parents come towards her with their swords, about to swing down at her._

_Sakura suddenly saw white and only white and felt as though someone was pushing her into nothing. Sakura tried to scream for help; for anyone. She was lost and alone. _

_They were going to hurt her…they were going to hurt her baby! Sakura gasped at the thought and screamed for Sasuke to save her, to save them._

"-ra!"

"-kura!"

"Sakura!" Sakura's eyes snapped open as she leapt up quickly in the bed. She unsheathed a kunai from a secret place and slid her back against the wall. She realized that Sasuke was worriedly trying to shake her awake.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked angrily. He was surprised that she pulled a weapon on him (and thankfully dodged her swing of the kunai). Sasuke and Sakura sighed quietly as Sakura headed back to the bed; Sasuke deemed it safe to sit next to her. He had promised to protect her in every way possible and if that meant in her dreams then so be.

Sakura placed her hand on her forehead, sighing tiredly.

_What the hell was up with that dream?! _Sakura thought angrily. She could only remember bits and pieces of it now.

"Well?!" Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura looked startled at Sasuke to see his worried face.

"I-It was just a nightmare…" Sakura said quietly, not looking up at him. Sasuke didn't believe a word she said thinking that there was definitely a problem about to occur and Sakura was hiding it from him.

Sakura looked up at him to see his angry face before he turned away from her saying that he was going to get a glass of water. Sakura tried to grab onto his sleeve to explain, but missed. Her hands were shaking even worse now.

Sakura slowly got up making sure her legs weren't shaky before deciding to tell Sasuke what she had been feeling and about her dream.

_He may not like me here…but at least I know he cares._

Sakura suddenly got a very nauseating feeling before she ran to the bathroom to empty out her stomach.

"Great timing…" Sakura said quietly, rubbing her stomach with a slight smile to her face. This was surreal to her. But first thing was first, tell Sasuke. Sakura quickly brushed her teeth before heading to the kitchen.

Sakura stopped to see that Sasuke had placed a glass of water on the counter next to him, but was bent over the sink, apparently thinking. Sakura quietly walked over to him, placing her shaking hand onto his arm, leaning over to try and see his face. Sasuke slowly looked towards her direction before sighing and leaning back towards the sink.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began gently, only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"You promised you'd tell me, no matter what, if something was going to happen…you promised me" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. He cared so much for her and was hurt whenever she hid something from him.

_He…really does love us. I just hope I'm not a nuisance in his house…well I probably am right now considering I haven't said anything to him yet._

"Sasuke-kun, it really was a nightmare." Sasuke stood up slowly turning his back to her, not believing her. Sakura was hurt then, that he refused to believe her; she couldn't blame him though, considering she did keep other things from him before. But that was for protection! She would never want to see him hurt because of her.

Sakura sighed quietly before snapping his name. He seemed to fidget for a second, but didn't move from his spot.

"It…was a dream I've had before." Sakura said quietly.

"And how long have you been keeping this from me! From our friends! We could have been prepared by now and you didn't say anything! Do you even want to protect-" Sasuke was suddenly interrupted by a very angry Sakura who slapped him in the cheek.

_How dare he think that I don't love or want to protect him or this baby! Everything I've done was to make sure he was safe and happy and he won't even trust me! How is that fair?! I've never doubted his trust with me, even once, after he came back to the village!_

Sakura's body was shaking now after having hit the person she loved the most. He looked at her, shocked, not sure what to say or even do.

"T-The dream was about my parents death okay! But it was different this time because those people were after me and the baby! Are you happy now?! Can't you even trust me a little for not telling you some things? And yes I didn't tell you about any of our enemies from before because I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me! But I did all of it for you and our friends! So don't say that I never wanted to protect you because if you do then you really don't know who I am! You may not like it but you can't stop me from protecting the people I love the most!" Sakura huffed angrily at him. "I should have never moved in with you" Sakura said quietly, her face slightly red, before she left the kitchen and the house all together.

Sakura ran to the cherry blossom park, after debating with herself, she'd sit under her and…Sasuke's…cherry blossom tree; it was a tree in the park that made it easier for Sakura to find her way out, she didn't even know why.

She still had the key to her apartment, which she was supposed to turn in, in a few days; she thought it would be obvious to Sasuke if she went back to her apartment. Sakura was on top of a hill where the cherry blossom tree stood, looking out at the village. Sakura sat with her knees bent up to her chest.

She felt a single tear run down her cheek, but she didn't bother to brush it off. Another one followed after it in haste.

_Stupid Sasuke! Making me cry like when I was a genin. _Sakura angrily wiped away her tears before another one, ever so slowly, rolled down her cheek. She gave up brushing away her tears at this point. She did everything in her power to protect them…to protect him, and he didn't trust her in the slightest.

_I always fell for him, no matter what he did or who he became, because I just can't let go; I can't stop loving him. _

"Guess it's just you and me akachan*" Sakura whispered quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto her knee. She felt another one escaping her tear duct. She wanted to cry out and scream, but had no energy to do so.

Suddenly, a hand had captured and brushed away her tear. Sakura jerked away startled and looked up, bringing her fist up in an attack or defend position. Her fist was gently grabbed by that same hand…Sasuke's hand.

Sakura was stunned to see Sasuke kneeling next to her looking upset.

"Don't cry" Sasuke whispered gently. Sakura stood up quickly turning her back to him about to walk away. Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke tugged on her wrist again, wanting her to face him, but Sakura refused.

Sakura's hand rested gently onto her stomach. Why was he doing this? Did he really want to make a fool out of her?

"You're willing to go so far to make me a fool?" Sakura bit out angrily.

"How are you a fool?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Because…I can't stop falling for you" Sakura said bitterly, knowing he'd probably laugh at her.

"Who the hell asked you to stop?" Sasuke said angrily, tugging her arm enough to turn her part way around before he kissed her aggressively. Sakura tried to push him away but Sasuke refused to let her go. Sakura slowly gave into the harsh kiss, aggressively pushing in the anger she felt. The kiss soon became gentle, and had slowed to almost a loving kiss. Sakura gently sucked on Sasuke's lower lip before Sasuke repeated the same motion to her. Both slowly separated looking deeply at each other (both still confused).

Sasuke suddenly held her tightly quickly telling her what he'd been thinking.

"I'm sorry I asked you so suddenly to live with me. It was never about whether or not I trusted you because trust you more then I trust myself. I know you're probably thinking 'why would I do such a thing,' huh? But I couldn't stand being separated from you any longer. Everything about you: your touch, your lips, your scent, your eyes, your body, your personality, your smile, your hair, your voice…everything.

Sakura's face was beat red by now with embarrassment.

"I know we haven't ever talked about our feelings or our relationship in general. Back in the hospital when I returned…you said that the best way to keep a relationship together was to talk. If you talk then you understand each other."

Sakura couldn't believe he had remembered what she had said to him all that time ago.

"I know I may not be the best guy in the world or the best boyfriend at all. But please believe me… I didn't mean to ask you to stay with me by force or because you're carrying my kid – but it is a really damn good reason to – I asked you because you have my heart…you took all of me with you. The day you died, I died too." Sasuke looked down then, releasing her hand. He felt so hurt that he could never do anything for her.

"I wanted to die too, I wanted so desperately to hold you…to at least see you! I know that…we don't say this enough to each other, but I love you Sakura. And if you'll take me…I know I'm not good at expressing anything, and this is probably the most you've heard me talk before in your life, and I don't know how to explain my actions but I-"

"Sasuke your rambling." Sakura said gently fully facing him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much…I can't do anything right for you even in death" Sakura said bitterly.

"Then don't die you reckless idiot" Sasuke said kissing her forehead gently. "I'll protect you as best as I can."

Sakura leaned into his comforting body, to be held by Sasuke gently, breathing into his neck.

"If you died, I might be the reckless idiot I am and follow you straight to hell"

"Would I see you there?"

"Don't think you can leave me now, even in death" Sakura smiled smugly into his shoulder.

"Then I suppose we'd have to die at the same time I'm guessing…to make it easier for you to find me I mean" Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't think fate has a choice anymore" Sakura said calmly. They stood their holding each other under the gentle sway of the cherry blossom tree.

"Does this mean... I'm not a nuisance if I live with you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You would be a nuisance if you weren't living with me." Sasuke pulled away from her slightly.

"You…don't have to stay if you aren't ready to" Sasuke said gently.

"I don't think I could stay away" Sakura said smiling up at him.

"Then…lets go home" Sakura looked surprised at Sasuke before smiling widely.

They both walked home under the moonlight. "You know Itachi went to inform Tsunade" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura moaned that she couldn't just have a single day alone with Sasuke without there being a mishap.

Sasuke then stopped and looked down at his and Sakura's hands, entwined together tightly.

"They aren't shaking anymore" Sasuke said bringing her hand up closer. Sakura noticed herself that her hands were only a little shaky now.

"How strange. I wonder why they were doing that in the first place" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders but re-entwined his hand with hers and they finally made it back to _their _home.

Sasuke gently laid her on the bed. "You know my mother told me that if I tried to explain my bad dreams to her that I wouldn't have them anymore" Sasuke said, cradling behind her, snuggling his cheek into her shoulder blade.

Sakura sighed knowing he would want to know what had upset her in the first place and told him, with as much detail as she could remember, her gruesome dream. When she had gotten to the part where they wanted to kill the child, Sasuke brought his arm around to lay his hand protectively on her abdomen.

Sakura blushed then, before smiling and placed her hand on top of his. When she was done telling her dream, Sasuke leaned up a bit to kiss her forehead.

"I promise that I will protect you in your dreams" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura didn't know how he would be able to do such a thing, but the thought seemed to calm her entirely.

"You do so much for me" Sakura said quietly, playing with his fingers on her abdomen.

"I wish I could do more" Sasuke said gently. Sakura could feel herself becoming more and more drowsy. It almost seemed that they had both lulled off that night, together, so that they could both dream peacefully.

Sakura could only see a few bits and pieces of her nightmare now, but knew that since it never became the full dream again, that Sasuke was protecting her; and she loved him for that.

The moonlight had shown through their window, gently cascading the lovers holding each other in different shadows.

Little did they know that they were being watched ever so closely. At least…Sakura was.

* * *

**Akachan- baby**

**Well well well….Drama! Well I've decided to extend this for as long as I can and we'll see where it goes. But I have a plan on where it's going so no worries ****. Next chapter will be intense I think, or at least the chapter after it. So keep following, REVIEW, and enjoy :D!**


	19. Ch 19 Flowers Appear In Strange Places

**Ch. 19 **

**Something Old, Something New**

**(But Why Does It Have To Be Blue?)**

Sakura woke up, groggy, to an empty bed. She was actually used to this now considering Sasuke had been leaving Sakura alone like this for the past week. Sakura didn't know why exactly he had been doing this, but whenever she asked he would avoid the subject easily leaving Sakura confused. Sakura tried to think of all the reasons why he would do this, and already crossed out the fact that he might not want her there (considering they already had a 'talk' about that).

Sakura's stomach gurgled in hunger, but she was always nauseous now (Tsunade said that would be normal for a while). Sakura didn't like it one bit considering she loved food –who doesn't?– but would try her best to get over the nausea.

Sakura sighed slowly getting out of bed to go find some breakfast only to be welcomed by a lonely kitchen, again. Sakura really had been missing Sasuke lately and there really was no reason to. She always saw him back around one or two PM, but she didn't have a single clue as to when he left in the mornings.

Sakura stopped bothering to ask him after about four days because there really wasn't a point if there was never going to be an answer. Sakura finished washing the dishes before looking down at her stomach. There was already a bump visible and Sakura rubbed it happily; her baby was growing.

Sakura turned around suddenly to see Sasuke suddenly walking in through the kitchen doorway before noticing Sakura was in there. He put on a fake look of interest, hiding whatever secret he was hiding. Sakura rolled her eyes at him not sure she should even try asking him any questions.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began.

"I'm going out to the garden" Sakura said suddenly, making it obvious she was a little upset with him.

"What garden?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well I know the Uchiha complex doesn't have one, so I'm creating one. I finally finished creating the area to keep the plants in and the proper dirt. I think it will be half flowers and half vegetables." Sakura smiled at Sasuke who looked shocked.

"Well if you were actually here with me you would know" Sakura smiled happily. The day after their fight Sakura and Sasuke had finally finished unpacking all of her things and Sakura had turned in her key to her apartment early.

_Oh no…what if I overstepped my bounds. This isn't my home after all _Sakura thought suddenly at Sasuke's shocked face.

"I'll get rid of it though. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds…and it's in a pretty empty area where nothing was growing so I thought it was okay. I'm sorry" Sakura said sadly. "I should have asked." Sakura sighed before turning to leave. She really liked her soon-to-be-garden.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist turning her around kissing her gently. "I'd love a garden. It would make our walks more interesting and would give you something to do since you aren't allowed to go on missions or anything."

"Why can't I go on missions?" Sakura asked pouting. Sasuke turned her fully to him grabbing both of her arms.

"You are PREGNANT! Are you nuts?" Sasuke asked angrily. Sakura giggled at his sudden burst of anger.

"Just kidding Sasuke-kun" Sakura poked him in the chest smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes before sighing.

Sakura fluttered her lips over Sasuke's making him try to catch her lips in a slow kiss but he wasn't getting far.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked quietly, brushing her lips against his, avoiding his lips when he tried to catch hers.

"I was…" But Sasuke stopped himself, looking angrily at Sakura, but he was angrier with himself.

"Wow I got a whole two words from you this time" Sakura smiled triumphantly up at him, who gave her a scowl in return.

"I need to do some laundry." Sakura turned to leave before Sasuke spoke to her while she was still walking away.

"Be sure to be in the house at five okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked down the hallway.

"I thought I might take you someplace nice tonight" Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura passed the kitchen doorway with an armful of sheets (very dirty sheets if you get my drift). "You don't need to take me anywhere fancy you know. I'm happy going to little cheap places too" Sakura smiled at him cutely.

"Just be here okay?" Sasuke asked gruffly. Sakura giggled at his actions but carried on with her chores.

"It's not like I can go on missions while you're being all secretive anyway" Sakura yelled from the laundry room.

Sasuke gave a quiet 'hn' before leaving the house once more. Sakura assumed as much as she turned the washing machine on. Sakura sighed again at what Sasuke could possibly be up to.

_The laundry is going to take a bit so…off to my garden! _Sakura smiled to herself. She was going to tribute the garden to their soon-to-be-family and would make a section for Itachi; she was sure Itachi would like that even if he didn't make any kind of emotion or reaction.

Sakura picked up her woven basket, spade, and a few flower seed packets. Sakura made her way around the lake and a little ways through the forest. The area wasn't big, but was large enough for her to create the garden she had been imagining.

The leaves rustled around her as she knelt down to her work digging a few holes several inches apart from each other for the first of her flowers. So far she had found a few of the seed packets she had wanted: a form of coleus, multi-colored varieties of snapdragons, and blended pink and yellow roses.

They were some of her favorite plants. Sakura carefully stood up (her balance slowly leaving her day by day because of the baby) wiping her brow, feeling the wind blow against her and the leaves rustle below her. The sun was slowly setting and it would be five o'clock in about two hours.

Sakura turned back, giving one last look at her garden, before the wind shifted. Sakura had one thought that ran through her head at the moment, dodge. Sakura moved quickly to the side, avoiding a dart aimed at her, pulled out a hidden kunai from her pant leg and pulled it up in defense. She was half hidden behind the tree looking all around her surroundings.

No other attacks were made towards her in the few seconds that passed by, so she ran impossibly fast through the forest hearing feet coming straight at her, until she was at an opening on the other side of the lake.

Suddenly, before her appeared three white hooded men (apparently from the Haruno Clan) fan out in front of her.

"We had to make sure it was you Monster-san" one of the men replied, smirking evilly.

Sakura snarled under her breath at what he just called her.

"Bullshit." She saw the other men smirk at her reaction.

"It seems that you have been causing us a problem" one of them spoke out, bored.

"I haven't been near any of you assholes since you banished me when I was what? Four?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Even if you are not within the Haruno Clan, you are still a Haruno. The reason we come now is because you have not only embarrassed us because of _what _you are but because you are now carrying an abomination from another, weaker, clan."

"Uchihas are very respectable and powerful clan. They could kick your sorry asses any day of the week" Sakura smirked at them.

"Whether they can or cannot, we will not take any chances with you or with them. Your disgrace we can handle just fine, for a little while longer" he smiled cruelly. "However, we will not give those…Uchihas a chance to continue their line. There is too much confrontation with outsiders and that alone is unforgivable."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Sakura asked angrily. She got into a fighting position with a pink hue of chakra around her fist and her other hand holding a kunai tightly.

"As far as the Haruno Clan sees it, you have three options. You leave the Uchiha and you and your child will be imprisoned forever forcefully for the rest of your lives (with mild comfort); the child will be brought up in Haruno Clan ways _only_ and any disobedience from either of you will cause immediate death."

"What makes you think you can even take me, my boyfriend, or my friends? They are much more powerful then you are."

"We have ways of 'persuasion' that will either make you succumb by force, or leave your boyfriend… a mess… you could say" The way the man had said a 'mess' made Sakura's hair stand on end and horrible thoughts ran through her mind.

"He'll kick all of your asses for me, assholes. Who the hell do you think you are!?" Sakura was becoming angry. Sasuke would come looking for her soon and she hoped he did because when he was pissed off, he was truly something to fear.

"Option number two." Sakura growled at the change of subject. "Either you get rid of this child, and leave the Uchiha or we'll kill you off and leave those Uchiha's with something to think about; to have never even bothered trying to protect a creature like you."

Sakura's temper flared and she threw her kunai at the man in the middle who dodged it. The three men suddenly surrounded her in attack positions.

"Option three. We kill you, your boyfriend, and your friends. We don't care if we kill someone while their back is turned, so don't doubt what we would do to them." The hooded man sneered at Sakura.

"But just to make some worries, how fast are you exactly?" All three hooded men smiled evilly around her. That's when Sakura's pupils became slightly dilated as she slowed down their movements mentally to watch them closely. All three had pulled out a small weapon, throwing them at her in all directions; all aimed towards her abdomen.

Sakura, quicker than their eyes could see, protectively placed her chakra infused fist in front of her stomach, and just as quickly sliced their weapons back at the men with her raised kunai.

However, one of the weapons had cut Sakura's side slightly, causing some blood to drip out.

Her body, sensing no poisons, left it for the time being to concentrate on its attackers. Sakura lifted up her foot before slamming it down, causing rock to split up beneath her and her attackers to jump away.

They gave her one last look before running off and one last sentence for her to hear. "You have one month to give us your decision. And no matter what you tell your friends, they won't be able to save you. So tell them if you like" The hooded man smiled and ran off with the others.

Sakura touched her stomach in worry, fear filling her.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? _Sakura looked down to see that her side was still cut and sighed, about to heal it. Sakura watched a dribble of blood drip out of the wound for a moment, as if contemplating.

"Your life is so important to me akachan…I can't lose you or Sasuke. I love you both…but I have no idea what to do." Sakura whispered quietly.

_I don't want either of you getting hurt because of me. _Sakura suddenly had an idea pop in her head before she ran back to the house and into their room. She searched through the closet for her special medical supply bag.

_There it is! _Sakura thought excitedly. Sakura pulled out a new kind of medical strip that she created from long hours of study in front of the medical books. You place it over whatever area, injured or not, and the area would be immediately protected by an invisible barrier (unless the area was attacked upon; then the barrier would be seen for a moment).

Sakura quickly placed the medical strip over her stomach, completely forgetting the wound on her side. A drip of blood had suddenly rolled onto Sakura's finger bringing Sakura back to reality. Sakura quickly healed it…but it wouldn't heal.

_What the hell _Sakura quickly panicked looking for any kind of different bodily signs thinking that those bastards might have done something wrong. Sakura studied the wound closely for a moment trying to think back to her medical studies about different kinds of wounds. Sakura's mind suddenly snapped to a reading about a type of jutsu where a wound would remain on a person's body (no poisons or other kinds of ailments present) but could not be healed until a certain amount of time; depending on how long the attackers had wanted the wound to remain.

Sakura guessed it was there to remind her for a month about the decision she would have to make. She would need to tell Sasuke and the others immediately considering she wanted to give them some kind of warning (and she didn't want Sasuke mad at her again). Sakura slowly covered the paper strip on her stomach with a bandage that would slightly stop/ slow down the dripping of her blood from the wound.

Sakura put on a new shirt (considering she didn't want Sasuke to worry about her wound when she knew exactly what it was).

_Why the hell does my life have to be so complicated for? _Sakura thought angrily. Sakura suddenly heard the front door of the mansion open and close and realized it must have been Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke walked through the bedroom door lifting his eyebrow before rolling his eyes at her.

Sakura's head jerked to the clock suddenly in surprise, "Five o'clock already?!" Sakura hadn't been paying attention to the time and had totally forgotten that Sasuke was taking her somewhere apparently.

"You completely forgot didn't you?" Sasuke said sighing. "Why did you change your shirt for anyway?" Sasuke said crossing his arms in confusion.

_Oh god! I've got to think of something fast! _Sakura thought frantically.

"Well I kind of got dirty with my gardening today so I thought I would change my shirt at least" Sakura thought quietly.

_Yes! I'm sure that's believable. _Sakura looked up at Sasuke, nibbling her bottom lip nervously.

"Well you'll have to get redressed into something nicer because I'm taking you somewhere nice, remember?" Sasuke said smirking. Sakura blushed, nodding, before remembering the cute dress that Sasuke had bought her a while ago while they were, sort of dating.

It was a black dress that flowed out at the bottom and ended about mid-thigh. It had a big red ribbon the wrapped around the top of the waist line and ended with a large red bow in the back.

It was strapless, but it showed off her neck prettily. "I'll be ready in five minutes" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing that women never got ready quickly when they wanted to look nice so he just 'hn'ed in response and knew they would be late.

_I've got to hurry! _Sakura thought fidgeting. Sakura quickly pulled on the dress, blushing at how the dress really made her look cute, and put her hair up in a cute side bun; it was held together by two long, black, rounded needles that were plain but very shiny. She put on short black heels that had single small red bows on each shoe and gave herself a once look over.

She looked adorable. Sakura couldn't stop blushing at the fact that Sasuke knew her so well. She hardly ever wore make-up unless she went out clubbing, but even then it was very little. She liked her face the way it was and thought it was better to be her true self, instead of hiding her face behind falsity.

Sakura's cheeks remained red as she exited the bathroom and realized it took about fifteen minutes for her to get ready. It took so long because she had to be careful about the wound and didn't want any mishaps because of it.

If she bent a little too much to that side of the wound, it would hurt slightly (making her cringe) so she decided to be extra careful at which way she leaned.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I said…but I'm ready to go now" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke turned around, as if to say something playful about how all women take longer then they say they will, before he stopped, shocked.

He had a slight tint to his cheeks seeing how beautiful she was. In the dress he picked out for her no less!

_She's so amazing…_Sasuke thought numbly in his head. Sakura's hand absent mindedly went to rub her stomach gently causing Sasuke's heart to almost miss a beat. Add the fact that she couldn't stop blushing and he felt like he couldn't believe that such a person was all his.

_All mine… _Sasuke thought proudly. Sasuke was in a black silk shirt, and nice evening pants, wearing a silky red tie, and black polished shoes. He slowly walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek smiling down at her gently. Sakura giggled slightly at the action before noticing his tie was crooked.

"Sasuke-kun…your tie is kind of crooked" Sakura kissed the corner of his lips before carefully placing the tie in proper order. She smoothed her hands down his chest gently, removing the slight wrinkles from his shirt. Sasuke took both of her hands, kissing each, before grabbing one and leading her out the door way.

Sakura kept twisting the flowing creases in her dress on their walk, not sure what to talk with him about.

"Sasuke, why are you taking me to such a nice place for?" Sakura asked curiously up at him. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as if it were a normal thing to do making Sakura extremely suspicious.

When they entered into the restaurant Sakura had never seen before (because it was too expensive and the farthest away from where she lived) she gaped at the beautiful place.

It was carpeted, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Circular wooden tables were placed in a giant dining hall where romantic lighting was everywhere and gorgeous flowers lay beautifully on top of each one. Sakura sat in a cushy chair that Sasuke had pushed in for her before sitting across from her.

The table had enough room to serve two large plates of anything they ordered, but was small enough that if Sasuke reached for her, he could touch her cheek with ease without even stretching his arm all the way.

Before Sakura could look around the place with curiosity, a waiter had appeared and both had ordered a drink. Sakura had noticed that when they came in that the place was actually quite full and didn't get a chance to see who was actually there yet. Sasuke seemed to want to keep her quite distracted, but Sakura hadn't talked with him like this for almost a week so she enjoyed the comfort.

Sakura ordered the second cheapest thing she could find (worried about Sasuke's wallet) before realizing that it seemed that Sasuke sighed in relief for a moment. Sakura glanced every now and again secretly realizing that her friends were kind of hidden about in the restaurant.

_This is so suspicious I have no words… _Sakura thought dully before a plate of food was set in front of her. When they were done it seemed that Sakura was going to say no to the dessert, but gave in to both Sasuke and the waiters pushing.

_Why are they so intent on me getting dessert for? _

In the end Sakura decided on having the chocolate cake with raspberries. Once the food arrived Sakura only stared at her plate.

"Something wrong Sakura? Does your stomach not feel well?" Sasuke asked worried.

That definitely wasn't the problem. Sakura's stomach was so happy right now, considering Sakura had never eaten like this before in her life.

"Okay Sasuke. The charade is up. What the hell are you up to exactly?" Sakura asked quietly, looking at him suspiciously.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and seemed to glance here and there. Sakura glanced in the same directions as he did (but was discrete enough that no one noticed) as she saw some of her friends nod at him as if…encouraging him to do something.

"I wanted to give you this" Sasuke said quietly. He reached under his chair before pulling out a bright red rose that was in full bloom and very beautiful.

Sakura blinked several times at him, blushing slightly, before reaching for the flower.

"Thank you Sasuke. It's lovely" Sasuke gently handed the rose to Sakura, holding her hand for a moment, caressing her hand gently with his thumb before retreating it back to his side; he glanced down slightly, nervous.

Sakura looked at him curiously, rarely ever seeing him react this way, especially in public. Sakura finally noticed a weight in her hand that wasn't created by the flower.

Sakura looked down to her hand for a moment, curious, before looking extremely startled. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was 24 karat gold with a beautiful diamond surrounded by woven silver that encrusted it. It shown in the lighting magnificently and made Sakura's heart melt at the beauty. Suddenly, Sasuke got up quickly kneeling in front of her, holding her hand gently (which was still holding the rose).

"I know I'm not the perfect guy but I think that with you, I could be." Sasuke said quietly.

"Will you, Haruno, Sakura, marry me?" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura had noticed that the entire restaurant had gone completely silent. But who cares!

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _Sakura's mind was going frantic. She was so overwhelmed by everything and he wanted to make it official! And I mean _official! _Sakura looked so shocked at the moment that Sasuke had a sudden look of terror on his face as he slowly stood up, looking down at her. He suddenly looked away from her, towards Naruto and Kakashi who were closest, looking confused.

_I thought they said that she would immediately say yes _Sasuke thought angrily.

_Oh! I have to give him an answer! _Sakura thought suddenly as she looked up at Sasuke seeing the look of anger on his face that was in a different direction. Sakura jumped up suddenly saying.

"I –AHHH!" Sakura had suddenly caught her foot around the leg of the chair, falling quickly. Sasuke was quicker though, suddenly grabbing her protectively. Sakura heard the crowd of people gasp as they both landed on the floor.

Sakura's face was in Sasuke's shirt at the moment before she quickly flung her arms around him happily.

"I do!" Sakura cried happily hugging him tightly. Sakura heard several whistles and hollers of congratulations. Sasuke slowly brought them back up into standing positions only to be crowded by their friends.

"This was totally my idea!"

"No way! We all helped"

"Technically it was my idea to begin with"

"I don't think Sasuke has a romantic bone in his body"

"I'll help with everything so you don't get stressed out"

"How come you're not more romantic with Iruka-sensei?"

"I am so!"

"Let's not discuss that here…"

"Hey you're not very romantic either!"

"Let's do a baby shower too!"

"I'm sure we could make it all work as a bachelorette party as well"

"Great idea!"

"Let's celebrate now!"

Sasuke and Sakura tried to make it out of the restaurant in one piece while trying to escape their mob of friends _and_ their ideas.

They finally made it back to the Uchiha complex. Sakura and Sasuke were smiling widely the entire time; Sakura's smile was a bit bigger than Sasukes' though. Sasuke suddenly stopped a few yards away from the door before picking Sakura up bridal style, making Sakura squeak at the action, before bringing them to their bedroom.

"Practicing for the big day?" Sakura asked blushing entirely.

"In more ways than one if you'd like" Sasuke smirked lovingly at her "Plus _that _day will be in a few days actually." Sasuke said quietly, leaning over her small frame on the bed.

"What!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"What about the invites?"

"Done"

"The location and decorations?"

"Finished"

"The planning and the dress and, and…"

"Sakura…all you had to do was say yes" Sasuke kissed her again. "Besides I didn't really think you cared as to where the honeymoon would take place anyway so it was one less thing to do."

Sakura blushed at the entire ordeal that Sasuke had been up to before smiling again. "It's not like _that _doesn't happen almost every few days" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Apparently he told her something along the lines of needing to get the horniness out of his system before she became too delicate to do anything with.

Sasuke quickly kissed her passionately before moving down to her neck leaving small hickeys here and there.

"Saaasssuke! I don't exactly have –ah!- shirts that cover those!" Sakura moaned due to his ministrations as he slowly unzipped her adorable dress.

"I'm okay with that" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not –AH!" Sasuke had sucked on the top of her breast, both of which were very delicate right now. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Isn't it great Hinata!?" Naruto said loudly on the empty street. Both were headed to the Hyuuga complex after watching Sasuke propose to Sakura.

"Y-yes. I'm so happy for them. They are two pieces that belong together in this puzzling world" Hinata smiled kindly up at Naruto who was practically beaming.

"Definitely! Maybe now Teme won't be such a Teme!" Naruto smiled. "Although he's always a Teme with or without Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata giggled at him; their friends were finally whole because of each other.

"Um…Hinata-chan…"Naruto spoke out nervously to her; which was very rare indeed.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him worried.

"No…It's just that…well it seems that things move very quickly for our group and I do like to follow in that fashion sometimes too" Naruto lead on quietly.

Hinata looked at him confused. Naruto nervously twiddled his thumbs back and forth with each other as though he were trying to figure out what words to say next. Hinata finally got the idea and turned beat red.

_Oh Naruto! I love you but it's too soon! _Hinata blushed madly trying to think of what to say.

"Hinata…will you-"

"Look at the time! We are very late! We must get going!" Hinata said in a rush, running away from Naruto in order to get to the Hyuuga complex for safety.

"Huh? Hey! Wait Hinata I didn't finish!" Naruto said loudly running after her. "Wait!" Naruto said loudly waving his arms in frustration.

* * *

"Geez this entire thing was a lot more troublesome then it should have been" Shikamaru sighed tiredly as Ino followed him closely.

"This kind of thing does bother almost every person who needs to plan such large things, but that's why there are people who actually enjoy doing those things so others don't have to" Ino said happily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her still thinking that it was troublesome.

"Do you really hate marriage so much?" Ino asked quietly, slightly blushing.

"It's more troublesome then it should be which is why you could say that in a sense I do hate it." Shikamaru said bored.

Ino stiffened before saddening at the thought. _I guess he would never want to marry me then…_ Ino didn't really talk much for the rest of their walk.

"It makes sense that someone like you would like it though" Shikamaru said suddenly. Ino looked up at him questioningly.

"Well you're very outgoing and care about others. Plus you love to gossip and decorate things. I'm sure Sakura will probably ask you tomorrow to be the florist while you'll insist on being the planner as well" Shikamaru said quietly.

Ino blushed at how obvious of a person she was. "Well I think that marriage isn't just about being a 'ball and chain' together. I think it shows to everyone that they can commit to each other because they love each other. I'm sure most men get married because of their animalistic intent to keep their women or something" Ino said snorting at the thought.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her once more before realizing that they had made it back to her apartment.

"Well good night Shikamaru. Thank you for walking me home" Ino gently kissed him on the cheek. However, Shikamaru had noticed how sadly she had kissed him and the emotion of gloominess had settled around her.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, concerned. Ino tried to look happy and peppy telling him that she was fine, but he didn't believe a word she said.

She bid him one last goodnight before quietly closing the door.

_I guess he doesn't like any kind of commitment to a person _Ino thought sadly, making her way to her bed thinking of unhappy thoughts.

_Did I say something? _Shikamaru thought, confused. He continued his walk back to his own home trying to think of what he could have said that had upset the blonde.

He suddenly stopped, realizing that he practically told her that he would never want to get married. Yes it was too soon for him to ask such a thing to her, but he was not afraid of being committed; he loved her. He had to fix this somehow with her so she wouldn't misunderstand that it wasn't about the commitment for him.

The problem was the great amount of energy and the large ordeal that came about in order to get married. I mean the Uchiha had about a week to set up the wedding ceremony and that was with the help of almost everyone in the village. Most things like this would take maybe six months to a year to plan and that was much longer than it had to be to Shikamaru.

"I may be genius but, I can never say anything smart with you around me Ino" Shikamaru whispered softly. He would talk with her tomorrow giving Ino time to rest from today and possible talk to Sakura. Hopefully Sakura would cheer her up and get her distracted with wedding plans so Shikamaru could say something to her.

Shikamaru flopped onto his bed hoping the night would pass by slowly.

* * *

"I bet you're a romantic at heart, huh? Tsunade" Jiraiya smiled at his lover excitedly.

"Don't be an idiot and don't even try" Tsunade said harshly.

"Afraid you might fall for me" Jiraiya bobbed his eyebrows up and down happily trying to land Tsunade a wet kiss. Tsunade easily dodged him trying to make her way to the Hokage Mansion.

"You confuse your actions towards me with corniness, not romance." Tsunade snorted at him making him sweat drop.

"That hurts you know" Jiraiya pouted. Suddenly, Jiraiya smiled evilly before running towards her. Tsunade hearing the sudden movement turned around in worry only to be lifted onto Jiraiya's shoulder roughly.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tsunade yelled loudly.

"Being romantic of course!" Jiraiya smiled widely.

"Put me down you oaf!" Tsunade screamed beating his back.

"Now, now you'll wake up the villagers with your yelling Tsunade" Jiraiya smirked evilly at the second meaning behind his words.

"I'll call Anbu to put you in chains you bastard! Now put me down" Tsunade shouted aggressively, but not as loudly as before.

"Kinky" Jiraiya snickered while reddening at the perverted thought.

Tsunade gaped openly at what he just said, opening and closing her mouth not sure what she should say as a comeback. Jiraiya suddenly gave a barking laugh at the fact that she couldn't respond. Tsunade thought of something that would make him pick up speed to their home.

"I'd like that" Tsunade whispered seductively into the back of his neck. Jiraiya froze in his footsteps before bursting into a full run at top speed down the road.

"I was only kidding!" Tsunade screamed as he practically flew back to the mansion.

* * *

"Don't look so sullen Kakashi…it's supposed to be a wonderful occasion" Iruka said gently.

Kakashi grumpily made a 'hmph' sound looking upset.

_This is ridiculous. I don't want Kakashi to be more romantic…I like how his gestures normally are towards me. _Iruka thought sadly.

"Kakashi! I like what you do for me now! I don't want you to change what you've been doing for me because I already think you do too much for me now!" Iruka huffed.

"But you'd love me more if I was romantic!" Kakashi yelled out.

"I'd love you the same you idiot! Love is shown by the gestures and words you say to the person you care about the most!" Iruka rubbed his head in frustration.

"But my words and gestures aren't romantic!" Kakashi yelled out again.

"It's enough for me!" Iruka yelled back. It was like talking to a stubborn six year old personally.

"If you love me then stay how you've normally acted towards me" Iruka said with finality to his words before walking towards their apartment leaving Kakashi behind. Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling at a sudden thought.

"Oh Iruka! My love for you burns like a thousand suns!" Kakashi got into the Shakespearean pose that Romeo was in while speaking to Juliet from her tower.

Iruka froze in his tracks looking at Kakashi as if her were crazy.

"Don't just go spouting poetry like you know what you're even talking about!" Iruka yelled loudly, his face turned as red as a tomato in embarrassment at such words.

"But you still the beating of my heart!" Kakashi spoke out dramatically.

Hatake, Kakashi was spouting poetry in public to Umino, Iruka. Iruka blushed madly running terrified towards their apartment to at least get him out of public; maybe hit him with a frying pan to get him back to his senses.

"Let me show you my love through my touches as well" Kakashi said, running merrily (if that's possible) after Iruka.

"You aren't touching anything you perverted jerk!" Iruka yelled out running from the crazed man.

"Don't you like my touches?" Kakashi spoke out loudly, dirty. Iruka didn't know if he would ever be able to live this down; Kakashi was being romantically scary right now and Iruka feared his face would never return back to normal.

_Oh god I'm almost home! _Iruka thought desperately.

"You don't get any touches till you stop with this weird poetry!" Iruka yelled loudly behind him. Iruka finally swung the door to his apartment open, unable to close it quick enough, before Kakashi lunged for him closing the door from the force.

Both lay on the floor in a tangle while Iruka tried to head for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked happily like a mad man.

"I'm getting the frying pan so I can beat you to your senses" Iruka yelled embarrassed.

"But that's abuse my lovely dolphin! You could go to prison! But I'd rescue you like the prince would with Rapunzel!" Kakashi said proudly while hanging onto Iruka's waist while Iruka tried to drag himself to the kitchen.

"I'm not a freaking girl you jack ass!" Iruka yelled out angrily.

"Oh Iruka! My lov-AH!"

* * *

"Are you alright Neji? You haven't spoken much" Tenten asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh. I'm fine" Neji said curtly.

Tenten fiddled with the nice dress that Neji had bought her for the affair. She remembered earlier that night when both were slightly blushing at how nice each looked for the dinner.

"I really like the dress you got me" Tenten said happily. Neji gave no response as if thinking about something else entirely. Tenten had hugged him happily when he had given her something because it was very kind and sweet.

_I wonder if he's thinking about that romantic thing Naruto said to him earlier today. _Tenten thought. She sweat dropped at the idea that Hyuuga, Neji would be worried about something like that.

Tenten gave him a weary side glance wondering what he could be thinking about.

"For the record…I think you're very romantic" Tenten said softly. Neji suddenly stiffened as though he were caught doing something or rather, thinking about something, he shouldn't be thinking about.

_I was right!? _Tenten thought shocked. _I mean his gestures towards me mean so much that I don't really want him to think that he has to change or anything. _Tenten thought suddenly.

"You know I think you don't really have to change-AH!" Tenten suddenly tripped on the hem of her dress about to face-plant the ground. She was suddenly caught by strong arms that held her tightly.

"We're here" Neji whispered into her ear making Tenten blush madly. Tenten, once picking herself up with the help of Neji, realized he was talking about them being at her apartment.

Tenten slowly opened the door looking back at Neji who was staring at the ground.

"You think I'm romantic?" Neji asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want to change a thing about you" Tenten said happily. Neji suddenly looked up at her shocked before smiling.

Tenten slowly placed her hands onto his well-toned chest, blushing away from him.

"Would you like to stay?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Yes" Neji said quickly making Tenten look up at him. She then started to laugh causing Neji to blush considering he gave such a sudden reaction. Neji coughed nervously before dragging the giggling women into her apartment.

* * *

Sasuke loved the sounds Sakura made and he slowly pushed her dress down her waist and past her stomach. That is until he hit her bandaged covered torso. He slowly backed away from her looking down at her confused.

He suddenly stood up from the bed looking down at her angrily. Sakura reopened her eyes to see Sasuke standing next to her looking very upset.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked curiously before realizing that she had completely forgotten about her bandages.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled bitingly. Sasuke, at the moment, was at a loss for words after that but looked beyond angry with his fist shaking.

"Oh Sasuke! Please let me explain!" Sakura suddenly jumped up leaving her only clad in a bra and underwear. Her bandage had a blood stain slowly forming around her side. Sasuke turned is head away from her not wanting to really listen to what she had to say.

"Please listen…I was going to tell you today after dinner because that dinner seemed important to you so I decided to wait. But I wasn't going to keep this from you!" Sakura said gently, looking up at him desperately, hanging on to his collar because she was afraid he might leave.

Sasuke looked down at her angrily giving her a look that told her that she had better tell him quickly or he was going to leave the room to calm down.

"I…was attacked today." Sakura said quietly. She let go of his collar turning away from him and headed towards the window looking out of the Uchiha complex. She really did want to tell him, considering it would ruin their moment but it was now past that point.

Sakura suddenly felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry for behaving that way…please…tell me more" Sasuke sounded very sincere in his words and Sakura sighed. She knew his anger came about for good reason know a days and knew that whenever he yelled at her it wasn't necessarily because he was mad _at_ her.

"Some of the Haruno Clan members spoke to me today when I had finished gardening." Sasuke suddenly took Sakura's hand leading her back to the bed to sit, while he listened to her story. He looked at the ground the entire time she was speaking listening to every word intently.

"Apparently, it seems I have embarrassed them even while away from the Clan since I was four. They said I have three options to pick from by the end of a month's time." Sakura stopped her story there not wanting to tell Sasuke the horrible decision she would have to make.

"Sakura…please continue" Sasuke gently rested his forehead against hers; Sakura quietly sighed.

"My first option is to leave you and live as a prisoner along with our baby forever under Haruno Clan law." Sakura saw Sasuke momentarily stiffen, but his motion still meant for her to continue.

"My second option is to both get rid of the baby and leave you, or they kill you off. Either way they said it would leave an Uchiha something to think about." Sasuke seemed to have his anger flare as he balled his hand into a tight fist.

"Option three is…they'll kill me, you, and all our friends by the end of the month if I don't make one of the other two decisions." Sakura looked away from him not sure what he would say or which option he thought she should pick.

"Sakura…look at me." Sasuke gently brought up Sakura's troubled face to his own looking at her closely.

"Sasuke I don't know what to do! I don't want to bring you down with me…or our friends. Please…I-" But Sakura was silenced then by Sasuke's aggressive kiss that wanted her to listen to what he had to say.

"I know you don't want me hurt but…I love you and if you're going to go down by these people then I'm coming with you. We promised and fate can't stop us, you said so yourself. However, I do think we can come up with another option for you because I know we'll give them one hell of a fight" Sasuke said smirking.

"It was strange…they said that it didn't matter who I told this to because it wouldn't stop there plans" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke closed his eyes thinking for a moment.

"Tomorrow we'll gather everyone together so we can inform them at least and make them wary of the situation; this way everyone is prepared and has some kind of warning." Sakura nodded her head in agreement before sighing sadly.

Sasuke smiled sadly too before kissing her gently once more. "What is with your wound though?" Sasuke asked, suddenly remembering what caused his anger to flare in the first place.

"Oh…well they did attack me with darts but it only has the effect of not being able to heal until the month in which I need to make my decision is over; its main purpose is to keep me reminded of the situation.

"It can't be healed? Is it poisonous?" Sasuke asked worried.

"No it can't be healed because it's that kind of jutsu, but it is not poisonous, luckily, as far as I know." Sakura said calmly hoping her voice would alert Sasuke that it wasn't something to worry about.

"Well tomorrow I want Tsunade to look at you and the baby." Sasuke said sternly. Sakura blushed then because Sasuke had never really mentioned anything related to their child before. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly suddenly causing them to fall on the bed.

"Be careful Sakura you're still injured." Sasuke said quietly allowing Sakura to lie on top of him. Sakura hummed happily at his caring emotion before giving Sasuke a slow kiss of her own. In the end they had sex considering Sakura was just really good at 'persuasion'… or something along those lines. That and Sasuke liked her 'persuasive-ness'.

Little did all of them know that sometimes:

Choices have to be made by force and that the choices given can also be lies that are intended.

* * *

**And another chapter has been done and gone. Lots of screaming on both parts from almost everyone (in more ways than one ;) But another chapter is coming so be prepared for drama! Mwahahaha. I mean… read, REVIEW, and enjoy…? I love all my fans out there and please keep coming back for more. **


	20. Ch 20 Wedding Crashers

**Ch. 20**

**Wedding**

**(Bad Luck)**

Sakura woke up slowly. The first emotion that ran through her mind was not of drowsiness or comfort. It was the emotion of fear.

_This is bad _Sakura quickly moved away from the cage Sasuke had created around her with his arms. The sudden movement had startled Sasuke causing his eyes to snap open and jump out of the bed in an attack position.

Noticing no one was attacking him, he heard several drawers being pulled in and out quickly, before seeing Sakura being the one to create the noise.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Sakura gave no reply but was getting quickly dressed as if in a panic.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He quickly went over to her to stop her movements so that she could give him some kind of response.

Sakura seemed to struggle to get out of his arms which confused Sasuke even more. She almost seemed like she didn't know where she was.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said loudly "Calm down!"

Sakura slowed her movements against him and slowly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked more calmly, worry edging his voice.

"I think…we should tell our friends of the situation quickly" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke arched his eyebrow in shock.

Sakura never wanted to tell them anything even from the beginning. That only meant that there was definitely something wrong.

"Okay. I'll get dressed quickly and we can go" Sasuke said letting go of her arms before walking over to his own dresser to get changed.

Sakura looked distant, thinking.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke looked at her quickly seeing her completely out of it.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again in concern. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts before nodding once.

Sasuke lead Sakura by the elbow out of the house to the Hokage Mountain to see Tsunade.

_This is ridiculous _Sakura thought angrily. _I have a month to do something about the situation and yet I have this horrible sinking feeling in my stomach._

They were walking up the many stairs that led up the mountain side to the Hokage tower.

_To put my friends through all of this, it's too much to ask of them. But Sasuke will refuse to hear anything like that from me _Sakura sighed in frustration at how stubborn Sasuke was but she had no room to talk when it came to stubbornness.

_After proposing to me and we're about to get married in a few days…I have to decide the life of my new family when I'm just three months along in my pregnancy._

They were finally in the building and heading towards Tsunade's office. Sakura glanced down to her stomach, rubbing it softly with her free hand, sighing in frustration. Sasuke gave her a sideways glance at her sudden action before looking straight ahead once more.

_What's running through her mind, I wonder _Sasuke thought for a moment before knocking on the large oak door.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice spoke out as if she was sleeping but a moment ago.

"Goddaime" Sasuke bowed bringing Sakura next to him. "We request the presence of our friends and previous teachers" Sasuke said bowing again.

Tsunade lifted her brow in question looking at Sakura who gave no reaction, but seemed to be thinking off in space about something.

"Wouldn't it be nicer if you just walked to each one of their places to ask for their assistance on the wedding instead of taking them out of their busy schedules? What if there doing something important right now?" Tsunade asked bored.

It's not as if Tsunade minded calling them in, she just did it so often she kind of felt like a nuisance constantly since it was with the same people.

"It isn't about the wedding" Sasuke said. There was an edge to his voice that alerted Tsunade that there was something going on; something dangerous.

Tsunade ordered Shizune into the room. Shizune gave them a happy congratulation before Tsunade quickly ordered her to send notes to retrieve their friends. Shizune lifted her eyebrow, about to repeat what Tsunade had just said a moment ago, before she was interrupted by Tsunade's bustling.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"If I tell you, could you tell my friends…I don't think I could repeat it four or five more times" Sakura said tiredly. Sasuke held her hand tightly in understanding before Sakura began her story. When she finished Tsunade was in shock and looked angry.

Tsunade began to think as well "Of course, if I had to guess you'd be making a different option for yourself, but this is definitely a threat to everyone involved. Why those people would do this now of all times I have no idea."

Suddenly everyone showed up in the awkward five minutes Sasuke and Sakura were alone in her office.

"I call being the uncle!" Naruto burst in through the door with a smiling Hinata behind him.

"We're all aunts and uncles Naruto! Don't be greedy!" Tenten yelled at him with a smirking Neji behind her. He grabbed her gently by the elbow not wanting to be separated at the moment by the large group starting to fill the Hokage's office.

A quiet Ino and Shikamaru walked through the door; Choji followed closely after them looking at both of them questionably. Whenever Ino made eye contact with Shikamaru she would look slightly nervous and then look down; Shikamaru would always stiffen and then get slightly angry by the action.

A flustered Iruka was followed in by a bored Kakashi who kept looking to and away from Iruka smiling every now and again evilly. Iruka would just cough awkwardly when their eyes met.

A bounding Gai burst in through the room with a bouncing Lee right behind him.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at the group wanting to slap her forehead.

"Sakura-chan! The wedding stuff is done so you can have your bachelorette party tomorrow or the day after and we'll have the bachelor party the same time too. Then the wedding can be on Saturday or something. What do you think?" Naruto asked excitedly.

When Sakura gave no reply and looked to the ground in a saddened contemplation, everyone became slightly worried.

"There seems to be a problem that has recently surfaced" Tsunade said quickly getting everyone's attention towards her. Everyone would give glances at Sakura and Sasuke every now and again as Tsunade repeated the story Sakura had just told her.

No one knew what to say, but since they all knew and were friends with Sakura, their lives were in just as much danger.

Tsunade finished her speech before Sakura's friends burst out with different things.

"Who the hell do they think they are!?"

"What is your plan?"

"Do you think they'll really give you a month?"

"Even if they don't we still need a plan and soon!"

"What about the wedding?"

"We need to protect them and us from these people"

Sakura looked at her friends who were talking amongst each other, spouting out different ideas and things that were on their minds. Tsunade rubbed her temple at their loud voices.

"Sakura, may I see that wound you spoke of?" Tsunade asked quietly. No one really heard Tsunade's request as Sakura slowly pulled up her shirt. Everyone seeing her sudden action watched quietly.

Sakura slowly unwound the bandage around her torso. They all suddenly saw a strip of paper on her stomach (which Sakura forgot to mention) and the still dripping wound that only seemed to have slowed slightly.

"What is this medical strip?" Tsunade asked curiously "I've never seen it before."

"I created it. It's a medical strip that can be place on any kind of wound (no matter the size) or on a person in general. It creates a medical barrier around the person that stops any other kind of wounds from occurring, while heals other wounds present. I thought it would be good to place on my abdomen considering it would protect the baby while slow the dripping of this jutsu-like wound." Sakura said quietly.

Tsunade looked up at her clever student proudly.

"How come you don't share that!? I'm sure other ninja would be saved by those things if they were on missions or in the hospital!" Ino said loudly.

"Well I haven't really tested them that much. They last for maybe twenty four hours before another one needs to be placed in the same area again; if it's necessary I mean. I haven't even made that many so…" Sakura really didn't know what to say to them, but she didn't want it to seem like she didn't want to help others.

"Nonetheless, we can figure out what to do with these strips later. Right now, I believe your assumption on what this wound is, is correct." Tsunade said briskly. "I believe I have seen something like it before and have also read something about it before as well."

"So what do we do now?" Lee asked curiously.

"We'll continue with the wedding" Tsunade said as though it were obvious. Everyone looked at her strangely wondering what exactly she had planned.

"Well I mean we should make some good memories before shit hits the fan. Besides I'll see what kind of plan me and a few others can come up with for you. Right now I don't want any of you stressed about this situation in the slightest for a while. Concentrate on other things. But I want everyone to be on guard at all times!"

Everyone bowed to Tsunade before leaving quietly not sure what she said was a good idea or not but trusted her nonetheless.

Sasuke and Sakura were the last to leave giving Tsunade there thanks.

"Stressing about these assholes is bad for the baby" Tsunade said quietly. Sakura nodded, blushing slightly along with Sasuke.

"Which reminds me" Tsunade said grinning happily, "It's the beginning of another month which means you need your checkup."

"Checkup?" Sasuke asked confused.

"To see how the baby is doing" Sakura said quietly making Sasuke slightly nervous.

"And to see how you're doing too" Tsunade said, standing up and walking out of the door. That was their cue to follow her.

Tsunade went down a few corridors to a medical area within the Hokage tower that was like a mini hospital Sakura had seen on very few occasions.

"We'll just do the exam here considering I don't feel like going to the hospital right now" Tsunade said directing Sakura to lie on the hospital bed.

Sakura did as she was told while Sasuke pulled up a chair to sit next to her. Tsunade had moved a television-like set near the bed and a cold gel was placed on a flat probe. It was rubbed smoothly onto Sakura's stomach before Tsunade turned on the display which was mostly black. Tsunade began moving the probe here and there over Sakura's stomach before a dark gray form began to appear on the screen.

It had been about nine weeks so what had appeared on the screen was a baby-like head, trunk, hands and feet which were somewhat fin shaped. But a baby was definitely visible.

Tsunade began explaining different parts of the child to them (both Sasuke and Sakura weren't really listening) but Tsunade continued on anyway. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the image with awe, Sasuke's shock was written on his face considering he had never seen something like this before; _this_ was created by him and Sakura.

It was wonderful and so amazing.

"The baby's gender will be more visible in the fourth and fifth month of your pregnancy" Tsunade said happily.

Sakura smiled happily as Tsunade quickly and graceful wiped off her stomach as if she had done it a hundred times (which I'm sure she has) before pressing a button on the machine.

"Don't worry about those people, Sakura. And you too Sasuke" Tsunade said, getting up slowly.

"I need you both to concentrate on this" Tsunade handed them a photo that was taken of the baby and handed it to Sakura; Sasuke looking over her shoulder at the picture.

"You will have so much help with everything so please don't worry. I need you to remain healthy mentally and physically, remember that" Tsunade said quietly, washing her hands.

Sakura bowed low to Tsunade, suddenly hugging her (which surprised Tsunade) before she let go and headed out of the room with Sasuke somewhat behind her.

"It's normal for pregnant women to talk in their sleep. If she says anything strange…well just keep me updated okay? If either of you have questions just ask" Tsunade said suddenly.

Sasuke nodded, thanking her before opening the door to leave, before he stopped suddenly.

"Will the wound on her side have a negative effect on her pregnancy?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Tsunade looked shocked "There should be no such effect from the wound" Tsunade smiled at the concern he had for her pupil.

"No worries." Tsunade said with finality which seemed to lessen some ease from Sasuke before he left the room.

"You're so good to her" Tsunade said quietly, speaking to herself alone in the room.

"What shall we do now?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Prepare for the wedding. It's Saturday I guess" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Sakura giggled at him.

"Thank you" Sakura said quietly, turning to face him fully.

"For what?" Sasuke asked confused.

Sakura took the photo of their baby and folded it in half. She gently placed it in Sasuke's inside breast pocket of his jacket. She kissed him slowly on the cheek then, causing Sasuke to blush and still be in confusion.

"For everything" Sakura said happily.

Sakura took his hand again leading him back to the Uchiha complex for a yummy breakfast that awaited them. Sasuke, taking a few moments to understand what she meant (which he wasn't sure about) held her hand tightly in his; he was just going to go along with this. In reality, she was the one who had done everything for him.

They spent most of the day after that walking around. Sasuke wanted to see the garden Sakura was talking about before, but she refused. She didn't want him to see her garden until it was starting to blossom; she also thought it would just bring up _that _topic if they went there.

No, today was going to be a relaxing day where they would walk around the village, not doing anything in particular. They had to prepare themselves for tomorrow anyway considering that was when their bachelors' parties were planned (suspiciously by their friends).

And come it did. At dawn as a matter of fact for Sasuke. Sasuke was literally dragged out of the house, still in his night clothes, by: Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Gai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya. Apparently they had made reservations at a club where they would be listening to music most of the day. Along with drinking, dancing, eating, hanging out, gambling and let's just say that they were going to be there until past midnight. Either way Sasuke had to double check the arrangements and such for the wedding some time during the day (he would have preferred to do the checking at any other time besides dawn).

Sakura just smiled at their antics (waving goodbye to an angry Sasuke who was literally dragged out of his bedroom) before sleeping for another hour deciding it was time to get up. She got dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a tank top; her stomach barely showed any signs of pregnancy, but a small bump was still visible.

She ate a small breakfast consisting of cereal, noticing her stomach wasn't so queasy today, before hearing the doorbell ring. Sakura glanced at the clock noticing that it was about eleven.

"Sakura-chan!" Was yelled out from: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade all at the same time. Apparently Sakura hadn't gotten to the front door fast enough.

They bustled their way into the door giving Sakura many hugs before telling her their own plans for the day.

They made reservations at a spa for about four hours before they would go to a club for a small amount of time (till about nine), in between those times Sakura would try out the dresses they picked out for her and then would come back to open up presents and hang out. They decided to make it a baby shower too and would have another one later on in her pregnancy considering they just really liked buying baby clothes in all honesty.

They decided to go to a non-alcoholic bar telling Sakura that there was a high chance someone could slip them something considering they were a beautiful group of girls. Although it would be quite stupid to do so what with the Hokage around; Sakura just rolled her eyes at them just going along with it.

Tsunade had sadly made the decision for a non-alcoholic bar considering the worry for her pupil rose knowing the Haruno Clan wouldn't give up a chance to drug her.

"Guys! I would now if there were drugs in the drink. I've trained my taste buds to sense any kinds of poisons and such so don't worry so much" Sakura smiled at them, but her friends didn't budge on the topic and only changed it.

"Let's go! You need to try the dresses we've picked out for you!" Ino smiled happily. Sakura forgot she was getting married tomorrow and didn't have any kind of dress. Sakura sighed; it was going to be a hectically fun day.

When they entered the spa, warm steam hit their faces along with the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle. Warm earth stones were below their feet and soft music was gently played throughout. They could already feel their muscles relaxing and couldn't wait to spend four hours in the wonderful spa.

Most of the gossip was spoken from Ino who then lead everyone to different responses. Ino accidently let out 'the Shikamaru thing' she was dealing with which had different responses from everyone, but Sakura's convincing words made her think twice.

"He has never thought or done something that purposely made you sad or angry, so if you love him, then you will have to be patient with his ignorance in _your_ kinds of subjects." Sakura spoke out to her while the others nodded in agreement.

Ino agreed seeming more relaxed now that she had spoken to her friends. They moved on after the spa to try on dresses and Sakura finally picked one that Tsunade chose for her.

It had straps that drooped past her shoulders and a beautifully gemmed torso. The end of the gemmed section of the dress pointed down stopping right past her rib cage. The dress then flowed out from the bottom in a silky heap that made her look tall and thin. Her baby bump only slightly showed at certain angles, but Sakura practically glowed in the dress.

Ino and Hinata would do her hair for the wedding while Tenten would do her fingers and toes (she was very skillful in that). Shizune was going to help Tsunade with the ceremonial speech she would need for the wedding and took care of all legal writings.

The brides' maid dresses would be whatever color each of the ladies liked considering Sakura didn't have an exact theme for the wedding; or at least they never said there was a theme. So whatever colors made her friends happy, she was happy with too.

Now that everything was planned, it was off to the bar.

All of the men decided to get Sasuke his suit and their own suits for the wedding considering that would be the least time consuming part of their day and check on the wedding decorations and such.

The walkway was going to be covered in cherry blossoms, while the ends of each row of seats were covered in white ribbon that was attached together by a bundle of lilies. The top of the walkway where they would be standing under had an archway with woven vines and a variety of flowers Ino's mother had placed in.

The stage would be drizzled with different butterfly shaped flowers. The AC would be on for most of the wedding considering the man who had leant out the building said it got hot if there were a lot of people present for a while.

Now it was off to a different club than the ladies in order to relax and party.

It was a long day of fun that everyone was enjoying. Sakura and the other ladies made it back to the Uchiha complex laughing, before they blindfolded Sakura leading her into the living room.

There was some rustling and quiet shushes before Tsunade undid her blindfold.

"Surprise!" There were a LOT of presents in different kinds of wrappings and decorations and Sakura was dragged to the couch to quickly start opening them. There were all kinds of baby clothes in different shapes and sizes (considering Tsunade said the child would definitely grow out of them quickly) that came in different colors, animals, and designs. Everything from bathing, eating, and wearing stuff for the baby; there were also things for Sakura too.

They told Sakura they would be getting the baby toys for their next party that would be coming later. Sakura already thought they had done so much for her but they just ignored her qualms about the topic.

"Thanks again" Sakura said for the hundredth time. She was letting each leave the party one by one until she was the only one left. She collapsed on the couch leaving the mess until tomorrow. She held onto an elephant shaped pacifier that was for the baby liking how cute it was.

"I never thought so much good could happen to someone like me" Sakura said quietly to herself.

Sakura dozed off waiting for Sasuke to return home.

Never again was Sasuke going to go through THAT type of party EVER again. By the time he did return it was around one in the morning. He kept mumbling under his breath about never letting them throw a party for him ever again.

I'm sure it had something to do with how all of them almost lost their pants and then had to go find them; there was also something about chocolate, chopsticks, dango, fire, and bras. Not wanting to think about the subject anymore he just wanted to be able to see Sakura so he wouldn't remember that horrible bra set on fire that was flung in his direction. That and the fact that Naruto, Lee, and Gai had found a karaoke machine and sang their hearts out; then seeing a few people who shouldn't be pant less, singing before using chopsticks for the _wrong_ reason. Kakashi was currently trying to flirt with Iruka which included something very dirty with chocolate and dango in places that shouldn't be in certain places. Then a fight broke out because someone (not a part of the bachelor party) was hit by some strange substance.

Sasuke slipped off his shoes before continuing down the hallway to his room. Imagining Sakura in his bed made him smile softly, before not noticing her there at all.

_I hope she isn't still out _

Sasuke turned back around, not really noticing the strange appearance of his living room when he passed by before.

Now making his full round through the house, he finally noticed that the living room was covered in colorful wrapping papers, ribbons and decorations. There were baby clothes everywhere, neatly folded in different groups around the living room.

There he found Sakura strewn on the couch, asleep, with a pacifier in her hand. Sasuke took the pacifier out of her hand before noticing that it was an elephant. _Cute _was the first thing that ran through his mind. He placed the pacifier on the table before turning his attention back to his fiancé.

Sasuke kissed her gently on the forehead before lifting her up to take her back to the bedroom.

Sakura slowly stirred in his arms, only to snuggle more into his chest. Sakura remained bound to his chest for the rest of the night. Sasuke didn't mind at all.

It was all going so fast. The morning was a blur of chaos. Sakura was currently in the building Sasuke had rented for the afternoon; Sakura was specifically in her own small room looking at herself nervously in her wedding dress.

Her friends had finished her hair and her nails a while ago and left her alone so they could get into their own dresses and styles.

"Sasuke stop fidgeting" Itachi said annoyed. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother and continued to nervously tug on his sleeves and tie and hair.

"I'm not fidgeting" Sasuke said, pouting slightly. He knew it annoyed his brother when he fidgeted (even when he was little) but Sasuke was just nervous for the ceremony.

"Stop worrying, she already said 'yes'" Itachi said, smirking, before ruffling his little otouto's hair.

Sasuke tried to punch his brother playfully in the arm before Itachi dodged it, smirking as he left the room.

"Stupid, Nii-san" Sasuke grumbled under his breathe. He punched his fists into his pockets before realizing he had forgotten to give something to Sakura that morning. It was a sapphire blue clip that sparkled and flowed from the hair that had diamonds that strung down; both entwined and coursed through each other in a sparkling dance.

Sasuke carefully closed the door behind him. He past the section where people were filing into the main room and passed to the other side of the building where Sakura was. He quickly knocked on her door.

Sakura was about to open the door before asking who it was.

"It's me Sakura" Sasuke said quietly through the door. "Open up"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Sakura giggled, placing her back against the door.

"I forgot to give you something" Sasuke said also placing his back against the door.

"Is it terribly important?"

"Don't you like gifts?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Depends" Sakura snickered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura slowly peaked out of the door to have Sasuke match her same actions.

"Hi" Sasuke whispered. Sakura giggled before stretching out her hand slightly to receive whatever Sasuke had to give her. He placed the beautiful hair clip into her hand.

"Sasuke…this is beautiful" Sakura looked at the jeweled piece in awe.

"I'm glad you like it then" Sasuke said quietly, leaning in through the ajar door way to sneak a kiss.

Sakura dodged it quickly saying "It's bad luck to kiss the bride before the ceremony" Sakura giggled. Sasuke pouted but to anyone else it might have looked like a frown.

"Don't pout Sasuke, you'll have all the time you want with me later on…tonight" Sakura whispered the last part seductively causing him to slightly grown.

"Now go before your late" Sakura smiled. Sasuke gave her a slight nod, giving her one last glance before quickly kissing her on the lips.

"Sasuke!" Sakura blushed. Sasuke quickly jogged down the hall with a slight smile present before he was grabbed by Naruto asking him where the hell he had been.

Sasuke was about to reply before Naruto interrupted him "No time for excuses let's get you on the platform Teme!" Naruto dragged Sasuke through the double doors placing him underneath the archway in wait for his bride.

Sakura took one last look at herself in the mirror before Ino knocked on her door telling her it was time. Sakura bashfully came out of the room making Ino gasp "You look beautiful!"

Sakura had placed the hair pin Sasuke had given her on the side of her gorgeously formed hair making her pink strands stand out from it.

Ino pushed a bouquet of white flowers into Sakura's shaking hands. Ino stood behind her to lift up the trailing of her dress so it wouldn't catch on anything on the floor. Ino herself was in a baby blue brides' maid dress that made her look exceptionally tall and gave her skin a light glow as well.

Sakura looked up at the double doors, hearing the wedding music play, knowing that everyone would be watching her; it made her self-conscious entirely.

Sakura grasped the flowers that were placed into her hands firmly, afraid that the shaking of her hands would be visible. The doors were slowly opened from the other side on cue for Sakura to enter. Sakura took a deep breath, concentrating on her steps as she slowly made her way down the aisle. People slowly stood up as she passed. She heard several whispers and cries in the crowd.

It felt like forever but Sakura finally stood in front of Sasuke. His mouth was open slightly in shock.

"You're beautiful" Sasuke said with so much admiration in his voice making Sakura's already present blush darken. Tsunade stood before them starting with the speech. Both weren't really listening at the moment, only to stare at each other with so much passion.

Tsunade handed them each other's rings.

"You may know bestow your rings onto each other" Tsunade said loudly.

Each nervously placed the ring onto each other's ring fingers, Sasuke almost dropped his.

"You may now, kiss the bride." Tsunade stepped away from the couple while the camera man placed himself before them, waiting for the 'magic'.

They both slowly kissed each other with all the passion they could muster while wolf whistles and hollers were yelled about.

Then the after party began. Shikamaru had forced Ino to dance with him not letting her escape until he explained what he meant and how he felt. That would be the easiest way he calculated. He told her about what he had figured out from the puzzle she had given him, and let's just say that Ino didn't mind having a smart ass, lazy boyfriend from now on.

Iruka was currently trying to escape from his dance partner Kakashi who was very good on his feet, but also trying to molest him at the same time.

Naruto wasn't particularly good at dancing and was pretty much dragging Hinata around the dance floor.

Neji had immediately asked Tenten to dance and so far the couple was lost in each other for whatever song was playing not changing their dance positions.

Jiraiya was chasing Tsunade around for the past hour, Tsunade being completely giddy while avoiding him but liking it none the less. Jiraiya had more or less groped her whenever he caught her but she would always seem to wriggle her way out of his grasp; both had been drinking A LOT.

Sasuke and Sakura had finished another dance together. Sasuke left for the moment to get Sakura and himself a drink and to sit down before trying to escape the party. Surprisingly it was already around ten at night and the party was lasting far too long and didn't seem to want to end any time soon.

Sakura was currently sitting at a table watching everyone dance happily with the people they cared about the most.

_They look like pieces of colorful ribbon fluttering together _Sakura smiled delightedly.

Sasuke was currently walking back to her with two champagne glasses filled with some kind of pink liquid and a small smile on his face. Sakura blushed slightly causing Sasuke to smirk. Sasuke suddenly had to dodge Naruto's dancing and the flinging of a Hinata straight at his face.

Sakura seemed to laugh lightly while Sasuke ended up back where he had started considering he had to dodge Naruto and Hinata; he had a frown of annoyance. Suddenly, the lights went out. There were several worried yelps and gasps in the room that was pitch black. Neji found Tenten who left for a moment to grab them a drink; he held her tightly against him. Kakashi stood protectively in front of Iruka who was backed into a wall. Shikamaru held Ino against him while Jiraiya did the same for Tsunade. Naruto pushed Hinata slightly behind him even though they were in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura stood up quickly from the sudden commotion.

Now there was silence among them with a few whispers here and there. Sakura felt a tingle run down her back, something bad was about to happen.

Sakura could feel her hair stand on end and her skin became covered in goose bumps.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura voice cracked as she yelled out into the silence. She could feel everyone try to shift to where she was but they weren't fast enough.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan only to see Sakura have a man in a white cloak behind her.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Sasuke yelled out in the dark room. Kakashi and Itachi immediately activated their Sharingan as well making their way to Sakura, fast.

Sakura turned slightly barely seeing the outline of a person standing directly behind her. She could feel Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi try to make their way to her.

"Have fun Monster? We changed our minds." Sakura put chakra into her fist ready for an attack.

The others, noticing her increase in chakra, got into defensive positions.

"We decided to attack…whenever we feel it necessary." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Either it could be tomorrow…or a week from now…or right when you're about to…pop" He emphasized the last word placing his hand onto her shoulder aggressively.

Sasuke suddenly lashed out at the man quickly expelling what seemed to be a clone. The lights turned on a few seconds later; Sakura suddenly had Sasuke holding her tightly while Itachi and Kakashi surrounded them.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked aggressively.

"They had a change in plans" Sakura said quietly.

"What were they?" Sasuke spoke softly, grabbing her arms gently.

"They will attack whenever they feel like it. Tomorrow…a week…months along…maybe when the baby is born, I don't know." Sakura spoke sadly, shoulders slumping.

"I told you it was bad luck to kiss the bride the day of her wedding" Sakura smirked sadly.

"I won't allow anyone to harm my otouto or his new family." Itachi spoke briskly with finality.

"No harm will happen to you without us going in for a fight" Naruto yelled out. Others followed in his yelling and Sakura had a small smile on her face from her friends encouragement.

"Don't think I won't give them hell either" Sasuke said smirking before getting them away from the party and hopefully start their honeymoon.

"So what is the plan now?" Sakura laughed heartily when Sasuke lifted her up bridal style and plopped her onto their bed.

"Well I have a few ideas in mind that I'm sure I could convince you of" Sasuke smirked into her hairline. Sasuke gave her a slow deliberate kiss that nearly caused Sakura to pass out. Both were gasping for more oxygen to reach their lungs.

**Not For Kiddies!**

He gave her slow kisses that trailed down from her lips, past her sweet neck, and he sucked on her collar bone causing Sakura to mewl at the pleasure. She grabbed his hair tightly at the feeling of built up pleasure inside her.

He unzipped her more comfortable clothes that she wore for the after party, before unclipping her bra. He didn't give another thought before quickly clasping his mouth around her pert pink nipple while flicking the other one.

Sakura gasped at the feeling he created in her. He made a sloppy wet trail down her stomach, dipping into her belly button, before hooking his thumbs into her adorable panties. He slid them down Sakura's long legs before looking down at the love of his life.

Her beauty glowed and warmed his heart. They never broke eye contact as Sasuke left a trail of kisses up her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. He swiped his fingers past her pink curls and down to her opening.

Sakura tried to muffle her cry of pleasure as Sasuke slipped his finger into her tight folds before speeding up his actions adding two fingers, then a third finger. Sakura could feel her muscles tightening as she could feel her impending orgasm.

Sasuke too quickly removed his fingers placing them into his own mouth, tasting Sakura's delicious juices setting his taste buds on fire.

Sakura whined in frustration only to make eye contact with Sasuke. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

He slowly began undressing himself, Sakura thought she was currently in the presence of a god. He was muscular, but not overly so. He was intelligent, powerful, and wealthy. He had everything a woman would want and everything a woman wouldn't want (his temper, spoiled rotten attitude, lack of any kind of emotions that weren't sarcastic, snotty, or mean).

His love for her was something else though. She knew she had broken his shell and was finally able to let in others. Only now she created a new shell for him, one he wouldn't be able to escape from.

"Sakura, try to pay attention will you?" Sasuke smugly asked before kissing Sakura with bravado. Both moaned into the kiss as Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth nibbling and sucking onto her own squirming muscle. He released her mouth with a warm pop before dragging his dangerous tongue down her smooth body, lifting her hips to meet his hot and bothered member.

He entered her slowly trying to keep this feeling for as long as he could. That was hard to do considering Sakura kept wiggling and pushing herself against him pleading for him to go faster.

"Damn it woman" Sasuke hissed out through gritted teeth. He decided then and there that if either felt like being slow for a change that either would comply but as of right now, fast and hard was going to be the pace and Sasuke was happy to comply.

Sasuke started a slow rough pace filling her tight entrance fully making Sakura cry out in pleasure. The sheets were grabbed tightly into her fists as she clung on.

He slammed into her harder picking up speed as her cries began to fill up the room, one after the other; tumbling from both of their mouths, throaty moans of pleasure.

The sounds that emitted from Sakura's throat were music to Sasuke's ears. He slowly brought his body down upon Sakura's to take her mouth with his. Her legs were over his shoulders and let's just say that Sasuke was glad she was so flexible at the moment.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out grabbing onto his hair tightly.

"Cum for me Sakura" Sasuke yelled out ramming into her fast and hard feeling himself nearing his own climax.

"AHH!" Sakura was so close that she almost couldn't breathe. She scratched her nails up and down Sasuke's back knowing she probably left some bad marks.

Sasuke growled in return biting her on the neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

Sakura arched her back up to meet his chest as her orgasm rocked throughout her body. The look on his lovers face and the feeling of her walls clamping down over his shaft caused him to reach his own climax as he thrust in her tight entrance in a few sporadic thrusts.

Sasuke groaned out what sounded like Sakura's name before he pulled out, catching his breath along with Sakura's.

Both began to breathe at a normal pace again before Sasuke brushed his hand through her hair. Sakura peaked open her eyes to smile at him when he gave her a loving embrace in return.

Both sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Sasuke broke the quiet.

"Round two?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hell yeah" Sakura smirked deviously back at him. The next several (note that it is several) rounds of sex were definitely mind blowing. Sasuke even went so far this time to use his Sharingan for a very dirty and naughty intention for his beloved wife.

**Okay for Kiddies to Look Now!**

He slowly slid down her body after both agreed that it was their final round, giving her gentle kisses until he reached her baby bump.

He slid his hands up and down her abdomen causing Sakura to giggle at the feeling. Sasuke kissed her taught belly that poked out with the life growing inside of her leaving gentle kisses everywhere.

Sakura slowly dozed off to sleep while Sasuke continued his ministrations.

"Uchiha, Sakura" Sasuke whispered out. Sakura gave a small moan in response to her new name.

_She's already responding to it _Sasuke thought happily.

"I love your Okaa-san little one" Sasuke said quietly so as to not wake up its mother.

"Akachan… This is your Tou-san. I heard from my Nii-san that when my mother was pregnant with me, she would read me stories. So I was going to do the same for you." Sasuke petted her stomach with so much love that he would be completely embarrassed if someone saw him like this.

"I will protect you both, no matter what. You and Sakura are my only family besides Nii-san, and I won't lose you" Sasuke said with so much encouragement. He slowly fell asleep right there on her stomach so protectively that Sakura blushed at his actions.

She had closed her eyes to rest but wasn't really asleep yet so she heard every word. Of course she would never admit that. To see him so in love with them both was still blowing her mind to no end, but she loved every word he spoke to them. He wanted them, he wanted her.

Whether or not she would be killed tomorrow or the day after didn't really matter right now. She was finally going to have a family after all these lonely years of never having one in the first place; Sasuke is also included into that lonely road of never having a family for most of his life either.

It took a lot of pain and agony to finally find the love she was looking for, but every minute, no, every second, was worth all of the torment because now she was finally filled with happiness she had been looking for all along.

_**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close. –Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

**Well everyone, this is not the last chapter! Sorry about the sex scenes in this story, not very good, huh? However, I won't be writing for a while so the story is on hold. If you're wondering why it's because school starts for me in a few days. But trust me when I say I still have plans for this story and I won't let you down. I'm going to be honest and say that it may take me a while to post and I don't know specifically when I will be able to next, but I will finish this story no matter what. When I start something, I will finish it for the people who care about it. So REVIEW, love the characters that make your day, and think; about what? You tell me ****. **

**Unluckybabe13, has said her piece.**


	21. Ch 21 White Moves First, Then Black

**Ch. 21**

**The Fire Circle**

**(Don't Play With Fire)**

Sakura awoke like she did almost every morning. In a comfortable aura that consisted mostly of Sasuke, or at least Sasuke's scent. Sakura stretched lazily in the bed as she debated on whether she was hungry enough to get up; hunger won in the end as she made her way towards the kitchen.

She was now eight months along and Sakura's belly was becoming very big and very embarrassing for her. Of course Sasuke didn't mind in the least considering he didn't care what Sakura looked like or what she thought she looked liked, he just loved every bit of her no matter what.

Sakura's pregnant belly was blatantly obvious underneath her tank top as she walked around in comfortable cotton shorts. Once Sakura had become noticeably bigger, she was pretty much not a loud to do much of anything.

Five months into her pregnancy and she wasn't allowed to work at the hospital anymore (Sasuke being as persistent as ever to get Tsunade to get her off of work). Tsunade of course obliged considering she would do anything for her pupil even if her pupil didn't agree in the slightest.

Once she entered her seven month, she wasn't allowed to leave the house without Sasuke, Itachi, or one of her friends. That was for two reasons: the Haruno clan was still after her and because she was a 'delicate, pregnant, short tempered woman' (Sasuke's words in case you were wondering).

Sakura didn't really mind the attention but didn't like being a bother to her friends or husband. She also didn't like being told she couldn't do some of her favorite things without someone being there to watch her carefully.

Today was different though. Today Sasuke and Itachi were gone. It seemed that suspicious enemies were near the border of fire country and Tsunade wanted to make quick work of it so she sent both of them along with Kakashi and a few of her other friends.

_My poor garden _Sakura thought glumly. After she was put on house arrest she wasn't able to attend to her garden the way she wanted to. She never showed Sasuke where her garden was because either one was working or the other was on a mission. When they did have time together, they decided to hang out with their friends and go on dates.

Of course after this mission, Sasuke was allowed to stay with Sakura until the baby was born. Sakura had the feeling that Tsunade wouldn't be sending Sasuke or Itachi on anything too dangerous after the baby was born considering she wanted to give them a chance to become the family they always needed from each other.

Sakura invited Itachi for most of her and Sasuke's dates because she didn't want Sasuke or Itachi to ever lose that brotherly bond that both of them needed.

"Today I will attend to my garden. That way I can show you, Aisokuhi, when you are born the prettiest of flowers." Sakura rubbed her stomach gently. She washed the dishes, deciding that afterwards that she would head towards her garden.

Sakura remembered back when it was the first week of her fifth month of pregnancy and Sasuke had spoken to her to stop working.

**FLASHBACK!**

Sakura rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time as Sasuke had mentioned to her about quitting her job.

"Sasuke…I LIKE my job" Sakura said stubbornly, biting into her apple. She was supposed to leave for work in ten minutes and Sasuke didn't seem willing to let her do such a thing.

Sasuke seemed to scowl at her remark just when Itachi had walked in.

He sat down quietly while Sakura just ignored him, glaring right back at Sasuke.

"Do you want to stress yourself out? Do you want to harm our baby?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I'm not stressed! You're just worrying and thinking of the worst possible outcomes" Sakura sighed again. She felt like she was in a re-run considering they have been having the same conversation for the past week.

"Listen Sasuke, when I don't feel like working anymore then I'll stop, but until then I'm going to work and that's that" Sakura crossed her arms angrily glaring at him as Sasuke said nothing back.

Sasuke turned his head away angrily as Itachi gave an awkward cough. Sakura nodded getting up to throw her apple away before she left for work.

Unfortunately she had the misfortune of catching her foot on the chair leg, tripping.

Sakura gave a sudden squeak of surprise as two chairs slid back against the floor harshly as Itachi and Sasuke grabbed her awkwardly before all three fell to the ground.

Sakura peaked open her eyes to see a smirking Sasuke and a 'bored' looking Itachi (Sakura did see a slight glint of worry in his eyes).

"So…you still want to go to work?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Yes I do" Sakura replied curtly. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown as he looked at her angrily. Itachi decided to get them off of the floor to at least standing positions.

"And if you were to fall at work? Without anyone around you?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"There aren't that many obscurities in the hospital" Sakura said a-matter-of-factly.

"Either way if we weren't here you could have hurt yourself and the baby" Sasuke said clenching his teeth.

_Why doesn't she get it _He thought angrily.

"Well you were here so your point is invalid" Sakura said quietly before giving him a kiss, which he refused to return, making Sakura sadden before she left.

Sasuke wished he had at least kissed her back or said goodbye once the door closed.

"I agree with you on this one otouto." Itachi said quietly. Sasuke looked at his brother questionably lifting up his eyebrow.

"Well most women are in much more danger as the baby begins to develop further" Itachi said as if he had read a book on the entire thing. Of course Itachi _had_ read a few books with Sasuke when no one was around or looking.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke knew that if he was forceful that he would be able to get her to stop working, but then Sakura would be mad at him for most of her pregnancy and that was not a good thing.

He thought back to when he had made her angry when she was craving something (she wanted something along the lines of shrimp, macaroni and cheese, applesauce, ice-cream and mayo). Sasuke had laughed extremely hard making Sakura leave and sleep in their room in anger. Sasuke had more or less been trying to make up for it but Sakura refused to tell him what she had been craving.

It kind of upset Sasuke that he wasn't able to get Sakura or his child what they wanted to eat, but in the end he was able to 'convince' her. Of course Tsunade banned any kind of sexual activity after the sixth month.

"Why don't you just talk to Hokage-sama" Itachi asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke sighed again before deciding that he might as well try it. When he got there, Sasuke told Tsunade of his distress and if there was anything she could do.

Tsunade smiled kindly at Sasuke at how much worry he had for her. "Of course. I will take her off of hospital duty. A pregnant woman is always in need of rest" Sasuke seemed to relax at her words.

He nodded his thanks before he and Tsunade decided to confront Sakura. After all Tsunade had another checkup to give her darling pupil.

Sasuke and Tsunade walked for only a few minutes before they saw Sakura walking down the hallway with her back to them.

_So dizzy _Sakura thought tiredly. She had just finished healing a jounin from an A-rank mission. He was caught in a cross fire and had many deep and almost fatal wounds; but he would live to fight another day.

_I think I put too much chakra into that one…again _Sakura had accidently put too much chakra into saving another ninja a few weeks ago and had passed out on the couch in the lounge. Of course she would never tell Sasuke or Tsunade that considering they would get really mad at her; not that she could blame them.

But she knew that her baby was healthy and that she could go see Tsunade if she thought anything was wrong that she couldn't catch herself.

"Sakura" Sasuke yelled down the hallway towards her.

_Great, now I'm hearing his voice in my head even at the hospital _Sakura thought glumly thinking of him.

Sakura's head pounded in frustration.

_Eating such a small breakfast and wasting so much chakra is not a good combination _Sakura rubbed her head ideally in frustration a few corridors away from the lounge. Just thinking of the comfy, horrifically ugly couch, made Sakura want to pass out there.

Sakura's legs shook in exhaustion. _Ok tomorrow will be my last day and then I'll go on leave _Sakura thought sadly.

"Sakura" Sasuke yelled a bit louder this time. Sasuke and Tsunade decided to briskly walk towards her thinking that she probably wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings right now.

That was when Sakura's world began to spin, she lost her footing, and she was heading towards the ground fast.

She heard Sasuke's pleasant voice again yelling out to her. She was ready to feel the cold hard ground below her, but it never came.

She landed on something soft, and it smelled very nice. In fact it almost smelled like Sasuke.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke barked out worriedly. Tsunade quickly lead them to a vacant room where she began to quickly exam her pupil with a fretting Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if I could see-"Itachi had been following them, out of curiosity, before the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

"What's happened here?" Itachi asked quickly looking at his distressed brother.

"I don't know" Sasuke said quickly, holding Sakura's hand tightly.

"It seems" Tsunade furrowed her brows in concentration "that she has passed out due to exhaustion. The baby seems to be fine" Tsunade added quickly.

Sasuke sighed angrily before looking at Tsunade.

"I know, I know" Tsunade said defensively, "she's released from duty. No worries." Sasuke nodded his head before Itachi placed his hand onto his brother's shoulder in comfort.

(A few hours later…mostly napping)

Sakura 'hmmed' as she sat up in a bed.

_A bed? _Sakura thought confused. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed. Sakura groaned in aggravation. She had a bad feeling that Sasuke was there some time and was the reason why she was in a bed.

"Well look who's up" Sakura turned her head suddenly, noticing Itachi standing there, before she grabbed her head and groaned at the slight throbbing pain.

"Easy, little girl" Itachi smirked at the glare she gave him. "You gave us all quiet a scare so I suggest you stay in that bed until Tsunade and Sasuke come back from the cafeteria" Itachi said, sitting down in a chair in front of her bed.

"Tsunade said you didn't have enough to eat this morning" Itachi said quietly answering her unanswered question.

Sakura sighed in question before looking out the window which couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. The door suddenly opened to reveal and arguing Tsunade and Sasuke. Their conversation was something about how long she would be out of the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, you are relieved of hospital and ninja related duties until further notice" Tsunade said rather harshly considering she was still ruffled with the chat she had with Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at her folded hands sadly, not really paying attention to them. She knew that they were mad at her and, hell, she knew what she did wasn't smart. But she wanted to help; she always wanted to help.

"Sakura" Sasuke said quietly, he grabbed her hands gently in his. "Do you still disagree with this" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura shook her head 'no' still not in the mood to say anything to anyone.

"Sakura I'm going to look at your baby now on the screen, Sasuke wanted to wait for you." Tsunade said quietly before leaving to get the equipment.

It was an awkward silence between the three. Itachi had already asked his brother, while Sakura was still sleeping, if it was alright to see his niece/nephew on the monitor.

Tsunade came in rolling in the equipment, before quickly hooking it up to Sakura, placing the gel on her stomach. After a few minutes their baby appeared on the screen and was very evident now.

"As you can see, Sakura, your baby is quite evident now. This means…we'll see if we can tell the sex of the baby." Tsunade smiled happily as Itachi and Sasuke looked ecstatic (well as ecstatic as they could get with _their_ facial muscles).

Sakura said nothing but looked at the screen to see if she could tell what it was. Both Sakura and Tsunade had studied it for a moment before Tsunade smile at the realization.

"Sakura…it's" But Sakura only nodded her head knowing exactly what gender the baby was. Sakura looked down at her stomach again in frustration.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"It's alright. Sakura you can go home now if you like" Tsunade said quietly, feeling bad for yelling at her pupil before.

Sakura nodded in understanding before slowly getting out of the bed, refusing help from any of them, before quietly walking out the door. Sasuke looked very upset by this motion and looked at Tsunade with concern.

"Don't worry." Tsunade said calmly as she ruffled his hair before she left the hospital room heading to what they hoped would be back to her office.

"Hey…I don't want to seem out of place or anything but…what gender is the baby exactly?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sasuke stiffened at the realization that he forgot to ask Tsunade to finish her sentence. Sasuke sighed in frustration before following after Sakura with Itachi not far behind him.

Sakura quietly closed the door behind her looking down at her stomach.

"I have a baby boy" Sakura thought through tears of happiness. Sakura carefully walked towards the kitchen feeling 'nibbly' hoping to find something of interest in the fridge.

"Sakura?" Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be home and looking for her. Sakura didn't respond. She knew that they would start yelling at her if she brought up the hospital thing, but she didn't feel like yelling at the moment.

"Oh good. You're eating" Sasuke suddenly walked into the kitchen to see that Sakura had put something into the microwave. Sakura nodded at his presence but said nothing more. Itachi shrugged in Sasuke's direction before walking to his own room across the way.

"Sakura…please say something." Sasuke asked quietly, sitting down at the table.

Sakura ignored his request, taking her food out of the microwave. She sat down across from him, eating quietly, before the silence was really irking Sasuke's nerves.

"God damn it Sakura" Sasuke banged his fist onto the table making Sakura jump. She quietly placed down her fork to look at him sadly.

"What do you want me to say" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke rubbed his temples in frustration not wanting to fight about this either.

"Look…I don't want to fight about this but...do you really see so much harm in me taking you out of the hospital?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sakura shook her head 'no' before poking at her meal in sadness, not really hungry anymore.

"Then what are you so upset about?" Sasuke asked worried.

"I…" Sakura looked up at him not sure where she should start.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Just wanted to help" Sakura sad sadly. Sasuke cocked his head in confusion not sure what she meant. She always helped people; it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"But you always help" Sasuke said, confused.

Sakura sighed again in frustration, not sure what to tell him; he wouldn't get it. Sakura stood up wanting to walk around for a bit but was stopped by Sasuke who held her wrist tightly.

"Explain" Sasuke said curtly.

"I…don't want people to hate me like they did before" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke was even more confused now. Even when they were little she had friends and was liked by people. It suddenly dawned on him though that she didn't want to be considered a hazard.

"Sakura" Sasuke said carefully getting her attention, "people love you here. I love you here. Yes it was scary to people when you came back, but you are the nicest monster I've ever meant" Sasuke smiled at her happily.

_If that was a compliment it sucked _Sakura sweat dropped at what he said.

"People won't push you away because you were always such a kind, giving person. Plus you're an asset to the village so it would be stupid of them to get rid of you. If you did I'm sure there would be a riot somewhere, led by a few _choice _people." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura smiled at him. She felt silly for worrying, but those Haruno's weren't exactly pro-monster either so she didn't get the idea in her head out of nothing.

"Sasuke, I was going to go for a walk, want to come?" Sakura smiled at him. He nodded, grabbing her hand, before leading her out of the door.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke spoke up after they had passed the lake, "what gender is the baby?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Sakura asked seriously, worried he might be gender specific for their child.

"No" Sasuke smiled at her gently, "just curious."

Sakura giggled at him wondering if she should tell him.

"No" Sakura said quietly.

" 'No' what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I don't think I want to tell you." Sakura giggled again at his shocked face.

"It's a surprise" Sakura jumped excitedly making Sasuke frown.

"But I want to know!" Sasuke whined.

"How about in the mid-eighth month, beginning of the ninth month, I'll tell you the gender of the baby, okay?" Sakura said slyly. Sasuke didn't understand why she didn't just tell him now but agreed none the less.

_She probably wants to see if I'm gender specific in the next four months _Sasuke looked at her suspiciously making her giggle.

"So not fair" Itachi said quietly, making the couple jump. He was currently leaning against a tree looking rather bored.

"Can _I_ at least know? I promise not to tell him" Itachi smirked as Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Was _the _Itachi Uchiha eavesdropping?" Sakura asked carefully. Itachi smirked at his sister-in-law.

"I would never" Itachi said smartly.

"Well eavesdroppers never prosper so that's a 'no', brother-in-law" Sakura punctuated her last words making Itachi scowl as Sasuke smirked at him.

After that, Sasuke and Itachi had been trying to get Sakura to tell them the gender of the baby but she was very careful with her words only saying: baby, child, it, or girl/boy.

After that, when Sasuke got home, he would pick a book given to Sakura after her second baby shower, to read to their child. He would also talk to their child whenever they took a bath together, and couldn't sleep for a while.

Such loving antics softened Sakura's heart so much, but she never gave away what gender the baby was. Sasuke didn't seem too upset about it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura giggled at the remembrance as she picked up her woven basket, spade, flower seed packet, and an already partially grown plant. She walked past the lake and through the woods to see that her garden had actually been attended to. Except for a few weeds here and there, it was well taken care of.

_Sasuke _Sakura thought happily (also probably with the help of Itachi). He found her little garden and attended to it too. Sakura smiled lovingly before taking the three laminated pieces of paper and writing on them: Sasuke-my beloved husband, Itachi- A magnificent man and loving brother, Aisokuhi- My first child. Sakura placed the laminated pieces of paper onto sticks, placing them in front of the plants that she thought fit each person best.

Itachi was in front of the coleus', Sasuke was in front of the snapdragons, and Aisokuhi was in front of the yellow and pink rose bushes.

Sakura rubbed her stomach gently feeling the child kick against her hand. Sakura hadn't told Sasuke or Itachi what gender the child was, but thought that if they had been attending her garden as often as she assumed, then they would be able to figure it out from the name she had already decided upon.

'Aisoku' meant beloved son while 'hi' meant of fire. Uchiha's were known for being specialist of fire so Sakura thought it would be appropriate; that and people considered Sakura to have a 'fiery' temper all on her own.

Sakura pulled some of the weeds and had planted a few more flower seeds. She kind of figured she wouldn't be able to pick vegetables in her state any time soon, so would wait until it was a better time (there was no point in planting vegetables that would rot later).

She had planted: geraniums (white and red). Sakura had finally come up with the idea to plant a cherry blossom tree in the very corner of her garden. Once it grew big and strong it would be looking over her other little plants; it was perfect.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow as she carefully got up stumbling back slightly, before gaining her balance back. Sasuke and the others wouldn't be returning until later that evening so she was free to do what she wished.

Sakura passed by the lake, sticking her finger in, before deciding that it would be too cold to go swimming in it.

Sakura decided that after getting cleaned that she would further investigate the Uchiha grounds. The grounds were far and vast and she's only been in the main sections of the little town.

Sakura passed by the empty houses that creaked in solitude. It strangely made Sakura relaxed knowing that there was no one there or following her. Sakura made it past the outskirts of the Uchiha grounds and discovered an open plain before her, encircled by trees.

_What is this place? _Sakura thought curiously. A remembrance of a dream suddenly popped through her mind that she had thought about long ago. She didn't understand where it came from, or what significance it had.

Sakura really didn't like this place, it made her nervous. Sakura gently placed her hand on her stomach in comfort, as she made her way through the rather tall grass.

It was almost seven o'clock when Sakura decided it would probably be best to head back. She had been circling the trees that surrounded the field and found some very strange plants and cute wildlife.

A white rabbit hopped in front of her path, looking at her while wiggling its noise, before hopping under a bush.

"That's called a bunny, Aisokuhi." Sakura smiled while rubbing her stomach. The baby kicked back in response making Sakura even happier. She was in the middle of the field before hearing something on the wind that made her hair stand up.

"Ready to 'pop'" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around the trees quickly, trying to see her attackers.

_This is bad _Sakura thought sullen. Sakura pumped chakra into her fist knowing that she had to be careful when releasing too much or too little chakra.

"Show yourselves, cowards" Sakura said quietly.

Seven men surrounded her, all in white cloaks, and each with a gruesome weapon in hand.

Not only was she outnumbered and pregnant, but even with her large amounts of chakra, too much being expelled could harm her baby and or herself.

"What's your choice Monster-san?" One of them asked quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened knowing that no matter what answer she picked, her and her child would be killed immediately.

"Touch my child or my husband and I'll welcome you to hell personally" Sakura said darkly. The men stiffened at the response. None of them were smiling or smirking any longer.

_Here we go _Sakura thought desperately.

**Outside The Village**

"God damn it! How could I have been such an idiot?!" Sasuke yelled out angrily. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all heading back to the Uchiha complex, fast. They had just passed the village gates and were now running like mad men on top of buildings.

**FLASHBACK**

Once they had reached the edge of fire country, all of them were met by a single man in a white cloak. Each one knew who he was and were waiting for an attack. That is, before he smiled darkly at them.

"Such a fool Uchiha" The man said quietly.

"If you think you can stop me, or any of us, you truly are an arrogant man" Sasuke said quietly.

"I don't need to stop you Uchiha, but our Clan refuses to have intruders create such offensive offspring." The man said drolly.

"Well everyone is entitled to an opinion, to bad I don't give a fuck" Sasuke said angrily. The man had just offended him, his clan, his wife, and their child. He was going to die; no questions asked.

"Now, now Uchiha. Temper, temper. I called you a fool before with good reason" The man smiled yet again taking a step back, only causing the group to take a step forward.

"And why is that asshole?" Sasuke was not in the mood to play games with anyone.

"Because we caused enough doubt in your village to heighten the suspicion of your precious Hokage, she took out some of her best ninja to come and find us Harunos." The man said as if it was obvious.

"And your point!?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"The people strong enough and the people who care the most about Monster-san are hundreds of miles away from her." All of their eyes widened in shock. "She's dead by now Uchiha. I suggest you hurry to bury her body along with your child's before my men do something…uncanny." The man smiled again before disappearing. Sasuke left as fast as he could pump chakra into his legs. His Sharingan was spinning madly as his friends were right on his tail.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke and the others had just made it through the entrance of the Uchiha Clan gates. Sasuke couldn't sense Sakura's chakra anywhere near their house but sensed her a farther distance away. She was in the fire circle.

It was the place where all Uchiha children would separately show their parents what they knew. It was a place the teachers took them one by one so they could show their parents what techniques they excelled at without the possibility of burning a building down.

Sasuke knew she wasn't dead because he could still feel her chakra and the chakra of his child's. But their signatures were weak and fading fast.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled loudly across the long street. A hundred more yards and he would be entering the forest and then the opening itself.

Sakura's eyes widened at hearing her name being called by none other than Sasuke.

Sakura was lying on the ground, her body held up by one arm. She was breathing hard and her vision was blurry. The ground around her was nothing but charred dirt and cracked earth. Her attackers were still standing and had minor wounds, but they were not finished yet.

Sakura had kept them a good distance away from her, but had wasted so much of her chakra in the amount of time they had been attacking, that her water had broken. Her contractions hurt, her baby wanted out, and she was surrounded by evil men bent on killing her.

Sakura gasped as another contraction hit her. That's when Sakura saw everything in slow motion. All of the men were headed towards her for the one last move that would finish her off. Each at different angle, position, with dangerous weapons, and jutsus ready to kill them both off.

Suddenly a blur of black was standing above her and that's when it happened. Sasuke's had reached a level of the Sharingan so powerful by protecting the person/people he loved the most.

It. Was. Pure Hate.

They were suddenly surrounded in a dome of black as the screams of the men filled her ears. Each one was being slowly eaten away by the darkness in a slow agonizing death as they were ripped apart piece by piece before becoming obliterated into darkened ash.

_Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. _

The grounds which they were on were molten black and steam formed from the ground. All of them looked in awe at the new Sharingan Sasuke had acquired. It was startling to see the power that it had.

Sasuke's breathing was ragged but he smiled proudly down at Sakura. Sasuke's proudness turned into fear as he saw that Sakura had shallow breathing and wasn't moving.

"Sakura!" Sasuke bent down to her, holding her bridal style, before feeling something wet on his hand. His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

Her water broke. Their child was coming. Sakura wasn't even conscious!

Sasuke ran past his shocked friends who were desperately asking him what was wrong.

"Her water broke!" Was all Sasuke could say, before they all slammed through the hospital doors.

Nurses and doctors surrounded them as she was placed into the ER to get her baby out. Sasuke stood, staring at the white doors, not moving one muscle. Each of them stood behind him breathing roughly. It had been an hour and it felt like seconds. The rest of their friends had run through the hospital, finding each of them scared for the moment.

Tsunade had already entered the ER after Sakura's few minutes of arrival in hopes of saving her apprentice and baby.

Sasuke was breathing roughly as Itachi sat next to him, grabbing his neck to try and soothe his nerves.

The minutes ticked by as more nurses ran into the ER then were coming out of it. Everyone was tense and waiting.

_Death isn't fair _was the thought running through Sasuke's head at the moment.

Suddenly, a nurse walked out of the ER heading towards them sadly.

"Uchiha-san" the nurse spoke quietly. Sasuke jumped up quickly, unable to take whatever bad news she was going to tell him.

His brother grabbed his hand tightly, in hopes of comforting his otouto.

"The baby was pre-mature considering it was barely entering the ninth-month of pregnancy." The nurse began quietly. Everyone stiffened at the thought.

"The baby is alive, just on an incubator until it gets stronger." The nurse gave a half lifted smile. Sasuke's stress lessened half way, waiting to hear about Sakura.

"Mrs. Uchiha…has had complications" The nurse bowed slightly in sadness. Sasuke's mouth went dry as horrible images ran through his mind. He didn't save her again.

"What complications" Sasuke asked numbly, asking the same question everyone had been thinking.

"Considering the excess of chakra released in dangerous amounts for a pregnant woman, along with the present wounds, stress, and the actual given birth part… Mrs. Uchiha is in a coma. The loss of so much blood and chakra has caused this." The nurse seemed to be crying silently know considering Sakura was a friend of hers.

"We don't know when she'll wake up" The nurse choked out the last sentence before running off down the hall.

Sasuke collapsed on the floor, his head in his hands, as his tears finally fell. Itachi crouched next to him, hugging him by the shoulders, trying to tell him it was going to be okay. But he knew it wasn't. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

After what seemed like hours, everyone sitting and waiting for Sasuke to get off of the floor, Ino crouched down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino whispered gently. "I know that you would rather not move right now, but…the nurse says you can see your child right now." Ino said quietly. Sasuke looked up at her sadly not sure what to say. He didn't want to see his child without Sakura, but if she never woke up then he would never see his child.

Sasuke nodded numbly wanting to at least see what his child looked like.

Sasuke followed Ino, along with everyone else, before she stopped looking through the infancy room window. Sasuke saw baby crib after baby crib with babies rapped in either blue, yellow, green, or pink blankets. Sasuke finally landed his eyes on an incubator that was on the other side of the room. He went around the corner to get a closer look.

His breath hitched at the sight. There in a blue blanket was a little boy with black hair, and curious green eyes looking up at him. A tube was running through his nose with extra oxygen but he didn't seem to care. The baby reached one hand out of his blanket, clenching and unclenching his fists.

_He knows who his father is _Sasuke thought surprised as he placed his dirtied hand onto the glass.

"I have a son" Sasuke breathed out quietly.

The baby seemed to smile when he placed his hand on the glass, Sakura's smile. Sasuke gave the baby a watery smile back, before his friends surrounded him with smiles of their own.

"He looks like the both of you, doesn't he?" Itachi spoke softly to his brother.

_I wonder what your mother named you. _Sasuke thought sadly.

The child looked up at its father hoping to hear him call his name; he smiled, in waiting.

* * *

**Woohoo! I was finally able to get time to finish a chapter what with all my school work, anyway…Well don't worry. I am making one more chapter after this which will make the foreshadowing in Chapter 12 (I think that's the right chapter) obvious. I don't know when it will be out but I am definitely making another one. Well I hoped you liked it and Review! Later **


	22. Ch 22 Many Misunderstandings

Ch. 22

**A Dream Foreshadows**

**(It Is Yet to Come)**

For the past three months Sasuke would sit down watching the love of his life sleep in comatose. He'd move a strand of hair behind her ear which would mysteriously end up back in front of her face whenever he returned. After a few hours he would go visit his son in the maternity ward.

Today was the day that his son would finally be allowed out of the incubator and he'd finally be able to hold his son for the first time. He had asked when the nurse was able to bring out his son and she said at about 2:00pm. Until then, Sasuke decided to go on a walk around the Uchiha grounds.

Itachi had been placed on watch along the border for the past few days and wouldn't be back until about 4:00pm. Sasuke sighed yet again anxious for Sakura to wake up. He passed by the lake, scratching the back of his neck, wondering what in the world he would do if Sakura never woke up.

He didn't even want to think about the loneliness that would set in if she never woke up. Sasuke suddenly stopped at the realization that he had stumbled upon Sakura's garden. His eyes widened as he saw that Sakura had made some arrangements to her garden. There seemed to be a baby tree placed in the corner of her garden, and the groups of flowers she had planted had names.

Sasuke smiled at the first group where the coleuses were; it was called the Itachi group. It kind of fit Itachi's personality, really. He loved the fact that she wrote that Itachi was a magnificent man and brother and couldn't help but agree. Sasuke's smile broadened as he saw his name, placed in front of some flowers; she said he was her beloved husband. He smirked at the fact that he was placed in front of the snapdragons (irony).

Sasuke cocked his head in question at the third group of flowers that had a name too.

_Who is Aisokuhi? _Sasuke thought vaguely. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the realization set in.

_Beloved son of fire! _Sasuke thought proudly. That was the name Sakura had come up with. Sasuke hurried back to the hospital, excited to finally give his son the name that fit him best.

Sasuke entered the hospital quickly, running up to the nurse exiting the maternity ward.

"Can I see him now?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Please wait in the waiting area Mr. Uchiha, I'll bring you your child immediately" the nurse said briskly.

Sasuke nodded his head before quickly walking to the waiting area, pacing.

"Mr. Uchiha, here is your beautiful son!" The nurse said happily.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he starred down at his son in the nurse's arms. The nurse carefully placed the baby into Sasuke's arms while Sasuke slowly sat down in shock.

The nurse quietly left the shocked father to attend to his son. The baby was already fed an hour ago so he wouldn't be cranky when he wakes up. Sasuke slowly ruffled the sleeping child's hair (his hair) feeling how soft the child was in his calloused hands. Sasuke held the child close, hoping he would wake up soon so he could finally say his name; to see Sakura's eyes again.

"Hey" Sasuke looked up to see his brother walking into the waiting room.

"I thought you were off at 4:00?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I convinced them to let me off early" Itachi said before walking over to sit next to Sasuke.

"You escaped when the other guards weren't looking didn't you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"So this is my nephew" Itachi said quietly, touching the baby's cheek gently. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother who avoided his question completely.

"Yeah…he is" Sasuke said quietly, combing his fingers through the baby's thin patch of hair. After a few minutes the baby began to stir.

The baby slowly fluttered its tired eyes open to see two curious people looking down at it. The baby suddenly noticed the person above him was the same from before, and was smiling down at him.

The baby had a great smile on his face at the realization of who its father was.

"Hi little one" Sasuke said quietly, brushing his finger gently on the baby's arm. The baby suddenly grabbed his finger making quiet cooing sounds up at his father. He then noticed the man next to him and smiled at his uncle.

"He is quite cute" Itachi whispered as if hoping no one heard him. Sasuke smirked at his brother but was in complete agreement with him.

The baby suddenly put its thumb in its mouth cocking his head up at its father.

"That's right!" Sasuke said almost excitedly "I forgot to tell you."

Itachi cocked his head in question wondering what his brother forgot to tell him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Aisokuhi" Sasuke said happily. The baby made quiet giggling sounds as he seemed to approve of the name. His father finally figured it out.

Itachi's eyes widened that Sasuke somehow figured out the name of the baby.

"How?" Itachi asked quietly.

"It seems Sakura had put names around the different flower groups she planted in her garden" Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi smirked making a note to himself to wander back to Sakura's garden sometime to see where she had placed his name.

Sasuke and Itachi had seemed to be watching the baby with curiosity for the last few hours. The nurse came in quietly letting Sasuke know that the baby needed to go back into the maternity ward; Sasuke was _reluctant _to let the baby go. As a matter of fact Itachi had to be rather _convincing _in order for Sasuke to let the baby go.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, becoming more and more depressed as days went by and Sakura still hadn't woken up.

"Won't you wake up for me?" Sasuke would ask her every single day only to have no reply or movement from Sakura. Their child was becoming increasingly antsy to see his mother, as well as everyone else.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's knuckles before leaving for the night. He would pass by their child in the maternity ward to make sure he was asleep, before heading home by himself.

Sasuke looked up at the stars, feeling the chill of the cool night air, and made a wish on a shooting star that passed by.

_It's been a while since I've seen a shooting star. But that doesn't mean I don't have any wishes left._

Sasuke sighed, seeing his breath, now only a few yards away from reaching his home about to plop onto his and Sakura's bed.

**Two in the Morning**

Sakura felt like she was going to die. It was horrible. Her mouth was dry, her throat was parched, it hurt to breathe through her nose, she had a slight headache, and her body felt sore.

Sakura tried to peak open her eyes which was a difficult task in of itself. It felt like hours (and indeed it was now three o'clock) Sakura had finally opened her eyes fully. She blinked several times in order for the blurriness and grains of sand to leave her eyes.

Sakura looked around the room carefully noticing several things. She was in a hospital, there was water on the nightstand next to her, there were a lot of wires going into her body, and her abdomen was flat.

_The baby! _Sakura thought frantically, breathing hard.

Sakura looked around the room to find a chart; but there wasn't one inside the room. Sakura was trying to control her breathing, telling herself that Sasuke would do anything to keep the baby alive. With that thought in mind she had controlled her frantic thoughts in order to get a drink of water that was desperately needed.

She looked at the machines and saw that her vitals, heart-beat, blood pressure, and breathing all seemed normal. She did wish that there was a clock in the room so she could see what time it was. In fact, she really just wanted to walk a little to see if she could find the chart, her baby, a clock, or Sasuke.

Sakura reached under the sheets to see if she had feeling in her legs, and it seemed that she did. Although they did seem too stiff for her liking but she was willing to do anything to find some answers, or people.

Sakura turned off the machines, so as not to worry the nurses. She then carefully undid the many wires going into her body, feeling sort of strange when she did.

Sakura, oh so slowly, drooped her legs off of the bedside and gently slid off the bed feeling the cold tiles touch her feet. She shivered at the cold but was happy she hadn't collapsed onto the floor, yet. Sakura sighed slowly before taking a step forward, grabbing onto the nightstand just in case.

_So far so good _Sakura thought vaguely; she was almost to the door. The door knob itself seemed to be very cold but she turned it carefully. She walked into the vacant hall and assumed it was late at night or very early in the morning. Sakura carefully closed her door to notice that her chart was right next to the door frame.

She grabbed it quickly, reading in anticipation. It was only her medical chart and included nothing about her child. She did gasp loudly though when she noticed that she had been in the hospital for quite some time.

_I've been in here for three months! _Sakura felt very troubled. Not for the fact that she had been in the hospital for quite some time but the fact that she had troubled Sasuke for so long.

Sakura noticed she was in the east wing and would have to head down the hall and then down the stairs to get to the maternity ward. If her child was there, Sakura thought sadly. The stairs would be a difficult task, and it was. In fact she sprained her ankle going down the stairs and hobbled down to the maternity ward.

She came upon the open glass windows and carefully limped around the area until she stopped, short of breathe. She found her baby! He was absolutely everything she dreamed him to be. He had a short poof of black hair, like Sasukes' and had very gentle features. The baby seemed to stir slightly. Sakura saw that there was a clock in the room and that it was 3: 54am.

The baby seemed to open its eyes and noticed his mother looking at him. Sakura probably looked like a mess but she didn't care. Sakura placed her hand on the glass and smiled proudly at her son. She had done it.

The baby seemed to have squawked loudly in recognition and wanted to get out of his crib to see her. Now. A nurse on duty in the maternity ward came in quickly to see the baby crying and wriggling loudly. The nurse picked up the baby trying to see what had been causing a problem to notice the baby reaching for something behind her.

The nurse turned quickly to see a weak, exhausted, and not supposed to be out of bed at the moment, Sakura. The nurse grasped loudly, _almost _dropping the baby in shock. She placed down the screaming child back into the crib only to see Sakura slide down the glass on the other side. She panicked in shock and pushed the emergency button (which alerts the Hokage) that there is something wrong in the hospital. It also makes the other nurses and doctors aware that there is a problem in the maternity ward.

**In the Hokage Tower**

Tsunade groggily opened her eyes to see that a light was flashing against a wall in her room. She squinted her eyes to get a better look to see what section of the village was having a problem. She noticed it was at the hospital and became immediately worried that it had to do with her pupil.

Tsunade quickly tossed Jiraya's arm from around her waist (which un-gracefully hit his snoring face) and leaped out of bed pulling on some clothes. She hopped out of the window and ran through the street to the hospital quickly.

She knew she should have left Jiraya a note or something to make him aware of the situation, but there wasn't any time. She was afraid of being late if someone needed help at the hospital (especially if that someone was her comatose pupil). She still felt guilty for leaving Jiraya considering he seemed to be more distant with her lately. But now was not the time to think of such things.

**At the Hospital**

The nurse was frantic and couldn't pick up Sakura by herself (she wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with the woman so didn't want to touch anything she shouldn't). She heard several people running towards where she was and noticed that it was the doctor in charge of the night shifts, Shizune, and Tsunade. Shizune and Tsunade quickly gasped to see a collapsed Sakura on the floor.

Sakura felt herself being lifted up and a slight breeze as she was moved to somewhere else in the hospital. Tsunade gently laid her pupil onto her bed and re-attached the many wires going into Sakura's body. Sakura flinched slightly in pain, but felt a soothing chakra relax whatever had caused her to flinch.

"Sasuke will be very happy" Tsunade whispered to no one in particular.

Tsunade ruffled her pupil's hair and decided to roam around the hospital until Sasuke arrived. She wanted to see Sasuke's eyes light up in excitement that the love of his life had finally woken up from a long sleep.

It was now six in the morning and Sasuke normally walked into the hospital then. There weren't any necessary or dire missions the Hokage's elite shinobi had to go on (all thanks to Sakura) and so each was technically on _vacation _until further notice.

Sasuke saw Tsunade leaning against Sakura's door, contemplating. He worriedly ran up to her and before even asking his question (which was obvious to Tsunade as to what he was going to ask) replied quickly.

"Sakura is fine" Tsunade said quietly. Sasuke seemed to relax slightly but was still curious as to why she was there anyway. She normally didn't visit Sakura unexpectedly without letting him know she was coming.

Tsunade, already reading him like an open book, spoke again.

"It seemed that very early this morning, Sakura somehow made it to the maternity ward without any dire mishaps." Tsunade spoke calmly, waiting for Sasuke's reaction to the news.

Sasuke's eyes widened, shocked.

"What?" Sasuke's voice was barely audible. Could it really be possible that Sakura had finally woken up? That she was going to be okay? That he wouldn't be alone, taking care of their child without her?

"Sasuke, Sakura seemed to have collapsed while outside the maternity ward, and was thus brought back here. She did seem to sprain her ankle while outside her room though." Tsunade shook her head. "Your child was crying for a good few hours, but finally fell asleep."

Sasuke was listening carefully to the story. He wanted to stay by Sakura's side, waiting for her to wake up again, but didn't know whether he should see their child and comfort him in case he began crying again.

"Listen, I'm assuming that Sakura will wake up again in a few hours, so I suggest you comfort your child in case he wakes up crying again for his mother." Tsunade said briskly, patting Sasuke's shoulder gently, before walking back down the hall.

Sasuke wearily glanced back at Sakura's door before heading down to the maternity ward.

"Uchiha" Tsunade called him loudly down the hall.

"Did you figure out the child's name yet?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Aisokuhi" Sasuke smirked at the name before heading down the stairway.

"Nice name" Tsunade smiled while walking around the corner.

Tsunade had been enjoying the quiet of the hallway before she heard several people running in her direction. Tsunade turned curiously before seeing a mob of people running down the hallway.

It consisted of the entire team sixteen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai. Before Tsunade could scold them for running in the hallways of a hospital, they started spouting (mostly yelling) questions at her.

"We heard Sakura was awake!"

"Is it true?"

"You could have told me you were leaving to the hospital last night!"

"I heard she got hurt when she left the hospital bed!"

"Did she fall back into comatose?"

"Did you tell Sasuke?"

"Is he here yet?"

"Where is he?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Would all of you shut up!?" Tsunade barked angrily. "This is a hospital, so I suggest you lower your voices before I make you!" Tsunade glared at them angrily; that shut them up quickly.

"Now listen. Sakura is fine; she'll wake up in a few hours. Sasuke is in the maternity ward comforting their child and yes, I told him about Sakura. You may go see Sasuke, but I forbid you going into Sakura's room at the moment. I need to look into something." Tsunade said the last part mysteriously.

Everyone looked at her curiously as she slowly walked down the hallway. Everyone slowly left to the maternity ward to see Sakura and Sasuke's child (a few haven't seen him yet and those that had, were explaining in excitement how cute he was).

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other worried. Jiraiya nodded in understanding and would try to see what Tsunade was thinking about for everyone's sake.

Jiraiya quickly caught up to Tsunade, who was definitely not in the mood to give information.

Naruto sighed before heading after his friends to see his little 'nephew'. Naruto smiled at the thought.

**A Few Hours Later**

"What do you think Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure"

"I wonder what Tsunade was thinking about"

"What do you think Iruka?"

"Well, I have a theory but it isn't good"

Everyone looked at Iruka curiously (Sasuke looked at him angrily wanting to strangle the man in case he was hiding something important about his wife). Kakashi took a slight step in front of Iruka protectively making Iruka blush (everyone else sweat-dropped at both Sasuke and Kakashi's actions). Iruka gulped before noticing Sakura slightly move.

"Hey, I think Sakura is waking up!" Iruka said excitedly; glad to get away from the conversation.

Sakura could hear voices, and she was pretty sure she knew which voices belonged to whom. Sakura still didn't feel very well, but she really wanted to see her friends and to see Sasuke; to apologize for causing him to worry for so long.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said quietly, grabbing her hand gently. Sakura slowly fluttered her eyelids trying to see but, everything was very blurry for the moment. Sasuke gently grabbed Sakura's face, so she could see him.

"I'm right here Sakura" He seemed to know that she couldn't really see him at the moment. It took Sakura a good two minutes to have most of the blurriness leave her.

_Sasuke looks tired, but excited_ Sakura thought slowly trying to get her brain to work properly.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered hoarsely. Iruka poured her a glass of water and handed it to Sasuke to give to her. Sakura carefully drank from the glass, with some help from Sasuke.

"Hi" Sasuke whispered, looking into Sakura's eyes with worry.

"Hi" Sakura whispered back. Sasuke gently kissed Sakura who was glad to see he wasn't too mad at her for making him wait for her to wake up. Sakura then looked around to see her room was filled tightly with her friends who were curiously looking at her.

She gave them a smile that was breath taking, which for some reason calmed them all down.

"We were so worried about you!"

"Sasuke came here every day to see you"

"He finally figured out what you named the baby"

"It's a beautiful name for our baby Sakura"

"We've all been on vacation or little missions while you were asleep"

"It's so nice knowing that there aren't that many people who want to kill us at the moment"

"It's all thanks to you!"

"We'll have so much fun once you get better"

Sakura was listening to her friends talk to one another and the interesting stories of what has happened while she was asleep.

So far, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, had an aggressive conversation with Hiashi asking him if it was okay to date or possibly marry someone outside the Hyuga complex. After several hours of arguing, Hiashi (with some difficulty in talking about the topic) agreed to allow the two Hugo's to date/marry whomever they chose.

Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear that he was planning to ask Iruka to marry him (wondering if she thought it was a good idea) only allowing Sakura to hear his plan. Only Gai and some other shinobi friends of his knew he wanted to ask Iruka to marry him for the longest time.

"That's a wonderful idea Kakashi!" Sakura whispered excitedly to him, "But don't get Iruka an extravagant ring, he doesn't like those kinds of things." Kakashi nodded at the advice and was jumping for joy (on the inside) that Sakura thought it was a good idea to marry him. Iruka looked at Kakashi curiously wondering what he was whispering into Sakura's ear. Kakashi's eye curved up happily making Iruka sweat drop and wonder what he was up to.

Sasuke looked at her questionably, wondering what she and Kakashi were just talking about.

"I'll tell you later" Sakura winked at him. He just raised his eyebrow in question and put his arm possessively around her shoulders.

Ino and Shikamaru were starting to date like a normal couple and were having the best of times. Of course Choji was invited to come with them for most of their dates considering neither was used to eating without their friend. Of course Choji told them to get over it considering they had only been on maybe three dates where he wasn't invited. It was mostly because he was probably busy on those days or had to help out his family. Of course neither Shikamaru nor Ino listened to him.

Before Sakura could hear what Tenten needed to tell her (secretly of course with a curious Neji looking at her) Tsunade burst into her room; she accidently crushed Lee behind the door.

"What do all of you think you are doing in here?" Tsunade asked angrily. "There are too many of you so get out or I'll make you get out!" Everyone scrambled out of the room giving Sakura quick goodbyes (promising they would be back later) and left. Tsunade quickly pulled out a dazed Lee from behind the door (and out of the wall) and threw him out and at Gai-Sensei.

Sasuke of course didn't move an inch from Sakura's side and gave Tsunade a glare telling her that he wasn't going to move at all. Tsunade glared right back wanting to strangle him. She was in a bad mood and Sakura was quite worried.

"Get out Uchiha" Tsunade said harshly. Sasuke gritted his teeth, not saying one word, or moving one inch.

Sakura gently touched Sasuke's arm, removing them from around her shoulders. "It's okay Sasuke, just for a few minutes." Sakura smiled reassuringly. Sasuke was about to say something but stood up and headed for the door instead.

"I won't fall asleep for a while okay?" Sasuke turned surprised, giving her a small smile, and left closing the door gently behind him.

Sakura looked at Tsunade with worry. Tsunade looked just plain angry.

"Should I ask?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade harrumphed in response but sat down next to Sakura. She was doing an average check-up on Sakura as if to busy herself.

"Shisho…what's wrong?" Sakura said gently, placing her hand on her old senseis'. Tsunade stopped, looking up at Sakura sadly.

"Sakura" Tsunade seemed to pause, breathing in deeply.

"Is the baby okay?" Sakura asked gently, hoping the question took Tsunade away from her distressing thought.

"You and Sasuke have a lovely baby boy, but there is something odd about him I can't place my finger on yet" Tsunade said quietly. Sakura looked intrigued, and then worried.

"I don't think it is anything to be worried about, but you should just look for peculiarities." Sakura nodded her head and both sat in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked gently.

"It's nothing…Jiraiya and I just got into a fight. It's nothing to worry about." Tsunade said briskly.

Sakura didn't think that was all to the story. "He thinks I'm pushing him away and it's all troublesome," Tsunade brushed her hand through her hair.

Sakura sighed. "Listen Tsunade, maybe you should give him a few days to cool off and then see. Maybe go to a restaurant where you know he's going to be and see what happens." Sakura said, contemplating.

Tsunade nodded at her pupil before standing up slowly. "I'll tell Sasuke to come in and bring in your baby, okay?"

Sakura smiled in excitement causing Tsunade to smile as well. Tsunade opened the door only to have Tenten run into the room first. Sasuke had the door slam in his face.

"Sakura I wanted to tell you this before, but I was kind of worried that Neji would over hear me so…" Tenten took in a deep breath, whispering into Sakura's ear. "I'm pregnant" Tenten said softly. Sakura squealed hugging her friend.

'Why haven't you told Neji!?" Sakura asked excitedly, very quietly in case there were people listening.

"Well I'm scared to and we aren't even married and Hiashi just gave us the 'okay' to date. Now I'm…you know…and I'm just worried something bad might happen." Tenten told her nervously looking desperate for some comfort.

"Well has he noticed anything? How did you find out?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well I went to Tsunade telling her I felt unwell and she found out I was pregnant. I told her my situation so she gave me some morning-sickness pills. She said that I should only take them for about two weeks and then I need to get off of them. I guess she needs me to tell him by then or something." Sakura nodded at the story, thinking.

"I think you should tell him, and then you would have closure on the topic or something. Although I really want to see his face when you tell him" Sakura giggled at the thought. Normally Neji should little to know emotion; kind of like Sasuke. At least when they were out in public there was little emotion.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "When you get out of here, which should be in under a week, I'll tell him okay?" Sakura nodded hugging her friend.

Tenten opened the door to find a glaring Sasuke. "Are you done or should I wait for the door to hit me again?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Tenten went by Sasuke carefully, laughing awkwardly, only to have Neji grab Tenten's arm. Tenten looked up curiously to see Neji and Sasuke having a glaring contest.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room to sit next to her holding her hand gently. Tsunade came in giving Sakura their child with a small smile.

"He truly is beautiful" Sakura said gently. The baby began giggling and cooing, playing with his mother's hair. Aisokuhi finally got to see his mother. After a few hours he fell asleep with him hanging on to Sasuke's finger. Sasuke continued to softly kiss Sakura's face until both slowly fell asleep with the baby in their arms.

**Four Days Later**

Sakura was able to leave the hospital today. She was slowly getting her clothes on while Sasuke brought Aisokuhi back from the maternity ward in a blanket and clothes that were from her baby shower.

Sakura quietly clicked the door to her room shut and walked carefully down the stairs to the maternity ward only to bump into Sasuke around the corner. Sakura stumbled slightly only to be caught gently by Sasuke who skillfully held the baby next to him safely.

"Be careful would you?" Sasuke said a little too angrily. Sakura shyly nodded, getting her footing, before Sasuke sighed grabbing her hand gently (he couldn't stay that mad at her). Both were finally able to walk out of the hospital after the few agonizing months for her to come out of her comatose.

Their baby seemed to be in high spirits wanting to see everything. The baby would open and close his hands to everything that brought out his curiosity, giggling. Several people who walked by them made 'aw' sounds at the cute child. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at their child's antics finally making their way back home.

"I have a surprise for you and the baby" Sasuke said suddenly, leading them past their room to a room that Sakura thought to be empty. When Sasuke opened the door it was a small nursery.

"This is wonderful Sasuke!" Sakura was so excited, as well as the baby who wanted to play with the first teddy bear he saw.

"Sai came back a few weeks ago but had to leave, I had him paint the inside of the room before he left." Sakura gently placed their child into his crib (giving him the teddy bear he wished for) watching her tired son fall asleep. Sasuke slowly kissed his son on the head, taking Sakura's hand in his, and quietly exiting the room.

He placed her against the wall as Sakura was just smiling, just because she could smile. He kissed her roughly, attacking her mouth with everything he had. Both were breathing harshly once they were done.

"Well that was nice" Sakura whispered seductively into his ear. Sasuke bit her neck lightly making her yelp.

"I've missed you" Sasuke whispered against her neck. He pulled her up and against him so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Is that so" Sakura giggled as Sasuke unskillfully made it to their bed while kissing and touching her everywhere and Sakura, doing the same to him.

"It's going to be a long day." Sasuke said happily.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sakura smiled up at him, happier than ever. A few days later, after many visits from their friends wanting to see the baby, their lives seemed to shift into normal mode.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were hiding behind a tree to watch Tenten tell Neji her very important news. Ino was at the flower shop but told them that they had better come back to see her; that and Ino is babysitting Aisokuhi.

Sakura and Hinata were waiting nervously as Tenten waited for Neji to meet her so they could go eat somewhere. Tenten saw they were watching behind the tree (with their chakra hidden of course) and wanted her friends to support her while she told Neji.

All of them saw Neji walking calmly towards Tenten who quickly got up with a nervous smile on her face to greet him. Tenten told Sakura and Hinata that she got rid of the morning sickness pills not wanting to hide her secret any longer. That and Tsunade said that she shouldn't take such medicine for long periods of time.

Of course doing such a thing two days ago ended badly for her. That was because as of right when he said 'hello' to her, she threw up behind the bench. Neji became severely alarmed holding her up right.

"Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly. She nodded her head.

"I'm okay, Tsunade-sama said it's to be expected when you're pregnant" Tenten laughed awkwardly before placing her hands over her mouth. That was NOT how she intended to tell Neji. After they ate some lunch together, she would bring up the topic to see if he would ever want children. Well now that plan was ruined.

In fact, Neji stood there with his mouth slightly agape while his brain was trying to process what Tenten had just said. In fact, he was so confused he started to walk off. Tenten looked sadly after him before walking towards her friends. Neither one knew what to say to their friend to make her feel better. They headed off to Ino's flower shop to make plans for tonight's dinner they all were supposed to have with their friends.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Neji came running back to the bench only to find no one there. He slammed his fist into the bench feeling like an idiot.

When they walked into Ino's flower shop, Sakura gave her the story quietly while Tenten was in the bathroom (which was for quite some time).

"Maybe I should tell him to forget the whole thing" Tenten said quietly after everyone was finished with their plans. They gave her sad faces but left the flower shop to meet Tsunade and Shizune at the restaurant. When they got there, the women would have a table to themselves and the men would have their table to themselves.

They got there before any of the men did and ordered some drinks. Sakura remembered the Sippy cup for Aisokuhi filling it with the glass of milk the waiter brought. The baby gurgled with enjoyment. The men finally arrived in their group and sat down at the table. Neji looked worriedly at Tenten who just sat staring at the table sadly. Jiraiya looked over quickly to see Tsunade look away from him quickly.

Well this is going to be an awkward night Sakura thought glumly. It seemed Ino was thinking the same thing along with Hinata. The men's table was across the way from the women's table. Sasuke stooped down to kiss Sakura on the cheek and ruffle his son's hair before sitting with the guys.

Everyone ordered and received their food at the same time and was enjoying the meal. Well, mostly everyone. Neji and Jiraiya kept looking at the table, both wanting to tell the person they cared about the most something that had been on their mind.

Sakura caught Neji looking upset towards Tenten's direction. When Tenten caught his eye she seemed to be on the verge of tears so she quickly looked down at the table again; she picked at her food sullenly. Neji seemed to stiffen when she did this only increasing the frown currently present on his face.

_He looks like he really wants to apologize_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura leaned in towards Tenten; Neji seemed curious as to what she would say to her but was also slightly worried.

"Hey Tenten" Sakura whispered quietly. Tenten looked up at her sadly. "Have you been noticing Neji?" Tenten nodded her head.

"I'm sure he's trying to figure out how he got into such a mess with me" Tenten said quietly. Both Tenten and Sakura were making sure their lips could not be read (they covered their mouths with their hands) while they spoke to each other. Ino and Hinata were currently feeding the baby some food they had mushed from their plates to feed him. Tsunade and Shizune were finishing up a glass of sake.

Naruto and Shikamaru smiled softly at the actions from their girlfriends sighing with contentment.

"I think that he wants to talk to you about it. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think" Sakura whispered quietly.

"I doubt that" Tenten said angrily.

Neji noticed her anger and became alarmed; he stiffened at the table watching Tenten with anxiety.

"He's reacting to everything you're doing. He's becoming increasingly worried about you and I think he wants you to know that he really didn't mean to walk away," Sakura said gently. Tenten glanced at Neji discreetly hoping Sakura was right. Sakura winked at Tenten who decided to try something.

She gently placed her hand on her stomach, noticing Neji's eyes flick down to her stomach. "I'd keep the baby even if Neji didn't want me anymore."

"Well I suspect you'll be keeping it anyway considering Neji probably won't let anyone come near you with a ten foot pole." Sakura tried not to smirk. She suddenly grabbed Aisokuhi getting ready to leave. Sasuke was standing up to, about to leave with her.

Sakura suddenly stopped, placing her hand on Tsunade's shoulder whispering "You're going to try out the plan, right?"

"You know I will" Tsunade said quietly, making Jiraiya look at them curiously.

Sakura and Sasuke left finally able to breathe for the first time in a long time as a family. Itachi caught up with them and all of them headed towards the Uchiha complex.

Hinata left along with Naruto and then Kakashi and Iruka needed to help Lee and Gai out of the restaurant (they had been drinking a little too much). In fact, what Sakura noticed before she left was Kakashi fiddling with something in his pocket. If she had to guess, he was going to do something tonight.

Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, and Shizune were the only ones left along with Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Jiraiya. Shizune left first (secretly wishing Tsunade luck). Tenten got up next saying goodbye quietly. Tsunade stopped her quickly telling her to be very careful considering she tripped a lot; at least that's what she heard. Tenten quickly bowed in thanks leaving the restaurant quickly. Neji got up quickly following her in haste.

Choji got up next with Ino and Shikamaru only to force them to walk together by themselves and to leave without him.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were having an awkward staring contest across the restaurant. Tsunade sighed quietly slowly getting up leaving the restaurant.

_Well I guess I'm going to see where this goes _Tsunade thought nervously to herself.

* * *

"Tenten!"

"Wait!"

"Please wait, Tenten!"

The moment Tenten left the restaurant she ran full speed towards her apartment (which she hadn't actually been using for the longest time). She jumped off a roof and onto the ground trying to hold off her tears which seemed to want to burst out of her at any moment. She could hear Neji running after her but she really didn't know what to say or do.

"Tenten! I'm sorry!" Neji said loudly, yelling at her down the street. He was only a few yards away from her catching up with her quickly.

Tenten choked on a sob only to lose her footing on a dip in the street; she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. She felt two broader arms wrap around her figure and fall on top of something warm.

Tenten slowly peaked open her eyes to see Neji's worried ones.

"Are you okay?" Neji slowly brought her to her feet. Tenten slowly nodded her head placing her hand onto her stomach. She looked like she was about to say something to Neji who was eagerly awaiting some kind of response. Tenten thought against it moving away from him but Neji would have none of it.

He spun her back to him gently placing his hand on top of hers which was covering her stomach. Tenten blushed but knew she couldn't escape his hold on her.

"I am not leaving you, nor will I let you go" Neji said with finality. Tenten blushed harder looking away from him.

"Look, about earlier today, when you told me you were pregnant…I seemed to be, well, shocked would be an understatement" Neji chuckled awkwardly. "But, when what you said finally hit me, I ran back to the park bench as fast as I could but you were gone. I expected that but, I thought I lost you." Neji seemed very sad saying the last part.

"Neji…I thought you didn't want to be with me when I told you that, and then you walked off and I assumed the worst-" Neji suddenly kissed Tenten with as much force as he could.

"But your" a kiss from Neji "uncle will be" another kiss from Neji "upset to hear that I'm" another lovely kiss from Neji "pregnant." Neji smiled kindly at her with only a little worry showing in his face.

"I'll take care of my uncle but I will never let anyone take you or my child away from me," he put his hand gently on her abdomen again.

Tenten smiled up at him as he led her back to the Hyuga complex before stopping at the front door. Tenten took a step back worried, before Neji put his hand on her lower back gently pushing her towards him.

"Maybe we'll tell him tomorrow?" Neji said quietly. Tenten looked up at him nervously before nodding.

"Let's get some sleep considering tomorrow will probably be a long day." Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek before both walked into the Hyuga complex.

* * *

Tsunade was quietly walking towards the Hokage mansion not really enjoying the night. Jiraiya seemed to have quietly walked next to her; neither said a word.

The tension between the two seemed thick enough to cut with a katana.

"Listen, Jiraiya, I'm going to go to bed okay?" Tsunade said quietly before walking faster, embarrassed. She couldn't have a normal conversation with him without remembering the scene he made in the hospital at her.

Apparently, it seemed to Jiraiya that Tsunade was leaving him out of whatever business she had. Either she would kick him out of her office (when he only went in to give her, her lunch) or to ignore him completely. She hadn't had sex with him ever since Sakura was in a comatose. He thought she was just in a dampened mood because of her pupil, but because it was nothing critical he tried to cheer her up but Tsunade just seemed to brush it off. Then a few nights ago she left without saying she was leaving for the hospital and refused to tell him what was bothering her lately. He was tired of her always pushing him away when he only tried his hardest to love her.

Of course he mentioned all of this to Tsunade quite loudly in the hospital before storming out of the hospital leaving a shocked Tsunade to watch him walk away.

Tsunade, of course, didn't know she was portraying such things to Jiraiya. She left him out of Hokage business because she didn't want to burden him or have him bored. She also ignored him because whenever she listened to him too much, her emotions would give in and she'd just want to do him. Of course that and whenever she was doing her work she quickly had him leave the office for two reasons. She would never be able to get her work done (for the right reasons 'wink, wink') and she believed that the faster she got her work done, the more time she would have to spend with him.

Of course she never got the chance to tell him that. He stormed away from her leaving a misunderstanding and a heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders. She never meant to make him feel that way.

"Tsunade…wait!" Jiraiya shouted. Tsunade stopped in her tracks to look at him sadly only to have him look down.

Tsunade sighed knowing he really had no reason to apologize, that's how she made him feel so it was her duty to tell him what was really going on.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade began strongly. He looked up at her suddenly. Tsunade took a deep breathe, she hated having to explain misunderstandings, they were annoying. "I leave you out of my Hokage business because I don't want to burden you and I ignore you because you distract me and then I would never get my work done! And I believed that the more I got my work done the more time I would have to spend with you and then if I listen to you for too long I just get the longing desire to *cough* do things with you, so… I didn't mean to make you feel so unhappy. I'm really sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you away." Tsunade ended softly.

Jiraiya looked at her as if she were crazy for a moment. Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck before heading back to the Hokage tower, alone.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier woman!" Jiraiya ran up to her holding her bridal style. Tsunade blushed telling him to put her down.

Tsunade felt Jiraiya stop and look down at her gently. "I'm sorry I misunderstood, my stupidity towards woman can be quite overcoming." Jiraiya laughed a low sad laugh. "I thought we were finished to be honest!"

Tsunade kissed him gently, surprising him, but he happily kissed her back. "I'm too old and cranky to pick someone else." Jiraiya sweat dropped at the comment. "But there really isn't anyone better for someone like me." Jiraiya smiled proudly before carrying her back to the mansion.

* * *

"Gai! Let go of Kakashi's jacket!" Iruka was trying to pry a drunken Gai's hands off of Kakashi. Iruka just threw Lee into Gai's apartment who slept like a rock once he hit the floor. Apparently Sakura gave him a special alcohol that he could drink without him going into tai-jutsu mode (of course Gai and Lee enjoyed the alcohol a little too much).

"I don't wanna!" Gai said like a three year old. Gai was already pretty much half asleep and half drunk…okay ninety percent drunk. Either way his hands were clawed into Kakashi's jacket.

"Oh look…something shiny!" Kakashi said excitedly.

"Where?!" Gai turned loosing balance and fell onto the floor. Gai suddenly started talking into the floor with his body half in the apartment and half out. "Hey Kaka *hic* shi, weren't you gonna ask Iru *hic* ka to-" but Kakashi 'accidently' kicked him in the ass in order to close the door (but mostly to shut him up- he pretty much gave Kakashi a heart attack right there). Kakashi and Iruka laughed, closing the door quickly.

"Well they certainly are an interesting pair and what was Gai-sensei talking about?" Iruka laughed lightly.

"You can say that again and I have no idea what he was talking about" Kakashi chuckled lightly next to him.

They walked silently back to their apartment, holding hands, until Kakashi led both of them past their apartment building. Iruka was about to ask 'why' but Kakashi only winked at him.

_This is really weird…I wonder what Kakashi is up to?_ Iruka thought curiously to himself.

Suddenly, Iruka spotted a large fancy fountain in their path. Their pathway stopped at the fountain and the area was surrounded by different kinds of blossoming trees.

"Sit here Iruka-kun" Kakashi said quickly, placing him on a spot on the marble fountain edge. Iruka was extremely confused now. Not only was he confused, but Kakashi had him wear a ―in Iruka's opinion very expensive― suit. It also appeared that Kakashi was wearing a very handsome suit as well.

When Iruka turned to ask Kakashi what was going on, he was gone.

Just behind Iruka though (hidden in the trees) was Kakashi with a team of Anbu planning something. He was telling them about a signal he would give them and that would be when they make their move. Only one of the Anbu watched Iruka to make sure he didn't go anywhere while the group was making their final preperations.

Iruka heard a slight rustle to his right and stood up suddenly, curious. The Anbu watching Iruka stiffened seeing if there was anything over there (everyone who was helping out was directly behind him, not to the right of him). The motion from the Anbu attracted the attention of the group with slight concern. The Anbu didn't sense any danger but now two Anbu were watching Iruka carefully (an order made by Kakashi) just in case.

Iruka debated on whether he should move from his spot or not, but decided against it. If Kakashi placed him there it was for good reason; that and Kakashi was too protective of him to leave him by himself (even in the safety of the village). In fact it felt like people were watching him. He glanced slightly to the right of the bush with curiosity sensing no danger coming from that area. He even glanced behind him making the Anbu hide further into the trees.

Iruka scratched the back of his head before looking back around only to yelp loudly, startled. Kakashi was right next to him (for how long he wasn't entirely sure).

Iruka placed his hand on his heart calming himself down.

"Sorry, I only left for a moment" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's alright, where did you go?" Iruka smile gently at him.

"Oh…well…about that. Sakura said not to over-do it considering you don't like such things but I couldn't stop myself."

"Kakashi, you're rambling" Iruka whispered softly. There weren't very many times (exceptionally few) where he heard Kakashi ramble. Normally it was because he was upset about something.

_What if he…NO! Don't think like that_ Iruka took a slow breath to calm his frantic mind. He wouldn't just take him to a nice place and break up with him, right?

"Are you okay Kakashi-kun? You don't seem like yourself…" Iruka led on.

Kakashi cleared his throat and then with a single snap of his fingers, the entire place was lit up with beautiful lights. The trees around the area were singly surrounded with bright white lights and the fountain was lit extravagantly as well. Iruka stood up amazed at how beautiful the area became; the water in the fountain seemed to flow in intricate streams somehow even though water wasn't flowing in those directions at all.

Suddenly, petals of white, purple, and pink began fluttering around them gently. Kakashi gapped at Iruka whose hair gently blew in the wind with petals falling gently around him. Kakashi's heart fluttered at the sight and he knew with finality that he was making the right choice.

"Kakashi! This place is beautiful! Did you do this―" Iruka looked back and gasped.

Kakashi was on one knee with a black box in his hand, held up for Iruka to see clearly and almost touch. Iruka was becoming increasingly red and confused.

"Kakashi…you really shouldn't be getting such a handsome suit dirty" Iruka spoke softly. Kakashi chuckled at his shyness and adorable reddening face.

"Iruka, will you marry me?" Kakashi opened up the black box to reveal a gold ring band with my beloved dolphin engraved on the underside of the band.

Iruka stood for a moment with his mouth agape, completely taken aback. There were so many questions running through his head. At least there would be if his mind hadn't gone completely blank. Kakashi sweat dropped looking worriedly back at the bushes.

Anbu weren't the best substitutes to use as decorators and such but Kakashi needed some help (and encouragement) to do this entire charade. The group of Anbu shrugged their shoulders, not sure what to do. They started pacing quickly thinking they had done something wrong and if they had, Kakashi was going to kill them.

Kakashi sighed sadly, "Look, Iruka, I didn't mean to impose―" Kakashi was cut short of his speech considering Iruka couldn't get his lips off of Kakashis'; his arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Yes Kakashi, yes!" Iruka yelled excitedly.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled happily. "Do you think I'm romantic now?"

"Don't even start" Iruka chuckled. Kakashi transported them back to their apartment for a fun and eventful night; Anbu just sat and partied in the lit up area all night.

* * *

"You know Sasuke, I have a feeling that things are going to happen tonight." Sasuke possessively cuddled into her neck-line like a cat causing Sakura to giggle.

"In a good way I hope" Sasuke said quietly, playing with her hair. Sakura kissed him gently laying her head onto the pillow as they both lay pleasantly in each other's company.

Well they're lives were as normal as they could get and they wouldn't ask for more.

_**"A perfectly normal person is rare in our civilization." –Karen Horney**_

* * *

**Sorry it took me some time to post this chapter, but I am going to create an epilogue to the story. I had an interesting idea as to what to write about for it. Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! I promise I will have the epilogue written and online between the end of December 2012 and the beginning of January 2013. Enjoy the wintertime!**


	23. Ch 23 Epilogue

**Ch. 23**

**Epilogue**

**A Dream Foreshadows**

It had already been five peaceful years since danger imposed itself on the Leaf Village.

Those 1,825 days of peace, were about to drop to zero.

"Aisoku-kun, what did you want to show mommy?" Sakura was jogging slowly behind her son pretending she was unable to catch him.

" 'dis way Okaa-san!" Aisokuhi chuckled happily, easily avoiding his mother.

"Look! Look! I found pretty flowers for mommy!" Aisokuhi stooped down to Sakura's garden, unaware that his mother was the one who created it.

"Why Aisoku-kun, you found mommy's garden" Sakura replied happily.

"Gar-garden?" Aisokuhi asked curiously not sure he said the word properly.

"It's a place where someone can plant all kinds of pretty flowers" Sakura explained gently.

"It's boo-bootiful' Okaa-san!" Aisokuhi replied excitedly.

Aisokuhi gently grabbed his mother's hand taking her to some other place on the Uchiha grounds; where her son was headed seemed to be a familiar place.

"Tou-san told me of dis' pwace' where he showed his oya* what he learned" Aisokuhi spoke quietly.

"Are you going to show me something too?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hai!" Aisokuhi didn't talk much around other people because he was far too shy around adults and children he hadn't been introduced too. He spoke much more around his 'family' (Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, his 'uncles', and 'aunts'). He was normally given whatever he liked (he was too cute) but his mother made sure he didn't turn into one of those spoiled brats that never learned about the better things in life.

Aisokuhi was always nervous to show his father things that he had learned, afraid his father would get angry at him, or think that he hadn't done anything that impressive. That's why he always showed his mother first to see how well she liked things.

"Have you shown Isamashii-kun* what you've learned?" Isamashii Hyuga of course was Tenten and Neji's son who came to be great friends with Aisokuhi (even though their fathers were only mutually nice to each other).

"No…I wanted to show you first Okaa-san" Aisokuhi whispered. Sakura smiled with a slight blush that her son liked her so much. Suddenly, her son had led her right into the middle of the Fire Circle where she was attacked long ago while still carrying her son.

"Aisoku-kun, this place…" Sakura didn't really know what to say.

"Stand here Okaa-san!" Aisokuhi told his mother to stand off to the side of the forest so she could watch him. He walked into the middle, relaxing, closing his eyes. Suddenly, Sakura saw the palest midnight blue chakra encircle her son with green edges around his figure.

Sakura gasped. This must be the strangeness Tsunade-sama and I sensed about Aisokuhi! It almost seems like my chakra, but it doesn't seem as gruesome.

She was fairly certain only she could see this chakra considering no one could see her pink hue of chakra whenever she released it; which was very rare now a days.

Aisokuhi snapped open his eyes, doing a quick jutsu with his hands, before creating the Great Fireball. He did it perfectly smirking back at his mother proudly; Sasuke popped into her mind whenever he smirked like that.

"Aisoku-kun…that was amazing! Your father would be so proud and-" Sakura gasped startling Aisokuhi.

"Mommy?" Aisokuhi ran up to her worried, "did I do some-something' wong'?"

Sakura bent down to her son looking straight into his eyes. He may not have realized, but he had the Sharingan! He even had one pupa and he was only five years old; that was impressive.

"You have the Sharingan my dear! Your father will be so ecstatic!" Sakura hugged her son happily.

"What's dat'?" Aisokuhi asked curiously. Sakura led her son to the nearby river (a few meters away from the Fire Circle) he peered in he gasped at his red eyes; they were a very dark red color. Sakura knew that it was nearly impossible for someone of Uchiha blood to gain the Sharingan with colored eyes, which was why they seemed to be a darker red than some of the Sharingan she had seen.

"You see Aisokuhi, your father and uncles Itachi and Kakashi, all have the Sharingan! It is a special talent that appears when you pump chakra into your eyes. It's special because not a lot of people can do it." Aisokuhi didn't understand all that she was talking about, but got the gist of it anyway.

Plus, his father would be very proud of him if he showed him both the Great Fireball Technique and his Sharingan!

"Can we show Tou-san?" Aisokuhi asked excitedly wanting to make his father happy.

"Tou-san is on guard duty with your uncle sweetie." Sakura said gently. Aisokuhi looked down sadly.

"But, he is off tomorrow and we can see what you can do as a family, how does that sound?" Sakura said gently, placing her son in her lap (they were sitting near the river bed).

"Oh dank' you mommy!" Aisokuhi hugged his mother around the neck. Sakura got up slowly, but stumbled unexpectedly, making Aisokuhi worried.

"Mother! Are you okay?" Aisokuhi jumped down from his mother's arms to look up at her worriedly. Sakura sat on her knees getting down to his height. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie, Mommy is okay" Sakura hugged her son who frowned in worry.

"I even have a special question for you!" Sakura whispered to him. Aisokuhi became very curious. His mother only asked him questions that were very important.

"Would you like" Sakura leaned towards his ear, "a sibling?" Aisokuhi looked up at her confused and then had a beaming smile.

"Mommy! You mean like a bro'der?" Aisokuhi asked excitedly, but whispered considered his mother was whispering too.

"Or sister" Sakura poked his little nose making it scrunch cutely.

"I would love one!" Aisokuhi held out his hands as if to receive his baby brother or sister. Sakura laughed making him lift his eyebrow in question.

"It takes a while for your baby brother or sister to get here." Sakura laughed again as Aisokuhi got even more confused. "He or she is right here in mommy's tummy" Sakura placed her hand over her stomach. Aisokuhi placed his hand on her stomach too.

"How can he fit in dare' mommy?" Aisokuhi asked curiously. "Won't dat' make you big and funny looking?" Sakura sweat dropped at the comment but decided to let it pass.

"Try not to tell me that when I start looking that way okay?" Aisokuhi nodded in confusion, but agreed.

"I haven't told your father yet, though" Sakura replied nervously. She picked up her son again who looked at her carefully in case she didn't feel well again.

" To-tomor-row after I show Tou-san, tell daddy about my baby brother…or sister!" Aisokuhi replied happily.

"Why that is a wonderful idea Aisokuhi-kun!" Sakura was already planning on creating a picnic after Aisokuhi showed Sasuke what he learned.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a tingle run down her back, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time; danger. Sakura suddenly jumped sideways, hiding Aisokuhi with her body up against a tree.

"It's been a long time, monster-san!" Sakura recognized the man was from the Haruno Clan.

"All you bounty hunters from the Haruno Clan were killed!" Sakura yelled out angrily, confused.

"I am the last one, the one who led your precious friends out into the forest while the rest were supposed to kill you off!" The man replied angrily. "But don't worry; I'll make sure to finish you and your son off! As long as the two of you die, I won't care if I get killed by your husband."

Sakura growled as her son whimpered in fear.

"You do not, EVER, threaten my family!" Sakura replied angrily. She pumped pink chakra into her fists (which her son gasped in shock at seeing the strange color).

Aisokuhi became very brave for his mother, worried about his sibling, and jumped from behind the tree blowing a fireball at the man who leapt away quickly. Sakura grabbed her son, placing him in an opening in the trunk of a tree.

"Stay her Aisokuhi!" Sakura replied quickly.

"Okaa-san!" Aisokuhi already had tears forming.

"I'll be fine! I won't lose you Aisokuhi" Sakura replied. Aisokuhi ducked into the tree, peaking out to watch his mother in fear.

This man appeared to be much stronger than the other men who attacked her all those years ago.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, breaking the earth below them, causing the man to leap away. However, a clone jumped behind her, swinging a katana down at her. She dodged the blade, pulling a single machete out of a shadow, pulling it up to block another blow from the man.

She had been fighting him for about thirty minutes only receiving a single cut on her side, while he had several stab wounds around his upper body. Both had suddenly hit each other at the same time, causing them both to fly in opposite directions. Sakura landed on the ground hard, coughing.

"Mommy!" Aisokuhi ran from his hiding place to get to his mother.

"Aisokuhi, get back!" Sakura yelled at him. Suddenly, the man started running towards her son. Her son had the strange dark blue and green chakra around him as his mother ran towards him, fast.

The man had clones dispersing around him as he ran towards Aisokuhi. "Die, bastard child!" The man yelled angrily, swinging his katana at Aisokuhi.

"No! Don't you dare harm him!" Sakura jumped in front of her son as the blade stabbed through her sternum. Aisokuhi began screaming as his mother's blood splattered onto him.

Aisokuhi was releasing the strange chakra in anger and fear, holding onto his mother, who was combining her strange chakra with her sons'.

The man was laughing manically as Sakura breathed heavily.

"Sakurabana boutou*" Sakura yelled out. Suddenly, an explosion of chakra hit the man with such force that he was obliterated within three feet. The tidal wave of chakra grew to a diameter of forty yards (the entire area of the Fire Circle). Sakura had her healing shield around her son and herself. Sakura collapsed on the ground as her son pressed his hands, as hard as he could, against his mother's sternum. He just wanted to stop all the blood from leaving his mother's body.

"Pwease don't die m-mommy!" Aisokuhi began crying in desperation. "I don't want to woose' you!" Aisokuhi's vision was becoming blurry do to his tears.

"Sshh, sshh" Sakura began to gently move her son's hair out of his face. "You were very brave for mommy." Sakura's eyes began to close slowly, seeing Aisokuhi's face starting to slowly leave her vision.

"M-mommy!" Aisokuhi cried out.

"D-Daddy! Daddy!" Aisokuhi began crying out for his father to help. He needed help. He couldn't lose his mother, not now, not ever.

* * *

**Forty Minutes earlier**

"Are you sure Nii-san?" Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto were on guard duty today when Itachi had mentioned to Sasuke some weird feeling he has been getting all day.

"Do Uchiha's even have a 'weird bone' in their body?" Naruto asked vaguely. Sasuke and Itachi glared at him as they continued their walk around the border. They would be switching their duties in the next minute with the next team.

"Hey guys!" Lee popped out of the trees along with Gai and Kakashi sensei. All of them put on fake smiles feeling sorry that Kakashi got assigned to the green monsters of the village with too much energy to spare. Kakashi looked less than thrilled but would probably escape on his own some time during his duties.

"Kakashi, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Iruka had a bad feeling today and when he has bad feelings…bad things happen." Kakashi instantly became worried considering Iruka hadn't had a bad feeling in a long time.

"Is your wife-y making you nervous?" Gai chided to Kakashi. Kakashi smirked darkly, "I dare you to say that sentence to Iruka." Gai immediately paled; Iruka's anger was something truly to fear, and he hit freaking hard.

"Oh, l-look, a squirrel" Gai said quickly hiding behind Naruto. Everyone laughed quietly at their antics.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Iruka has a bad feeling and Itachi is feeling weird, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "no idea, but I'm leaving guys so have fun on guard duty." Itachi and Naruto sniggered at Lee, Gai, and Kakashi before switching duties.

All three were back in the village, heading towards Ichiraku's. "Come on Teme, what do you really think?" Naruto asked curiously before gulping down his second bowl of ramen.

"I don't know but after we eat I'd like to go back to the Uchiha complex" both Itachi and Naruto nodded, "if Sakura is getting a weird feeling too, we should inform the Hokage." They had only been eating for fifteen minutes before every single ninja in the entire village, had their senses suddenly go into overdrive.

The force of chakra that was felt through the village caused a sense of fear and adrenaline that skyrocketed. And they all knew who's chakra that was; but there was something a bit strange about it. But there was no time to think about why it was strange. Before the wave of chakra could settle, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi were hurtling back towards the Uchiha complex.

Sasuke was livid.

He knew where they would be, but no one could say how he could have ever known. The chakra wave masked anyone's chakra signature in the area, so none of them knew who was in the Fire Circle.

Once entering the field, unable to see through the cloud of smoke, they all heard something they never wanted to hear.

"Pwease don't die mommy!"

"I don't want to woose' you!"

"M-mommy!"

"D-Daddy! Daddy!" None of them could stand the cries from Aisokuhi, it all placed images into their heads of the worst things imaginable. None of them wanted to see what was behind the smoke filled scene.

Sasuke couldn't stand there waiting for the smoke to clear, though. His heart was aching just hearing his son cry out for him. Sasuke could feel the tears sting his eyes before running into the smoke filled field.

Itachi and Naruto weren't about to let Sasuke go into the smoke by himself and followed right after him. Once entering a clearing in the smoke, they all froze in their places as if liquid nitrogen entered their veins.

Aisokuhi was pressing his blood stained hands aggressively against his mother's torso, blood splatter on his face and clothes. Sakura wasn't moving while his son lay over her with tears streaming down his face.

"D-Daddy!" Aisokuhi yelled, echoing across the field. Sasuke ran over, before kneeling down, tears running down his face. He felt numb and sick to his stomach. He placed his hand hard against the open wound on Sakura's sternum (pumping chakra), while trying to find a pulse desperately with his other hand.

He felt his son cling on to his side, crying in desperation for him to help. To help his wife, his son's mother, friend, comrade, and lover. It was so hard to find a pulse. Not on the wrist, or under her neck. No heart beat against her chest or warmth radiating from her body. He could hear people yelling, screaming towards him, but their words fell on deaf ears.

He could feel people pulling him away from her, and all he could do was watch. All he could do was crumble at the sight of his bloodied and broken beloved wife.

Before he knew it, his gaze became focused on a white wall and wooden door before him.

* * *

_The hospital? How did I get here?_ Sasuke remembered the images in his head before inwardly cringing as spiraling depression started to slowly close in on him.

_Aisokuhi?! Where is he?!_ Sasuke was about to jump up and look for his son when he realized his son was staring absently at Sasuke's shirt. He was in Sasuke's arms the whole time, not moving. They were by themselves in a drafty hallway.

Sasuke held his son closer to him, wiping the blood off of his son's cheek. His son looked up at him sadly, with desperation. They both had the same emotions portrayed on their faces.

"Tou-san" Aisokuhi gently spoke. Sasuke placed a strand of his son's hair behind his ear.

"It's a-all m-my fault T-Tou-san!" Aisokuhi yelled helplessly into his father's shirt.

"Sshh, sshh, no it isn't" Sasuke spoke gently, hugging his son tightly.

"No matter what, it could never be your fault." Sasuke's words were final. He could feel his son shaking, and tried to rub his back soothingly even though his hands were shaking as well.

They fell silent again and still no one walked down the hall.

"Want to walk around the hospital with me?" Sasuke asked his son quietly after what seemed like an hour had passed. His son shook his head 'yes' hanging on to his father's shirt. Sasuke held him in his arms as they quietly went down the many hallways in the hospital. There was no sound throughout the hospital. There was no one around and the few nurses they did see went into other patients' rooms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around quickly to see Naruto running towards him. Naruto grabbed onto the arm that wasn't holding Aisokuhi and dragged him down the hallway they just came from. Once passing the corner, he saw all his friends standing around a doorway, talking to one another quietly.

No one bothered saying anything once Naruto pushed Sasuke into the room, closing the door. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura lying in a hospital, pale and ruffled.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered quietly. Sasuke didn't move an inch once he saw her looking at him curiously.

"You're alive?!" Sasuke's voice was hoarse. Sakura reached out both of her hands wanting to hold them.

"Okaa-san!" Aisokuhi leaped from his father's arms racing over to his mother. Aisokuhi leaped onto the bed into his mother's arms, making her silently cringe in pain, but never let go of her son. Right then and there, Aisokuhi fell asleep knowing his mother was alive.

Sasuke knelt beside her bed placing his head onto her bed, shaking. Sakura started kissing him everywhere she could touch. She kept ruining things for him and she didn't want him to be so depressed because of her.

"Was he the last one?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura became very confused at the question.

"Was whoever attacked you, the last bounty hunter?" Sasuke asked, hiding his face from her.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to kill them all before they ever lay one more hand on you. This will be the last time anyone from the Haruno Clan ever harms you again." Sasuke looked up at her with an anger Sakura had thought was gone (she only remembered such anger when he was younger and was after his brother head).

"He was the last one. Don't leave me here with our child, alone. Don't leave me knowing I could never see you again. D-Don't leave me!" Sakura choked out as tears slowly left her tear ducts.

"It's all my fault you're so angry" Sakura clenched her fists.

"No, no. It's no one's fault. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I just lost my temper" Sasuke held Sakura close in his arms. Sasuke squeezed onto Sakura's bed, placing their son on top of them, in the middle. Sakura laid her head onto Sasuke's shoulder as he placed his head on top of hers'. They both sat in a gentle silence as they kissed each other every now and a then.

They were long soothing kisses that both needed. They fell asleep on the bed, waiting for a new day. They needed a new day.

Sasuke awoke to someone gently tapping his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" It sounded like Naruto whispering near him.

Sasuke unsheathed a hidden katana stopping just in time to not slit Naruto's throat, whose eyes were very wide at the moment.

"Stay calm otouto" Itachi spoke sternly yet gently causing Sasuke to re-sheath his katana. Sasuke took a deep breathe seeing everyone relaxing (team sixteen, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Itachi, and Tsunade).

"Hmmm? Sasuke?" Sakura slowly woke up to see her friends smiling at her.

"Hey guys" Sakura smiled happily. They all smiled back at her glad she was still with them.

"You are healing nicely Sakura, no worries. Just be a little less reckless and everyone will be okay" Tsunade winked at her pupil who gave a weak smile in response (of course Sakura tried to hide her blush from the double meaning behind Tsunade's words).

Sasuke moved a piece of hair behind her ear, kissing her temple gently. Sakura hit his arm saying something along the lines that he shouldn't do such things in front of their friends.

"Sakura, the council is somewhat startled considering today, the only day where the council is actually here, felt the release of your chakra. Of course we did explain to them that there was a danger to the village which is why the release of your chakra occurred." Tsunade sighed at the fact that the one time the council was actually visiting the village for an inspection, was the day danger came around.

"_I_" Everyone looked at Tsunade, "I mean _we_, wanted to know if there has been something going on with you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well there seemed to be something different about your chakra signature that made it a little stranger than normal" Tsunade spoke then.

"Did you sense anything like that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura brushed her hand through Aisokuhi's hair gently who seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

"Remember a long time ago when you said that there was something a little 'off' with my child?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yes…" Tsunade spoke quietly. Everyone looked at her questionably.

"I figured out what it was" Sakura whispered quietly, easily grabbing her son and placing him protectively in her arms. Everyone became shocked but remained quiet.

Naruto was about to say something when Iruka quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"He has chakra like I do. I can see it, and he can see mine. It's different though but only dangerous when he fully loses his temper; which obviously runs in the family." Sakura spoke quietly, worry evident on her face.

No one knew what to say at the moment.

"Is he cursed like you?"

"Will he go through the same pain you did?"

"Does he have a thing in his head too?"

"Please, listen." Sakura raised her hand in a 'stop' motion not wanting to be barraged with a thousand questions. "He doesn't have a curse" Sasuke relaxed at this "and because he doesn't have an evident curse like I did when I was born he doesn't have anything in his head. I became curious after Tsunade sensed something about Aisokuhi so I checked his entire body considering I found out my curse mark was invisible only when I was unaware of it. So I am assuming he will never experience the pain I did" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand gently who looked at him with worry still.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What if he gets hurt because of the power?" Sakura asked quietly.

"With us around I don't think that'll be possible." Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura sighed with relief as her friends smiled at the couple.

"The council will want to see him" Tsunade said quietly.

"No" Sakura said angrily. The thought of leaving her son alone at all when people were curious about Aisokuhi's power was not going to happen.

"Sakura" Tsunade said tightly.

"I said 'no'" Sakura said starring angrily at her mentor. No one wanted to upset Sakura further and decided that perhaps they would try again later; much later.

* * *

Sakura was released from the hospital in a week with no complications. It was time for their first family picnic. Of course their friends would be invited to a different picnic later.

Sakura was holding Aisokuhi in her arms as they walked to the Fire Circle. Sasuke and Itachi were behind them, talking quietly; Itachi was carrying the picnic basket while Sasuke held the blanket for them to sit on.

"Are you sure mommy?" Aisokuhi was becoming increasingly nervous to show his father and uncle what he could do.

"You'll be magnificent Aisoku-kun. Your father will be very proud" Sakura said quietly. Aisokuhi peaked over his mother's shoulders with worry evident on his face, to look back at his father and uncle who caught his gaze. He looked back to his mother with worry.

"I'm scared" Aisokuhi whispered to his mother.

Sakura kissed her son on the head, "they will still always love you" Sakura spoke gently. "Trust me." Aisokuhi nodded his head but still had butterflies roaming his stomach.

"Why was he looking at us like that?" Itachi asked Sasuke silently. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they both lifted their eyebrows at each other in question. Aisokuhi continued to look over his mother's shoulder to look worriedly at his father and uncle. They just stared at him curiously wondering what he was so worried about. Before either could figure out Aisokuhi's actions, they arrived in the center of the Fire Circle. They decided to settle under a tree near the edge of the Fire Circle.

Sasuke cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Even though we are on a picnic together, your Okaa-san said that you had something to show me and your Otooji*" Sasuke said looking at Aisokuhi with curiosity.

"O-Oh…um…hai Tou-san" Aisokuhi whispered standing up quickly making his way to the middle of the field. His family looked on in curiosity as Aisokuhi stood, relaxing in the field. He peaked a glance at his mother who gave him a wink and a thumbs up, nodding in encouragement.

He didn't even look at his father or uncle in case it brought tension back into his already nervous stomach. Then, he quickly did the hand signs and blew the Great Fireball that seemed to be even stronger than the last time he showed Sakura.

Aisokuhi gulped before walking back to their blanket, sitting cross-legged in between his mother and father. He looked nervously up at his father who had a look of shock on his face along with his uncle.

He looked back at his mother silently wondering if it was a good thing that he showed his father and uncle what he could do.

"Aisokuhi," Sasuke said getting the boy's attention. "Come here" Sasuke said pointing to right in front of where he was sitting. Aisokuhi sat on his knees, starring up at his father with worry. Aisokuhi quickly looked down from his father's gaze. Sasuke wetted his thumb, rubbing the small scorch mark from the corner of his son's mouth away.

"I'm proud of you" Sasuke said quietly, kissing his son gently on the crown of his head, before tousling his hair. Aisokuhi began laughing along with his mother while Itachi and Sasuke chuckled. Aisokuhi pushed his father's hand away from his head to keep him from further messing up his hair, looking up at his father.

Itachi and Sasuke stopped chuckling immediately once Aisokuhi looked up at Sasuke. Aisokuhi became worried and remembered his mother saying something about his eyes. Aisokuhi looked away only to have his chin pulled up to face his father quickly.

"You have the Sharingan?" Sasuke was beyond surprised. It was very rare to have someone with colored eyes produce the Sharingan.

"They are much darker than a normal Sharingan is" Sakura whispered gently.

"A single pupa at five is very impressive little oi*" Itachi said nodding his head once.

"R-Really Otooji-san?" Itachi nodded to his cute nephew, with a smirk, before handing him a plate of food.

"A-Arigato!" Aisokuhi sat in between his parents again before diving into his food.

Sasuke looked proudly at Sakura who smiled gently with happiness at him. They all slowly began to eat their picnic together. Sasuke began talking about training his son's Sharingan, while Itachi was 'forced' to take Aisokuhi to school, while Sakura remained quiet. Aisokuhi was excitedly having a conversation with the other two males of the family.

Sakura was trying to think of a way to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant again. She wasn't entirely sure he wanted that large of a family, but if he loved Aisokuhi, than he could love others right?

Of course her train of thought was gone once her son tried to get her attention. He wanted her to hold him and she did so happily. Sasuke and Itachi were currently trying an alcohol that Itachi had found; they sipped at the drinks to see if they enjoyed the liquor.

"Does Okaa-san want some spe-special drink Tou-san and Otooji-san have?" Aisokuhi looked up at her curiously. Of course Itachi and Sasuke were too engrossed in what they were doing at the moment to pay too much attention to them. It was rather tasty liquor.

"It's bad for the baby, love" Sakura whispered into his ear so quietly, not even an owl could hear her; not that they were known fully to that region.

"Oh!" Aisokuhi exclaimed in understanding. "Well then you can't have any at all!" Aisokuhi pouted at his mother who poked his nose again, making it scrunch cutely.

"I can't let my baby bro'der or sister get hurt!" Aisokuhi gently snuggled into his mother's stomach happily smiling.

Sakura suddenly heard two people choking uncharacteristically on their drinks.

"Ppthsthths!" Is what it sort of sounded like when they spit out their drinks. Of course choking came afterwards.

Sakura would have burst out laughing if she wasn't scared as to what they would say once they were done. They were currently trying not to fall over from the lack of oxygen and were hanging on to each other.

"Did I say something' Okaa-san?" Aisokuhi whispered. "Oh! You were going to tell Tou-san" Aisokuhi suddenly remember the plan he told his mother some time ago. "Oops…I told Tou-san." Sakura ruffled her son's hair.

"I didn't know how to tell him anyway so, arigato" Sakura kissed her son on the head. He smiled at his mother, and sat down again to munch on his food while watching his father and uncle with nervous amusement.

Sasuke looked up at her with shock as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He gulped and then tried clearing his throat.

"Another baby?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Another niece or nephew?" Itachi asked, blinking several times.

"Another b-baby?" Sasuke repeated in question again.

Sakura didn't like how this was going and was kind of getting nervous that he hadn't said much else.

"Oh…well" Sakura began fiddling her thumbs nervously. Sasuke suddenly leapt on top of her kissing her fiercely.

"What if Tou-san hurts my b-baby bro'der or sister?" Aisokuhi was lifted and carried onto his uncle's shoulder who was taking him back to the Uchiha complex. It was best Aisokuhi didn't see his father 'attacking' his mother.

"No worries oi, your father will be very careful" Itachi said with finality.

"Sa-" a kiss from Sasuke "Sasuke!" Sakura pushed him away from her.

"We're having another baby!?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Y-Yes" Sakura said bashfully before Sasuke attacked her again lovingly. He started kissing slowly down her neck making her giggle and moan. He placed his hand on her abdomen looking down at her happily.

"In all my life, ever since you returned, I've never seen you smile so much!" Sakura replied curiously.

"I never had a reason to" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders but lay beside her resting his hand on her stomach.

"You don't mind having more than one kid then?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Not at all, koi" Sasuke kissed her again wishing nothing more than to remain this happy for the rest of his life. Of course he only thought this privately in his mind; that and wishing on shooting stars helped too.

After some time they got up to rejoin their son and Itachi back at the Uchiha complex. This was the beginning of a new, happy life for all of them.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto finally got married (last out of all their friends if you can believe that) and had twins. Neji and Tenten married first considering Neji's uncle was a little pushy after all. Neji told Tenten that his uncle would over look her pregnancy-before-marriage situation once he started having a few grand-children visit him. Ino and Shikamaru were next to get married. Shikamaru showed up late because he had accidently fallen asleep; Ino thought he didn't want to marry her of course but all was resolved later.

Iruka and Kakashi never got those men to ever like them for being a couple, but four out of several million people not liking them was okay to them. Tsunade and Jiraiya never officially got married, but everyone considered them to be anyway. Tsunade even made a point to Jiraiya that it wasn't necessary to get married; of course he argued with her for a good long while. To get him to shut up she decided to play a prank on him and told him she was pregnant and the entire village was in an uproar. All of Tsunade's friends of course couldn't stop laughing for a week just from the look on Jiraiya's face. It took all Sakura and several other high ranking medics had to convince Jiraiya that Tsunade really wasn't pregnant; they couldn't tell if he was relieved or depressed after they convinced him and didn't really want to find out.

The many children from each couple in team sixteen, created a new generation of ninja that would be revered forever. They were born from the best ninjas, the world would ever see.

No Regrets

* * *

**1) oya-parents**

**2) Isamashii-bravery (brave)**

**3) Sakurabana boutou- Cherry Blossom Boom**

**4) otooji-uncle**

**5) oi-nephew**

**Fun fact: It is known that owls have the best hearing known to man. That is why I used it as an example.**

**Well guys this is the end of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it because I have fully enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter or the entire story, REVIEW, and don't forget! Haruno, Sakura is the best! **


End file.
